


Fioletowa godzina

by Pirania



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: AU. W 1920 roku, dwa lata po Wielkiej Wojnie, Sherlock Holmes i John Watson badają dwa zaginięcia, które są dziwnie podobne, mimo że wydarzyły się w odstępie osiemdziesięciu lat. W tym czasie zawierają znajomości z intelektualistami z Bloomsbury (zdobywając zarówno wrogów, jak i przyjaciół), podróżują do Sussex, pokonują przeciwności losu wynikłe z przeszłości Johna w okopach, czytają wiktoriańską pornografię, wypijają morze herbaty i, oczywiście, zakochują się w sobie.





	1. Z nieżywej ziemi łodygi bzu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Violet Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384405) by [breathedout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathedout/pseuds/breathedout). 



> Fioletowa godzina  
> Autorka: breatheout  
> Oryginał: The Violet Hour  
> Tłumaczka: Pirania  
> Beta: Mąka  
> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest
> 
> Uwagi od autorki: To przede wszystkim romans John/Sherlock. Jednakże jest też DUŻO fabuły i MNÓSTWO innych postaci. Niektóre z nich a. są oparte na postaciach historycznych, b. biorą udział w scenach erotycznych, i/lub c. są kobietami. Jeśli coś z tego będzie Ci przeszkadzać, lepiej odpuścić lekturę.  
> Tytuł tekstu oraz tytuły rozdziałów pochodzą z „Ziemi jałowej” członka grupy Bloomsbury TS Eliota (po polsku posłużyłam się tłumaczeniem Czesława Miłosza, z drobnymi poprawkami gramatycznymi/składniowymi, aby zachować sens oryginału. Wyjątkiem jest rozdział 5, gdzie cytat przetłumaczyłam sama, być może bez związku z wierszem Eliota, ale za to dla zachowania powiązania z rozdziałem – przyp. tłum.)

Środa, 15 czerwca 1920 r.  
  
Szanowny Panie Holmes,  
Będę bardzo wdzięczna, jeśli zgodzi się Pan zamienić ze mną kilka słów na temat zaginięcia mojej córki, które miało miejsce trzy dni temu. Muszę wyznać, że jestem kobietą parającą się pracą i niewiele mogę zaoferować w zamian, ale jedna z dziewcząt, z którymi pracuję, nie przestaje opowiadać o Panu, o tym, co Pan zrobił dla jej rodziny i nie wziął za to ani grosza. Ja natomiast nie mam już się do kogo zwrócić. Ludzie mówią okropne rzeczy o dziewczynach takich jak Callie, ale znam moją córkę i musiało wydarzyć się coś złego, skoro nie przyjechała tamtym pociągiem. Policja nie kiwnie palcem, dopóki nie miną dwa tygodnie – a spodziewam się, że i wtedy niewiele zrobią.  
Jutro mam pół dnia wolnego – zjawię się w Pana miejscu pracy na Baker Street. Mam nadzieję, że Pana zastanę.  
  
Z poważaniem,  
Bridget Summerson  
  
*  
  
\- Nieciekawe! - Brzmiał pierwszy wyrok Sherlocka odnośnie sprawy pani Summerson. - Nudne! - Brzmiał drugi. Przez całą resztę przedpołudnia w regularnych odstępach czasu wyrażał swe niezadowolenie z powodu tej nieznośnej nudy. Prawdopodobnie gdyby pani Summerson była bardziej elastyczna w kwestii swoich wolnych dni albo gdyby miała lepszy dostęp do poczty, albo gdyby przyspieszono przepływ korespondencji na Baker Street, nigdy nie miałaby okazji wkroczyć do ich salonu.  
Co jedynie dowodzi, że czasem nawet Sherlock Holmes może mieć trudności z rozszyfrowaniem skomplikowanych ścieżek przyczynowości.  
Bo nawet teraz, całe lata później, kiedy tylko doktor John Watson chce odrobinę utemperować arogancję przyjaciela, musi jedynie wspomnieć upartą niechęć Sherlocka, by zająć się tym konkretnym przypadkiem. Maniacka krnąbrność detektywa natychmiast zamienia się w zamyślenie, melancholię nawet. John uważa, że to przydatna sztuczka, chociaż, szczerze mówiąc, ucieka się do niej bardzo rzadko. Ujarzmianie Sherlocka czasem dziwnie przypomina niszczenie jego ducha.  
Oczywiście, w tamtych dniach zniszczenie otaczało ich ze wszystkich stron. Po Wielkiej Wojnie cały świat legł w gruzach, ziemia otworzyła się w przepaści i nie zdążyła jeszcze przybrać znajomych kształtów. Zaledwie trzy lata przed sprawą Summerson John – krztusząc się i przeklinając – przedzierał się przez okopy wypełnione ciałami i powietrzem ciężkim od gazu musztardowego. W niektóre noce wydawało mu się, że wciąż jeszcze tam przebywa; że wciąż jest kapitanem Watsonem, który stara się odbyć jakąś żałosną parodię szpitalnego obchodu, szukając pulsu w raz chłodnych, raz ciepłych ciałach towarzyszy, podczas gdy dookoła rozbrzmiewają wybuchy. W inne noce – co zdarzało się dużo częściej – był tylko Johnem, siedzącym wraz z szeregowym Danielem MacIntyre’em w przedziale pociągu lub cuchnącym szpitalnym namiocie. Daniel ze łzami w oczach opowiadał o gondolach, o złocie, o potwornej powinności artysty by czuć, by poznawać. „I nikt tego, do cholery, nie rozumie!” – wrzeszczał, a John w głuchym uporze gładził palcami jego skórę, beznadziejnie usiłując ulokować źródło choroby, aby wyciągnąć ją z ciała Daniela. Aby tylko Daniel wreszcie rozpoznał Johna. Lub też przynajmniej po to, by John mógł spojrzeć mu prosto w twarz i rozpoznać w nim Daniela.  
W gruncie rzeczy, w porównaniu do świata dookoła, John Watson wrócił się z pól bitewnych zaskakująco bez szwanku. Przypuszczał, że powinien uważać się za szczęściarza, ale nie czuł się nim. Przez wiele dni po tym, jak podpisano rozejm i udał się do domu z raną po wrażej kuli w ramieniu, udawało mu się nie czuć absolutnie nic. Przypuszczał, że tak jest lepiej. Domyślał się, że to przypominające opatrunek z gazy izolujące zawieszenie ostatecznie dobiegnie końca. Na tę myśl cienka nić przerażenia oplatała jego czaszkę i mroziła go. Kim też stał się głęboko w środku? Dopóki tego nie wiedział, mógł się kontrolować.  
Wielkim szczęściem więc było, że kiedy te ochronne warstwy zaczynały się wyczerpywać, co przyprawiało Johna o nieprzewidziane ataki zaskoczenia, wściekłości i podniecenia, mężczyzna wpadł w orbitę Sherlocka Holmesa. Jego własny prąd myśli wplótł się w cudzy. Mieszkanie z Sherlockiem składało się z adrenaliny i zadziwień, z magii pod postacią żelaznej logiki, z lepszego życia poprzez śmierć. John wychował się w atmosferze pełnego dystansu, szkockiego pragmatyzmu, był więc stworzony do roli społecznej kotwicy i przeciwwagi dla genialnej zmienności Sherlocka. Razem byli tak niebezpieczni, że wspaniali, tak niepokojący, że prawdziwi; tak pochłaniający, że John niemal był w stanie zignorować pewne nieśmiałe refleksje. Jak na przykład: opatrunek z gazy to pożałowania godne zabezpieczenie w przypadku burzy z piorunami. Jak na przykład: każdy dzień w obecności głosu, skóry i długich kończyn przyjaciela przypominał zanurzenie się w srebrze. Jak na przykład: Sherlock był kaskadą świadomości.  
  
*  
  
Bridget Summerson przekroczyła próg Baker Street o drugiej po południu następnego dnia. Była to krępa, ciemnowłosa Irlandka o rumianej twarzy. Wykręcała w dłoniach słomkowy kapelusz przystrojony czerwonym kwiatkiem, który pamiętał lepsze czasy. Sherlock, niechętnie przystawszy na to, żeby zostać w mieszkaniu na czas jej wizyty, wyciągnął się na sofie, a potem spojrzał na nią i uniósł brwi.  
\- I jest pani przekonana, pani Summerson – wycedził – że pani mąż nie ponosi odpowiedzialności za zaginięcie pani córki?  
Istny teatr. John westchnął, odłożył na bok pióro i sięgnął po dzbanek herbaty, gotowy, by łagodzić obyczaje.  
Brwi pani Summerson uniosły się, a jej ramiona wyprostowały.  
\- Nie wiem, skąd pan wie o Michaelu, panie Holmes – powiedziała. Jej irlandzki akcent był wyraźnie wyczuwalny – ale Edie uprzedziła mnie, czego się po panu spodziewać, więc nie będę udawać, że jestem zaskoczona. „Jest jak medium”, stwierdziła i miała rację.  
Sherlock przewrócił oczami.  
\- To żaden spirytualizm, pani Summerson, jedynie ciąg prostych… - Kobieta przerwała mu uniesieniem ręki.  
\- Ma pan rację, mój mąż ma porywczy charakter. Nie będę tego ukrywać. A gdyby Callie tu była, powiedziałaby panu, że nie kochali się z ojcem za bardzo. W zeszłym roku stosunki między nimi bardzo się pogorszyły, czasem walczyli ze sobą jak dzikie bestie. Próbowałam ich rozdzielać, ale zwykle nie na wiele się to zdawało. Widzi pan, panie Holmes, nie przyszłam tu, by coś ukrywać albo próbować pana przechytrzyć. Prędzej czy później i tak się pan dowie o przeszłości Callie. O ile już pan tego wszystkiego nie odkrył po jednym spojrzeniu w moje oczy czy na dłonie, czy jeszcze na coś innego.  
Sherlock poczuł się dotknięty, że nie dano mu szansy zaprezentować swoich dedukcji i nic nie odpowiedział. John wszedł więc w rolę – uśmiechnął się i powiedział, że doceniają jej szczerość. Usadził ją i zaproponował filiżankę Earl Greya. Wzięła dwa łyki, zanim zaatakowała ponownie.  
\- Jeszcze rok temu, panie Holmes, byłam zrozpaczona z powodu mojej córki. Zatrudniła się w fabryce gdy miała szesnaście lat, ale dwa lata temu rzuciła posadę bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Zadawała się z jakimiś aktoreczkami… przynajmniej mieliśmy nadzieję, że to były aktorki. Częściej wracała do domu pijana niż trzeźwa. Przykro mi, że tak mówię, ale tak wygląda prawda. Nie mogłam się zmusić, by zapytać o mężczyzn, których pewnie widywała. I nie wierzę – mówiła ze smutkiem – że ludzie ze Scotland Yardu z uwagą pochyliliby głowy nad losem takiej dziewczyny, prawda? Ale nie mieliby racji.  
\- Niby dlaczego? – prychnął Sherlock. – Z powodu odwiecznej szansy na ludzkie odkupienie? Niech pani nie marnuje mojego czasu.  
\- Nie – odparła pani Summerson i poczerwieniała. – Bo rok temu wszystko się zmieniło. – Pokiwała wyraziście głową. Sherlock przewrócił oczami, ale gestem dał znak, by mówiła dalej.  
\- Panie Holmes, przysięgam, że rok temu Callie wyszła na prostą. Nie mam pojęcia, co było przyczyną, ale naprawdę coś się zmieniło, proszę spytać kogokolwiek, kto ją znał. Nagle przestałam widywać któregokolwiek z jej starych przyjaciół i niemal nie widziałam jej pijanej. Co za ulga! Ale twierdziła, że nadal jest jej ciężko, bo jej ojciec był, jaki był i wszyscy z dawnego życia wciąż przebywali w pobliżu, więc powiedziała… Powiedziała, że potrzebuje zacząć od nowa. Odpowiedziała na ogłoszenie o posadzie w Sussex. Wieś nazywa się West Lavington, pan pewnie nie…  
\- Znam ten rejon – przerwał jej Sherlock.  
\- Więc wie pan, że to taka niewielka miejscowość na skraju rejonu Downs. Niezbyt daleko od Londynu, ale jednak na tyle daleko, by zacząć nowe życie. Oczywiście wolałabym ją mieć przy sobie, ale co mogłam zrobić? Wiedziałam, że tak będzie dla niej lepiej. No więc pojechała, od tamtej pory tam mieszkała, pracowała jako dziewczyna do pomocy w kościele. Teraz miała po raz pierwszy odwiedzić dom, ale nigdy nie przyjechała. – Pani Summerson zanurzyła dłoń w torebce, wyjęła list i podała go Johnowi. Spojrzał na notatkę, zaadresowaną niezręcznym charakterem pisma i obwieszczającą, że Callie Summerson zamierzała przyjechać do Londynu poprzedniej soboty, pociągiem o 6:40.  
\- Mówią, że od soboty nie widziano jej w wiosce. Nikt nie widział, jak wsiadała do pociągu, ale mogli tego nie zauważyć. W minionym roku regularnie pisała do domu, nawet przysyłała trochę pieniędzy – zapewniała gorąco pani Summerson Johna, który podał list Callie Sherlockowi. – Po prostu nie wierzę, że tak by postępowała, gdyby wróciła do dawnych…  
Urwała z zaskoczeniem, gdy przerwał jej dźwięk gwałtownie wciąganego powietrza. Nagle Sherlock już się nie pokładał na kanapie – usiadł prosto, wpatrzony w list.  
\- Pani Summerson – powiedział. – Zapomniała pani wspomnieć, że pani córki nie ochrzczono imieniem Calliope czy Caroline, ale…  
\- Caldonia – dokończyła, wyglądając na nieco zagubioną. – Wiem, że jest nietypowe. Moja ciotka Caldonia została matką chrzestną Callie. Teraz, oczywiście, niemal się nie widują – nikt nie ma pieniędzy, by udać się w taką podróż.  
\- A czy to możliwe, że ktoś z pani rodziny przebywał wcześniej na południu Anglii? Nie – odpowiedział Sherlock sam sobie, świdrując wzrokiem jej twarz. – Nie sądzę.  
\- Nie – zgodziła się ze zdumieniem. – O ile mi wiadomo, mój mąż i ja jesteśmy pierwszymi, którzy tu przyjechali. Reszta rodziny wciąż mieszka w Dublinie. Ale jakie to ma znaczenie?  
Sherlock zerwał się na równe nogi i wyciągnął dłoń.  
\- To oznacza, pani Summerson, że muszę pani podziękować za polecenie mojej uwadze takiej intrygującej zagadki.  
Zbita z tropu pani Summerson pozwoliła jego dłoni wisieć w powietrzu przez kilka sekund, zanim pospiesznie zerwała się na nogi i ujęła ją we własną. Sherlock uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej – na jego twarzy pojawiła się przymilna maska, którą John widywał już kilkakrotnie wcześniej.  
\- Dobrze – powiedział. – A więc dobrze.  
I nagle zmienił się w pęd ruchu i mowy.  
\- Czy mogę na jakiś czas zatrzymać ten list? Znakomicie. W ten sposób będziemy mieć pani adres, gdybyśmy pani potrzebowali, oraz adres miejsca pracy pani córki. – Położył rękę na ramieniu kobiety i niezbyt subtelnie sterował nią w stronę drzwi wejściowych. – Madame, będziemy w kontakcie.  
Pani Summerson trwała w zdumieniu spowodowanym tą nagłą przemianą Holmesa z dręczyciela w dobrodzieja. Pozwoliła się wyprowadzić z mieszkania przy niewielkim wysiłku Sherlocka, który z progu jeszcze pomachał jej ręką z entuzjazmem, ocenionym przez Johna jako nieco przesadzony. Detektyw wrócił do salonu niemal wibrując oczekiwaniem i samozadowoleniem.  
\- Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, Holmes – odezwał się John, nabrawszy pewności, że pani Summerson odeszła – co też to miało znaczyć?  
Sherlock przedarł się do chyba najmniej leżącej pod ręką ze wszystkich stert papierów w mieszkaniu i ze skupieniem zaczął ją przeglądać. John przypuszczał, że w oczach Sherlocka te stosy papierów stanowią jakiś oczywisty, uporządkowany system, chociaż jego samego tylko dezorientowały. Czasami, gdy dręczyła go nuda, z ciekawości przeglądał te dokumenty, ale wydawały mu się zaledwie przypadkową zbieraniną. Na przykład stosik, który zaczynał się od rachunku z 1883 za sprzedaż maciorki owcy rasy Bluefaced Leicester, mógł wkrótce wyjawić: _carte du soir_ z 1904 roku, z restauracji La Fermette Marbeuf w Paryżu (szczególną uwagę zwracały _bisque de langoustine_ oraz _tartare de boeuf_ ); wycinki z raportów w sprawie ustawy o delegalizacji narkotyków z 1920 (kokaina oraz opium nabywane bez recepty stały się nielegalne); broszurkę dotyczącą próbek wełny na garnitury (1912, sezon zimowy). John potrząsnął głową, podczas gdy Sherlock grzebał w papierach.  
\- Muszę ci podziękować – powiedział detektyw znad dokumentów – że nalegałeś, żeby się z nią spotkać. Sprawa jej córki jest, rzecz jasna, raczej jasna, ale problem jako taki wydaje się dość intrygujący. _Dość_ intrygujący. Aha! – dodał, wyciągając podniszczony, zakurzony wolumin, i z westchnięciem opadł na swój fotel. John spojrzał na niego oczekująco i wskazał dłonią album, który Sherlock trzymał na kolanach i niemal głaskał, ale wciąż nie otwierał.  
\- Chyba wspomniałem ci kiedyś, że mnie i Mycrofta jako dzieci posyłano do naszej babci, do Sussex? – John przytaknął, więc Sherlock kontynuował – Mieszkała w Horsham, niecałe trzydzieści mil od wioski, z której zniknęła panna Summerson.  
Sherlock wydawał się bardziej zamyślony niż John by oczekiwał, biorąc pod uwagę dziką ekscytację jeszcze minutę wcześniej. Odezwał się znów dopiero po chwili ciszy.  
\- Moja babcia była wyjątkową kobietą, Watsonie. Jedną z nielicznych osób w moim dzieciństwie, które… No cóż. Miała dużą intuicję. Z natury była artystką, Francuzką, i dobrze… Dobrze się odnajdowała wśród ludzi. Miała do nich dobre nastawienie. – Roześmiał się smutno. – Miała ten album od wielu lat – właściwie całe swoje życie – nie powstał więc dla mnie, ale pozwalała mi go oglądać, kiedy byłem chory albo potrzebowałem… zajęcia.  
Sherlock uchylił delikatnie okładkę tak, by nie nadwyrężyć starych skórzanych więzów. John spoglądał na książkę do góry nogami, widział więc głównie wiele wycinków. Na pierwszych stronach był to zwykły, pożółkły papier, który na kolejnych stronach ustępował papierowi gazetowemu – urywkom wyciętym ze swego otoczenia na łamach gazet i wklejonym na strony albumu. Sherlock przewracał kartki z delikatnością, którą zwykle przejawiał tylko podczas dodawania katalizatora do aktywnej reakcji.  
\- Jako dziecko traktowałem te wycinki jak Pismo Święte – powiedział, przewracając kolejną kartkę. – Nigdy nie rozumiałem, po co uczyć się na pamięć wierszy czy świętych ksiąg, ale to… To było dla mnie jak katechizm od czasów, w którym skończyłem siedem czy osiem lat.  
\- To nierozwiązane śledztwa? – spytał John.  
\- Niezupełnie. To nie to, co ty czy ja nazwalibyśmy obecnie śledztwami; raczej przyjemnie podniecająca zbieranina drobnych tajemnic, którą podtuczyło pańskie oko. Moja babka miała doskonałe wyczucie narracji, równowagi; dobrze rozumiała sugestywną potęgę szczegółu. Niektóre z tych wycinków są bardziej lokalnymi ciekawostkami niż informacjami o przestępstwach. O proszę, tu masz jeden traktujący o nagłym pojawieniu się kilku pozbawionych właściciela klatek z kogutami rasy szkockiej szarej na dworcu w Henfield w 1867 roku. Najwyraźniej robiły okropny hałas. Co do innych historii, to przypuszczam, że wybrała je ze względu na rozmiar tragedii. Weźmy na przykład tę sprawę, z 1875 roku – grupa pijanych mężczyzn z Kirdford zamarzła na śmierć; błądzili w hipotermii kilkaset metrów od domu jednego z nich.  
\- Chryste.  
\- Ale są też takie rzeczywiście niewyjaśnione. To właśnie je lubiłem najbardziej jako dziecko; nie będziesz chyba zaskoczony, jeśli ci powiem, że usiłowałem wydedukować, co naprawdę się stało. Niestety, w większości przypadków szczegóły przedstawione w prasie były frustrująco nieliczne lub też pozbawione znaczenia. Ach. – Przewrócił ostatnią stronę i pozwolił, by album pozostał otwarty niedaleko chronologicznego początku wycinków, zaraz po zmianie gatunku papieru na gazetowy. – Proszę bardzo. – Podał album Johnowi.  
Sherlock wskazał na tekst z datą 7 września 1841 roku, który traktował o zniknięciu młodej kobiety, o nazwisku Charlotte Whitmore. Z punktu widzenia Johna na podstawie wycinka nie dało się połączyć tego wydarzenia ze sprawą pani Summerson i jej córki. W 1837 roku panna Whitmore, młodsza córka dość dobrze radzącego sobie handlarza z York, przeniosła się aż do West Lavington, by pielęgnować ciotkę, której zdrowie się pogarszało. Siostrzenica miała dwadzieścia dziewięć lat – John przypuszczał, że rodzina uważała, iż wyświadcza starej pannie przysługę, oferując jej wikt i opierunek w zamian za dość lekką służbę. W wycinku powoływano się na znajomych kobiety, którzy twierdzili, że panna Whitmore wydawała się zadowolona z życia i zachowywała się normalnie aż do swego nagłego zniknięcia. Piątego września jej ciotka i wuj życzyli jej dobrej nocy, by szóstego września rano zastać jej łóżko puste i zasłane. Kobieta zostawiła krótki liścik z przeprosinami i pożegnaniami, ale bez wyjaśnień.  
Następnie autor artykułu zapewniał, że panna Whitmore była w miasteczku lubiana i szanowna ze względu na zdolności organizacyjne, z których robiła użytek na dorocznym pokazie kwiatów, a także ze względu na wolontariat w szpitalu i regularne uczęszczanie na msze diakona Manninga – najwyraźniej stała się czymś w stylu ulubienicy tego duchownego. Jedna kobieta ze wsi najwyraźniej winiła go za zniknięcie Whitmore…  
Oczy Johna zatrzymały się w pół linijki. Rozszerzyły. Spojrzały w oczy Sherlocka. John poczuł, że przechodzi go dreszcz.  
Sherlock uśmiechał się chytrze.  
John spojrzał znów na album i przeczytał na głos:  
\- „Wielu mieszkańców wsi z zaskoczeniem dowiedziało się, że pani Caldonia Shuttleworth, poważana żona wielebnego Jamesa Shuttlewortha z wioski Midhurst, utrzymuje, jakoby diakon Manning miał być odpowiedzialny za zniknięcie panny Shuttleworth. _To oburzające, że człowiek cieszący się takim autorytetem i poważaniem nadużywa zaufania niewinnej duszy Charlotte_ – rzekła ta niewiasta. – _Jej przyjaciele mogą poświadczyć, że została wykorzystana_. Gdy poproszono panią Shuttleworth o więcej szczegółów, odmówiła rozmowy”.  
\- Cóż za zbieg okoliczności, prawda? – spytał Sherlock, unosząc brwi. – Dwa zaginięcia dwóch najwyraźniej niezwiązanych ze sobą w żaden sposób kobiet z tej samej wsi – z tej samej _parafii_ – które dzieli osiemdziesiąt lat… i w obu przypadkach w sprawę zamieszana jest jakaś Caldonia. To niezbyt popularne imię, prawda? Jak powiedziałem – rozparł się na fotelu – _dość_ intrygujące.  
\- To… to ciekawe – zastanowił się John. – Trudno wyjaśnić taki zbieg okoliczności.  
Sherlock skrzywił się, jakby słowa „zbieg okoliczności” pozostawiały po sobie gorzki posmak w ustach. John mówił dalej.  
\- Jednakże jak mamy badać zniknięcie, kiedy wszelkie ślady zamazał upływ osiemdziesięciu lat? Skoro ta sprawa tak cię pochłonęła, przypuszczam, że jako chłopiec szukałeś dalszych informacji?  
\- Owszem. Po tej notatce nie było już ani słowa o Charlotte Whitmore, nawet w lokalnych rubrykach. Zostawiła liścik, więc nie sądzę, żeby choćby rozpoczęto oficjalne śledztwo. Na szczęście pismaki nie nabrały wody w usta, jeśli chodzi o tego jej zacnego diakona.  
\- Chcesz sprawdzić tę relację z kardynałem Manningiem?  
\- To dość zastanawiające, że przyjaciółka rzeczonej młodej kobiety uznała, że za zniknięcie należy winić Manninga. Nawet jeśli nie podała żadnych konkretnych informacji. Starszy mężczyzna – do tego autorytet religijny – i młoda, niezamężna kobieta?  
John zmarszczył brwi. Henry Manning, przyczyna niewytłumaczalnej wściekłości, w jaką Caldonia Shuttleworth wpadła w 1841 roku, z całą pewnością cieszył się większą sławą niż ktokolwiek inny z zamieszanych w tę małomiasteczkową tajemnicę. W czterdzieści lat po zniknięciu Charlotte Whitmore jego historia była niezwykle bogata i obejmowała: wykluczenie z Kościoła Anglii, uzyskanie rangi katolickiego kardynała oraz zdobycie szerokiego uznania jako jeden z największych społecznych reformatorów tego pokolenia. John wciąż pamiętał, jak miał sześć albo siedem lat, i ojciec posadził go sobie na ramionach, aby mógł spojrzeć ponad morzem czarnych kapeluszy i płaszczy na ekstrawagancki pochód pogrzebowy, który parł poprzez lodowatą mgłę w stronę cmentarza Kensal Green. Watsonowie byli członkami szkockiego kościoła prezbiteriańskiego, a nie katolikami, ale i tak cała rodzina zerwała się z łóżek przed świtem i zmierzyła ze styczniową mgłą, aby oddać hołd zmarłemu. Wszystkie dorożki były już zajęte a metro przepełnione, przeszli więc pieszo kilkanaście kilometrów od gabinetu lekarskiego ojca Johna w Stepney (tam też mieszkali, wraz z dokerami, którzy byli jego pacjentami), aby stanąć w ciżbie gapiów na Harrow Road. Wspominając uniesienie tamtego dnia, John rozważył prawdopodobieństwo, że w 1920 roku znajdą godnego zaufania wroga Manninga.  
\- Hm – powiedział. – No tak. Tyle że teraz uważa się go niemal za świętego, prawda? Obrońcę ludzi pracy. To znaczy… nawet jeśli zwrócił się w stronę Rzymu, co oczywiście dla wielu stanowi powód niechęci do niego… żaden biograf czy historyk kościoła nie będzie chciał zagłębiać się w okoliczności niejasnego zaginięcia kobiety z czasów, kiedy dopiero zaczynał karierę. To wszystko banda cholernych hagiografów.  
\- Dokładnie – potwierdził Sherlock. – Zacne podsumowanie.  
John uniósł brwi i czekał na rozwinięcie. Sherlock obdarzył go nieco krzywym uśmieszkiem.  
\- _Takiego_ historyka nam nie trzeba. Żadnego autora „Wielkich tego świata”. Na szczęście – Sherlock zerwał się na nogi – istnieją inne możliwości.  
\- Tak? – zdumiał się John. – To znaczy?  
Sherlock tworzył wokół siebie atmosferę rozmachu, która sugerowała, że gra się zaraz zacznie; rzucił w Johna jego kapeluszem i uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Ordynarne plotki, Johnie! Nieocenione w naszej sytuacji. Chyba nie było cię tu na miejscu, skoro przegapiłeś zamieszanie w prasie, które wzbudziła publikacja „Dostojnych Wiktorian” dwa lata temu! „Ostatni gwóźdź do trumny, w której leżą wiktoriańskie wartości” – nasmarował jakiś pismak w dodatku literackim do „Times”. Nasz przyjaciel Manning pierwszy poszedł pod topór.  
John uniósł brwi jeszcze wyżej.  
\- Od kiedy śledzisz dokonania w dziedzinie literatury?  
\- Śledzę je tylko wtedy, kiedy są na tyle skandaliczne albo sporne, że mogą potencjalnie skutkować zbrodnią. Możesz mi wierzyć – praca pana Stracheya zdecydowanie zalicza się do tej kategorii.  
\- Naprawdę? – John uśmiechnął się, wstając z fotela. Udzielał mu się entuzjazm Sherlocka.  
\- Pani Humphry Ward mogła umrzeć na atak apopleksji podczas pisania recenzji. Wtedy jej zstępni mogliby wytoczyć panu Stracheyowi sprawę za narażanie jej zdrowia i życia na szwank.  
John się zaśmiał.  
\- Doskonale. To gdzie znajdziemy tego skandalistę? Wybieramy się do Sussex?  
Sherlock rzucił okiem na zegar stojący na kominku.  
\- Po krótkiej wycieczce do Hampstead – odparł. – Wydaje mi się, że akurat zdążymy spędzić wieczór w Bloomsbury.

 

Przypisy od autorki:  
1\. Aby zapobiec wszelkim wątpliwościom w kwestii postaci historyczne-postaci fikcyjne... Kardynał Manning oraz Lytton Strachey są postaciami historycznymi, chociaż na potrzeby tej historii robią wiele fikcyjnych rzeczy. „Dostojni Wiktorianie” (“Eminent Victorians”) to prawdziwa książka. Pani Shuttleworth – polityczna oponentka kardynała Manninga – naprawdę istniała, ale nie miała na imię Caldonia; moja wersja jej postaci jest całkowicie zmyślona. Wszystkie inne postaci w tym rozdziale (poza panią Ward) są fikcyjne.  
2\. Pani Humphry Ward była cenioną dziennikarką i recenzentką książek wywodzącą się spoza kręgów bohemy. W 1918 roku napisała negatywną recenzję „Dostojnych Wiktorian”.


	2. Wyjść tak jak stoję i iść po ulicy

Czwartek, 16 czerwca 1920 r.  
Mój drogi Lyttonie,  
Marjorie doniosła mi, że spędzisz wieczór z Maynardem, co pozwala mi się domyślać, że w dniu dzisiejszym w mieszkaniu pod numerem 46 poleje się strumieniami bordoskie wino. Chociaż przypuszczam, że posłaniec, który dostarczy Ci ten list, zirytuje Cię srodze (ze wzajemnością zresztą), ośmielę się przypomnieć Ci, że to właśnie pan Holmes tak sprytnie oczyścił imię Pippy po tym pożałowania godnym incydencie sprzed dwóch lat podczas spotkania sufrażystek na Trafalgar Square. Błagam Cię zatem, żebyś służył mu pomocą. Jeśli niepoprawna służba Vanessy da się przekonać, by przygotować dwie dodatkowe porcje kolacji, możesz przekazać pani domu, że będę wielce zobowiązana.  
Twa kochająca matka,  
Lady Jane Strachey  
  
*  
  
Hampstead Heath było rzadkim obrazem iście wiosennej idylli. Późnopopołudniowe słońce zalewało wody jeziora miodowym blaskiem i wydłużało cienie drżących topoli. John Watson, który właśnie wsiadł do kolejnej zatęchłej taksówki, aby odbyć podróż z Belsize Gardens do Bloomsbury, nie był w stanie zdusić w zarodku oporów wobec pomysłu, by porzucić rześkie wieczorne powietrze na rzecz nocy spędzonej na wyciąganiu od grupy bohemy informacji o wiktoriańskim duchownym.  
Jednakże bohemy najwyraźniej nie dało się uniknąć. Wystarczył jeden rzut oka na twarz Sherlocka, by upewnić się, że przyjaciel dawno już nie pamiętał o swoim początkowym braku zainteresowania całą sprawą. Skoro mieli już za sobą spotkanie z onieśmielającą panią Strachey, twarz Sherlocka porzuciła uprzejmy, towarzyski uśmiech i przybrała spokojny, pełen namysłu wyraz – detektywowi nie należało przeszkadzać. John zapadł się w siedzenie naprzeciwko i, nie ryzykując bycia przyłapanym, mógł obserwować, jak plamki światła słonecznego muskają wargi, policzki, szyję jego przyjaciela. Stracił poczucie czasu. Kiedy taksówka zatrzymała się gwałtownie, spojrzał za okno i pomyślał z zażenowaniem, że to właśnie Sherlock na miejscach zbrodni nauczył go, że akt patrzenia może być dotykiem za pomocą oczu.  
Sherlock drgnął i poruszył nogami.  
John odchrząknął, wciąż patrząc za okno, i postanowił się odezwać.  
\- Muszę przyznać, że kwestia Manninga jest interesująca – powiedział – ale czy zaginięcie panny Summerson nie nagli nieco bardziej? Czy nie powinniśmy, na przykład, pojechać do Sussex?  
\- Nuda. - Sherlock zbył jego słowa machnięciem ręki. – Panna Summerson zdecydowanie nie jest tu najważniejsza. Poza tym kazałem Yardowi jej szukać, jeszcze zanim poznałem jej imię.  
\- Ty… słucham?  
Sherlock wydawał się lekko zaskoczony.  
\- _Byłeś tam_ , Watsonie, dlaczego nie uważałeś? Lestrade pewnie mnie nie posłucha, ale świetnie pamiętam, jak nakazałem mu zwiększyć ilość tajnych agentów w okolicy Limehouse. Jakie inne wnioski mógłbyś z tego wyciągnąć?  
\- Holmes, Callie Summerson pochodzi ze Spitalfields i na pewno nie jest marynarzem – wymamrotał John. Z gardła Sherlocka wyrwał się dźwięk zniechęcenia. Detektyw przewrócił oczami i najwyraźniej nie zamierzał tłumaczyć swego toku myślenia.  
Wtedy taksówka zatrzymała się przed numerem 46 na ulicy Gordon Square. Sherlock otworzył drzwi i wpadł prosto w ramiona zmęczonego życiem i śmierdzącego winem młodego człowieka, który właśnie opuścił budynek. Mężczyznę kolizja najwyraźniej wytrąciła z równowagi – zaskoczony Sherlock prawie go przewrócił. John szybko wkroczył do akcji i złapał go za łokieć.  
\- Och, na miłość… - zawołał tamten, a następnie wyprostował się i zwrócił do bliżej nieokreślonego punktu między ramionami obu przybyszów – Chciałem powiedzieć, _dziękuję wam_ , zacni panowie, mężni obrońcy! – I wybuchnął śmiechem.  
Po krótkiej chwili ciszy niezrażony Sherlock przerwał milczenie.  
\- Szukamy pana Lyttona Stracheya – powiedział do młodzika. – Czy jest w środku?  
\- Kto, _Lytton_? – Mężczyzna spróbował wrócić do siebie; przeniósł mętny wzrok z jednego przybysza na drugiego. – Coś przeskrobał, jak rozumiem? – Z każdym kolejnym słowem jego głos stawał się coraz głośniejszy, aż mocą sięgnął krzyku. – Ależ _zapraszam_ szanownych panów, proszę robić z nim, co tylko panowie uznają za stosowne. Mogą panowie zabrać też Maynarda i Duncana! – Ostatnie słowa, wypowiedziane pełnym głosem, skierował w stronę okna na piętrze budynku. Jednocześnie gestykulował tak zamaszyście, że po szczególnie ekspresyjnym machnięciu ręką stracił równowagę i niemal się przewrócił.  
\- Tak – powiedział Sherlock obojętnym głosem (choć jego brwi unosiły się coraz wyżej). – Dziękuję. – I porzucił zataczającego się mężczyznę na progu.  
W środku budynku przy Gordon Square sytuacja była niewiele mniej chaotyczna. W drzwiach powitała ich zdyszana kobieta z włosami rozrzuconymi na kremowym kaftanie, która poprowadziła ich przez korytarze pokryte rozpustnymi malunkami zażywających kąpieli mężczyzn w różnym stopniu negliżu. Ciemne, perkalowe meble ozdobiono serwetami i kapami, a przez dwie pary drzwi, które mijali, John zobaczył mężczyzn i kobiety odzianych w zwiewne, pastelowe ubrania, dzierżących w dłoniach kieliszki z winem. Przewodniczka mówiła do nich cichym, miękkim głosem; wydawało się, że niemal nie używała kropek w zdaniach, za to używała okazjonalnego średnika.  
\- … _ależproszęwejśćpanieHolmes_ , widzę, że na zewnątrz poznał pan już Sebastiana, a ja jestem Vanessa; Lady Strachey dzwoniła, aby uprzedzić o pańskiej wizycie; musi pan wybaczyć to zamieszanie, Maynard właśnie przestawił wszystkie zegary w domu jako, no cóż, jako żart, jak sądzę, ale służący się zbuntowali, on nie chce ich znów nastawić, to znaczy zegarów, czasem jest straszliwie uparty, a nam odmawia się kolacji, dopóki wszystko nie wróci do normy; Lytton zaproponował, że poczyta na głos w kuchni „Traktat o prawdopodobieństwie” Maynarda, żeby wzięli się do pracy, aby nie umrzeć z nudów, ale… - W tym momencie przerwało jej nadejście smukłego mężczyzny o rudawej brodzie, odzianego w tweedowy garnitur oraz okulary. Nowoprzybyły wyciągnął rękę i odezwał się wysokim, rzeczowym tonem:  
\- …ale mnie przegłosowano, podnosząc bardzo racjonalny argument, że ktoś z nas musiałby się poświęcić, żeby czytać to nudziarstwo. Lytton Strachey. _Ma mère_ dzwoniła, aby uprzedzić mnie, że będę miał tę przyjemność. – Dwóch wysokich mężczyzn wymieniło uściski dłoni. John zwrócił uwagę na kompozycję napiętych ścięgien i długich, smukłych palców. Wydawało się, że takimi dłońmi powinni się nawzajem pociąć. John nie był w stanie odwrócić wzroku.  
\- Sherlock Holmes. A to mój partner, doktor John Watson.   
John, przywołany do rzeczywistości, uścisnął dłoń Stracheya.  
\- Zastanawiałem się – powiedział Sherlock – czy mógłbym zadać kilka pytań na temat bohatera jednej z pana ostatnich biografii. Otóż odkryto kilka faktów, które mogą świadczyć o tym, że kardynał Manning…  
W tej chwili przerwał mu dziwny, niski człowieczek odziany w miejski garnitur, który, zataczając się, ruszył przez pokój w stronę Stracheya. Wyglądał – i pachniał – jak żaba drzewna, którą marynowano przez wiele tygodni w kiepskim Bordeaux, a potem wypchano.  
\- _Doktor!_ – wykrzyknął nowoprzybyły, obejmując ramiona Stracheya i pochylając się w stronę Johna. Strachey przewrócił oczami, a Vanessa wydała z siebie coś między westchnięciem a chichotem. – Zali jest to prawda?! Czyżby _doktor_ przybył, by kontemplować wraz z nami naturę życia i miłości? – Zaskoczony John nie odpowiedział. Mężczyzna odwrócił głowę i nie przestawał krzyczeć, chociaż ucho podtrzymującego go człowieka znajdowało się najwyżej trzy cale od jego ust. – Co też ty… co ty mówiłeś o medykach, Lyttonie? „W swej moralności bardziej zdesperowani od kleru”? – Czknął, zatoczył się w kierunku Johna i rzucił mu lubieżne spojrzenie. – Zamierzasz nas przekonać do zdrowego, moralnego trybu życia?  
\- Doktor _Watson_ – wtrącił się Sherlock lodowato, ciskając spojrzeniem gromy na pijanego – brał udział w obu bitwach pod Sommą. Nie określiłbym go jako „desperacko moralnego”.  
\- Nie – wykrztusił John, walcząc ze wybuchem śmiechu – jedynie nieco moralnego, jak sądzę. – Tym samym zasłużył sobie na ostry wzrok Sherlocka, którego najwyraźniej sytuacja nie bawiła.  
\- _Żołnierz_! – jęknął mężczyzna, przesuwając niezgrabnie ręką po klapie marynarki Johna, a następnie zaciskając na niej palce. – Śliczny jasnowłosy… jasno… włosy… żołnierz, Lyttonie. – Z trudem utrzymywał równowagę, gdy pozwalał swym myślom wędrować. – Zupełnie jak ten twój! – Nieumyślnie uderzył Stracheya w żebra. Potem pochylił się w stronę Sherlocka i usiłował szeptać. – Lytton _żyje z jednym z nich_ , wiesz? Ma na imię Ralph. Jest w drugim… tutaj, w drugim… - Mężczyzna szerokim gestem wskazał pokój, który minęli, wchodząc, i prawie się przy tym przewrócił. Sherlock odwrócił się do przedstawienia plecami, unosząc dłonie w geście obrzydzenia. Strachey podtrzymał przyjaciela.  
\- Tak, tak, Maynardzie. Niestety, ostatnio mam więcej pożytku z doktorów niż z żołnierzy. Nawet – wielka szkoda – z _jasnowłosych_ żołnierzy – dodał Strachey, łapiąc spojrzenie Johna i wywracając oczami. – Hm – powiedział po namyśle. – Maynard Keynes, a to Sherlock Holmes i doktor John Watson. – Próbował przy tej prezentacji wykonać uprzejmy gest ręką, co jednak utrudniała mu potrzeba podtrzymywania Keynesa, który znów pochylił się, by gładzić marynarkę Johna.  
\- Panie Holmes – wtrąciła się Vanessa, zanim Keynes mógł jeszcze coś zmalować. – Doktorze Watson… Proponuję, żebyśmy odważyli się zajrzeć do kuchni. Przypuszczam, że w naszych ograniczonych możliwościach leży poczęstunek złożony z mięsiwa, chleba i może _kawy_ … - Rzuciła znaczące spojrzenie Keynesowi.  
I tak piętnaście minut później większa część z szesnastu mieszkańców budynku przy Gordon Square 46 wypłoszyła oburzonych służących z kuchni i ulokowała się tam ze stertą poduszek. Raczono się przy tym serem, ciemnym chlebem oraz winem lub kawą (w zależności od stopnia trzeźwości). Vanessa i Strachey usiłowali przetransportować jedzenie do bardziej oficjalnych pomieszczeń takich jak jadalnia, ale z jakiegoś powodu drogi gościnności nieodmiennie prowadzą do kuchni. Ostatecznie zmuszenie Keynesa do zachowania pozycji pionowej okazało się wystarczającym wyzwaniem; nie należało dodatkowo kłopotać pozostałych gości.  
Sherlock nie planował zadawać pytań w otoczeniu widowni, ale stawało się oczywiste, że to nieuniknione. Kiedy zmuszały go do tego okoliczności, detektyw umiał być niezwykle cierpliwy, ale nie widział możliwości, by bez większych kłopotów oddzielić Stracheya od jego przyjaciół, a już na pewno nie bez ryzyka, że Keynes w pijanym widzie na nowo zainteresuje się marynarką Johna (co Sherlock z jakiegoś powodu uznał za bardzo gorszące). Co więcej, Strachey wydawał się centrum debaty w tym towarzystwie, co pozwalało skierować rozmowę na temat kardynała Manninga. Gdy Sherlockowi udało się skłonić go do skoncentrowania się na okresie około roku 1841, biograf przypominał już dziadka, który opowiada swym wnuczętom ulubione bajki.  
\- To chyba było tuż przed tym, jak stary gaduła został archidiakonem Chinchester – powiedział. – Niewiele brakowało, by ten zaszczyt przeszedł mu koło nosa. – Odchrząknął i spojrzał na Sherlocka znad okularów. – Ile pan już wie o ruchu oksfordzkim, panie Holmes?  
\- Czy to nie ta grupa wiktoriańskich kleryków, która niebezpiecznie flirtowała z katolicyzmem?  
Strachey skinął lekko głową.  
\- Dokładnie. Co istotne, rok 1841 był dla ruchu bardzo ważny. Przed koronacją nastąpiło pewne… - zrobił krótką pauzę - …rozluźnienie, ale ci oksfordczycy byli nowym pokoleniem. Nowym, boleśnie _szczerym_ pokoleniem. No i sprawili, że ludzie znów się ekscytowali religią, matrony mdlały w ławach, duchowni odkrywali na nowo swoje powołanie… Ale wzbudzali też negatywne emocje. Anglików bardzo łatwo jest zdenerwować, jeśli poczują się zagrożeni drapieżymi zapędami Rzymu. Ta banda z Oksfordu mogła wyrabiać co chciała, ale gdyby przekroczyła granicę i stała się katolicka… Polałaby się krew.  
\- A zatem: czy była to fala, która miała wynieść swoich zwolenników na szczyty? A może skandal dekady, pogrążający każdego, kto stał zbyt blisko? Pański przyjaciel Manning był politykiem. Pozwolił, by opinia publiczna powiązała go z tym ruchem, ale, rozumie pan, nie za blisko. Żadnych wzmianek w prasie, żadnych kazań na ten temat, żadnych oficjalnych komunikatów. Na pewno zna pan ludzi, którzy poczynają sobie w taki sposób.  
Sherlock skinął głową; kilkoro innych gości uniosło szklanice w ponurym toaście.  
\- W tym samym roku – mówił dalej Strachey – stary John Henry Newman, przywódca ruchu, zakończył swoją karierę polityczną, kiedy usiłował wmówić ludziom, że członkostwo w Kościele Anglii nie stoi tak naprawdę w sprzeczności z byciem katolikiem. Zupełny idiotyzm. Może pan sobie wyobrazić, że Kościół dostał szału. Kilka miesięcy później Manning ogłosił Newmana papistą. I zrobił to z ambony byłego kościoła Newmana.  
\- Jednak niezwykle interesujące – Strachey pochylił się do przodu. W jego głosie pojawiła się konspiracyjna nuta – jest to, że w tym samym czasie Manning urządzał tajne spotkania o północy ze swymi parafianami, aby nadzorować sakrament spowiedzi. Od wielu lat już się tego w Kościele Anglii nie robiło. Nie było to formalnie zakazane, ale jednak wydawało się bardzo nietypowe, bardzo _katolickie_.  
Johnowi nie umknęło napięcie mięśni sherlockowej twarzy i błysk zainteresowania w jego oczach.  
\- Kiedy coś takiego się odkrywa, pierwszy wniosek, który się nasuwa jest taki, że działo się tam coś seksualnego. – Strachey westchnął dramatycznie. – To bardzo smutne, ale mimo wielu wysiłków nie odkryłem żadnego dowodu na potwierdzenie tej teorii. Owszem, wielu z tych parafian stanowiły kobiety, i nie ma żadnego argumentu _wykluczającego_ taki charakter spotkań, ale jeśli z tej religijności wyrwano choćby nutkę słodkiej miłości, to mogę państwa zapewnić, że nie ma na to żadnego dowodu. – Wydawał się szczerze zawiedziony. John przygryzł wargę, aby powstrzymać uśmiech.  
Sherlock odchrząknął.  
\- A czy udało się panu zidentyfikować któreś z tych parafianek?  
\- Na pewno nie wszystkie. W większości były to służące oraz kilka wiejskich matron. Była też jedna reprezentantka klasy średniej, która stała się dla Manninga czymś w rodzaju pupilki. Kilkakrotnie w listach do znajomego wspominał o jej niebezpiecznej fascynacji katolicyzmem. Widzicie państwo, Manning chyba uważał, że jego własne transgresje sięgały tylko do pewnego momentu.  
Sherlock widział. Nawet John widział: jeśli Manning, jako spowiednik, miał jakikolwiek wpływ na pannę Whitmore, to tłumaczyłoby zarzuty pani Shuttleworth o nadużywaniu władzy. Zupełnie inną sprawą pozostawała natura tego wpływu – duchowa albo seksualna. Zarówno ciąża, jak i jakiś religijny kryzys wyjaśniałyby ucieczkę kobiety ze wsi.  
\- A czy natknął się pan na informacje o niejakiej pani Caldonii Shuttleworth? – spytał Sherlock.  
Strachey jęknął.  
\- Nie dało się tego uniknąć. Ta kobieta była taką wścibską megierą, że _sam_ czułem się przytłoczony jej świętoszkowatością.  
\- A zatem nie kochali się zbytnio z Manningiem.  
\- Ano nie. Przez nią niemal stracił szansę na zostanie archidiakonem. Biegała po probostwie nazywając go „splamionym”, paplała coś o kobiecie, która zniknęła z miasteczka… o pannie… Whitbread? Whitechapel?  
\- Whitmore? – zaoferował John. Strachey kiwnął głową.  
\- Dokładnie. Whitmore. Jednakże nie wchodziła w szczegóły. Pisała ogólne, zrzędliwe listy o rzymskich skłonnościach Manninga dosłownie do każdego, o kim mogła pomyśleć. Taki typ wielkiej ryby, która chce rządzić bardzo małym stawikiem. – Strachey otrząsnął się.  
\- Nie wie pan może, o relacje jakiej natury pani Shuttleworth oskarżała Manninga i Whitmore? – spytał Sherlock.  
Strachey zbył pytanie machnięciem dłoni.  
\- Nigdy nie napisała nic konkretnego. Znam ten typ osoby, jeśli tego nie napisała, to znaczy, że nie miała żadnych dowodów. Uważała się za serdeczną przyjaciółkę tej dziewczyny, która zniknęła, chociaż wątpię, żeby choćby znała biedną, naiwną pannę… Whitmore, czy jak się tam nazywała. Pewnie chciała uchodzić za zranioną dobrodziejkę, żeby czuć się… czuć się…  
Strachey urwał na chwilę monolog. Spojrzał na kuchenne drzwi, w których właśnie stanął wysoki, blondwłosy młodzieniec, chrupiący jabłko. Oparł się ramieniem o futrynę drzwi z wystudiowaną nonszalancją.  
\- …czuć się ważniejsza – dokończył Strachey i oblizał wargi.  
\- Poza tym – dodał, poprawiając okulary i zwracając znów oczy na Sherlocka – była taką przemądrzałą prostaczką, że cudzołóstwo i katolicyzm pewnie oznaczały dla niej jedno i to samo. Nie musiała oskarżać kogoś o jedno, skoro już oskarżyła go o drugie.  
\- A co zabezpieczyło promocję Manninga? – spytał John, który przez całą rozmowę robił notatki.  
\- To dziwne, ale obronił go taki zwykły człowiek z okolicy. Nazywał się Julius Hare i sam był archidiakonem w sąsiedzkiej diecezji. Nie znał zbyt dobrze Manninga, więc nie wątpiono w jego motywy. I tak właśnie Manning zdobył tę posadę. Ku niezadowoleniu harpii Shuttleworth.  
Towarzystwo zebrane w pomieszczeniu zachichotało. Kiedy nie padło więcej pytań, jasnowłosy nowoprzybyły odepchnął się od framugi drzwi stopą i wyciągnął rękę do Johna.  
\- Słyszałem, że służył pan we Francji – powiedział. – Major Ralph Patridge, Piąty Batalion Pułku Gloucester.  
John uścisnął jego dłoń.  
\- Kapitan John Watson. Korpus Medyczny Armii Królewskiej. Służyłem ze Strzelcami Northumberlandzkimi.  
Patridge uśmiechnął się. Był to uśmiech tak wesoły, że niemal agresywny.  
\- Dobrze jest poznać drugiego żołnierza w Gordon Square, pośród tych wszystkich cholernych obdżektorów*. Duncan i David przeżyli wojnę kryjąc się pośród kwiatów w Charleston, jest pan w stanie uwierzyć? Niewątpliwie tarzali się w nich nago i smarowali jeden bohomaz za drugim, podczas gdy bomby spadały na La Manche.  
Strachey zaczął się kręcić na krześle z niepewną miną, ale ciemnowłosy mężczyzna siedzący po drugiej stronie pokoju – zapewne Duncan lub David – uniósł kieliszek z winem, markując kpiąco toast.  
\- Tak było. Ośmielę się powiedzieć, że wolę to, niż zginąć za niesłuszną sprawę.  
Patridge prychnął i machnął ręką, w której trzymał jabłko.  
\- _Ja_ natomiast nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, że można się wygłupiać z malarstwem i pederastią, podczas gdy twoi przyjaciele i bracia giną. I tyle. – Poklepał Johna po ramieniu. Sherlock uniósł brwi. Strachey wyglądał, jakby zbierało mu się na mdłości.  
John uśmiechnął się nieszczerze.  
\- Ach. No cóż, ja głównie zaszywałem chłopcom rany. Kiedy tylko byłem w stanie. – Odchrząknął i poluzował lekko kołnierzyk.  
Patridge nie zniechęcał się.  
\- Ach tak, doskonale. Pan i ja powinniśmy trzymać się razem. – Zniżył poufale głos.- Ach, ci artyści, co? Wszyscy są nieco zniewieściali.  
John poczuł, jak jego język przywiera do suchego podniebienia.  
 _Nosze upuszczone podczas eksplozji. Spojrzenie w dół. Obcas wojskowego buta wciska szkicownik we francuskie błoto. Urywany łoskot dział i powietrze zamierające w płucach…_  
\- Ja… - powiedział i ponownie odchrząknął. Naraz wydało mu się, że w pokoju jest bardzo duszno. – Spotkałem pewnych… artystów. Spotkałem ich _tam_. – Zwymyślał sam siebie, że nie był w stanie zamilknąć. Słowa prześlizgiwały się przez wyrwy w jego murach obronnych.  
Ralph wydawał się nieporuszony.  
\- Naprawdę? I co, pewnie nie nadążali z wynajdowaniem kolejnych kryjówek?  
 _Oczy Daniela, przywodzące na myśl ślepia spanikowanego konia. Wracanie po własnych śladach w ponurym zmierzchu. Chaotyczne ruchy, książka pod stosem przesiąkniętych krwią i błotem ubrań._  
Coś w nim pękło.  
\- Tak, do cholery, naprawdę. – Jego głos stawał się coraz głośniejszy. – I powinien pan się dowiedzieć, że on nigdy nie szukał żadnej kryjówki. Poświęcił tej wojnie wszystko. Poświęcił wszystko dla… swojej ojczyzny.  
John oddychał gwałtownie, usiłując przełknąć narastającą w gardle kulę histerii. Nagle zauważył, że inne rozmowy w pokoju ucichły. Większość osób skierowała wzrok na niego i Patridge’a.   
\- Cholernie bym chciał, żeby _rzeczywiście_ ukrył się gdzieś, aby rysować kwiaty albo uprawiać miłość, albo… albo robić jakąś inną głupotę, zamiast iść na rzeź. Zamiast iść na front, gnany szlachetnymi intencjami, żeby… sam nie wiem… dać świadectwo albo…  
 _Rysunki tymianku i fiołków. Rysunki wież artyleryjskich w różnym ustawieniu. Rysunki żołnierzy z rozpiętymi hełmami, wspinających się na czołgi. Rysunki Johna w podkoszulku, uśmiechającego się w świetle latarni. Rysunki bioder zakończonych kikutami, rysunki ramion ranionych aż do kości._  
\- …albo wziąć udział w triumfie prawdy i piękna nad hordą barbarzyńców. Jak sądzę, pan był świadkiem tego niezrównanego zwycięstwa cywilizacji, prawda? Obawiam się, że ja natomiast widziałem kohorty młodych mężczyzn, którzy zostali ranieni albo zamordowani, albo…  
 _Rysunki wyjącej wieśniaczki. Rysunki Johna, który leży martwy w szpitalu polowym, a jego skóra gnije. Rysunki Wenecji, gondolierzy ze zniekształconymi twarzami i prześwitującymi kośćmi czaszki. Rysunki starszej pary o twarzach przypominających twarz Daniela, walczącej o powietrze w błocie, tonącej w powietrzu._  
\- …albo skrzywdzeni. Bardzo skrzywdzeni.  
Keynes nie kiwał się już na stołku, lecz z napięciem przyglądał się tej wymianie zdań. Patridge wydawał się zbity z tropu; ta rozmowa nie przebiegła tak, jak oczekiwał.  
\- Chciałem tylko powiedzieć… - zaczął. – Przecież nie może pan sugerować…  
\- Ralph – powiedział niemal łagodnie Strachey i Patridge ucichł. Cisza wypełniła pomieszczenie.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział John w końcu, poruszając ramionami. Gniew zaczął go opuszczać. – Nie chciałem… Proszę zrozumieć, żadna historia nie jest jednoznaczna. Powinniśmy już…  
\- Kim on był? – dobiegło go ciche pytanie od strony kominka. Strachey wbijał w Johna taki wzrok, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu i, co dla niego nietypowe, w jego głosie brakowało ironii.  
John przez chwilę tylko na niego patrzył.  
\- Chłopak, którego znałem – powiedział wreszcie, wolno wypuszczając z płuc powietrze. – Szeregowiec. Daniel MacIntyre. Byliśmy… blisko.  
\- Co się z nim stało? – spytał niemal szeptem Strachey.  
\- No cóż, zamknięto go w stosownej instytucji – westchnął John, zupełnie wyczerpany. – Nikogo nie poznawał, żadnego z nas, więc… Myślał, że zginąłem. Że cała jego rodzina została zabita. Ciągle mówił tylko o rzeźbie renesansowej. Pewnie wciąż tam przebywa.  
Potworna, potworna cisza.  
\- Naprawdę przepraszam, że… że składam to na państwa barki. To nie uchodzi. Przepraszam. Wojna jest… może i jest potrzebna, nie wiem. To niełatwe. – Spojrzał na Sherlocka, desperacko pragnąc sygnału do wyjścia. Sherlock otrząsnął się jak z transu, wstał i zaczął się żegnać.  
  
*  
  
Otwierając drzwi wiodące na Gordon Square, John nie posiadał się z ulgi, więc nie usłyszał odgłosu dwóch par kroków za sobą, dopóki wydający je mężczyźni w końcu się nie odezwali.  
\- Panie Holmes! Doktorze Watson! – zawołali. Sherlock i John odwrócili się i ujrzeli, jak zdyszany Strachey i zaskakująco zwinny Keynes wypadają przez drzwi wejściowe.  
\- Doktorze Watson – powtórzył nadal zdyszany Strachey. Poprawił okulary, a potem zaczął wyłamywać sobie palce. – Panie Holmes. Czuję się odpowiedzialny… chciałbym przeprosić za Ralpha. Potrafi być… no cóż…  
\- Nieznośnym _kurwim synem_ – zaproponował Keynes i czknął lekko.  
Sherlock odwrócił się, by ukryć niechętny uśmieszek. Strachey zacisnął wargi, ale nie zaprotestował.  
\- I, cóż, doktorze Watson, nie wiedzieliśmy, że… - Urwał. – Robimy co w naszej mocy, by pomóc… rodzinie – dokończył, a Sherlock zrobił krok w przód.  
\- Panie Strachey – powiedział. – Myli się pan… - ale John położył rękę na jego ramieniu.  
\- Holmes.  
Zaskoczony Sherlock zamilkł, wbijając wzrok w swój rękaw, którego dotknęła dłoń Johna. Obaj członkowie Bloomsbury patrzyli na nich z oczywistą ciekawością. Strachey odchrząknął.  
\- Ach. Maynard przypomniał mi, że semestr w Cambridge dobiegł końca, a i tak planowałem wybrać się do Charleston w ciągu paru dni. To zaledwie czterdzieści mil od miasteczka, w którym Manning żył i pracował w okresie, który pana interesuje… - Skłonił głowę przed Sherlockiem. - …więc mógłbym… Mógłbym pokazać panom ważne miejsca, oprowadzić po kościele i po wsi… - Zawiesił głos. – O ile sądzą panowie, że się przydam – dodał niezręcznie, poprawiając okulary.  
\- Hm – powiedział Sherlock, odrywając wzrok od Johna i spoglądając na dwóch pozostałych mężczyzn z uniesionymi brwiami. – Tak, hm, sądzę, że bardzo by pan nam pomógł. I tak planowaliśmy odwiedzić to miejsce, obecność eksperta bardzo wszystko ułatwi. – Sherlockowi niemal udało się brzmieć zupełnie szczerze. John wątpił, by ktokolwiek inny zwrócił uwagę na niechęć w głosie Sherlocka na samą myśl o zaakceptowaniu oferty pomocy albo na jego nieco wymuszony uśmiech.  
Strachey uśmiechnął się.  
\- Doskonale – powiedział i podał im kolejno dłoń. – Wyjadę jutro rano. Spotkamy się na stacji w Midhurst wczesnym wieczorem?  
Sherlock skinął głową.  
\- Wyślę telegram z informacją, kiedy można się nas spodziewać.  
I tak wreszcie mogli się pożegnać, a Sherlock zatrzymał taksówkę. Przez całą drogę do domu John spodziewał się surowej nagany za swój nietypowy osobisty wybuch w kuchni, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Co prawda kilka razy dostrzegł, że Sherlock spogląda na niego w mroku wnętrza taksówki, ale poza tym mężczyźni siedzieli pogrążeni każdy w swoich myślach, dopóki taksówka nie zatrzymała się na Baker Street, a oni nie udali się do łóżek. 

 

Przypisy od autorki:  
1\. Lojalnie uprzedzam – biedny, pijany Sebastian pojawiający się w tym rozdziale nie jest słynnym w holmesowskich kręgach Sebastianem Moranem. Jest za to moją wersją Sebastiana Sprotta – postaci historycznej, w tym mniej więcej czasie kochanka Johna Maynarda Keynesa. Przepraszam za wszelkie zamieszanie wynikające z podobieństwa imion, ale takie rzeczy się zdarzają, kiedy opuszczasz Świat Książek. Maynard Keynes, Vanessa Bell, Duncan Grant, David Garnett, Julius Hare, Lady Jane Strachey, Pippa Strachey, Ralph Patridge i John Henry Newman to też postaci historyczne, chociaż robią tu dużo nieudokumentowanych rzeczy. Postać Caldonii Shuttleworth jest przede wszystkim fikcyjna, chociaż oparta na postaci historycznej. Wszystkie pozostałe osoby w tym rozdziale są postaci fikcyjnymi.  
2\. Żart z przestawianiem zegara rzeczywiście był dziełem Keynesa, który zrobił to w 1909, w wiejskim domku Vanessy, posiadłości Charleston, i rzeczywiście wywołał tym spore zamieszanie w domostwie.  
3\. „W swej moralności bardziej zdesperowani od kleru” to wyrywek z listu Stracheya do Clive’a Bella z sierpnia 1907 roku. Nie jestem na tyle bystra, żeby pisać o Bloomsbury bez małego wsparcia od Stracheya.  
4\. Żeby mieć jakieś pojęcie o muralach, jakimi wnętrza uświetniali Duncan Grant i Vanessa Bell, obejrzyjcie [ten mural Granta](http://www.tate.org.uk/art/artworks/grant-bathing-n04567) i [ten parawan Bell](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-rZSCipZ48Vo/Tn9FgeTQL-I/AAAAAAAAAqE/xCllp9hbmQw/s1600/bell-Bathers-screen.jpg).  
5\. Kazałam Lyttonowi Stracheyowi zrobić w tym rozdziale ogromną ilość researchu – to zupełnie ahistoryczne z mojej strony. W rzeczywistości w ogóle go nie obchodziły źródła z pierwszej ręki i nie za bardzo to, czy źródła z drugiej ręki miały rację. Ale hej, doceńmy licentia poetica – to, co starczyło Stracheyowi, wystarczy i mnie. Stracheyowska wersja lat 1840-41 w życiu Manninga jest opowiedziana dużo dowcipniej i tylko nieco bardziej rozwlekle w pierwszej części „Dostojnych Wiktorian”. Wprowadziłam niewielkie zmiany, by lepiej dostosować ją do tego opowiadania.  
6\. Niektóre bataliony Strzelców Northumberlandzkich, które – zgodnie z Sherlockiem produkcji BBC – były oddziałem Johna, faktycznie walczyły w obu bitwach pod Sommą (1916 i 1918).  
7\. Luźne ramy relacji Johna i Daniela zawdzięczam „Pani Dalloway” Virginii Woolf (inspirowałam się związkiem Septimusa z jego dowódcą). W tym czasie Woolf najprawdopodobniej przebywała w Richmond, dochodząc do siebie po załamaniu nerwowym, ale kto wie? Może była jednak w tej kuchni i słuchała Johna.  
  
Przypisy od tłumaczki:  
*Obdżektor – określenie oznaczające osobę, która odmawia odbycia służby wojskowej ze względów religijnych bądź moralnych.


	3. Inne świadectwo letnich nocy

150 11.0 SE LON 316P 17 CZERWCA 1920  
SHERLOCK HOLMES, BAKER STREET 221B, LONDYN, ANGLIA  
SPOTKANIE W KAWIARNI SIMPSONS W PORZE NA HERBATĘ STOP MAM INFORMACJE DOTYCZĄCE CHARLOTTE WHITMORE STOP MYCROFT  
  
*  
  
Nie dało się mieszkać z Sherlockiem Holmesem i nie zauważyć pewnego rytmu, jaki tworzyły jego nastroje. Maniacka euforia, kpiąca wesołość, monotonne buczenie nieznośnego marazmu… Dlatego po poranku i wczesnym popołudniu spędzonym na obserwowaniu nawarstwiających się ciemnych chmur, John nie był ani trochę zaskoczony, kiedy nad jego głową reszcie rozszalała się burza. Sherlock podniósł wzrok znad sterty listów, które uprzednio zaadresował i opatrzył znaczkami, i skierował chmurnoszare oczy na swój cel, usiłujący wydawać się wzorem niewinności i ukryć za „Ilustrowanymi Wiadomościami Londyńskimi”.  
\- O ile dobrze pamiętam – zaczął Sherlock – nawet nie wierzyłeś, że da się przeprowadzić śledztwo w sprawie kardynała Manninga.  
\- To prawda. – John nie oderwał wzroku od gazety. – Chociaż muszę przyznać, że jeśli ktokolwiek mógłby rozwiązać śledztwo sprzed osiemdziesięciu lat, to byłbyś to ty.  
\- Nie mogę więc pojąć – mówił dalej Sherlock – dlaczego z pełnym rozmysłem pozwoliłeś, aby panowie Strachey i Keynes uwierzyli w kłamstwo na temat twój i twojego pobytu na froncie tylko po to, by zapewnić sobie… z braku lepszego słowa… wsparcie Stracheya podczas naszej wycieczki do Sussex. Co więcej, to kłamstwo…  
\- Och, dajże spokój, ten człowiek jest ekspertem w kwestii, której dotyczy twoje śledztwo. Chyba nawet ty możesz przyznać, że ci się przyda.  
\- Co więcej, to kłamstwo – nie dał sobie przerwać Sherlock – które czyni cię w oczach prawa przestępcą. I które – jeśli wziąć pod uwagę jakiekolwiek zachowanie i poglądy przejawione w moim towarzystwie – jest zupełnie sprzeczne z twoją naturą.  
\- Ach. – Zza gazety nie dobiegło nic więcej.  
\- Tak. Ach. Czy zostało to spowodowane twoim niezmiernie empatycznym pragnieniem wywalczenia sprawiedliwości dla cienia panny Charlotty Whitemore? A może dla współczesnej nam panny Summerson? Mogę cię zapewnić, że odkryjemy prawdę i nie musisz składać samego siebie w ofierze na ołtarzu opinii publicznej.  
\- Dwóch pijanych członków cyganerii z Bloomsbury to jeszcze nie opinia publiczna, Holmes.  
Brak odpowiedzi na tę uwagę był tak nieznośnie znaczący, że John westchnął, skinął głową, a następnie złożył gazetę, odłożył ją na stolik i wstał.  
\- No dobrze – powiedział cichym, lecz zdecydowanym głosem. – Powiem to. Oni się nie pomylili, Holmes. W niczym, co założyli w kwestii Daniela i mnie. To prawda.  
Zapadła cisza. Przerywało ją tylko nagle ogłuszające tykanie zegara na kominku.  
Sherlock przez kilka sekund miał zupełnie pusty wzrok. John napiął ramiona i wysunął w przód podbródek.  
\- Czy to stanowi dla ciebie problem? Zamierzasz na mnie donieść Lestrade’owi? A może skontaktować się z komisją wojskową?  
Sherlock zamarł.  
\- Chryste, Watsonie, nie. Jak mogło ci to przyjść do głowy? – Jego wzrok nadal był dziwnie szklany.  
John skinął głową.  
\- Dobrze. A więc w porządku. – Trudno było mu zrezygnować z konfrontacji, do której się przygotowywał. Wbrew sobie pragnął bardziej żywiołowej reakcji na swoją wiadomość.  
\- Mówisz prawdę – skonstatował Sherlock. John skinął głową.  
\- Ale jak… - Sherlock urwał, grzebiąc w kieszeni marynarki w poszukiwaniu papierosa. – To znaczy… dzielimy to mieszkanie _od roku_. Jak mogłem… Jak _ja_ mogłem tego nie zauważyć przez tyle czasu? Mowa twojego ciała, twój oddech… Nic cię nie zdradziło, żaden sygnał, który zwykle cię zdradza… Nie było żadnej sugestii… - Po twarzy Sherlocka przemknął niezwykły dla niego cień wątpliwości we własne możliwości, który wyglądał tak, jakby przywędrował od zupełnie innego rozmówcy i już został.  
John westchnął. Na jego twarzy ulga walczyła z irytacją.  
\- Powinienem był wiedzieć, że bardziej się przejmiesz tym, że coś przegapiłeś, niż jakimkolwiek moim zachowaniem. – Potrząsnął głową. – Nie wątp w siebie. Nie wszyscy spędzaliśmy wojnę zamknięci w wiejskich domach z kochankami parającymi się sztuką. Człowiek w armii uczy się ostrożności. Uczy się, jak nie dać niczego po sobie poznać.  
Sherlock prychnął.  
\- Pochlebiam sobie, że jestem _odrobinę_ bardziej bystry od jakiegoś prostackiego generała brygady.  
\- Nie o to chodzi, Holmes. Naprawdę, nie było niczego, co mógłbyś zaobserwować. – Jęknął, widząc niedowierzający wzrok Sherlocka. „Prawie niczego” – dodał w myślach, a następnie kontynuował na głos:  
\- Czy pamiętasz sprawę Finmore’a? Męża, który byle jak podłączył nowe przewody elektryczne w sypialni, żeby śmierć jego żony wyglądała na spowodowaną niechlujną robotą elektryka?  
Mężczyzna siedzący za biurkiem skinął ostrożnie głową.  
\- Tak właśnie o tym myślę. Jakby… jakby w moim mózgu była sieć kabli przewodzących prąd. Nauczyłem się odłączać niektóre przewody – odłączać obwód, kiedy robi się niebezpiecznie. – Sherlock słuchał osłupiały. John potarł twarz dłonią, zbierając myśli.  
\- Kiedyś wziąłem udział w ćwiczeniu poświęconym temu, jak wytrzymać przesłuchanie przez wrogi oddział. Potem miało się okazać, że to szkolenie to jakiś żart. Na froncie odbywała się prostacka rzeź, a nie porwania, a tak zwanego „wywiadu” w ogóle widzieliśmy. Ale wówczas jeszcze nie znałem okopów, nie wiedziałem, czego się spodziewać. Dowódca przekazał nam swoją koncepcję utrzymania przykrywki i przekonującego kłamania w kryzysowej sytuacji. Pamiętam, że powiedział, że to nie jest kłamstwo w potocznym znaczeniu tego słowa. „Wierzysz w przykrywkę”, powiedział. „Jesteś przykrywką”.  
\- A więc po prostu odłączyłem… odłączyłem tworzące mnie przewody i wmówiłem sobie, że kable, które nie przewodzą prądu po prostu… nie istnieją. A potem, gdy zostałem postrzelony, po wszystkim, co przeszedłem… siła przyzwyczajenia. Kable… - John przełknął ślinę. - …nie połączyłem kabli na nowo. – I kolejny raz nie dodał: „Aż do niedawna”.  
\- Kobiety, z którymi… - urwał Sherlock.  
\- Kobiety też mnie interesowały. – John wzruszył ramionami. – Ale od czasu odniesienia ran właściwie z nikim się nie spotykałem, nie wydawało mi się to… - Odkaszlnął. Był nieprzyjemnie świadom drżenia sherlockowych dłoni, postukiwania jego palców, drgnięcia jego gardła, gdy zaciągnął się papierosem. Zaszurał stopami.  
Sherlock jednakowoż podążał za własnymi myślami.  
\- Za to wczoraj – powiedział z namysłem, jakby do siebie – kiedy dwóm mężczyznom, których znałeś kilka godzin, a z których jeden, pijany, prawie się przewracał, udało się dokonać dedukcji, która jakimś cudem umknęła _mnie_ , natychmiast postanowiłeś, że możesz im zaufać. – Spojrzał na Johna badawczo poprzez rzęsy i dym papierosowy.  
\- Och, Boże, Holmes, to nie tak. Oczywiście, że ci ufam. Tak po prostu było… łatwiej. Wczoraj ujęli to dość bezpośrednio, prawda? Nie chciałem skłamać im wprost, tobie też bym nie skłamał wprost. – Przelotnie zastanowił się, czy mówi prawdę. – Przyznasz chyba, że sam nie jesteś otwartą książką. Widziałem, jak naśladujesz mężczyzn – i _kobiety_ – każdej możliwej klasy i upodobań, taksówkarzy i nierządnice, i zepsutych uranistów. Nie wiem nawet co… co _powinienem_ zakładać na twój temat? Dlaczego miałbym zakładać, że to cię w ogóle interesuje? – W jego głosie pojawiła się nuta goryczy.  
W którymś momencie tej krótkiej przemowy Sherlock zerwał się z krzesła jak użądlony przez pszczołę i celował teraz w przyjaciela swoim papierosem.  
\- Nie bądź _idiotą_ , Watsonie. Interesuje mnie wszystko, co ma związek z ludzkim zachowaniem i psychologią. Być może _nie zauważyłeś_ – ciągnął złośliwie – ale jestem dość pochłonięty zgłębianiem tych zagadnień.  
Stali teraz tak blisko siebie, że John słyszał przyspieszony oddech Sherlocka; otaczała go chmura tytoniowego dymu. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, nie mogąc ich odwrócić, jakby łączyła ich niewidoczna, drżąca struna.  
\- Niezupełnie to miałem…  
Rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka przy drzwiach wejściowych. Obaj mężczyźni podskoczyli i zerwali kontakt wzrokowy. John zrobił krok w tył, podczas gdy chłopiec na posyłki wpadł do mieszkania, trzymając w dłoni cienką brązową kopertę. Kiedy napięta cisza zaczynała się przeciągać, chłopiec popatrzył to na jednego, to na drugiego ze swoich potencjalnych klientów, wciąż prezentując kopertę w wyciągniętej dłoni. Sherlock chwycił telegram, otworzył kopertę i szybko przeczytał treść wiadomości. John wręczył chłopcu monetę.  
\- Mycroft – mruknął Sherlock i spojrzał na zegar na kominku z kwaśną miną. Westchnął ciężko i nieuważnie przeciągnął dłonią po włosach. – Muszę się spotkać z moim bratem na herbatę. Możliwe, że ma dla mnie informacje w kwestii Summerson i Manninga. – I już narzucał na siebie marynarkę i chwytał kapelusz z wieszaka.  
John cofnął się, oddychając głęboko, i kiwnął głową.  
\- Tak, dobrze. Dobrze.  
\- Zobaczymy się na stacji kolejowej o piątej, tak? I posłuchaj mnie – dodał, odwróciwszy się i chwyciwszy lekko Johna za ramiona. Wzrokiem poszukał oczu przyjaciela. – Wiesz, że nie masz się czym martwić, prawda? Dla mnie to tylko… transport. Pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek znaczenia. – Sherlock uśmiechnął się zdawkowo, po czym szybko przekroczył próg i zbiegł po schodach na ulicę Baker Street.  
Nie odwrócił się w drzwiach, więc nie zauważył, jak jego współlokator unosi dłoń do ramienia, którego przed chwilą Sherlock dotknął, jakby wciąż czuł na nim cień długiej, bladej dłoni. Pani Hudson, która pojawiła się parę minut później z torbą wypełnioną warzywami, była tak zaskoczona zdruzgotanym wyrazem twarzy swego lokatora, że zapytała niespokojnym głosem, co też się stało.  
\- Nic, pani Hudson – odparł John, otrząsając się ze swojego stanu. – Zupełnie nic istotnego.  
  
*  
  
Sherlock dotarł do Simpsons* z głową nieprzyjemnie przepełnioną wspomnieniami sceny z Johnem. Dręczyło go, że przegapił tak istotny i zapewne kluczowy aspekt życia swego przyjaciela – przewidywalnego, zrównoważonego Johna, który – wedle Sherlocka – był tak łatwy do dokładnego odczytania. Szczere oczy Johna w kolorze bławatków, włosy Johna o piaskowej barwie, ruch ramion, który wykonywał John, gdy go bolały – wszystko to stanowiło dla Sherlocka źródło spokoju; teraz sama myśl o nich wydawała się jakby zbrukana. Poza ujmą na zawodowej dumie, Sherlockowi ciążyła jeszcze świadomość, że – niezależnie od deklaracji Johna – przyjaciel postanowił zataić przed nim tę część siebie. I zataił ją konkretnie przed Sherlockiem, chociaż, najwyraźniej, bez zawahania przyznawał się do niej w obecności innych ludzi.  
Była to drażniąca myśl. Czy rzeczywiście Sherlock był mniej godny zaufania niż dwóch plotkarzy z bohemy? Czyż nie dał świadectwa swoim liberalnym zasadom moralnym i gotowości do naginania prawa w tylu sytuacjach, które John był sam opisał? Sherlock lata temu zrezygnował z życia cielesnego na rzecz życia intelektualnego, ale przecież John musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, że gdyby sprawy potoczyły się inaczej, gdyby Sherlock był mniej… gdyby był _ktokolwiek_ , z kim by…  
No cóż. Sherlock wiedział, że powinien być pod wrażeniem, że John był w stanie ukryć ten fragment swej osobowości na tyle skutecznie, by go zwieść, ale czuł jedynie konsternację i… tak, urazę, że John podjął taką decyzję.  
Jego zdenerwowanie znalazło nową drogę ujścia, kiedy usiadł przy stole naprzeciwko swojego brata, zakładając nogę na nogę. Nienaruszalna, sięgająca nawet ponad rządy państw wszechwiedza Mycrofta Holmesa, chociaż czasem niezmiernie przydatna, irytowała młodszego Holmesa od lat, a teraz jeszcze tym odwiecznym cechom towarzyszył wystudiowany uśmieszek.  
\- Jakim cudem – warknął Sherlock bez ogródek – dowiedziałeś się o Charlotte Whitmore?  
Mycroft uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.  
\- Nasze oczy i uszy są wszędzie, drogi bracie. Mogę cię zapewnić, że istotnie nie musisz niepokoić się losem panny Caldonii Summerson; policja działa i, być może, w tym przypadku działa nawet sprawnie…  
\- Tyle sam byłem w stanie wymyślić, bardzo ci dziękuję. Chociaż nie przeceniałbym Yardu.  
\- …ale, oczywiście, wolisz do takich wniosków dochodzić we własnym czasie. Jak obaj dobrze wiemy.  
Sherlock skrzywił się, a Mycroft nalał herbaty. Ciemne drzewo oraz zielona skóra charakterystyczna dla wnętrza Simpsons otaczały starszego Holmesa niczym nieożywiona gwardia honorowa; fotele i sitka do herbaty jednoczyły się w poparciu dla brytyjskiej instytucji. Sherlock wziął łyk napoju i spiorunował brata wzrokiem.  
\- Jednakże – ciągnął Mycroft – to twoje śledztewko może się okazać pożyteczne. Mógłbyś przejąć trochę… _czarnej roboty_ – otrząsnął się, wypowiadając te słowa – którą moi ludzie planowali we wsiach Midhurst i West Lavington.  
Uniesienie brwi. Cisza. Mycroft westchnął.  
\- Archiwa z lat czterdziestych dziewiętnastego wieku – zaczął – stanowią, szczerze mówiąc, katastrofę. O ile dobrze mi wiadomo, nie było w tamtym okresie człowieka na stanowisku podobnym mojemu – chociaż muszę przyznać, że gdyby był, nie zostałyby żadne ślady. Oficjalnie zachowało się bardzo niewiele dokumentów, zakładając, że w ogóle podjęto śledztwo. To był burzliwy okres – w kolejkach po chleb wybuchały zamieszki, ludzie żądali reform. Czartyzm, zgniłe miasteczka… Lud pragnął widzieć skazanych lordów, a nie przestępców. Met był bardzo młody, miał zaledwie dziesięć lat, pomysł na SIS jeszcze się w ogóle nie narodził w głowie Ce, a kiedy ktoś szuka dokumentacji na tak dalekiej prowincji, jak West Lavington… Możesz sobie wyobrazić komplikacje.  
Sherlock przewrócił oczami. Braci połączyła na chwilę pogarda do niekompetencji świata.  
\- Nie zmienia to jednak faktu – mówił dalej Mycroft – że mam powody, by przypuszczać, że kiedy Manninga uczyniono archidiakonem, w okolicy działali jacyś agenci. Lata 1839 i 1841 to czasy zarazy ziemniaczanej w Irlandii, a gdy zwalniano dzierżawców, niektóre… wywrotowe elementy odpowiedzialnością za to obarczały brytyjskich decydentów. – Tu przerwało mu parsknięcie. Mycroft spojrzał na swojego brata z wystudiowanym poważaniem.  
\- I mieli absolutną rację – powiedział Sherlock. – Przecież wiesz, Mycrofcie, że nie bawię się w politykę.  
Mycroft zbył go niecierpliwym machnięciem dłoni.  
\- Przecież nie proszę cię, żebyś sprawdził zasadność tych oskarżeń – wszystkie zainteresowane strony od dawna nie żyją. Rozjaśnisz jedynie kilka niezakończonych spraw. Upewnisz nas w mechanizmach przedsięwzięcia, co do którego mamy swoje podejrzenia, ale nigdy go dokładnie nie zbadaliśmy. Chyba możesz pojąć, że przy obecnych nastrojach Jego Królewska Mość nie chce mieć żadnych niejasności w kwestiach powiązanych ze sprawą irlandzką. W zamian…  
Przesunął teczkę leżącą na blacie i odsłonił niewielki plik listów; papier był pożółkły i poryty kanciastymi, niebieskimi literami. Ponieważ autor listu dla oszczędności miejsca pisał na krzyż** i poprzeczne linie zachodziły na pionowe, Sherlock, patrzący z drugiego końca stołu, niewiele mógł odczytać.  
\- Te listy – powiedział Mycroft, bawiąc się plikiem – były w posiadaniu niejakiego pana Ciana Leara, który wsławił się tym, że został jednym z nielicznych irlandzkich wywrotowców, którzy umarli naturalną śmiercią, we własnym łóżku, w wieku osiemdziesięciu pięciu lat. Dopiero co dołączyłem do rządu Jego Królewskiej Mości, gdy pan Lear zmarł, ale te listy… przyciągnęły moją uwagę.  
Sherlock podniósł listy, rozprostował je ostrożnie jeden po drugim i zmierzył wzrokiem z góry do dołu – od zwrotu do adresata, po podpis.  
\- Zwykły czerpany papier – powiedział. – Poprzedza wynalezienie papieru ze ścieru drzewnego, ale niewiele; może pochodzić z lat 1830-1845. Zapisany na krzyż, z zachowaniem wąskich marginesów, przez młodego, praworęcznego mężczyznę.  
\- Dokładnie rzecz biorąc, przez samego Ciana Leara – zgodził się Mycroft. – Charakter pisma zgadza się z próbkami.  
\- Ale uważasz, że autorką treści jest Charlotte Whitmore.  
\- Tak. Ewentualnie Lear napisał je, chcąc je podać za twórczość Whitmore. Jak sam widzisz, są podpisane inicjałami CW, a szczegóły w nich zawarte wystarczą, aby sądzić, że pisał je ktoś w sąsiadujących miasteczkach Midhurst i West Lavington podczas gdy Whitmore tam przebywała… Pieczęci pocztowe wskazują też, że z tego samego czasu i miejsca początek swój wzięła inna korespondencja wychodząca Leara. Co oznacza, że zapewne i on przebywał tam przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. Co więcej, data ostatniego listu o kilka dni poprzedza jej zniknięcie. Tak, bracie drogi. – Uśmiechnął się na widok ostrego spojrzenia Sherlocka. – I ja pamiętam albumy z wycinkami należące do _grand-mère_.  
Sherlock ponownie skierował wzrok na listy w swoich dłoniach.  
\- Wygląda na to, że są to listy miłosne. Dość… - przewrócił stronę i uniósł brwi – dość _odważne_ listy miłosne. Lear mógł planować zrujnowanie reputacji Whitmore… ale żeby było to przekonujące, musiałyby być napisane jej własną ręką. Z drugiej strony, skoro to Lear je przepisał i wyrzucił oryginały…  
Mycroft wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Być może chciał tylko chronić tożsamość swojej kochanki. Ale w takim wypadku pozostaje tajemnicą, dlaczego przepisał także jej inicjały. Z braku większej ilości danych… być może Lear był zazdrosnym kochankiem, który szukał dowodu jej zdrady albo szantażystą, chcącym zyskać przewagę nad ofiarą.  
Sherlock spojrzał badawczo na listy w swej dłoni.  
\- Lear to nie jest szkockie nazwisko.  
\- Ach tak, zwrot do adresata. „Najdroższy Scotcie, mój ukochany Scotcie” i tak dalej. Nie, Lear był Irlandczykiem z krwi i kości. Być może Whitmore zadurzyła się w jakimś Szkocie mieszkającym w wiosce. Albo w kimś o imieniu Scot.  
\- Albo to pseudonim.  
\- Dokładnie.  
Sherlock dalej wbijał wzrok w listy. Mycroft odchrząknął.  
\- Przyznaję, że nie mieliśmy wystarczająco dużo ludzi, aby zbadać relację Leara i panny Whitmore. A skoro i tak wybierasz się do West Lavington…  
\- Tak – mruknął Sherlock. – Najwyraźniej tym razem mamy wspólne potrzeby.  
Upił łyk herbaty i starał się nie dostrzegać, że jego brat wygląda jak hodowca psów, którego terier właśnie wygrał pokaz. Zamiast tego spojrzał na stolik obok, przy którym ubrany na biało kelner ze źle ukrywaną rozkoszą wbijał właśnie nóż w ogromny kawałek wołowiny. Sherlock wzdrygnął się; było stanowczo zbyt wcześnie na takie pokazy.  
\- Przypuszczam – przyznał – że bieganie za twoimi sprawami nie będzie bardziej nieprzyjemne niż wyciąganie informacji od tych idiotów, Stracheya i Keynesa.  
Na pokerowej twarzy Mycrofta na sekundę pojawił się wyraz zdumienia.  
\- _Maynarda Keynesa_? Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że bratasz się z ekonomistami.  
\- Raczej z ogłupionymi pożądaniem pijakami – mruknął Sherlock.  
Mycroft mruknął coś nieuważnie, patrząc z namysłem na swojego brata.  
\- Jedno naprawdę nie wyklucza drugiego.  
Sherlock zbył go machnięciem dłoni.  
\- Tak, tak, już to wszystko słyszałem, Mycrofcie.  
\- Któregoś dnia mógłbyś wreszcie posłuchać. Ale na twoim miejscu nie lekceważyłby tego człowieka, Sherlocku. Obserwowałem go od czasu rozmów pokojowych w Paryżu.  
Już drugi raz tego dnia Sherlock poczuł, jak wbrew jego woli z gardła wydobywa mu się niedowierzający, suchy śmiech.  
\- Poznałeś go podczas _negocjacji pokojowych_? I był… Mówił do rzeczy?  
Mycroft się skrzywił.  
\- Bardzo. Ku zdecydowanemu niezadowoleniu Amerykanów.  
\- Ty traktujesz go poważnie. – W kącikach ust Sherlocka wciąż pełgał uśmiech.  
\- Owszem – odparł Mycroft. – Możemy mieć inne poglądy polityczne, ale z przykrością muszę przyznać, że wiele jego tez ma szansę okazać się proroczymi. Zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o niebezpieczeństwa tak surowych odszkodowań wojennych nałożonych na Niemcy… - Urwał. – Ale, oczywiście, ty _nie bawisz się w politykę_ …  
Sherlock agresywnie uniósł brodę i brwi. Mycroft zacisnął wargi.  
\- Wystarczy powiedzieć, że kiedy negocjacje dobiegały końca, on i ja pracowaliśmy właściwie na te same cele. Wierzę, że mogło się nam powieść, gdyby pan Wilson nie wykazał się ostatecznie taką nieustępliwością. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem o tym moim nieoczekiwanym sojuszniku, więc przestudiowałem wszelkie dokumenty wyjaśniające powiązania pana Keynesa oraz jego sposób myślenia. Chociaż cechują go pewne sentymentalne koncepcje dotyczące miłości i cywilizacji, muszę przyznać, że jego logice nie można niczego zarzucić. Wskazał mi nawet ze dwie idee, z których wcześniej nie zdawałem sobie sprawy.  
Bracia patrzyli na siebie znad ciemnego blatu stołu i porcelany w kolorze kości słoniowej. Wydawało się, że Sherlockowi chociaż raz zabrakło słów.  
\- No cóż – powiedział w końcu, odchrząknąwszy i spojrzawszy na zegarek. – No cóż. Chociaż nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym chciał sprawdzać, czy i na mnie pan Keynes zrobi takie wrażenie muszę przyznać, że to… hm… intrygująca historia. – Wstał i włożył listy do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki. – A teraz muszę się pożegnać, jeśli chcę zdążyć na pociąg, Mycrofcie. – Odwrócił się i włożył kapelusz. – Będziemy w kontakcie.  
  
  
  
Przypisy od autorki:  
1\. Słowa „Wierzysz w przykrywkę. Jesteś przykrywką” ukradłam z powieści Johna Le Carre’a „Jego Uczniowska Mość” („The Honourable Schoolboy”). Podoba mi się idea, że Johna Watsona szkolił w kontrwywiadzie ktoś taki jak George Smiley Senior.  
2\. Dużo tu politycznych odniesień, których w sumie nie musicie znać, ale gdybyście byli ciekawi…  
a. Czartyzm był ruchem społecznym dotyczącym kwestii praw klasy robotniczej podczas ekonomicznej zapaści w latach 30 i 40 XIX wieku.  
b. Zgniłe miasteczka – kiedy centra zamieszkania w Anglii uległy zmianie, a zmianie nie uległy okręgi wyborcze, niektóre z nich pozostawały praktycznie niezamieszkane, ale nadal powoływano delegatów, którzy teoretycznie je reprezentujących. Zazwyczaj działo się to poprzez nepotyzm i/lub łapówkarstwo. Co zrozumiałe, ludzie w prawdziwych centrach zamieszkania nie byli z tego powodu zadowoleni, bo oznaczało to ich niedoreprezentowanie lub zgoła brak reprezentacji w rządzie. No, a poza tym demokracja zmieniła się w krąg krewnych i znajomych królika.  
c. Met założono w 1829 roku. W Londynie istniała już wcześniej policja, ale była w znacznie mniejszym stopniu zorganizowana. Brytyjskie SIS – Secret Intelligence Service lub MI6 (czyli brytyjskie służby specjalne – przyp. tłum.) założył kapitan Smith-Cumming (jego kryptonimem było C, co też stanowi powód, dla którego Control używa tego inicjału w książce Le Carre’a) w 1909. Tak niedawno! Moim zdaniem to niesamowite. Co robiły państwa, zanim wynaleziono służby specjalne? Wykorzystywały piratów czy co?  
d. Związki między brytyjskim imperializmem a irlandzkim głodem spowodowanym zarazą ziemniaczaną są dość skomplikowane, więc tylko bardzo uproszczona wersja: brytyjscy politycy nie pozwalali irlandzkim rzymskim katolikom (80% populacji Irlandii) posiadać ziemi, pracować jako specjaliści, uczyć się ani robić właściwie niczego poza uprawianiem ziemi dla ich brytyjskich/protestanckich właścicieli ziemskich. System ekonomiczny doprowadził do tego, że irlandzka biedota głodowała, żywiąc się głównie tanimi ziemniakami wyhodowanymi na zasadach monokultury, podczas gdy pól używano do hodowania bydła na eksport do Wielkiej Brytanii. W większości przypadków – nawet gdy zbiory ziemniaków nie udawały się, co skutkowało głodem irlandzkiej biedoty – eksport wołowiny i ziemniaków do Anglii trwał bez zakłóceń. Problem zarazy ziemniaczanej zrobił się O WIELE bardziej palący kilka lat później (1845-1852, Wielki Głód), ale poprzedzało go wiele chudych lat irlandzkich chłopów.  
e. W 1920 roku brytyjski rząd oraz Irlandzka Armia Republikańska toczyły wojnę o niepodległość Irlandii, stąd i zwiększone zainteresowanie Mycrofta odkrywaniem jakichkolwiek niecnych postępków Irlandczyków, choćby i historycznych.  
f. John Maynard Keynes naprawdę brał udział w konferencji pokojowej w Paryżu w 1919 roku. Lobbował przeciwko nałożeniu surowych reparacji wojennych na Niemcy, argumentując, że spowodują one ekonomiczną katastrofę kraju i w konsekwencji doprowadzą do kolejnej wojny światowej, co… och, patrzcie tylko, dokładnie to się stało.  
  
Przypisy od tłumaczki:  
*Simpsons – Simpsons-in-the-Strand, czyli jedna z najstarszych tradycyjnych restauracji w Londynie. Bywają w niej także Holmes i Watson w opowiadaniach Conan Doyle’a.  
** Pisanie na krzyż to metoda pisania listów popularna w XIX wieku, pozwalająca na oszczędność papieru. Polegała na pisaniu w dwie strony – najpierw pisało się poziomo, a następnie odwracało kartkę i pisało wzdłuż dłuższego boku. Całkiem ciekawie to wygląda. Muszę przyznać, że jestem pełna uznania dla czytelników tych listów. Przykłady można zobaczyć [tu](http://blog.paperblanks.com/2013/03/cross-writing/).


	4. Jakie korzenie tu tkwią

17 września 1840 r.  
Najdroższy Scotcie,  
Ledwie mogę uwierzyć w to, co zaszło między nami. Czy byłeś to Ty? Naprawdę Ty? Czyś mógł być tak otwarty, Ty, któryś zawsze szczycił się swą niedostępnością, swą cnotliwością, podobną lodowej pelerynie?  
Och, chyba śniłam tylko o koniuszkach Twych palców na mej szyi i ramionach, pewna, że sen się rozwieje, ledwie głośniej odetchnę. Myślałam, że zemdleję z pragnienia. Albo umrę. Za nic miałam powietrze. Potrzebowałam tylko tego delikatnego oszołomienia i palców, palców – gorączkowych i zwinnych. A także gwałtownego oddechu na karku. Twoje usta, Kochanie… płonęły. Po cichu, cichutku, rozebrałeś mnie na kawałki.  
Jestem pijana własną śmiałością, że zapisuję te słowa, ale i Twoją odwagą – że się na nie odważyłeś. Wzdychałeś, nazywając mnie ukochaną. Och, słabo mi, w głowie mi wiruje od tych pocałunków i nocy pełnych Ciebie, najpiękniejsza ma miłości. Śnię o tym, by Cię spijać, by Cię wchłonąć. Uwiężę Cię w klatce mych nóg, zacałuję, zagryzę Twą skórę aż poczerwienieje. Będę patrzeć, jak Twe plecy wyginają się w łuk. Jak poruszają się Twoje biodra. Jak unosisz się nad moim łóżkiem. Nerwy zaśpiewają gwałtowną, wyrazistą pieśń w lubieżnym przeistoczeniu.  
Czy naprawdę śmiałam całować Twe dłonie i włosy? Czy naprawdę skryłam twarz w Twojej szyi, tylko oddychając i oddychając, bez końca? Nie wolno mi wierzyć w możliwość takiego błogosławieństwa. Nie umiem jednak dać Ci odejść, a samej powrócić do czyśćca milczenia i frustracji. Co uczynisz, gdy znów się zobaczymy? Czy odwrócisz się w lodowatym odrzuceniu i porzucisz mnie, abyśmy tylko wymieniali banalne grzeczności? A może wykażesz się odwagą, może ukradniesz kilka chwil, by przycisnąć mnie do siebie, pocałować, wyszeptać mi coś do ucha? Błagam Cię, Kochanie. Pochłoń mnie, połknij, pozwól się dotykać. Proszę uwierz, że jestem  
całkowicie Twoją,  
CW  
  
*  
  
\- Te listy są nadzwyczajne.  
Sherlock, dziwnie rozkojarzony od momentu, w którym John dołączył był do niego na peronie dworca Victoria, mruknął coś nieuważnie. Nie patrzył na przyjaciela, z ogromnym samozaparciem wpatrując się za okno, ale to zachowanie nie miało nic wspólnego z głębokim skupieniem, którym emanował poprzedniego dnia w taksówce. Zamiast tego rzucała się w oczy jego dekoncentracja, wyrażana gwałtownym mruganiem oraz konwulsyjnym drganiem kolan i stóp.  
\- Dość szokujące, owszem, ale nadzwyczajne – mówił dalej John. Zamilkł na chwilę, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. – Uważasz, że są autentyczne? To znaczy, naprawdę napisała je panna Whitmore? I to w 1840 roku? Wydaje mi się to nieprawdopodobne.  
Sherlock chrząknął, nie odwracając wzroku od okna.  
\- Mój brat uważa, że są autentyczne. A jeśli naprawdę tak bardzo chcesz usłyszeć to z moich ust, to owszem, _ufam jego osądowi_. – Ostatnie trzy słowa wykrztusił tak, jakby pozostawiały gorzki posmak na języku.  
\- No cóż, w takim razie… cóż to musiała być za wyjątkowa kobieta!  
Sherlock wreszcie odwrócił głowę, patrząc ostro na przyjaciela.  
\- Wyjątkowa? W jakim sensie?  
John otworzył szerzej oczy.  
\- Przecież… wydaje mi się, że to oczywiste. – Odpowiedziało mu tylko milczenie, mówił więc dalej. – Ile pań w czasach królowej Wiktorii napisałoby… och, do diabła, ile _umiałoby_ napisać takie listy? Sam bym tego nie umiał zrobić. Musiała spędzać sporo czasu na Holywell Street albo… sam nie wiem, nie umiem tego wyjaśnić. Chyba nie była Francuzką?  
Sherlock najwyraźniej obracał słowa przyjaciela w głowie.  
\- Ile _umiałoby_ napisać takie listy – mruknął. – Zaiste, ile? Umiejętności panny Whitmore… intrygują.  
John poczuł konsternację.  
\- Chyba… chyba tak – przyznał. – Ale ten adresat – jakiż to szczęśliwy człowiek! Wyobrażasz sobie, jakby to było otrzymać taki list w _latach czterdziestych ubiegłego wieku_? Od wykształconej kobiety? Te listy są bardzo… szczegółowe, prawda? Ledwie jestem w stanie je czytać bez rumieńca na twarzy.  
Sherlock omiótł go spojrzeniem – rozszerzone źrenice, przyspieszony puls, język zwilżający suche wargi. Jedna noga z uporem założona na drugą. I, tak, czerwieniejąca szyja. Rzeczywiście, rumieńce, John…  
\- Uważasz, że te listy są… fascynujące? Podniecające? Uważasz, że są – jakby to ująć – krzykiem oszalałego serca?  
\- A ty tak nie uważasz? – John parsknął, słysząc lekceważący głos Sherlocka.  
Sherlock drgnął i odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Ja…  
\- Naprawdę? Przyznam, że są dość kwieciste, sentymentalne nawet – chociaż oczekiwałbym czegoś gorszego, biorąc pod uwagę czasy, w których powstały – ale naprawdę, Holmes, czytasz je i nie wyobrażasz sobie, że ktoś pisze takie rzeczy do ciebie? Że aż tak cię pragnie? A nawet same czynności, chociaż autorka wydaje się nieco zafiksowana na używaniu zębów…  
\- Och, na miłość boską…  
Poczuwszy się nieco urażony, John podążył wzrokiem za wściekłym spojrzeniem Sherlocka i odkrył prawdziwy powód, dla którego mu przerwano. Z ulgą odkrył, że nie chodziło o jego własną podatność na wiktoriańską lubieżność. Pociąg zatrzymywał się na stacji w Midhurst, a na wąskim chodniku czekał nie tylko Lytton Strachey, lecz również…  
\- Ten _idiota_ Keynes – jęknął Sherlock. – Nie miałem pojęcia, że i on tu będzie.  
John zamachał radośnie przez okno, aby odwrócić uwagę od niechętnego grymasu Sherlocka. Teraz już, ostatecznie, nie można było nic na to poradzić – poza Stracheyem i Keynesem było bardzo niewiele osób czekających, aby powitać pasażerów, a nie da się ukryć w tłumie, który nie istnieje.  
  
*  
  
\- Dobry wieczór! – zawołał Keynes, rzucając się, aby pomóc im z bagażami. Uścisnął dłonie nowoprzybyłych i usunął się na bok, aby zrobić miejsce dla Stracheya, a potem natychmiast zaczął mówić. – _Błagam_ o wybaczenie mojego zachowania tamtego wieczoru, nawet nie chcę sobie wyobrażać, jak pożałowania godne wrażenie musiałem na panach zrobić. Musicie panowie mi uwierzyć, że zazwyczaj nie piję aż tyle. Ale z powodu radości z końca semestru, a potem nieoczekiwanej – i dość okropnej – kłótni z Sebastianem, wszystko nieco wymknęło mi się spod kontroli. Vanessa skwapliwie zapewniała mnie, że zupełnie się ośmieszyłem.  
John zrobił pojednawczy gest, który miał oznaczać, że każdy kiedyś zachował się w potępienia godny sposób pod wpływem alkoholu; Sherlock wyprostował się i rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Żaden z nich nie miał szansy się odezwać, bowiem Keynes mówił dalej.  
\- Więc kiedy Lytton powiedział, że tu przyjeżdża, ja zaś planowałem spędzić większość lata w Charleston, które jest o rzut kamieniem stąd, uznałem, że powinienem w ten sposób uczynić zadość swojemu postępowaniu. Proszę przyjąć moje usługi na okres kolejnych kilku dni. Panie Holmes, od czego chciałby pan zacząć?  
Wobec tych pełnych uległości wysiłków nawet Sherlock musiał walczyć o zachowanie zwykłej opryskliwości. Ponieważ czerwcowe światło słoneczne miało przyświecać jeszcze przez kilka godzin, postanowiono, że zostawią bagaże w zajeździe i odwiedzą kościół świętej Marii Magdaleny. To tam, jak powiedział Strachey, panna Whitmore najprawdopodobniej spotykała się z Manningiem na sekretną spowiedź o północy.  
Dwie wioski – Midhurst i West Lavington –przez minione osiemdziesiąt lat właściwie połączyły się w jedną. Spacer z małego zajazdu w Midhurst do kościoła w West Lavington trwał najwyżej pięć minut. Strachey ciągnął opowieść, podczas gdy Keynes – wciąż starając się naprawić złe wrażenie, jakie wywarł na Sherlocku i Johnie – wybiegał na przód, aby otwierać przed pozostałą trójką furtki i drzwi.  
\- Kościół stoi właściwie na granicy z Midhurst – mówił Strachey, podczas gdy Keynes otwierał świątynną bramę. – To położenie wzbudziło pewnie niesnaski między wsiami, ale Butterfield – architekt, powinni panowie o nim słyszeć, jeśli panów pasją jest neogotyk? Nie? Całe szczęście – w każdym razie Butterfield nalegał, by wybudować świątynię na tym wzgórzu. Trzeba przyznać, że człowiek miał oko. Wzgórze wydaje się nieduże, ale… chciał miejsca, które by się… odznaczało i…  
Wzgórze było niewielkie, ale strome – Strachey dyszał z wysiłku. Wszyscy stanęli i spojrzeli w górę na kościół, stojący na tle chmur na końcu ścieżki, która wiła się pośród nagrobków. Nagrobki pasowały do fasady budynku; wszystko zalane było przedwieczornym światłem. Jak na taki mały budyneczek kościół robił zdumiewająco imponujące wrażenie.  
Sherlock wyciągnął papierośnicę z kieszeni marynarki. Wyjął papierosa i zapalił go, patrząc na kościół i cmentarz.  
\- Miałby pan coś przeciwko? – spytał Strachey z uśmiechem i wskazał na papierośnicę. Sherlock podniósł brwi na widok zadyszki mężczyzny, ale wyciągnął w jego stronę pudełko. Strachey wyjął trzy papierosy i zapalił jednego z nich. Sherlock zaoferował papierosa Johnowi, który odmówił, a następnie zamknął papierośnicę przed nosem Keynesa.  
\- Zbudowano go konkretnie dla Manninga – powiedział Strachey, kiedy wreszcie odzyskał oddech i mógł kontynuować wspinaczkę. – Aby odpowiadał jego wyszukanym gustom. Ledwie go skończyli, gdy Manning zwrócił się do Rzymu i musieli go stąd wyrzucić, ale… ale w czasie, o którym pan mówi, ta świątynia wciąż jeszcze była w budowie.  
\- Czy tak? – spytał Sherlock. – Jest pan w stanie powiedzieć, w jaki czas potem została skończona?  
\- Zgaduję, że jakiś rok. Zostały im jeszcze głównie prace we wnętrzu i zdobienia. Wydaje mi się, że zaczęto odprawiać tu msze około 1839 roku.  
Dotarli do portalu wychodzącego na wschód. Keynes rzucił się naprzód i przytrzymał im drzwi. Sherlock odwrócił się od niego znacząco i popatrzył na Stracheya.  
\- Posiadłość Henfield, w której mieszkało wujostwo panny Whitmore… znajduje się na Grange Road. Wie pan może, w którą to stronę?  
Strachey pokręcił głową, ale zachwycony Keynes wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki mapę i rozłożył ją, po czym wskazał palcem poszukiwaną ulicę. Sherlock skinął krótko głową, po czym dalej kręcił się po otoczeniu kościoła. Minął małe, boczne drzwi wychodzące na północ i mruknął coś, kiedy dotarł do zachodniej strony wzgórza i spojrzał na wioskę w dole.  
\- A więc to jest Midhurst? – zapytał. Strachey kiwnął głową. – Zatem wierni z Midhurst… Caldonia Shuttleworth z mężem, na przykład – idąc w górę wzgórza, skorzystaliby raczej z tych drzwi, podczas gdy wierni idący z West Lavington użyliby drzwi z przodu.  
Ruszył w kierunku południowej strony kościoła, gdzie znajdowało się gwałtowne, strome urwisko. Budowniczowie kościoła musieli wzmocnić tę część wzgórza – przed właściwymi fundamentami budynku widać było dodatkową warstwę kamienia. Z tej strony nie dało się wejść. Sherlock musiał przywrzeć do ściany budynku, gdy posuwał się kroczek po kroczku do przodu, przesuwając dłonie po krawędziach kamieni.  
\- Jakie to może mieć znaczenie – wymamrotał Strachey do Johna, kiedy Sherlock wystarczająco się oddalił – z której strony do kościoła przychodziła harpia Shuttleworth? Ze wszystkich pytań, które mógł zadać…  
John wzruszył ramionami, ale Keynes wydawał się zaintrygowany.  
\- On bawi się faktami – wymamrotał. – Sprawdza, co mogą znaczyć.  
John uśmiechnął się.  
\- Owszem, zmusza je do podległości.  
Wreszcie Sherlock cofnął się po własnych śladach do portalu z przodu budynku i pozwolił Keynesowi otworzyć przed sobą drzwi. Wnętrze kościoła wyglądało jak katedra gotycka w osobliwej, miniaturowej, anglikańskiej odsłonie; była tam główna nawa, ostrosłupowe sklepienia i smukłe kolumny z marmurowymi, żłobionymi kapitelami. Całość opromieniało popołudniowe słońce, sączące się przez maswerki w oknach wychodzących na zachód.  
John wkroczył za Sherlockiem w to wypełnione słonecznymi plamami pomieszczenie, myśląc o kilku innych okazjach, kiedy towarzyszył przyjacielowi w kościołach przy okazji jakiegoś śledztwa. Zawsze było to dziwne zestawienie. Nawet sposób, w jaki Sherlock się poruszał, wydawał się niestosowny – jego ruchy były pełne gracji, ale była to gracja pełna indolencji i praktyczności, a nie… no cóż, tego, czym powinny być według Johna wypełnione ruchy osoby bogobojnej. Pomyślał o swojej religijnej matce i ciotkach i stwierdził, że chodzi o mniejszą sensualność kroków. Tak się zamyślił, że ledwie zauważył, iż Sherlock coś do niego mówi.  
\- Wyobraź to sobie, Watsonie. – Sherlock ruszył wzdłuż nawy, rozkładając ramiona, by zbadać jej szerokość. – Jesteś na miejscu panny Whitmore. Wyszukujesz kapłana, który może być sympatykiem Rzymu, by spotykać się z nim o północy, a ponadto piszesz skandaliczne listy do swego kochanka. Czego szukasz? W jakim celu naprawdę _wykorzystujesz_ te nocne spotkania?  
John podbiegł, aby go dogonić, i ruszył obok niego wzdłuż nawy, podczas gdy jego przyjaciel przesuwał dłońmi po kamieniach i ławach kościelnych, zapamiętując szczegóły. Sherlock zadawał te pytania retorycznie, ale John, trwający w uniesieniu, które wzbudzało śledztwo, i tak odpowiedział.  
\- Hm. Uważasz, że używała Manninga jako wymówki dla spotkań z kochankiem? – zapytał.  
Na twarzy Sherlocka odbiło się zwątpienie.  
\- Nie należy tego wykluczać – powiedział – ale nie sądzę. Spotkania z Manningiem stanowiły sekret same z siebie. Dodatkowe _rendez-vous_ tylko wydłużyłoby jej nieobecność w domu i byłoby łatwiejsze do zauważenia. Z drugiej strony, uczestnictwo w staroświeckim rytuale nie odbiłoby się na reputacji panny Whitmore aż tak, jak, nazwijmy to, _entuzjastyczne_ angażowanie się w zakazany romans.  
\- A więc chciała zapewnić sobie pierwszą linię obrony na wypadek przesłuchania?  
Sherlock zatrzymał się i uśmiechnął do niego krzywo.  
\- Czyżby znów wnioski z twoich szkoleń wojskowych?  
John uniósł brwi, zerkając za siebie na Stracheya i Keynesa, a potem znów z wyczekiwaniem spojrzał na Holmesa.  
\- Tak. – Sherlock odchrząknął. – Wiele linii obrony na wypadek przesłuchania. Wierzę, że szukała… - wspinał się teraz na ławy i przyglądał kolumnom - …wymówki, aby coś tu schować. Ukrycie tu czegoś nie wymagałoby dodatkowego czasu i…  
\- Listy? – spytał John. – Jej korespondent je stąd zabierał? To śmiały ruch. Narażała się, że odnajdzie je byle wierny, który wejdzie do kościoła. – Zamyślił się na chwilę. – Potrzebowała więc miejsca z dala od głównego szlaku, ale…  
Sherlock odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego z wysokości ławy, na której stanął.  
\- Tak? – nalegał. – Czego jeszcze potrzebowała?  
Strachey i Keynes zbliżyli się do nich, podczas gdy John mówił dalej:  
\- Miejsca z dala od tłumu, ale niezbyt podejrzanego, tak żeby jej korespondent mógł bez większych przeszkód zabierać listy.  
Sherlock zeskoczył z ławy i poklepał go po ramieniu.  
\- Doskonale, Watsonie. Wleczesz się zaledwie pół godziny za moim własnym tokiem myślenia. – Odwrócił się do ściany. John wykrzywił się na użytek Stracheya, który zacisnął ze współczuciem wargi. – To jest jedyna ściana bez portalu. Nie byłoby więc głównego ruchu z drzwi wychodzących na wschód i zachód. Wiernych było jednak wystarczająco dużo, by podczas niedzielnej mszy zapełnić wszystkie ławki. – Odwrócił się gwałtownie do Stracheya. – Mam rację?  
\- Raczej tak – przyznał Strachey. – Zwłaszcza tamtego roku, kiedy kościół był jeszcze nowością.  
\- Dokładnie – powiedział Sherlock takim tonem, jakby sam to obwieścił. – Listy są datowane na środy i czwartki. Niewątpliwie panna Whitmore odczuwała przypływ żalu za grzechy w czwartki, zaś odbiorca, ten „Scot”, zabierał je podczas niedzielnej mszy. Najprawdopodobniej skrytka znajduje się gdzieś w tej nawie, skoro była ona najłatwiejsza do dyskretnego odwiedzenia i… Watsonie?  
John – nieco zaczerwieniony, lecz pewny siebie – klękał. A potem na kolanach wędrował z rzędu do rzędu, oglądając uważnie kamienną podłogę i zaglądając głęboko pod ławy.  
\- Nie jestem przesadnie religijny – powiedział. – Ale mój ojciec i dziad byli lekarzami, więc wraz z nimi wziąłem udział w niesłychanej ilości kościelnych ślubów i pogrzebów. – Zatrzymał się na chwilę i uśmiechnął do Sherlocka. – A ty pewnie nigdy nawet nie przesiedziałeś jednej mszy w szkolnej kaplicy, co?  
\- Prywatni nauczyciele – wymamrotał Sherlock, przekrzywiając głowę, by dojrzeć, co John robi. John potrząsnął głową, uśmiechając się szeroko. Keynes, który najwyraźniej zrozumiał, o co chodzi, pospieszył do drugiego końca nawy i również zaczął oglądać nogi oraz spody ław.  
\- No cóż, niewiele pamiętam z tych czasów, kiedy z szacunkiem żegnałem jakiegoś biednego dokera, którego może raz w życiu spotkałem – mówił dalej John, przesuwając się w głąb nawy i dłońmi dotykając nóg i spodów ław. – Ale pamiętam bezustanne _klęczenie_. Boże, nogi mnie bolą od samych wspomnień. Przysięgam, naklęczałem się wtedy tyle, że wystarczy mi na resztę życia.  
\- Przynajmniej jeden z nas – wymamrotał Strachey pod nosem. Kąciki ust Johna drgnęły, ale kontynuował, jakby nic nie usłyszał. Posuwał się w głąb ławy, podczas gdy Sherlock zaglądał mu przez ramię.  
\- Moja matka zawsze pilnowała, byśmy przyszli nieco wcześniej, aby trochę poklęczeć przed mszą. A potem staliśmy i klęczeliśmy, i siedzieliśmy, i klęczeliśmy, i staliśmy, i _klęczeliśmy_. A potem, kiedy cholerna uroczystość dobiegała końca, zostawaliśmy, żeby spędzić jeszcze trochę czasu na kolanach. Z braćmi szczypaliśmy się do sińców tylko po to, by zabić nudę. Ale gdybym to ja miał zabierać każdej niedzieli sekretny list tak, żeby nikt tego nie zauważył, wiem, kiedy bym go najłatwiej znalazł.  
\- Podczas klęczenia – powiedział Sherlock z oczami wbitymi w zgięte plecy Johna.  
\- Dokładnie. To byli ludzie dbający o oprawę, mieliby więc kolejkę do przyjęcia komunii. A to oznacza dużo kręcenia się, zmiany miejsc, odwróconej uwagi. Zaś kiedy wszyscy _wracali_ , po przyjęciu komunii, nastąpiłby dość długa chwila… - umilkł, kiedy jego palce wyczuły coś pod siedzeniem tuż przy nawie.  
\- …klęczenia – dokończył i wyprostował się, aby wszyscy mogli zobaczyć.   
Oczy Sherlocka były wielkie, szare jak morze i błyszczące. Keynes i Strachey wyglądali na nieco zaskoczonych.  
\- Watsonie…! – westchnął Sherlock. Uśmiechnął się z radością i uklęknął, aby zajrzeć pod ławę.  
Głęboko wciśnięte pod siedzenie, oparte o pionowe mocowanie, znajdowało się długie żeliwne pudełko, przymocowane do drewna za pomocą kilku krótkich śrub. Wyglądało jak solidnie zrobiony otwór na listy, ale ciągnęło się w tył jako prostokąt o powierzchni około trzydziestu centymetrów kwadratowych. Sherlock, wciąż siedząc na podłodze, wyprostował się i, pozbawiony tchu, spojrzał na Johna. Ręką grzebał w kieszeni swojej kamizelki.  
\- Wydedukowałeś to – powiedział z niedowierzaniem. – Wydedukowałeś to przede mną.  
W tej chwili przypominał wilka. John odwzajemnił spojrzenie, mając wrażenie, że z płuc uszło mu całe powietrze.  
\- Muszę napisać do mojej matki – wymamrotał. – I podziękować jej.  
Sherlock wyjął rękę z kieszeni kamizelki i John najpierw pomyślał, że trzyma piersiówkę, że teraz wypiją za tę nowość: za sukces Johna dedukującego szybciej niż Sherlock. W następnej chwili, gdy Sherlock zwrócił się ku metalowemu pudełku, John zauważył, że przyjaciel trzyma kieszonkową latarkę. Sherlock poświecił przyćmionym, elektrycznym światłem na pudełko – w środku i na zewnątrz. Wsunął odzianą w rękawiczkę dłoń do otworu, wydłubał ze środka nieco kurzu i okruchów, po czym zaniósł je do smugi światła, która wciąż wdzierała się do świątyni przez kamienne okno. Wszyscy patrzyli w milczeniu, jak unosi garść drobin do nosa i wącha je. Kiedy wysunął koniuszek języka i posmakował ich, Strachey wzdrygnął się lekko, a Keynes pochylił do przodu.  
\- Prochy? – spytał. – Glina?  
\- Herbata – odparł Sherlock z namysłem. – Bardzo sprytne.  
\- Herbata? – powiedzieli John i Strachey jednym głosem, po czym parsknęli śmiechem.  
Sherlock spojrzał na nich ostro.  
\- Tak – potwierdził ze swoją zwykłą arogancją. – Herbata. Oto kolejny dowód – jakbyśmy ich jeszcze potrzebowali – że panna Summerson nieco odbiega od nadziei swojej matki.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział John, czując, że zaczyna tracić grunt – ale w jaki sposób drobiny herbaty w tym pudełku doprowadziły cię do takich wniosków? Może zostawiła je tam sama panna Whitmore. Może z tego pudełka korzystał ktoś zupełnie inny.  
\- Nie bądź idiotą, Watsonie – prychnął Sherlock. – Doprawdy, jak to jest, mieć taki przeciętny umysł? To oczywiste, że te liście nie mają osiemdziesięciu lat – zupełnie by się rozłożyły. Zapach jest świeży, chociaż, o ile mi wiadomo, ta konkretna odmiana należy do starzejących się. To stary chiński przepis, którego nie widuje się często na Zachodzie. Zakładam, że do celów panny Summerson nadaje się doskonale. A co do możliwości, że pudełko odkrył ktoś zupełnie przypadkowy…  
Pogardliwy wzrok i obojętne machnięcie ręką dokończyły za niego to zdanie. Odwrócił się na pięcie. John zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy wyobraził sobie tylko pozbawiającą tchu radość sprzed kilku chwil. Coś w jego piersi, coś, co niemal boleśnie otworzyło się szeroko pod jaśniejącym uśmiechem Sherlocka, znów się w sobie zapadło.  
Powiedział sobie stanowczo, że tak jest lepiej. To uspokajające. Był przyzwyczajony do takiego dystansu w relacjach z Sherlockiem i polegał na nim.  
Chwilę później Sherlock popędził w dół nawy. Płaszcz furkotał wokół jego nóg.  
\- Proszę ze mną! – zawołał przez ramię. – Muszę sprawdzić rejestr kościelny, a potem pan Strachey koniecznie powinien wskazać nam, gdzie tu najbliżej świadczy się usługi telegramowe.  
  
  
  
Przypisy od autorki:  
1\. Za „Złodziejką” Sarah Waters uznaję Holywell Street za londyńską kolebkę wiktoriańskiego przemysłu pornograficznego.  
2\. Butterfield był prawdziwym architektem, który naprawdę zaprojektował kościół Świętej Marii Magdaleny w West Lavington. Trochę informacji i niezbyt udanych fotografii można znaleźć [tu](http://www.sussexparishchurches.org/content/view/608/33/). Butterfield zaprojektował ten kościół dla Manninga, ale pozwoliłam sobie trochę nagiąć chronologię, aby prace w 1841 roku były bardziej zaawansowane. W rzeczywistości z kościoła pewnie nie można by wtedy korzystać, gdyż skończono go dopiero w 1850 roku. W związku z tym nie był raczej miejscem sekretnych spowiedniczych spotkań Manninga (które rzeczywiście miały miejsce – przynajmniej jeśli wierzyć Strachey’owi).  
3\. Charleston było posiadłością wiejską zakupioną przez Vanessę Bell dla jej kochanka Duncana Granta oraz jego kochanka Davida Garnetta, aby przeczekali tam I wojnę światową jako obdżektorzy. Po wojnie członkowie Bloomsbury pracowali i bawili się tam, zwłaszcza latem. Obecnie w Charleston znajduje się muzeum.  
4\. Za biografią Keynesa autorstwa Roberta Skidelsky’ego: „Zwykł mawiać, że źródłem jego najlepszych pomysłów było bawienie się liczbami i _sprawdzanie, co też mogą znaczyć_ (kursywę dodano). Wydaje się, że tak naprawdę liczby były dla niego wskazówkami, wyzwalaczami wyobraźni, służyły podobnie jak anegdoty dla humanistów. Często mawiano o _magii_ jego umysłu”. Bardzo holmesowskie, prawda?


	5. Pospiesz się proszę już czas

249 16.0 OR WLV 757P 17 CZERWCA 1920  
BILLY MORRIGAN, WHITE HORSE RD 48C, LONDYN, ANGLIA  
ZLECENIE DLA CIEBIE BILLY STOP PRZYGOTUJ LISTĘ SKLEPÓW NA LIMEGOUSE CAUSEWAY LUB NA PENNYFIELDS STREET KTÓRE SPRZEDAJĄ PRASOWANĄ POSTARZANĄ HERBATĘ ZWANĄ TUO CHA LUB PU ERH STOP UFORMOWANA JAK GNIAZDA SŁOWIKA STOP  
PAN YANG PENG Z LOWELL STREET JEST MI WINIEN PRZYSŁUGĘ STOP NIE WZBUDZI PODEJRZEŃ ROZPYTUJĄC W SKLEPACH STOP  
NASTĘPNIE ZAANGAŻUJ INNYCH URWISÓW* DO OBSERWOWANIA WSZYSTKICH SKLEPÓW PROWADZĄCYCH SPRZEDAŻ PU ERH STOP BĄDŹCIE WIDOCZNI STOP ZATELEGRAFUJ JEŚLI W KTÓRYMŚ ZE SKLEPÓW KILKAKROTNIE ZOBACZYCIE BIAŁĄ KOBIETĘ STOP HOLMES  
  
*  
  
Fioletowe światło wciąż plamiło niebo, kiedy czterej mężczyźni opuścili biuro telegraficzne, a urzędnik zaryglował za nimi drzwi. Sukcesy odniesione dzięki efektywności zawsze stanowiły dla Sherlocka źródło satysfakcji, więc dotarcie na pocztę na kilka minut przed zamknięciem jej na dwanaście godzin sprawiło, że niemal podśpiewywał z zadowolenia. Ich czwórka ruszyła teraz do „Ramion Murarza”, pubu przy zajeździe. John opowiadał właśnie Stracheyowi o swoich dziecięcych wspomnieniach dotyczących Manninga, gdy Sherlock, ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na ustach, przyspieszył i zrównał się z Keynesem.  
\- Powiedziano mi, panie Keynes – powiedział głosem, który John określiłby jako niepokojąco przyjazny – że interesuje pana teoria prawdopodobieństwa.  
Keynes z zaskoczeniem potwierdził. Sherlock nie spojrzał na niego, jedynie błysnął zębami w iście rekinim uśmiechu.  
\- Rozumiem. Zastanawiam się więc, czy zechciałby pan wyjaśnić mi kilka kwestii.  
Kiedy dotarli do pubu, Sherlock i Keynes prowadzili zażartą i mało koherentną debatę na temat co bardziej niezrozumiałych aspektów teorii prawdopodobieństwa. Sherlock przepytywał Keynesa tak agresywnie, że John miał ochotę ruszyć ekonomiście na ratunek. Pod wpływem Stracheya, który z rozbawieniem pokręcił głową, opadł jednak na krzesło, aby dalej przyglądać się rozmowie.  
W momencie przyniesienia dania głównego nie miał już najmniejszej wątpliwości co do tego, że Keynes potrafi obronić swoje matematyczne metody przed każdym adwersarzem – nawet genialnym detektywem konsultantem. Był też – podobnie jak Strachey – śmiertelnie znudzony. Żaden z nich podczas posiłku nie miał szansy wtrącić nawet słówka. Upili się więc nieco, rekompensując długie minuty milczenia degustowaniem _ale_ lokalnej produkcji. Po zjedzeniu puddingu, gdy nic nie wskazywało, żeby Sherlock i Keynes mieli skończyć dyskusję w najbliższej przyszłości, Strachey wspomniał o butelce porto, którą miał w swoim pokoju w zajeździe. John z radością podchwycił aluzję.  
Z ulgą uciekł od monotonii zjawisk niedeterministycznych oraz procesów stochastycznych, a w zamian odetchnął chłodem i ciszą czerwcowego wieczora na wyludnionych ulicach. Z wybrukowanej ulicy weszli do zajazdu, a John mimochodem zauważył, że Strachey zapalił jeden z papierosów, które wcześniej przyjął od Sherlocka.  
W pokoju Stracheya, przy oknie wychodzącym na główną ulicę, stał mały stół i krzesła. Usiedli, zapalili papierosy i zaczęli sączyć słodkie wino. John nie mógł znieść ciszy – alkohol i wymuszone milczenie przy kolacji wprawiły go w wylewny nastrój, a fakt, że Strachey znał kilka zaskakująco intymnych szczegółów z jego życia, znacznie go ośmielił.  
\- A więc pan i Keynes… jesteście razem? – zapytał.  
Strachey zakrztusił się porto.  
\- Maynard i ja… wielkie nieba, nie. Bóg jeden wie, czym dla siebie jesteśmy z Maynardem. – Westchnął. – Zapewne to jakiś rodzaj związku: zawsze się zakochiwać w tych samych osobach i podkradać je sobie, łamiąc sobie przy tym serca.   
\- A więc to się często zdarza? – John uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Zdecydowanie zbyt często! – pożalił się Strachey, częściowo na pokaz. – Przeklętnik podkradł przynajmniej trzy z osób, które darzyłem gorącym uczuciem. Podprowadził je niemal z moich ramion! W jednym z tych przypadków byłem rozpaczliwie zakochany. – Strachey zapalił papierosa, rzucając Johnowi przeciągłe spojrzenie. W tej chwili stanowił ucieleśnienie skrzywdzonej dumy.  
John parsknął śmiechem. Życie z Sherlockiem nauczyło go zwracać uwagę na grzech przemilczenia.  
\- A ile osób pan podkradł jemu?  
Strachey z niezadowoleniem wydął wargi.  
\- Naprawdę, nie umiem powiedzieć. – Udawał nonszalancję. Widząc uniesione brwi Johna, dodał:  
\- Także trójkę. Może czworo. – Brwi Johna nie opadały. – Jednakże nie sądzę, by te osoby wiele dla niego znaczyły. – W końcu nie był w stanie opanować własnego śmiechu, więc zrezygnował ze swego udawanego oburzenia i leniwie popatrzył na Johna przez rzęsy. – Zatem możliwe, że Maynard i ja jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Johnie Watsonie, wyglądamy panu na przyjaciół?  
\- Nie jestem pewien, czy podkradanie kochanków to odpowiednie zachowanie wśród przyjaciół. Ale moim zdaniem wydajecie się panowie… lubić nawzajem.  
\- Mój drogi, jeśli spędzi pan więcej czasu w moich kręgach, zorientuje się pan, że „podkradanie kochanków” to nieodzowny element przyjaźni.  
John roześmiał się z zaskoczeniem.  
\- A więc preferuje pan kochanków Keynesa? Czy też może każdy się nada?  
Strachey przez chwilę wydawał się zaskoczony, a potem również wybuchnął śmiechem.  
\- Chyba nie jesteśmy w stanie zrezygnować z pewnej rywalizacji w tym zakresie. Ale nie byłbym w stanie panu powiedzieć… - Zamyślił się na chwilę. Przez moment wydawał się dziwnie odległy, a potem podjął opowieść. – Po… po pewnym czasie, po tym, jak obaj zakochaliśmy się w tym samym człowieku, który obu nas opuścił… Pojawia się rodzaj… intymności, tak. – Strachey sączył porto. Jego oczy się zamgliły. – No i muszę przyznać – dodał – że on ma wyjątkowo niezwykłe oczy.  
Żołądek Johna zacisnął się. Nagle poczuł się bardzo niepewnie.  
\- No cóż. – Odchrząknął. – Wypijmy więc za przyjaciół. Za niezwykłe oczy naszych przyjaciół.  
Spojrzenie, które posłał mu Strachey, przeciągnęło się boleśnie. John już-już miał odwrócić zarumienioną twarz, kiedy Strachey stuknął swoim kieliszkiem o kieliszek Johna, opróżnił go duszkiem, po czym usiadł wygodnie, ani na chwilę nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego.  
\- Wielkie nieba – wymruczał. – A pan zostawił go samego z Maynardem.  
Cisza się przeciągnęła.  
John miał świadomość, że powinien w tym momencie podjąć zażarte protesty, ale zamiast tego poczuł, że coś w jego piersi po prostu się łamie. Tkwiła w nim przepastna otchłań, a na jej dnie strumień płynący jak elektryczność poprzez stalową wełnę. A zatem był zakochany w Sherlocku Holmesie. „Niech to cholera” – pomyślał – „Nie ma już odwrotu”. Jęknął głośno.  
Strachey wyciągnął ramię i pogładził lekko dłoń Johna. John podniósł głowę i spojrzał w zielone oczy, które wciąż promieniowały smutkiem, chociaż Strachey próbował się uśmiechnąć.  
\- Proszę się nie martwić – powiedział przy tym miękko. – Nie zrobiłem nic, aby… Obudzić zmysł rywalizacji Maynarda. Jeśli to cokolwiek zmienia, obecnie jest zakochany w Sebastianie. – John wbił wzrok w kieliszek. Jego myśli krążyły niezależnie od słów Stracheya.  
\- Holmes zawsze twierdzi, że ciało jest tylko… „transportem”, zaledwie pojazdem dla eksperymentów, a ja… Co? Z czego się pan śmieje?  
Strachey, wciąż chichocząc, potrząsnął głową.   
\- Przypominałem sobie nasze dni w Cambridge. Jak krzyczałem na Maynarda, bo prowadził notes z istotnymi statystykami dotyczącymi jego kochanków, aby móc później przeanalizować liczby. Wrzeszczałem na niego po kolacji u Apostołów*, że to taka głupota. Wściekałem się, bo pieprzyłem się z ekonomistą.  
\- Jezu. Gdyby istniał sposób, żeby uwieść Holmesa, to byłaby to ta opowieść.  
\- Niech będzie pan wdzięczny, że nie poznali się w tamtych czasach. Maynard był nieskończenie czarujący, chociaż zupełnie pozbawiony liryzmu, i niezrozumiale zafascynowany paradoksem Bertranda. Miał zwyczaj wkładania koperty we framugę drzwi swego pokoju, gdy… hm… nie chciał, żeby mu przeszkadzano. Jestem gotów przysiąc, że były tygodnie, kiedy w ogóle jej nie wyjmował. Kto wie, w jakim stanie oddałby panu wtedy pańskiego Holmesa.  
Uśmiech Johna zniknął. Mężczyzna westchnął.  
\- Przypuszczam, że w takim stanie co zawsze. Nietykalny Sherlock Holmes.  
Kąciki ust Stracheya drgnęły. Patrzył w ziemię.  
\- Dobry Boże, nietykalny. Gdybym mieszkał w pańskim mieszkaniu, ledwie byłbym w stanie trzymać ręce przy sobie.  
Zmiażdżył końcówkę papierosa. Wspomniane ręce właśnie zaginały i rozginały róg gazety leżącej na stole. John nie mógł odwrócić wzroku od ruchu bladych, szczupłych palców. Pochłonięty tym widokiem, powiedział wolno, niskim głosem:  
\- Tak właśnie jest. Czasem ledwie mogę się powstrzymać, żeby nie… Dotyk jest dla niego czymś tak oczywistym… No cóż, to chyba jasne, skoro to nic dla niego nie znaczy. I te cholerne dłonie. Jego cholerne, pieprzone dłonie. – John potrząsnął głową i przycisnął kłykcie do oczu. – Chryste, nie wierzę, że o tym z panem rozmawiam, przecież ledwie się znamy. Muszę być bardziej pijany, niż sądziłem. Przypuszczam, że w tym momencie obaj moglibyśmy szantażem wymusić od siebie nawzajem niezłe pieniądze, nie ma więc się czym przejmować.  
\- Bóg jeden wie – westchnął Strachey, porzucając wreszcie gazetę – że nieprzyzwoitość nie jest mi obca. Podobnie jak złamane serce.  
Powoli, przemyślanym ruchem, Strachey położył dłonie na blacie, dokładnie w miejscu, w które John wbił wzrok. Serca biły gorączkowo w przeciągającej się ciszy.  
I wtedy John przesunął po stole swoje kwadratowe dłonie i dotknął szczupłych palców przed sobą. Dotykał je, przytrzymywał, zachwycał się długością i chłodem okrągłych opuszek i wystających kości. Miał wrażenie, że w jego ciele wybuchają iskry, a skóra drapie go pod ubraniem. Wiedział, że powinien przestać, ale wnętrze głowy wypełniła mu gęsta mgła i nie do końca był w stanie uświadomić sobie, dlaczego właściwie powinien. Po części kojąca prostota i łagodność dotyku była cudowna, tym bardziej, że tak długo sobie jej odmawiał; po części był świadom każdego szczegółu, który udowadniał, że te długie palce nie należały do Sherlocka – brakowało blizny po oparzeniu na prawym palcu serdecznym, brakowało zgrubień od strun skrzypiec; a po części po prostu mógł przymknąć oczy, wdychać zapach papierosów Sherlocka i wreszcie, wreszcie opleść palce wokół delikatnych, bladych nadgarstków i usłyszeć niski, bezradny jęk dopiero wtedy, gdy opuścił jego gardło.  
Co było bardziej przerażające? To, że był w stanie wymienić wszystkie subtelne detale, które udowadniały, że to nie Sherlock, czy to, że tak desperacko pragnął udawać, że to właśnie on?  
I wtedy mężczyzna siedzący po drugiej stronie stołu wstał i przycisnął do jego warg swoje, i nieoczekiwane, szorstkie wąsy na policzkach i ustach sprawiły, że John wstał, cofnął się i wymamrotał:  
\- Przepraszam, Chryste, przepraszam…  
A wtedy ten mężczyzna stanął za nim, mówiąc coś niskim głosem, chwycił go za ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie, aż sam oparł się o ścianę, a jego dłonie sięgnęły do rozporka Johna i ktoś szepnął mu do ucha:  
\- Wszystko w porządku, wszystko w porządku, pozwól, że dam ci chwilę ukojenia…  
Głosu Stracheya nie dało się pomylić z chropowatym barytonem Sherlocka, ale gdy mówił szeptem, różnicę było trudniej zauważyć. Trzymał Johna w ramionach, a John tonął w zapachu papierosów Sherlocka i wtedy głos powiedział:  
\- Patrz na moje dłonie. – I zręczne palce sięgnęły poprzez spodnie i bieliznę, i objęły boleśnie twardy członek, i jego całe ciało iskrzyło i kurczyło się w sobie, i Johnowi kręciło się w głowie. Strachey odwrócił głowę w bok, by nie dotknąć jego szyi zarostem. John w chwilowym szale pomyślał, że, gdyby chciał, mógłby przekręcić głowę do pocałunku i pocałować gładki policzek Sherlocka.  
Spojrzał w dół na szczupłe palce uwalniające go ze spodni i niemal zaszlochał, czując delikatny dotyk opuszki kciuka i widząc kontrast białych rąk ze swoją pulsującą męskością. Niemal znajome, niemal idealne dłonie zamknęły się wokół niego, odsunęły napletek, i teraz się poruszały, jedna przy nasadzie, a druga, tańcząc, na wilgotnej główce, i powinien powiedzieć _nie_ , powinien powiedzieć _nie_ , ale kciuk, wyglądający jak kciuk Sherlocka, przesunął się po nim, i ciepła, biała dłoń przekręciła się odrobinę, i gdyby to bez żadnych wątpliwości był Sherlock, to być może byłby w stanie powiedzieć _nie_ , i gdyby to bez żadnych wątpliwości nie był Sherlock, to być może byłby w stanie powiedzieć _nie_ , ale mieszanina prawda-fałsz-prawda-fałsz wirowała tuż przed nim, a ruletka wściekłości-żalu-pragnienia wirowała w nim, i doszedł, wydając z siebie niski jęk i przygryzając wargi, aby nie wypowiedzieć żadnych słów.  
John, dysząc, pochylił się do przodu. Usłyszał, jak Strachey bierze głęboki wdech, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Był pewien, że wolałby poderżnąć sobie gardło, niż usłyszeć te słowa. Zamknął oczy, odwrócił się gwałtownie i przycisnął mocno dłoń do zaskoczonych warg Stracheya. Przez chwilę obaj tylko stali i oddychali przez nosy i usta. John mocniej docisnął dłoń do ust Stracheya, jakby chcąc je zakleić. Poczuł, jak tamten powoli kiwa głową, więc z zamkniętymi oczami opadł na kolana, rozpiął spodnie Stracheya i, biorąc go w usta, sam nie wiedział, czy próbuje go przeprosić, podziękować mu, wznieść ku niemu błaganie, czy może powiedzieć jeszcze coś innego.  
  
*  
  
Po powrocie z „Ramion Murarza” i opadnięciu na fotel w salonie zajazdu „Czarny Koń”, Sherlock był zmuszony przyznać się do porażki. Znęcał się, odzywał protekcjonalnie, debatował, drążył i – poza możliwością odświeżenia sobie zasad analizy matematycznej – absolutnie nic mu to nie dało. Sherlockowi nie tylko nie udało się obnażyć oczekiwanej intelektualnej miałkości Johna Maynarda Keynesa, lecz wręcz przeciwnie, trzy i pół godziny prawdziwego przesłuchania sprawiły jedynie, że jego adwersarz był przyjemnie podminowany i gotów do kontynuowania dyskusji przez całą noc. Co więcej – i co było jeszcze bardziej irytujące – Sherlockowi nie udało się znaleźć jednego błędu w wyjaśnieniach Keynesa na temat prawdopodobieństwa i teorii liczb. Podobnie zresztą jak w żarliwych, ale – Sherlock zazgrzytał zębami, musząc to przyznać sam przed sobą – _logicznych_ argumentach w kwestii ekonomicznych niebezpieczeństw narzucenia Niemcom wojennych reparacji.  
Rozsiadł się wygodnie i popatrzył na Keynesa z dziwnym uczuciem, które rozgorzało w nim pod wpływem wyruszenia na otwartą wojnę z przeciwnikiem, który cały czas po prostu doskonale się bawił. Sherlock pomyślał, że to zupełnie pozbawione sensu. Ostatecznie był ekspertem w trzymaniu się logiki podczas dyskusji, w unikaniu nadmiernego emocjonalnego zaangażowania, w wykorzystywaniu adwersarzy do własnych celów. I przecież on… Jego nawet _nie obchodziło_ modelowanie matematyczne ani niemieckie reparacje wojenne. Nie z tych powodów żywił upartą niechęć do Keynesa. Nie, dysonans pojawiał się, kiedy Sherlock próbował w swoich myślach pogodzić niewątpliwą inteligencję Keynesa i… I…  
\- A więc przeprosił się pan z Sebastianem? – zapytał Sherlock.  
Nagła zmiana tematu oraz użycie imienia kochanka najwyraźniej zaskoczyły Keynesa, ale szybko doszedł do siebie.  
\- Ach, niezupełnie – przyznał. – Próbowałem się z nim pogodzić przed odjazdem, ale… Ach, nie był jeszcze gotowy. Myślę, że wkrótce wszystko będzie dobrze. Wie pan, jak to jest z tymi rzeczami.  
Sherlock milczał, przygryzając wargę. Zauważył, że, sam nie wiedząc kiedy, włożył dłoń do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki i bawił się plikiem listów Charlotte Whitmore. Wyciągnął je teraz i zaczął lekko zaginać palcami ich rogi.  
\- Watson sądzi – powiedział – że te listy zostały napisane w spontanicznych przypływach pożądania i uczucia.  
\- A pan się z tym nie zgadza. – To było raczej stwierdzenie, niż pytanie.  
\- Kobieta, która byłaby intelektualnie _zdolna_ i miała wystarczające doświadczenie, by pisać takie rzeczy…  
Keynes czekał, ale wydawało się, że Sherlocka zawiodły struny głosowe. Jego wargi poruszały się, ale z ust nie wypływał żaden dźwięk.  
\- Tak? – drążył Keynes.  
\- Byłaby zbyt inteligentna, żeby pisać szczerze – wydusił w końcu Sherlock.  
Keynes wyciągnął rękę i wyjął plik listów z jego zaciśniętej dłoni. Wyprostował je jeden po drugim i ułożył na stole przed sobą, gładząc je podczas lektury. Potem odchylił się na krześle, chociaż nie oderwał oczu od stołu. Listy sąsiadowały na nim z oprawionym w czarną skórę notatnikiem, w którym pospiesznie naszkicował był łańcuch Markowa. W dłoni wciąż trzymał pióro i notował nim coś nieuważnie na pustej stronnicy.  
\- Gdyby to tylko była prawda, panie Holmes – westchnął gorzko. – Gdyby to tylko była prawda. Proszę poprosić Duncana, by panu pokazał, co ja uznałem za stosowne przelać na papier… Z drugiej strony – poprawił się, śmiejąc bez śladu radości – proszę go nigdy o to nie prosić. Najprawdopodobniej _pokazałby_ panu… - Zamilkł na chwilę. – Szczerze mówiąc, nawet Lytton miałby wystarczająco wiele materiału dowodowego, by skazać mnie na długie lata ciężkich robót.  
\- Zawsze tak mocno to pan odczuwa? – spytał Sherlock tak szybko, że jego słowa niemal zbiły się w jedno. – Tak jak tamtej nocy z Sebast… z panem Sprottem?  
\- Tak, tak bywa, jeśli chodzi o większość moich kochanków – powiedział Keynes ostrożnie. – Z niektórymi bywa dużo gorzej. – Urwał. – Z Duncanem było dużo, dużo gorzej.  
\- Jak pan… jak pan sobie radzi z pracą, kiedy tyle energii kieruje pan w inne… obszary życia?  
Keynes nieuważnie wykręcał sobie palce, zastanawiając się przez długi czas.  
\- Naprawdę myślałem, że oszaleję z powodu Duncana – powiedział w końcu. – Niepokoiłem się o moją pracę. Przez jakiś czas czułem się… odcięty. Ale sądzę… - znowu urwał – że taki chaos sprawia, że praca jest… że jest _ważna_. Nie jestem przekonany czy przesiadywanie w sali wykładowej w Cambridge albo pisanie o popycie i podaży może – roześmiał się – ocalić świat. Mam nadzieję, że coś w ten sposób zmieniam. Ale bez – sam nie wiem – bez sztuki, bez miłości, bez muzyki… na pewno nic by mi się nie chciało.  
Długi czas siedzieli w ciszy. Sherlock rozmyślał o tym, co właśnie usłyszał, a Keynes notował coś na kartce. W końcu powiedział:  
\- Czy to naprawdę tak zupełnie różne rzeczy? Namiętność do pracy i namiętność względem ukochanych? Czy to niemożliwe, że jedna z tych namiętności mogłaby się opierać… a nawet karmić drugą? Przecież nie powie mi pan – podniósł wzrok z uśmiechem – że namiętność do pracy jest panu obca.  
Sherlock odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Watson by nie… - zaczął. – Watson postrzega to inaczej.  
Keynes notował dalej. Jego twarz pozostawała nieprzenikniona.  
\- Może i tak – powiedział.  
Po kolejnej długiej chwili ciszy, Sherlock odetchnął.  
\- No dobrze – powiedział nieco bardziej dziarsko. – Co _pan_ sądzi o tych kontrowersyjnych epistołach?  
Keynes spojrzał na swój notatnik. Wydawał się nieco zaskoczony, spoglądając na naskrobane przez siebie trzy kolumny liczb. Przez prawie minutę patrzył na nie w milczeniu.  
\- Właściwie… - powiedział w końcu.  
Tym razem to Sherlock drążył dalej.  
\- Właściwie? – I również spojrzał na rzędy liczb.  
\- Jest w tym coś interesującego. – Keynes potrząsnął głową i wskazał na notes. – To… to rodzaj gry, w którą gram sam ze sobą, kiedy z kimś rozmawiam. W ten sposób zajmuję czymś ręce. Tak jak… ach, tak jak niektórzy ludzie szkicują.  
Na słowa „niektórzy ludzie” położył szczególny nacisk, tak jakby Sherlock był w stanie zapomnieć wszystkich malarzy obecnych w życiu Keynesa.  
\- Zawsze najbliższe były mi liczby, a nie obrazy czy słowa, więc kiedy siedziałem w Cambridge na wykładach, mimochodem pracowałem nad blokami tekstu, nadając im liczbowe ekwiwalenty. Notowałem liczbę słów w zdaniu, o proszę, to ta kolumna, a potem liczbę liter w pierwszym słowie – to druga kolumna – a następnie, w ostatniej kolumnie, liczbę liter w ostatnim słowie. Widzi pan?  
Sherlock kiwnął głową i przekręcił notatnik o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni, żeby obaj mogli patrzeć na kolumny liczb.  
\- Sporządzanie tych… matematycznych notatek czy jak by pan tego nie nazwał, weszło mi w nawyk. Można dostrzec interesujące i powtarzalne wzory; niektórzy autorzy albo niektóre teksty zdradzają tendencje do konstruowania dłuższych lub krótszych zdań, a w przypadku niektórych ludzi w środkowej kolumnie pojawiają się głównie dwójki, gdyż…  
\- Gdyż zaczynają każde zdanie od „ja” – podsunął Sherlock. Keynes uśmiechnął się.  
\- Dokładnie. Ale czegoś takiego raczej nie widuję. Proszę spojrzeć na pierwszą i trzecią kolumnę. Ta rozpiska dotyczy tylko jednego listu – tego z datą 18 września 1840 rok – ale dostrzegam tu pewną nieoczekiwaną korelację. Proszę zobaczyć – kiedy zdanie zawiera trzy słowa – co ma miejsce trzy razy – ostatnie słowo _również_ zawiera trzy litery. A tu mamy dwa zdania, które zawierają po dwadzieścia sześć liter – wskazał na odpowiednie miejsca w kolumnach – i _oba_ kończą się ośmioliterowym słowem. Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie widziałem – zakończył z rozbawieniem.  
\- Ja widziałem – powiedział Sherlock i przyciągnął do siebie notes. Jego oczy błyszczały.  
\- Naprawdę? – Sherlock pokiwał głową. – A więc o co chodzi?  
\- Nie mam pewności – odparł Sherlock, chwytając pióro Keynesa i zdejmując z niego skuwkę – ale wygląda to zupełnie jak szyfr książkowy.  
\- Co takiego?  
Sherlock spojrzał na niego ze zniecierpliwieniem.  
\- Szyfr książkowy. Jedna liczba stanowi odniesienie do numeru strony, druga do danego słowa na tej stronie. – Był już pochłonięty rysowaniem kolumn na kolejnych stronach notesu Keynesa i wygładzaniem kolejnego listu na stosiku.  
\- A więc to taki… podwójny kod? – spytał Keynes. – Tekst staje się liczbami, które stają się tekstem?  
Sherlock tylko coś mruknął, a potem ignorował jakiekolwiek próby podejmowania rozmowy. Kiedy jakąś godzinę później podniósł głowę znad kartek, zauważył z roztargnieniem, że Keynes chyba udał się na spoczynek – w każdym razie nie było go już w pokoju. Sherlock ponownie pogrążył się w pracy. Wciąż pochylał się nad notesem Keynesa, obok gasnącego ognia w kominku, kiedy John cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi do sypialni Stracheya, wyszedł na korytarz i spojrzał prosto w szare oczy swego współlokatora. Stanął w miejscu jak rażony piorunem.  
\- Ja… ach – powiedział Sherlock, gestem ogarniając listy, notes, ogień. A potem wbił zszokowane oczy w te konkretne drzwi i w stojącego przed nimi Johna.  
Nie odrywali od siebie wzroku przez prawie pół minuty. Potem John skinął głową w szorstkim, wojskowym geście i ruszył w dół korytarza, by zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi do własnej sypialni.  
  
  
  
Przypisy od autorki:  
1\. Jak wygląda pu’erh tuocha (gniazdko) można zobaczyć [tutaj](http://www.chicagoteagarden.com/sites/default/files/imagecache/product_full/rose_puerh_tuocha_01.jpg). Ta metoda przygotowywania i postarzania herbaty pochodzi z Chin i liczy sobie setki lat. W pewnym momencie cegiełki wykonane ze sprasowanej herbaty wykorzystywano nawet jako walutę na szlakach handlowych. W dzisiejszych czasach postarzana herbata pu’erh jest ostatnim krzykiem mody wśród koneserów herbaty, ale w 1920 większość osób niebędących Chińczykami nigdy o niej nie słyszała.  
2\. Komentarze Stracheya dotyczące Keynesa są zainspirowane listem do Leonarda Woolfa z 5 grudnia 1906 roku: „Co do Keynesa… Nie mogę nie widzieć, że, oczywiście, jest on moim przyjacielem. Ale jednak czasem wystarczy jedno jego słowo, żeby cała ta relacja rozmyła się jak mgła i żebym widział go jakby przez morze obojętności. Wystarczająco konfunduje mnie świadomość, że istnieje na tym świecie ktoś tak dalece pozbawiony liryzmu; kiedy stwierdzam, że tym kimś jest Maynard, nie dziwią mnie wcale moje dowcipy jego kosztem, które stroję sobie z Kapralem, a jednak… Doskonale przecież wiem, że zrobiłby dla mnie większość rzeczy, o jakich jestem w stanie pomyśleć. I te jego oczy…!”  
3\. O intymności dzielenia kochanków, z 21 lipca 1908, po tym, jak Keynes „ukradł” Duncana Granta Stracheyowi: „Drogi Maynardzie, wiem, że byliśmy przyjaciółmi zbyt długo, by przestać być nimi teraz. Są pewne rzeczy, o których będę się starał nie myśleć i musisz zrobić, co w Twojej mocy, aby służyć mi w tym pomocą. Musisz wierzyć, że Cię rozumiem, nie żywię do Ciebie nienawiści i, gdybyś tu był, najprawdopodobniej bym Cię pocałował. Chociaż wtedy Duncan byłby zazdrosny, a do tego nie wolno nam dopuścić!”  
4\. Notes naprawdę istniał - Keynes prowadził dwa pamiętniki, w których zapisywał swoje podboje; jeden z nich był zaszyfrowany. Zachęcam do zobaczenia: [The Sex Diaries of John Maynard Keynes](http://moreintelligentlife.com/node/824). Serio, czy coś mogłoby być bardziej holmesowskie? Oczywiście, że nic.  
5\. Duncan Grant był miłością życia zarówno Stracheya, jak i Keynesa, chociaż oba te romanse były dość krótkotrwałe. Po tym, jak Grant opuścił Keynesa, Keynes wspierał go finansowo przez resztę życia – nawet kiedy się ożenił, a Duncan zamieszkał z Vanessą i Clive’em Bellami.  
6\. [Tutaj](http://imgc.allpostersimages.com/images/P-473-488-90/13/1345/BQ4S000Z/posters/dora-carrington-lytton-strachey-1880-1932-1916.jpg) można zobaczyć długie, holmesowskie palce Stracheya, które namalował jego kochanek Carrington.  
  
Przypisy od tłumaczki:  
* Chodzi oczywiście o „urwisów z Baker Street”, znanych z opowiadań Conan Doyle’a („Baker Street Irregulars”).  
** Apostołowie Cambridge – społeczność intelektualistów, założona w XIX wieku na uniwersytecie w Cambridge. Wielu z członków grupy Bloomsbury należało do Apostołów.


	6. Wychylone, wzrokiem uciszając pokój

18 sierpnia 1941 roku  
Mój najdroższy Scotcie,  
Przysięgłam cierpliwość na czas Twej nieobecności; przysięgłam być cicha, spokojna i łagodna. Podobne mi cnotliwe, dumne kobiety umykają krytyce. Jak sam się wyznajesz. Oto, co sobie wyobrażałam: me myśli będą spokojne, bo nie będzie tu Ciebie, abyś nimi wstrząsnął; poruszać się będę ze spokojną celowością, gdyż nie będzie tu Ciebie, być zakłócił rytm moich kroków; z pokorą zniosę jarzmo każdego tyrana, gdyż pod Twoją nieobecność wzburzyć mnie nie będzie już mogła żadna drobna niedogodność. Pamiętam przekonanie, że nawet cieszyć się będę z powrotu do żelaznej czystości; że, mając świadomość, iż wkrótce powrócisz do mnie, odnajdę szczęście w chwilowym spokoju… albo czymś tego rzędu. Spokojne kroki kierować będę – jak myślałam – od kościoła, przez szpital, do sklepu, a towarzyszyć mi będą wyczekujące serce i pusty umysł. Odsunęłabym na bok myśli o Tobie, owinęła je w jedwab i włożyła do cedrowej szkatułki. W ciągu dnia byłabym powściągliwa i chłodna, gdyż mój żar spoczywałby bezpiecznie w pudełku, i wyciągałabym go tylko podczas samotnych, odległych nocy.  
Och, Kochanie, zamiast tego płonę. Palę, żarzę się, moja skóra gorzeje z Twojego powodu, a potem powraca do swego pierwotnego kształtu i znów staje w ogniu, i znów przemienia się w osmoloną, gorącą masę. Wybucham śmiechem na samą myśl, że mogłabym gdzieś ukryć myśl o Tobie, schować ją w bezpiecznej skrytce i udawać obojętność. Teraz wiem – to nie jest jedynie płomyk. Och nie, to żarłoczny, agresywny pożar. To stojąca w ogniu bestia, która mnie liże, gryzie, rozdziera na strzępy, aż w sklepach i szpitalu nie mogę myśleć o niczym innym. Nawet w kościele marzę tylko o tym, by mnie pochłonęła, przygniotła swym ciężarem wśród róż i chryzantem.  
Bestia mego serca powstała z naszego nieoczekiwanego spotkania i z wrażenia bliskiego zaczadzeniu, którego doznałam, widząc pierwszy raz Twój kark w kolorze ciemnego miodu. Twój najpiękniej wygięty kręgosłup. I, och, Twoją skórę o aromacie równym najprzedniejszym winom.  
Bestię tworzą moje palce wbijające się przez warstwę Twej wykwintnej bielizny we wgłębienia nad Twoimi biodrami, tworzy ją kosztowanie Twych pleców i coraz żywsze bicie mego serca. Tworzą ją Twoje ciche okrzyki, Twoje ciało zwracające się ku mojemu, Twoje ugryzienia, oddechy, drapiące zęby i usta na moich policzkach i ustach.  
Bestia ożywa, gdy odkrywam Twoją kołdrę, Twoje ciepłe, wełniane koce i Twoje prześcieradła; gdy układam Cię przed sobą na białej pościeli; patrzę na dziki, śniady krajobraz Twej skóry, miód, oliwki i słodkie migdały Twoich bioder i ramion; jedwabiste, nierówne loki w zagłębieniu między Twymi nogami, gdy osuwam się niżej i klękam przed Tobą; gdy wykrzykujesz moje imię jak bezrozumne stworzenie.  
Bestia stworzona jest z mego języka i z pocałunków składanych na samej Twej istocie, z dotykania i ssania, i z poczucia, że sztywniejesz przy moim języku. Z mojego pragnienia, które jest tak silne, że zaczyna kręcić mi się w głowie, kiedy delikatnie przyciągam Cię bliżej i powoli przyspieszam w czułym ponagleniu. Z Twojego gwałtownego oddechu, Twojego pulsu, który czuję pod sobą; ze świadomości, że zemdleję, jeśli będę miała jeszcze odrobinę więcej Ciebie, odrywam więc usta i ujmuję Cię w zęby. Z tego, jak wyginasz wtedy swoje ciało w moją stronę, błagając bez zahamowań. Jak ruchem bioder przyciskasz się do moich zębów i języka, jak wyginasz w łuk plecy, jak drżą Ci nogi, a ja wsuwam dłonie pod Ciebie i czuję, jak się poruszamy i zaciskamy w porażającej jedności. Z tego, jak chcę więcej, ciągle więcej. Z tego, jak Cię otwieram, jedną dłoń przyciskając do Twoich śliskich pleców, a drugą wsuwając w Ciebie, poruszam palcami, przyciągam Cię bliżej do mojego języka, w niepokalanym, bolesnym pragnieniu. Z tego, jak smakuję bicie Twojego serca i ja… Ja, rwąca się w przód, rwąca się w stronę pogorzeliska.  
Bestia stworzona jest z momentu napięcia i znieruchomienia, kiedy zaczyna Ci brakować tchu i kiedy Twoje ciało zaciska się wokół mnie w zupełnym bezruchu… i stworzona jest też w pulsującej doskonałości długich chwil, które następują potem, kiedy rozpadasz się i rozsypujesz pod moimi ustami i moimi dłońmi, a ja czuję, że moje serce wybuchnie z Twojego powodu, ze świadomości całego topniejącego piękna – Twojego, naszego. Chciwe zwierzę karmi się nawet długimi, leniwymi momentami, które następują później – choć nigdy nie są tak ciche i spokojne, jak byśmy chcieli – kiedy kładę się przy Tobie z policzkiem przytulonym do Twej piersi i słucham, jak Twój oddech wydłuża się, dudni, a potem uspokaja.  
Jakże mam chodzić uliczkami wioski, nosząc w sercu bestię, która karmi się moją radością i gniewem? Cóż mam czynić do momentu, w którym wrócisz do mnie i nasycisz bestię własną spokojną obecnością? Czy już do końca dni moich śnić będę tylko o Tobie, a kiedy popuszczę wodzy mym myślom, czy będę widzieć już tylko Ciebie, wszystkie Twoje paradoksy i zgodności? Jesteś moim wszystkim. Och, miłości moja, wróć do mnie.  
Zawsze Twoja,  
CW  
  
*  
  
Śniadaniu towarzyszyła zdecydowanie napięta atmosfera. John i Strachey odnosili się do siebie z dystansem, Sherlock był uprzejmy, ale oschły w stosunku do Johna, John z rezerwą odnosił się do Sherlocka, a Sherlock i Strachey łypali na siebie spode łba. Jedynym prawdziwie wesołym człowiekiem był Keynes, który wstał skoro świt. Nalewając kawę, niemal nucił coś pod nosem.  
\- Holmes! – wykrzyknął, rzucając się w stronę detektywa, gdy ten wychynął z korytarza, dzierżąc w dłoni gazetę z marynarskimi wiadomościami z Londynu. – Muszę panu wyznać, że od dawna nie odbyłem tak stymulującej pogawędki jak nasza wczorajsza. Nie uwierzyłby pan, jak mizerny jest obecnie standard dyskusji w Cambridge. _Nie wspominając_ już ministerstwa skarbu, te wszystkie urzędasy… - Wzdrygnął się dla żartu. Uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy.  
Sherlock zmierzył go ponurym spojrzeniem.  
\- Proszę mi wierzyć – odparł, siadając przy stole i wbijając oczy w listę statków. – Wiem absolutnie wszystko o nieznośnych _urzędasach_.  
Keynes zaśmiał się wesoło. John wszedł do pomieszczenia i przyciągnął sobie krzesło. Kilka minut później dołączył do nich Strachey.  
\- I jeszcze ta pańska tajemnica – powiedział Keynes. – Jestem nią cokolwiek zaintrygowany. Cały poranek myślałem o listach. Proszę powiedzieć, co dalej? Łamanie szyfru? Powrót na miejsce zbrodni? _Bardzo_ chciałbym dogrzebać się do sedna sprawy.  
Sherlock – nieco zbity z tropu faktem, że dla odmiany nie jest najbardziej podekscytowanym członkiem ekipy dochodzeniowej – z wysiłkiem wziął się w garść i odsunął gazetę na bok.  
\- Pani Summerson dała nam – mnie – mnie i Watsonowi – upoważnienie, byśmy przeszukali domek, w którym Caldonia Summerson mieszkała przed swoim zniknięciem. Ktoś powinien udać się do urzędu, zobaczyć, czy coś zostało z domu wujostwa panny Whitmore… oraz archidiakona Hare’ego, tego dobroczyńcy, który w ostatniej chwili ocalił pozycję Manninga…  
Keynes wyglądał na zachwyconego.  
\- Doskonale! Wygląda na to, że będziemy mieć pełne ręce roboty. Może więc pan i ja wybierzemy się do chatki Summersonów, a Lytton i doktor Watson…  
\- Nie – powiedzieli niemal jednocześnie John i Sherlock. John wbijał przy tym wzrok w swoją filiżankę, a Sherlock – w Stracheya. Napięcie tej chwili musiało wywrzeć wpływ nawet na upartą radość Keynesa, gdyż niepewnie przenosił wzrok z jednego mężczyzny na pozostałych.  
\- Watson woli działać niż kartkować księgi – wymamrotał Sherlock. John był tak zdumiony tą nagłą troską o jego preferencje, że nic nie powiedział.  
\- No cóż… dobrze – powiedział Keynes wolno. – Podobnie jak ja, w każdym razie zaraz po zakończeniu roku akademickiego. Może zatem doktor Watson i ja wybierzemy się do domu tej dziewczyny, a pan z Lyttonem…  
\- Chodźmy wszyscy razem – przerwał John pospiesznie, gdy Sherlockowi wyrwał się z ust zduszony dźwięk. – Pójdziemy wszyscy razem do Summersonów. Dokumenty z urzędu mogą zaczekać do popołudnia. – Zerknął nerwowo na Sherlocka. Po chwili detektyw skinął krótko głową. Pozostała trójka odetchnęła z ulgą.  
\- Wyśmienicie! – odezwał się Keynes, wykazując godną podziwu determinację, by pozostać w dobrym nastroju. – A zatem ruszajmy do domu Summersonów.  
  
*  
  
Wąska, wybrukowana uliczka June Lane ciągnęła się na wschód od terenu kościoła aż do kilku chatek, otulonych zadbanymi ogródkami. Z obu jej stron wybudowano wysokie, kamienne mury oporowe, do których czterej mężczyźni musieli się przyciskać, gdy tylko usłyszeli stukot końskich kopyt albo terkot powozu. Sherlock, który wyrywał się do przodu przed pozostałą trójkę, syczał z irytacją podczas każdego wymuszonego postoju.  
To nie opóźnianie śledztwa tak irytowało detektywa. Nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości co do działań panny Caldonii Summerson; należało znaleźć wyjaśnienie kilku nudnych wątków pobocznych i całą sprawę można by udowodnić ponad wszelką wątpliwość nawet mało rozgarniętego detektywa inspektora Lestrade’a. Sherlock był przekonany, że sprawa panny Summerson nie była pilna, nie zależało mu więc, by szybko dotrzeć do jej chatki, bo też i spodziewał się, co tam zastanie.  
Umeblowane pokoje, zaskakująco pełna szafa, listy tylko od rodziny.  
Żadnej torby podróżnej, tak jakby została już zapakowana.  
Zapewne kilka starannie wybranych drobiazgów – najprawdopodobniej niezbyt gustownych, lecz zaskakująco (biorąc pod uwagę sytuację panny Summerson) wysokiej jakości.  
Być może, jeśli Sherlock miał szczęście (chociaż w gruncie rzeczy nie miało to większego znaczenia), ślady tej samej postarzanej, sprasowanej chińskiej herbaty, na którą natknęli się w kościele.  
Sherlock pomyślał, że nie potrzeba geniusza, by domyślić się całej reszty.  
Nie, jeśli Sherlock interesował się Callie Summerson, to tylko po to, by poznać jej dokładny związek ze zmarłą panną Whitmore. Zgodził się na ten spacer, aby dać sobie trochę przestrzeni i czasu, oczyścić umysł, nieznośnie pełen…  
 _taki chaos sprawia, że praca jest… że jest ważna_  
…nieznośnie _wypchany_ obrazami Johna na pół godziny przed tym, jak stanął przed drzwiami do sypialni Stracheya i spojrzał Sherlockowi w oczy. Na godzinę przed tym. Na pięć cholernych minut przed tym. Sherlock poczuł, że wykręcają mu się wnętrzności. Co _dokładnie_ wydarzyło się za tymi drzwiami, kiedy on rozmawiał z Keynesem w pokoju obok?  
(Nieuważnie stwierdził, że dotarli na miejsce. Był to zwykły szeregowy dom, zbudowany z cegły i dachówek, stojący na samym końcu rzędu typowych dla klasy robotniczej budynków, którymi zabudowana była ulica. Włożył klucz w zamek i odsunął się, by dać innym przejść.  
\- Sądząc po wyglądzie tych mebli, był już umeblowany, gdy się tu wprowadziła – stwierdził Keynes.  
Sherlock podążył za innymi do środka).  
Na co John pozwolił? Co zrobił? Sherlock zacisnął powieki, przypominając sobie uwalany kurzem, wymięty materiał spodni na kolanach Johna. Jego usta były lekko spuchnięte jak po ukłuciu pszczoły – ssały lub gryzły albo były ssane lub gryzione. Ale skóra wokół nich była gładka, brakowało na niej śladów po drażniących wąsach. A więc bez pocałunków. Czy John nie lubił pocałunków? Niewiedza była _nie do zniesienia_.  
(- Szafa wciąż jest pełna – poinformował John towarzyszy, pochylając się, by zajrzeć do środka. – Proszę spojrzeć na te ubrania. Nie mogła się pakować na długą podróż).  
Gdzie i jak Strachey go dotykał? Usta… kark… obojczyk... szyja? Powieki… stopy… penis… pierś? Jak długo? Z jakimi rezultatami? Gdyby Sherlock był bliżej, z uchem przyciśniętym do drzwi, czy usłyszałby jakieś odgłosy? A gdyby był jeszcze bliżej, po drugiej stronie drzwi…  
Sherlock podejrzewał, że Strachey planował to od jakiegoś czasu. Czy planował uwieść Johna, już stojąc na Gordon Square i oferując Sherlockowi pomoc ze śledztwem? Detektyw zacisnął zęby.  
(- Plik listów – powiedział Strachey, odrzucając nieuważnie na bok wstążkę przewiązującą kartki. – Chyba wszystkie są od jej matki).  
John zaś natychmiast powierzył Stracheyowi sekret, który ukrywał przed Sherlockiem przez dwa lata. Czy to Strachey pragnął Johna, czy też – Sherlockowi wykręcił się żołądek – było na odwrót? Może John ujrzał Stracheya i natychmiast coś poczuł, zainteresował się nim w sposób, w jaki nie interesował go Sherlock. Przez te kilka minionych dni, kiedy John podróżował pociągiem, wydedukował pod bokiem Sherlocka kościelną skrytkę; uśmiechał się, patrząc Sherlockowi w oczy, czy myślał tylko o tym, by znaleźć się ze Stracheyem sam na sam? Czy czytał listy panny Whitmore i myślał o Stracheyu?  
(John zajrzał pod łóżko, unosząc koronkową kapę.  
\- Nie widzę tu jednej rzeczy – powiedział. – Mianowicie torby podróżnej).  
I dlaczego to właściwie obchodziło Sherlocka? Skąd to nagłe, duszące pragnienie? Wiele lat temu – dziesięć lat temu – odciął się od tych kwestii. Zrzekł się ich na rzecz czystego, spokojnego, przenikliwego umysłu. Na rzecz pracy.  
 _Czy to naprawdę tak zupełnie różne rzeczy? Namiętność do pracy i namiętność do ukochanych?_  
Ale dziś jego umysł wydawał się zaśmiecony. Zbyt gorący, zbyt ciasny. Pomyślał o Keynesie, notującym liczby w notesie Sherlocka i niezgadzającym się co do panny Whitmore, co do tego, że nie mogła być pełną pasji kochanką. O Keynesie, który bez wysiłku podążał za meandrami logiki Sherlocka. O Keynesie, który przyznawał, że jego namiętności są groźne dla jego pracy. O Keynesie, cicho stwierdzającym, że to dlatego praca cokolwiek znaczyła.  
(- Mogę nie mieć racji – powiedział Keynes, przerzucając drobiazgi znajdujące się w górnej szufladzie szafki nocnej – ale przysiągłbym, że to prawdziwe perły. Proszę tylko spojrzeć! A to? Jestem pewien, że to norki. Nieco ekstrawaganckie przedmioty jak na służącą).  
Sherlock pomyślał, że to wszystko jest zupełnie idiotyczne. Przecież na pewno nie może.  
(A gdyby mógł?)  
Utraciłby siebie.  
(Keynes siebie nie utracił.)  
John by się nie zgodził.  
(A gdyby się zgodził?)  
To było wykluczone, nie mógł narazić na szwank swego ciała i umysłu.  
(Charlotte Whitmore się udało.)  
Nie miał pojęcia, jak.  
(Wiedział, co zrobiła.)(Wiedział _dokładnie_ , co zrobiła.)  
Nie mógł.  
(Och boże, John)  
Sherlock potrząsnął głową, by nieco oczyścić umysł, i postanowił przestać pobłażać samemu sobie. W końcu wszedł do maleńkiej kuchni, zajrzał do szafek, do spiżarki. W koszu na śmieci, stojącym obok kuchenki, leżało podarte opakowanie zrobione z papieru ryżowego. Sherlock powąchał je – pachniało ziemią i starymi liśćmi herbaty – a następnie przyjrzał się czerwonym literom widniejącym na białym papierze. Angielskie oko ich nie rozumiało, ale i tak były przydatne.  
Odwrócił się na pięcie, wyszedł z domku i zdołał pokonać pół trawnika, zanim pozostała trójka zorientowała się, że już nie wróci.  
  
*  
  
Kiedy powrócili do salonu w zajeździe pod Czarnym Koniem, John zasiadł przed kominkiem z kubkiem herbaty Assam oraz talerzem pełnym sera pleśniowego i kiełbasek. Po bardzo wyczerpującym poranku zapach gorącej herbaty niósł wytęskniony spokój. John był zmuszony unikać albo wypierać myśli na tyle różnych tematów, że sterowanie własnym umysłem wydawało mu się skomplikowane niczym taniec na linie. Starannie uporządkowane procesy myślowe ustępowały przed niemożliwymi do przewidzenia splotami skojarzeń – szyja Sherlocka i pragnienie, by przycisnąć do niej usta. Listy panny Whitmore i chłód, którym Sherlock emanował od rana. Palce Stracheya i wykrzyczenie Ralphowi Patridge’owi wojennej historii Daniela. Oczy Sherlocka, płonące w kościelnym mroku, i te same oczy, otwarte szeroko w szoku na widok Johna wychodzącego z pokoju Stracheya. Dłoń Sherlocka na jego ramieniu i Sherlock zapewniający go, że potrzeby ciała nie mają dla niego najmniejszego znaczenia.  
John potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się do Keynesa i Stracheya.  
\- Przypuszczam, że Holmes zrezygnuje z herbaty. Kiedy pracuje, nie zawraca sobie głowy posiłkami.  
Strachey zacisnął wargi, udając oburzenie.  
\- Czy takie rzeczy uchodzą na ziemi Albionu?  
\- O co właściwie chodzi z tym Albionem? – spytał John, opierając się wygodnie o poduszki. – Zawsze mnie to zastanawiało. Dlaczego nie powiedzieć po prostu „Anglia”? „Albion” brzmi straszliwie afektowanie.  
\- Och, wie pan, doktorze Watson, jak to jest z poetami. Afektowanie to ich waluta – odezwał się ze swego kąta Keynes. John zachichotał.  
\- Ignoranci, przerażacie mnie. – Strachey uśmiechnął się, westchnął i poprawił okulary. – A mówiąc poważnie, to przecież to stare celtyckie i rzymskie nazwy, prawda? Blake i Tennyson nie zgadzali się w niczym, chyba że chodziło o piękno mitycznej przeszłości. Przecież dotyczy to też innych krajów – „Hibernia” to Irlandia, a Szwajcaria to… no właśnie, co?  
\- Chyba Helwecja, prawda? – Keynes przyłączył się do zabawy. – No i, rzecz jasna, Hellada to…  
W tym momencie ze strony stołu, przy który siedział Holmes, dobiegł ich stłumiony okrzyk. John szybko odwrócił głowę i zobaczył, jak szeroko otwarte szare oczy wpatrują się nie w listy panny Whitmore, a w Keynesa.  
\- Boże, _oczywiście_ – szepnął Sherlock. – Przez „e”, więc nie do końca dokładnie pasuje, ale przecież podobieństwo wystarcza, by wskazywać na imię.  
Troje zdumionych mężczyzn wbijało w niego wzrok. Sherlock gwałtownie odwrócił się do Stracheya.  
\- Mam rację, prawda? Te historyczne nazwy geograficzne… Szkocja znana jest jako…  
Strachey otworzył szeroko oczy.  
\- Caledonia.  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się szeroko, chwycił plik listów i zamachał nimi nad głową.  
\- Adresatem tych listów nie był żaden mężczyzna ze Szkocji, ani nikt o pseudonimie Scot. Adresatką była _Caldonia Shuttleworth_.  
Na dobre pięć sekund zapadła cisza, a następnie Keynes prychnął niedowierzającym śmiechem.  
\- Safistki! – wykrzyknął, by następnie sam się zawstydzić tubalnością swego głosu. Ciszej dodał – Oczywiście, że my we czterech przegapiliśmy taką możliwość. Sherlock powinien był zamiast nas zaprosić Violet Trefusis. Albo panią Nicholson.  
Strachey chwycił listy i przybliżył je do twarzy. Wydawał się niemal osobiście urażony.  
\- Harpia Shuttleworth? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Kto, do diabła, chciałby robić _takie rzeczy_ – wskazał plik papieru – kto chciałby robić _jej_ takie rzeczy?  
\- Myślałem, że to oczywiste. Panna. Charlotte. Whitmore – Sherlock wycedził powoli odpowiedź przez zaciśnięte zęby, jakby Stracheyowi brakowało piątej klepki.  
\- Ale… ale o co chodzi z tym całym „czuję, jak sztywniejesz przy moim ciele”? To zostało napisane do kobiety? Jest pan pewien?  
Zapadła cisza. John westchnął.  
\- Naprawdę nie macie panowie pojęcia o kobiecej anatomii, prawda? – Odpowiedziały mu puste spojrzenia. Keynes kręcił się w fotelu. Mina Stracheya wyrażała lekkie obrzydzenie. Sherlock wciąż spojrzeniem ciskał pioruny, ale ewidentnie był ciekaw. John westchnął. – Tak, mogły zostać napisane do kobiety. Zdarzają się… analogiczne sztywnienia… kobiecych organów. – Kiedy zobaczył wyraz twarzy Stracheya, przestał mu przeszkadzać jego własny rumieniec – mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar zemdleć. – Czy potrzebuje pan szczegółów? – spytał go John. – Mógłbym narysować…  
\- Nie, nie! – skrzeknął Strachey. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała panika. – To mi w zupełności wystarczy, bardzo dziękuję. – John dostrzegł, jak kącik ust Sherlocka unosi się lekko w górę i poczuł, że supeł na jego żołądku lekko się rozluźnia. Zaśmiał się, a Keynes mu zawtórował. Strachey obrzucił ich wściekłym spojrzeniem, usiłując odzyskać nadwyrężoną godność.  
\- No dobrze – zlitował się nad nim John. – Holmes, czy śledztwo jest w takim razie zamknięte? Te dwie szlachetne damy były w sobie szczęśliwie zakochane i już? Może mąż pani Shuttleworth dowiedział się o wszystkim i wymusił na pannie Whitmore wyjazd z miasteczka?  
Sherlock zerwał się z miejsca i zaczął krążyć po pokoju.  
\- Nie, to nie ma sensu. Osiemdziesiąt lat temu mężowie patrzyli przez palce na… ach… bardzo bliskie przyjaźnie swoich żon z innymi kobietami. Pocałunki, deklaracje miłości, nawet sypianie w jednym łóżku… nie uznano by tego za zagrożenie.  
\- A nawet nieco bardziej niedawno, biorąc pod uwagę niesłabnącą popularność panny Rosetti. – Strachey powoli wracał do siebie. – Te listy nie mogą się równać z jej dziełami. „Ssij me soki” i tak dalej.  
Sherlock spiorunował go wzrokiem, zły, że mu przerwano.  
\- Tak, ale co ważniejsze, hipoteza Watsona nie wyjaśnia wszystkich faktów. Na przykład awersji pani Shuttleworth do Manninga _po_ zniknięciu panny Whitmore, ale najwyraźniej nie wcześniej. Kobiety musiały używać skrytki w ławie, aby wymieniać się listami. Mroczne, odosobnione miejsce pozwalałoby pannie Whitmore schować się tam w chwili nieuwagi Manninga. Robiła to zapewne przed spowiedzią albo po niej – wchodząc lub wychodząc z kościoła. Potem pani Shuttleworth zabierałaby listy podczas niedzielnej mszy… Ale to jeszcze nie tłumaczy, skąd one się wzięły w rękach pana Leara.  
\- Manning zapewne znalazł jeden z nich. – John zignorował ostatnią uwagę. – A jego reakcja przekonała pannę Whitmore, by ukrócić ten romans. Oczywiście jej kochanka nie była zadowolona.  
\- Może. – Sherlock najwyraźniej nie był przekonany. – Jednakże… - Spojrzał na Keynesa. – Czy _pan_ uważa, że te ciągi liczbowe, które mi pan pokazał, są przypadkowe?  
\- Nie – odparł natychmiast Keynes. – Ale nie umiem panu powiedzieć, co oznaczają.  
Sherlock podniósł listy ze stolika Stracheya i, wymachując nimi, zaczął krążyć po pokoju,. Trzy pary oczu śledziły jego energiczne kroki.  
\- Oznaczają, że Charlotte Whitmore była _bystra_ – mówił szybko. – Bardzo, bardzo bystra. Proszę o niej pomyśleć, proszę się naprawdę nad nią zastanowić. O co jej chodziło? Przekonała Manninga – najpotężniejszego człowieka w diecezji – że ocalił jej duszę przed machinacjami Rzymu. Gdyby na jaw wyszły informacje o ich spotkaniach o północy, obojgu powinno zależeć, by przysiągł, że był dla niej wyłącznie przewodnikiem duchowym. Dowodem byłaby jego korespondencja ze znajomymi. – Rzucił badawcze spojrzenie Stracheyowi, który nieco sztywno kiwnął głową.  
\- Jednocześnie te spotkania były idealnym sposobem, aby mogła przekazać listy swej kochance, pani Shuttleworth, wykorzystując do tego ukryte pudełko w ławie kościelnej. Pan Strachey okazał się bardzo pomocny, wyjaśniając nam, że kościół w 1840 roku wciąż był w budowie, ale ławy po tamtej stronie zamontowano wcześniej. Nawy są kluczowym elementem w konstrukcjach nośnych – tamta strona była mniej dostępna, więc wykończono ją wcześniej. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby w czasie budowy panna Whitmore sama skonstruowała skrytkę. – Zatarł dłonie w maniackim podnieceniu.  
\- Pseudonim „Scot” to zmyłka, by ukryć płeć jej kochanki, na wypadek, gdyby listy wpadły w niepowołane ręce, ale odwracają też ewentualne podejrzenia padające na samego Manninga, który nie miał żadnych powiązań ze Szkocją lub tym imieniem. A ona _podpisywała_ te listy… W każdym razie podpisywała je swoimi inicjałami… To kolejny sposób na odwrócenie uwagi potencjalnego czytelnika. Poświęciła własną reputację. Wiedziała, że pytania o konkretne rzeczy pozwolą jej łatwiej sprzedać przekonujące kłamstwo i ukryć tożsamości pozostałych osób. Charlotte, Charlotte – zanucił Sherlock – co _jeszcze_ zrobiłaś?  
Pozostała trójka wbijała oczy w wysokiego mężczyznę, który jak opętany miotał się po niewielkim saloniku karczmy. John robił, co w jego mocy, by nie patrzeć na dłonie Sherlocka. Albo na jego usta. Albo na jego plecy. Boże. Zamrugał gorączkowo i zapytał:  
\- Dlaczego sądzisz, że w tej sprawie kryje się coś ponad to, co przed chwilą sam opisałeś?  
Sherlock przeciął pokój kilkoma energicznymi krokami i podsunął Johnowi pod nos listy Charlotte Whitmore.  
\- Z ich powodu, Watsonie. I nie tylko chodzi o… - machnął ręką w stronę Keynesa – interesujące ciągi cyfr, na które pan Keynes zwrócił moją uwagę zeszłej nocy, a które sugerują szyfr oparty na książce lub jakimś tekście. Panna Whitmore żyła w związku seksualnym z niedoświadczoną wioskową matroną, ale jej listy są – jak sam zauważyłeś w pociągu – bardzo szczegółowe, nawet skandaliczne. Na pewno podobny język nie jest niezbędny, by zapewnić sobie łaski kobiety takiej jak Caldonia Shuttleworth… Szczerze mówiąc, jestem pod wrażeniem, że on pani Shuttleworth raczej nie odrzucił. Skoro nocne spowiedzi panny Whitmore miały odwrócić uwagę od jej romansu, a pseudonimy i podpisy – od prawdziwej tożsamości jej kochanki, to co z samym _tematem_? Od czego _on_ ma odwrócić naszą uwagę?  
Szare, płonące oczy patrzyły wprost w oczy Johna. John poczuł znajomą elektryczną iskrę i beznadziejne wrażenie, że tonie. Odchrząknął.  
\- A może – zasugerował grobowo – Charlotte Whitmore pisała szaleńcze listy miłosne, bo była szaleńczo zakochana?  
Sherlock cofnął się o krok i prychnął słabo.  
\- Charlotte Whitmore – powiedział cicho – była romantyczką. Konstruowała kwieciste – może nawet nazbyt kwieciste – historie, które miały odwrócić uwagę od sekretów, które z kolei chroniły inne sekrety. Odmalowała samą siebie jako płonącą z miłości…  
\- _Płonęła_ z miłości! – wtrącił się John.  
\- …i nawet jej dobór słów, na przykład archaiczne „wyznawać się” zamiast „wiedzieć”, dodaje błyskotliwej inteligencji dramatyzmu. – Zamilkł na chwilę z namysłem. – Załóżmy na chwilę, że _była_ jakimś rodzajem agenta, że współpracowała z ludźmi Mycrofta; że w tych listach jest coś więcej, niż widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Jej drugi, sekretny korespondent mógł przepisywać listy między jej czwartkową spowiedzią i niedzielną mszą. Myślałaby o sobie jako o banicie w służbie sprawiedliwości. Jeśli jej listy były adresowane do pani Shuttleworth, ale przeczytać je miał także pan Lear – co by wyjaśniło, czemu kopie zapisano jego ręką – to… - Sherlock zamknął oczy, odetchnął głęboko, po czym okręcił się na pięcie i spojrzał na Stracheya. – Jakiego klucza użyłaby taka kobieta w latach czterdziestych dziewiętnastego wieku, aby stworzyć szyfr?  
Strachey wbił w niego wzrok.  
\- Pyta pan, jakie książki lubiła? Spotykała się z klerykiem, może więc Biblia?  
Sherlock tylko machnął ręką.  
\- To oczywiste. I zbyt niebezpieczne, skoro zależało jej na utrzymaniu Manninga w niewiedzy. Nie, to musiało być coś drażliwego, nieco skandalicznego, ale zapewne popularnego. Coś, co uważała za rewolucyjne i polityczne. Musiało być to coś, co znała na pamięć, żeby mogła sprawnie posługiwać się tak złożonym szyfrem… Musiała być w stanie wynajdować słowa w pamięci i przypisywać im numery… Czyli… numery stron albo…  
\- Strofy – powiedział Strachey z ekscytacją. – To była złota era uczenia się poezji na pamięć. Sonety Szekspira albo ballady pani Hemans, albo… - Strachey otworzył szeroko oczy, zerwał się z krzesła, jakby go ktoś ukłuł szpilką, i rzucił się do zajazdowej biblioteczki, jednocześnie ciągle mrucząc – Rewolucyjne… dewiacje seksualne… na pamięć… - Z ledwie opanowywanym entuzjazmem wyciągał z półek kolejne oprawione w skórę tomy. Z uśmieszkiem podał ich cały stos Johnowi, który uniósł brwi i przekazał je z kolei Sherlockowi.  
\- Lord Byron – ogłosił Strachey apodyktycznie w głąb cichego pokoju.  
  
  
  
Przypisy od autorki:  
1\. _Czy takie rzeczy uchodzą na ziemi Albionu?_ \- Strachey nie do końca dokładnie cytuje wiersz Williama Blake’a z 1794 roku, „Chłopczyk zbłąkany” (z tomu „Pieśni doświadczenia”).  
2\. Wspomniana tu pani Nicholson to Vita Sackville-West (żona Harolda Nicholsona), znajoma bohemy z Bloomsbury i kochanka wielu kobiet. Najdłuższy i najbardziej namiętny romans do tej chwili przeżyła z Violet Keppel (po mężu Trefusis). Kilka lat później Sackville-West będzie miała romans z Virginią Woolf i zostanie inspiracją książki „Orlando”.  
3\. Wiersz Christiny Rosetti „Goblin Market” opublikowano w 1862 roku. Fragment, do którego nawiązuje Strachey, można przeczytać poniżej. Co fascynujące, wszystkie dowody wskazują, że Rosetti nie była świadoma zawartego w wierszu niesamowitego lesbijskiego erotyzmu. Jeśli pragniecie pornografii, warto tez zaznajomić się z fragmentami, w których siostry spotykają złego goblina – sprzedawcę owoców.  
Laurę z ogrodu wezwałam.  
Lauro droga, jam tęskniła,  
Pocałunkiem obdarz, miła,  
Przytul bliżej, pogłaszcz loki,  
Dotknij, całuj, ssij me soki.  
Sok z owoców jest goblina,  
Z obcego miąższu i drzewa.  
Lauro, pij mój sok miłości,  
Daj mi skarb swej namiętności.  
Dla ciebie owoc zbierałam  
Z goblinem się układałam.


	7. Twój cień, który rankiem podąża za tobą

249 16.0OR WLV 233P 18 CZERWCA 1920  
SEBASTIAN SPROTT, KINGS COLLEGE, CAMBRIDGE, ANGLIA  
JAK PAMIĘTAM MASZ PRZYJACIÓŁ W URZĘDZIE STATYSTYCZNYM SPRAWDŹ PROSZĘ RODZICÓW DZIADKÓW ETC CALDONII SUMMERSON URODZ DUBLIN OK 1900 MATKA BRIDGET SUMMERSON Z DOMU CASEY MIESZKAŁA W SPITALFIELDS LONDYN STOP  
POMAGAM PRZYJACIELOWI DOSKONAŁA HISTORIA OPOWIEM PO POWROCIE STOP MAM NADZIEJĘ ŻE WYBACZYŁEŚ STOP MAYNARD  
  
*  
  
Sherlock popatrzył na książki, które trzymał w dłoniach. Rzeczywiście, wszystko to były dzieła Byrona. Były też niepokojąco liczne. Strachey uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy Sherlock przerzucił woluminy. „Korsarz”. „Narzeczona z Abydos”. „Wędrówki Czajld Harolda”. „Więzień Czyllonu”. „Proroctwo Dantego”. „Oblężenie Koryntu”. „Żale Tassa”. „Don Juan”. „Mazepa”.  
\- Dobrze – powiedział Sherlock, odwracając się do niego. W jego oczach wciąż pełgał maniacki płomień. – Proszę powiedzieć dlaczego.  
Strachey szybko zmienił wyraz twarzy – z triumfalnego adwersarza na uprzejmego bibliotekarza.  
\- No cóż – powiedział – w 1840 nadal był bardzo popularny i doskonale pasuje do pańskiego opisu. Bardzo ostentacyjnie manifestował swe liberalne poglądy – zajmował miejsce w Izbie Lordów tylko po to, by bronić praw robotników, zginął bohatersko podczas greckiej wojny o niepodległość i tak dalej. Miał na sumieniu dzikie romanse. Na potęgę łamał kobiece serca… - Strachey otworzył okładkę „Żalów Tassa” i wskazał palcem rycinę przedstawiającą mężczyznę o pełnych wargach, czarnych lokach i rozpiętym kołnierzyku. – Proszę tylko na niego spojrzeć.  
Sherlock przechylił głowę i skrzywił się.  
\- Jakiś taki _śliczny_ – powiedział z obrzydzeniem. Z jakiegoś powodu jego towarzysze gruchnęli śmiechem.  
\- Panie Holmes. – Strachey wytarł łzy wesołości. – Pański brak wyczucia ironii nie ma sobie równych.  
Holmesowi, jakimś cudem, udało się niecierpliwie zamachać niewygodną stertą książek, przewracając przy tym oczami.  
\- Do diabła… Proszę skończyć to, co chciał pan powiedzieć.  
Strachey przywołał się do porządku.  
\- Byron byłby idealnym źródłem dla kodu, o którym pan mówi. A młode kobiety z pokolenia panny Whitmore często uczyły się na pamięć obszernych ustępów tych książek i nie ryzykowały przy tym krzywych spojrzeń otoczenia. No dobrze – poprawił się, obrzucając wzrokiem stosik – obszernych ustępów większości z tych książek. Biorąc pod uwagę skłonności panny Whitmore, najmądrzej będzie, jeśli zaczniemy od „Don Juana”.  
Sherlock skinął głową i nagle ruszył dookoła pokoju, rozdając książki i wydając polecenia. O planowanej rano wyprawie do urzędu nikt już nie pamiętał, salon „Czarnego Konia” został przejęty na całe popołudnie, a czterej mężczyźni usiedli i rozpoczęli badania.  
Keynes rozpisał numeryczne pary, które wraz z Sherlockiem wynotowali z listu Charlotte Whitmore poprzedniej nocy, i rozpoczęli liczenie strof i słów odpowiadających pierwszemu i drugiemu numerowi. Niemal wszystkie poematy były podzielone na pieśni, więc Sherlock nalegał, by znaleźli po piętnaście słów z każdej pieśni każdego wiersza, zanim ruszą dalej. Wynotowywać mieli te z nich, które odpowiadały powtarzającym się kombinacjom numerycznym: 3 i 3, 26 i 8, 4 i 10.  
W pokoju zapadł bezruch wspólnej koncentracji. Od czasu do czasu ciszę przerywało tylko szurnięcie krzesła albo parsknięcie śmiechem.  
\- „Doszli do” – wymamrotał John w którymś momencie, pracując nad drugą pieśnią „Narzeczonej z Abydos”. – To może coś znaczyć, ale potem… „Miał”… to… to nie ma sensu gramatycznie… - Długa chwila ciszy. – Niech to diabli. „Doszli do miał ona ślady żadne ośmieli miał miał wykowały”. Jezu, brzmi jak zrozpaczony kociak.  
\- Zanotuj mimo to – rzucił Sherlock nieuważnie ze swego biurka w kącie i machnął ręką. John sięgnął po wspólny notatnik, a Keynes zapytał:  
\- Jak panowie sądzą, „burzo-podobny” to jedno czy dwa słowa?  
\- Proszę zanotować… proszę zanotować wynik obu możliwości – odparł Sherlock tym samym nieuważnym tonem, pisząc coś w zeszycie.  
Strachey zabrał „Don Juana” i z nieukrywaną przyjemnością pracował nad jego szesnastoma długimi pieśniami, chociaż John podejrzewał, że robił sobie przerwy tylko po to, by czytać co bardziej soczyste fragmenty. W każdym razie ciągle chichotał pod nosem, a w którymś momencie wymamrotał coś, co brzmiało jak: „…nierządem prorocy zwą... częstsze w krajach słonecznej przemocy”. Jego entuzjazm przybrał na sile, gdy to, co wynotował z pieśni szóstej, okazało się niemal sensowne: „Opuścił tegoż pana i wszystkie wdowy”, ale znów opadł, kiedy reszta zdania zabrzmiała „to i ja że najzwyklejszą ta bohaterka”. Potem spędził piętnaście niezbyt produktywnych minut, licząc kombinacje słów i strof, które dałyby zakodowane słowa „konkubina” lub „homoseksualna”. Niestety, panna Whitmore w swoich listach nie użyła żadnego z nich.  
Kilka godzin później John przeciągnął się i odłożył na bok „Korsarza”. Za oknami zapadał zmrok. Keynes wyszedł, aby na polecenie Holmesa wysłać telegram. Ktoś w którymś momencie postawił na stole talerze z zimnym mięsiwem. John sztywno wstał, ściągnął w dół zrolowane rękawy koszuli, gdyż robiło się chłodno, i poszedł zabrać „Wędrówki Czajld Harolda” z biurka, przy którym siedział Sherlock, pochłonięty przepisywaniem notatek do zeszytu.  
Pośród wielu rzeczy, których John starał się unikać, było zatrzymanie wzroku na dłoniach Sherlocka. Albo myśli o nich. A jednak ciągle był świadom ich położenia; jedna ujmowała kobaltowe wieczne pióro, druga przyciskała do stołu lekko zapleśniałe, pożółkłe stronice „Snu”. John nie patrzył. Nawet nie spojrzał.  
Ale skoro Sherlock i tak nie zwracał na niego uwagi, John, pochyliwszy się, by zabrać książkę, pozwolił sobie zerknąć na jego pochylony nad zeszytem kark. Widok ten sprawił, że poczuł się, jakby wciągnięto go w głęboką jamę, na dnie której żarzyła się lawa.  
Czarne, błyszczące loki zbiegały się na karku Sherlocka, rozsypywały na białej skórze i wyróżniających się pod nią kręgach. John nigdy nie miał szczególnie poetycznej natury, ale źle przespana noc i cztery godziny spędzone nad strofami spenserowskimi wypełniły jego głowę kwiecistymi frazami. „W piękności, jak noc, która kroczy w cichym gwiazd gronie przez bezchmurne kraje” – podsunął jego umysł. Jego dłoń zawisła w powietrzu, niemal dotykając dwóch ciemnych kosmyków, tworzących na karku Sherlocka łagodnie zaokrągloną literę V. Czubki jego palców były tak blisko, że poczuł ruch, kiedy Sherlock wypuścił z płuc powietrze.  
Właśnie miał zabrać rękę, kiedy Sherlock poruszył się i wyprostował. Poluzowany kołnierzyk i gładka skóra karku dotknęły palców Johna. Zaskoczony detektyw obejrzał się i spojrzał na przyjaciela, która dalej stał jak głupiec z wyciągniętym ramieniem. A Sherlock patrzył i patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
To John odkaszlnął chrapliwie, chwycił „Czajld Harolda” i wycofał się na swoje krzesło. Szare oczy śledziły go przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym Sherlock otrząsnął się i znów pochylił nad pracą. John otworzył książkę i przez kilka minut niewidzącym wzrokiem patrzył na beznamiętną dedykację. „Do Janthe” wpatrywało się w niego z papieru, podczas gdy jego serce powoli przestawało walić jak oszalałe.  
Pół godziny później Strachey, przysypiający w swoim fotelu, chrapnął i obudził się na dźwięk głosu Johna – jednocześnie zmęczonego i podekscytowanego:  
\- Sherlock, chodź i spójrz na to.  
Sherlock ruszył przez pokój i stanął za Johnem, zerkając mu przez ramię. Na stole otwarta leżała pieśń czwarta „Czajld Harolda”, a John w notesie wynotował: „Patrzałem na sny Tassa o Rzymie i jarzmie Tasso o jarzmie milczy lecz nie zniszczy i nie zniewoli nas W Tassa myśli Rzym ma do mnie coraz większe uroszczenia”.  
Sherlock ledwie dosłyszalnie mruknął „Aaaach” tuż przy uchu Johna. John zadrżał, po czym przeklął samego siebie. Detektyw sięgnął ponad jego ramieniem i dopisał w notesie trzy kropki. Strachey podszedł do nich, jednocześnie pocierając oczy pod okularami, i pochylił się, by przeczytać zapiski.  
\- Kim jest Tasso? – spytał. – Pomijając fakt, że szalonym włoskim poetą.  
Sherlock ponownie przyjrzał się wynotowanym słowom.  
\- To musi być odniesienie do Manninga – stwierdził. – Wiemy już, że panna Whitmore przekonała go co do – by ująć to w jej słowach – „coraz większych uroszczeń” Rzymu względem niej.  
John nagle poczuł się zupełnie wyczerpany.  
\- A więc listy stanowiły kolejną ślepą uliczkę – powiedział głucho. – Co ona tak naprawdę robiła?  
Sherlock potrząsnął głową. Wciąż wbijał oczy w tekst.  
\- Zbliżała się do Manninga. Badała go w jakimś kontekście. Działała albo przeciwko niemu, albo na jego rzecz, albo też robiła coś w kwestii, która wymagała jego wsparcia.  
\- Ten „Rzym” o którym pisze, to jasne odniesienie do kościoła katolickiego – powiedział John. – Ale co ma na myśli, pisząc o jarzmie?  
Sherlock odchrząknął.  
\- Biorąc pod uwagę, że kopie tych listów wylądowały w posiadaniu Ciana Leara, założyłbym, że to odniesienie do rządów naszej ojczyzny nad Irlandią… Tak czy inaczej, Manning był istotny dla nadrzędnej misji panny Whitmore… - Wrócił do swojego biurka i chwycił plik listów - …o której teraz, mając klucz do kodu, dowiemy się wielu nowych rzeczy.  
Jego oczy iskrzyły. Pozostała trójka westchnęła.  
Keynes i John z zadowoleniem poszli stukać do drzwi pokojów gościnnych i prosić o kopie „Czajlda Harolda”, podczas gdy Strachey zamawiał herbatę, a Sherlock wziął się do rozszyfrowywania drugiego listu Charlotte Whitmore. W sypialni na piętrze natknęli się na jeszcze jedno wydanie książki, więc szybko podzielili się obowiązkami – dwóch rozszyfrowywało listy z końca pliku, Sherlock szybko i wytrwale pracował nad listami z jego początku, zaś czwarty przygotowywał duplikaty już rozkodowanych wiadomości.  
Dwie godziny później w zeszycie widniała cała seria starannie rozpisanych wiadomości, zaś na luźnych kartkach – ich dodatkowe dwie kopie. Prześledzili drogę Charlotte – od pierwszej tajnej wizyty u Manninga, poprzez jej starania, by wybadać jego opinię w kwestii konwersji na katolicyzm oraz wybicia się Irlandii na niepodległość, aż do zaskakujących prób ochronienia jego reputacji i szans na awans (bez jego wiedzy). Ostatni list, z 20 sierpnia 1841 roku, był dłuższy od pozostałych i odnosił się do niebezpiecznych plotek na temat flirtu Manninga z katolicyzmem: „Zrodzona w oddali wieść o rzymskim uroku Tassa dzieli serca ludu. Tajone szumy w wiosce. Żądać pochwał by rozgonić chmury. Ufam że nasz druh jest wciąż między nami”.  
\- To brzmi tak, jakby Charlotte Whitmore i jej korespondent mieli w zanadrzu jakiegoś potężnego patrona – powiedział John. – Jakąś… sam nie wiem… tajną broń?  
\- Mogło tak być – odparł Strachey. – O ile dobrze pamiętam, mniej więcej w tym czasie Julius Hare zainterweniował na rzecz Manninga… ale nie mam pewności.  
\- Nie może pan sprawdzić we własnej książce? – spytał kąśliwie Sherlock. Keynes uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
\- Lytton nigdy nie włącza dat w swoje opowieści.  
Strachey prychnął.  
\- Tylko zaśmiecają strony.  
\- Tak czy inaczej – Sherlock wywrócił oczami – oczywiste jest, że panna Whitmore i jej korespondent – opierając się na treści listów i na tym, że znalazły się w jego posiadaniu, możemy bezpiecznie założyć, że był to pan Lear, – chcieli się upewnić, że Manning dostanie stanowisko archidiakona. Oraz że sądzili, że będzie bardziej niż jego oponent skłonny się pochylić nad niedolą irlandzkich, katolickich chłopów.  
\- I mieli absolutną rację – powiedział John. Sherlock roześmiał się z zaskoczeniem i posłał mu długi, tajemniczy uśmiech, którego John w ogóle nie umiał sobie wytłumaczyć.  
  
*  
  
Kiedy John położył się na hotelowym łóżku i poluzował krawat, stwierdził, że przesiedziane popołudnie i wieczór nie powinny były aż tak go zmęczyć. Okno jego pokoju wychodziło na podwórze, zamiast na główną ulicę, John wbijał więc niewidzący wzrok w ścianę budynku stojącego naprzeciwko i jednocześnie wolno rozpinał guziki kamizelki, kiedy usłyszał ciche stukanie do drzwi. Odchrząknął.  
\- Proszę.  
Drzwi się otworzyły i ujawniły Sherlocka, który stał oparty o futrynę drzwi i mierzwił dłonią włosy.  
\- Holmes – powiedział John zamiast zaproszenia i podniósł się, by stanąć obok szafki nocnej. Sherlock, zgarbiony, wszedł do pokoju i, patrząc wszędzie, tylko nie na Johna, powiedział:  
\- Tak, ja… Hm… Chciałem zobaczyć… zobaczyć, jak się miewasz.  
John pomyślał, że to oczywiste. Gdy Sherlock pytał go o samopoczucie, z reguły natychmiast robił coś, by je pogorszyć.  
\- Miewam się dobrze. – Próbował mówić zdecydowanym głosem. – Miewam się dobrze.  
\- Posłuchaj, wiem, że… - Sherlock urwał na chwilę. – Że miałeś nadzieję, że nic nie znajdziemy. Że te listy będą tylko…  
John przerwał mu z wymuszonym uśmiechem.  
\- Nie jestem dzieckiem, Holmes. Nie musisz przepraszać za to, że ostatecznie miałeś rację.  
\- Ach. To dobrze. – Sherlock znów urwał. – Szczerze mówiąc… - Zaczął krążyć po pokoju. – Ja… Ja rozmawiałem minionej nocy z Keynesem. O tych listach.  
\- Tak? – John przyglądał się nerwowym krokom Sherlocka wiodącym od biurka do łóżka. – Tak przypuszczałem, bo przecież to on odnalazł wzory w…  
Sherlock pokręcił głową.  
\- To było później. A on… No cóż. On nie sądzi, by musiał wykluczać… jedno albo drugie. – Spojrzał wyczekująco na Johna.  
\- Jedno albo drugie?  
Sherlock skulił się z zażenowaniem, prychnął i spojrzał w bok.  
\- _Albo_ szpiegostwo, _albo_ namiętność. Że panna Whitmore mogła być albo… albo oddaną kochanką, albo bezdusznym tajnym agentem. On… Keynes… on uważa, że mogła pałać namiętnością zarówno do swojej działalności politycznej, jak i do pani Shuttleworth. Jakby… - Przygryzł wargę i zmarszczył brwi. – Jakby to były dwie połówki czegoś, jakby… jakby się sobą nawzajem karmiły. Tak powiedział.  
Podniósł wzrok. John odwzajemnił spojrzenie, opierając się o wezgłowie łóżka.  
Sherlock spuścił oczy na swoje założone dłonie i westchnął.  
\- Z bólem muszę przyznać, że Keynes jest niezwykle inteligentny – powiedział i skrzywił się tak bardzo, że John wybuchnął śmiechem.  
\- Dlaczego? Z powodu jego błyskotliwego wglądu w charakter Charlotte Whitmore?  
Sherlock prawie zawarczał.  
\- Nie! Na miłość boską, Watsonie, czyżbyś w ogóle nie słuchał? Zeszłej nocy zrobiłem wszystko, _wszystko_ co w mojej mocy, by przekonać samego siebie o przeciętności jego umysłu. Zastawiłem na niego wszystkie pułapki, o jakich tylko mogłem pomyśleć, a on z łatwością uniknął każdej z nich. Przez ponad _trzy godziny_ z całych sił atakowałem jego teorie i tezy, tylko po to, aby stwierdzić, że są sensowne. Nie tylko sensowne, ale też… radosne. Rozpoznaję tę radość, bo czuję ją, kiedy wreszcie składam w całość wszystkie zagadnienia problemu, nad którym pracowałem od tygodni.  
John zgarbił się i zmierzwił dłońmi włosy.  
\- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? – spytał w stronę podłogi. – Lepiej będzie, jak od razu udasz się do Keynesa i… - Wykonał zmęczony gest ręką - ...wyznasz mu swoje uczucia.  
\- Na miłość boską! Zdecydowanie nie pragnę Maynarda Keynesa! Ale… widzę w nim samego siebie, Watsonie. Ma umysł podobny mojemu, czerpie podobną radość z odkrywania wzorów i dedukowania. A jednak… wybiega pijany za Sebastianem Sprottem, a ja… - Zrobił niepewny krok w stronę wezgłowia łóżka, przy którym właśnie wyprostowywał się John. - …myślałem, że widzę podobny umysł w tych listach, w listach panny Whitmore, ale potem…. – Kolejny krok. Stał już pół metra przed Johnem, który nadal się nie poruszył. - …byłem pewien, że to wszystko fasada, że ktoś z jej umysłem, w okolicznościach, w jakich się znalazła, nigdy by się nie oddał… takim rzeczom, że to by ją zniszczyło, ale potem… - Kolejny krok. John czuł ciepło bijące z jego bladej skóry. - …potem Keynes powiedział że _on_ pisywał takie listy, że może dla panny Whitmore te dwie kwestie żywiły się sobą nawzajem, i pomyślałem… - Uniósł dłoń i zatrzymał ją centymetr od policzka Johna. - …pomyślałem, że może to możliwe, że miałeś rację, że Charlotte pisała szaleńcze listy miłosne, bo była… była… - Urwał. Jego jedna dłoń niemal ujmowała policzek Johna, podczas gdy druga zaciskała się i rozluźniała u jego boku.  
John miał wrażenie, że całe otoczenie dookoła wiruje. Jama z rozżarzonymi węglami na dnie rozciągała się pod nim. Był przeraźliwie zmęczony swoimi pragnieniami, a ciepło pięknej dłoni Sherlocka było tak blisko. Tak, czuł zmieszanie, niepewność, strach, ale i tak zamknął oczy. Niemal dzielili urywane, chrapliwie oddechy. Wtedy John odwrócił głowę i, oddychając wilgotnym, ciepłym powietrzem w spód dłoni Sherlocka, powiedział:  
\- …ponieważ była? – I ugryzł delikatnie, jak najdelikatniej, jego kciuk. Sherlock jęknął.  
Burzowe oczy wwiercały się w usta Johna, a w następnej chwili Sherlock runął do przodu, by lizać i ssać miejsce, w którym jego kciuk tkwił między wargami Johna, dysząc:  
\- Mogę? Boże, _proszę_ , John, powiedz, że mogę, tylko powiedz, że mogę…  
John był zgubiony, usłyszawszy swoje imię. Nie mógł zrobić nic więcej, niż tylko skoczyć w przepaść, więc szepnął:  
\- Chryste, Sherlock, tak.  
Sherlock przycisnął usta i zęby do szyi Johna, liżąc i gryząc, a jego dłonie były wszędzie, we włosach i na piersi. Stanął za Johnem, skubiąc miękką skórę policzka i płatek ucha, i miejsce, w którym szyja łączyła się z ramieniem.  
Jednym długim ramieniem objął ramiona Johna, a drugim jego pierś, palce zagłębiając w skórę. Oboma ramionami przyciskał Johna do własnej piersi, jakby więżąc go w klatce, a jednocześnie pochylił się, by gryźć i ssać jego kark. Ugryzł mocno – John jęknął i drgnął, napierając na więzy ramion. Usta Sherlocka złagodniały więc, ograniczając się do delikatnych liźnięć i ugryzień; tak delikatnych, że płomienie zdawały się pochłaniać stopy i nogi Johna. Miał niejasne wrażenie, że coś mu to przypomina, ale wtedy Sherlock znów mocniej zacisnął zęby.  
John zaklął, poruszył biodrami i wykrztusił:  
\- Sherlock, Chryste, daj mi się pocałować.  
\- Tak – jęknął z zaskoczeniem Sherlock, jakby pocałunek Johna był czymś absolutnie kluczowym, o czym zapomniał do tej konkretnej sekundy, i rozluźnił objęcia, aby John mógł się obrócić.  
Nawet w świetle księżyca i delikatnej poświacie elektrycznych latarni widać było, że wargi i wydatne kości policzkowe Sherlocka są zaczerwienione, a jego oczy płoną. Całe jego ciało, przyciśnięte do ciała Johna, parło w przód, a biodra przyciskały go do krawędzi łóżka. Pochylił się nad Johnem z rozchylonymi wargami, ale nie pocałował go. John niemal wybuchnął obłąkańczym śmiechem na myśl, że Sherlock tak dosłownie traktuje to, co on mówi w chwilach uniesienia. Wsunął język w jego rozchylone usta. Sherlock jęknął jak człowiek zdruzgotany, a John powstrzymał się, by nie warknąć w triumfie i pragnieniu.  
Chciał się nasycić tym momentem – tym, że wreszcie dotykał Sherlocka. Wydawało się, że detektyw zdecydowany jest stracić kontrolę nad pocałunkiem, więc John go spowolnił. Musnął językiem dolną wargę Sherlocka, smakując ją raz za razem delikatnymi dotknięciami, a potem ssąc tak lekko, że drżała między jego wargami. Wsunął język w usta Sherlocka i przesunął nim po dolnej linii zębów – nieco krzywej, co zawsze było widać, gdy detektyw chwytał otwartymi ustami hausty powietrza po kolejnym pościgu. Teraz też dyszał; całe jego ciało się rozluźniało, niemal topiło pod pocałunkami, a John wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że Sherlock niemal traci zmysły, ale…  
\- Mocniej. – Sherlock lekko pokręcił głową. – Proszę, John. Ugryź mnie, naznacz, proszę.  
John cofnął się odrobinę, nieco zaskoczony. Nie chodziło o to, że nie miał ochoty, ale ciało Sherlocka zdawało się przeczyć jego słowom. Przytrzymał głowę detektywa między swoimi dłońmi i obsypał delikatnymi liźnięciami i pocałunkami jego szyję i policzki. Sherlock niemal zamruczał z rozkoszy, a John, pomiędzy pieszczotami, powiedział:  
\- To nie musi być takie. Nie ma nic złego w pragnieniu delikatności.  
Z gardła Sherlocka wydarł się cichy szloch, ale potem detektyw powiedział głosem, w którym pobrzmiewała panika:  
\- Po prostu… potrzebuję tego, John, proszę. Potrzebuję, żebyś ugryzł, tylko odrobinę, proszę.  
John ugryzł na złączeniu ostrej szczęki i szyi Sherlocka, tuż obok ucha, a Sherlock westchnął jakby z ulgą. John więc musnął ustami płatek jego ucha i uszczypnął zębami jego wargę, a kiedy jego zęby drapnęły policzek, usłyszał, jak detektyw bardzo cichym głosem wzdycha:  
\- Tak…  
Serce Johna było tak pełne Sherlocka, że pomyślał, że pewnie już się nie mieści w splocie iskrzących się żył.  
I wtedy Sherlock popchnął Johna w tył i w dół, na łóżko, rozpiął guziki i sprzączki, ściągnął koszulę z jego ramion i spodnie z bioder. John czuł się pijany tak chciwym dotykiem tych długich, bladych dłoni – tym razem tych właściwych, pokrytych bliznami, szorstkimi, idealnymi. Burzyło się w nim pragnienie, by dotknąć tych dłoni, kłykci, opuszek kciuków, by je całować, wziąć w usta, _aż po cholerne gardło_ , ale Sherlock już go rozebrał, położył na łóżku i przytrzymywał jedną ręką, a sam opadł na kolana na podłogę i przyciągnął do siebie za nogi. A potem było już wilgotne ciepło, i mokrość, i żar, i…  
\- Och, boże, Sherlock, _twoje usta_ – wykrztusił John. – Twoje cudowne, cholerne usta.  
…i z gardła Sherlocka wydarł się jęk aprobaty, podczas gdy jego wargi ujmowały boleśnie sztywny penis Johna; lizał, ssał, ciągnął ku sobie. Przez kilka minut nic innego się nie działo, tylko dłonie Sherlocka na biodrach Johna, usta poruszające się na nim i nacisk ciepłego języka. Sherlock napierał biodrami, przyciskając je do boku łóżka, jakby tracił zmysły, a John patrzył na punkt, w którym jego członek znikał w mokrych od śliny ustach Sherlocka.  
Oddychał z trudem i nie był w stanie zamknąć oczu; wszystko działo się tak szybko, że kiedy Sherlock po raz pierwszy się wycofał, John z ulgą powitał nowość, jaką było skubnięcie zębów. Ale po chwili skubnięcie zmieniło się w uszczypnięcie, a potem było już zbyt mocno, Sherlock niemal gryzł, więc John wzdrygnął się i powiedział:  
\- Za dużo… Za dużo zębów, Sherlock.  
I coś mignęło mu w świadomości, jego własny głos i słowa wypowiedziane w przedziale pociągu…  
 _Wydaje się nieco zafiksowana na używaniu zębów_  
…ale nie mógł zbyt długo o tym myśleć, gdyż Sherlock mruknął coś z niezadowoleniem, wciągnął policzki i zaczął mocno ssać, powoli przesuwając usta w górę. John czuł, jak jego podbrzusze się napina. Sherlock oparł się na łokciach i jego dłonie ujęły członek Johna tuż przy nasadzie, spotykając się z ustami detektywa. John krzyknął. Te dłonie, te dłonie!  
Palce były już mokre od śliny; Sherlock przesunął je w dół, za jądra, drugie ramię wsuwając pod plecy Johna, unosząc go odrobinę, przez co jego penis znalazł się głębiej w ustach detektywa. Drugą dłonią dotykał coraz niżej, aż w końcu wsunął palce w Johna, w tym samym rytmie, w którym poruszały się jego usta. John wydyszał:  
\- Boże, tak, twoje dłonie, włóż dłonie _we mnie_ …  
I Sherlock zgiął palce, i przyciągnął Johna ku sobie, i John, drżąc, zanurkował w ciemnym, burzącym się nurcie otchłani, i doszedł w usta Sherlocka.  
  
  
  
Przypisy od autorki:  
1\. „Jego brak wyczucia ironii nie ma sobie równych” – napisał Strachey w liście do Leonarda Woolfa w kwietniu 1906 o autorze biografii, którą akurat czytał.  
2\. Fragment z „Don Juana” z którego śmieje się Strachey, brzmi: „Co my umizgiem, nierządem prorocy/Zwą, częstsze w krajach słonecznej przemocy” (po polsku w tłumaczeniu Edwarda Porębowicza – przyp. tłum.)  
3\. Byroniczne frazy, które przychodzą Johnowi do głowy, kiedy patrzy na szyję Sherlocka, pochodzą z wiersza z 1814 roku, „She Walks in Beauty” (po polsku za „Idzie w Piękności” w tłumaczeniu Stanisława Egberta Koźmiana – przyp. tłum.), opublikowanego w 1815 w tomiku „Hebrew Melodies” („Melodia hebrajska”).  
4\. Torquato Tasso był włoskim poetą, żyjącym w XVI wieku. Byron wiele o nim pisze w czwartej pieśni „Czajlda Harolda”, gdyż Tasso był związany z Wenecją (w której toczy się akcja pieśni), a podmiot liryczny opowiada o upadku chwały tego miasta. To będzie uproszczenie, ale romantycy uwielbiali Tassa, gdyż oszalał, a oni lubili myśleć, że szaleństwo i twórczy geniusz są nierozerwalnie związane.  
5\. Daję w tym rozdziale odrobinę ujście moim własnym frustracjom: Lytton Strachey w swoich książkach nigdy nie używał dat. Z tego powodu naprawdę trudno ich używać do konstruowania kryminału!  
  
Przypis od tłumaczki:  
Tam, gdzie byłam w stanie, posługiwałam się „Wędrówkami Czajld Harolda” w tłumaczeniu Jana Kasprowicza. Zazwyczaj nie byłam w stanie, ale starałam się chociaż w przybliżeniu trzymać słownictwa używanego przez Kasprowicza.


	8. Przyjacielu, potęga krwi w sercu

348 16.2 CA KIN 834A CZERWIEC 19 1920  
JOHN MAYNARD KEYNES, ZAJAZD POD CZARNYM KONIEM, MIDHURST, WEST SUSSEX  
MAYNARDZIE Z TOBĄ NIE MOŻNA SIĘ NUDZIĆ STOP  
RODZICE CALDONII SUMMERSON BRIDGET CASEY I MICHAEL SUMMERSON STOP  
RODZICE MATKI SUSAN OHALLERAN I PAUL CASEY STOP RODZICE SUSAN CALDONIA FLETCHER I THOMAS OHALLERAN RODZICE PAULA BRIDGET KERR I AIDAN CASEY STOP LISTA PRADZIADKÓW WEDLE POTOMSTWA JANTHE SHANNON I BRENDAN FLETCHER, BREDA BYRNE I BRYAN OHALLERAN, DIANA SOMERS I DERMOT KERR, KATHLEEN MARTIN I SEAMUS CASEY STOP  
RODZICE OJCA EILEEN CONNOLLY I SEAN SUMMERSON STOP RODZICE EILEEN CAITLIN FITZGERALD I DERMOT CONNOLLY RODZICE SEANA KEIRA CLARKE I SEAN SUMMERSON SENIOR STOP LISTA PRADZIADKÓW WEDLE POTOMSTWA LINDSAY ODWYER I MARTIN FITZGERALD, MAURA TURNER I BRYAN CONNOLLY, NORA DEVLIN I PATRICK CLARKE, ROSE BUTLER I MICHAEL SUMMERSON STOP  
MAM NADZIEJĘ ZOBACZYĆ CIĘ WKRÓTCE STOP OCZEKUJĘ ZWROTU ZA TEN IDIOTYCZNY TELEGRAM STOP WSZYSTKO WYBACZAM STOP SEBASTIAN  
  
*  
  
John, zdyszany i rozluźniony, doszedł do siebie, by odkryć, że Sherlock leży u jego boku, z głową na piersi. Był zwinięty w kłębek i ciężko oddychał, wydając ciche, pełne desperacji jęki. John uśmiechnął się i przekręcił na bok. Pocałował go powoli, głęboko, jednocześnie rozpinając suwak u jego spodni. Jedną dłonią gładził jego pierś pod wymiętą koszulą, a w drugą ujął nabiegły krwią, niemal pulsujący członek. Dopiero po kilku cudownych sekundach John zorientował się, że ruchy, które wykonuje Sherlock, mają za zadanie go odsunąć.  
\- Boże, przestań, John, ja… Ja dojdę w kilka sekund, jeśli nie przestaniesz mnie dotykać – powiedział Sherlock. John przytaknął.  
\- Taką mam nadzieję – powiedział, powracając do delikatnego dotyku, ale wtedy Sherlock zerwał się z łóżka. Wciąż z trudem oddychał. Oparł się ciężko o szafkę nocną i zacisnął oczy, jakby z bólu. John zmarszczył brwi i odsunął się kawałek.  
\- Nie chcesz? – zapytał po chwili ciszy, ale wtedy zobaczył, jak członek Sherlocka drga na sam dźwięk jego głosu.  
\- Nie o to chodzi, po prostu… nie ma tego w pla… nie jestem pewien, czy _mi wolno_ – jęknął Sherlock głosem, w którym pobrzmiewała panika. Nagle w głowie Johna rozwiała się mgła. Kilka momentów, w których odczuł jakby niejasne podobieństwo, ułożyło się w całość. Wszystko, czego Sherlock chciał, wszystko, co zrobił… było znajome. John uświadomił sobie, że _już to wszystko przeczytał_.  
Zebrało mu się na mdłości.  
 _moje palce wbijające się przez warstwę Twej wykwintnej bielizny we wgłębienia nad Twoimi biodrami, kosztowanie Twych pleców_  
…a Sherlock wbił palce w biodra Johna, Sherlock ugryzł Johna w kark.  
\- Nie ma tego w planach. Oczywiście. A więc… Miałeś to wszystko zaplanowane, tak? – spytał John martwym głosem. Prześladowały go słowa Charlotte Whitmore.  
 _Jak ruchem bioder przyciskasz się do moich zębów i języka, jak wyginasz w łuk plecy, jak drżą ci nogi_  
…to wyjaśniałoby zęby.  
\- Co to miało być, Holmes? Jakiś eksperyment? Rekonstrukcja listów drogiej panny Whitmore? Próbowałeś określić prawdopodobieństwo scenariuszy? Chryste. Czy to dlatego mnie poprawiałeś, kiedy cię całowałem? Żebym zrobił to dokładnie tak, jak napisała, żebym był gwałtowny i agresywny jak ona, chociaż nie tego naprawdę chciałeś? – Parsknął suchym, gorzkim śmiechem. Sherlock kręcił głową, a na jego twarzy malował się wyraz przerażenia.  
 _Tworzą ją Twoje ciche okrzyki, Twoje ciało zwracające się ku mojemu, Twoje ugryzienia, oddechy, drapiące zęby i usta na moich policzkach i ustach_  
…pocałunki. Moment, w którym Sherlock oddał kontrolę. John sądził, że Sherlock jest mu posłuszny, a tymczasem podążał za wskazówkami Charlotte Whitmore.  
\- Powinieneś był posłuchać Keynesa – mówił dalej John. – Znaleźć sobie kobietę i wypróbować to na niej. A może nawet opłacić parę dziwek, które odegrałyby przed tobą całą scenę? Czym byłem w tym scenariuszu, Holmes? Zastępstwem za pieprzoną wiktoriańską _matronę_?  
 _jedną dłoń przyciskając do Twoich śliskich pleców, a drugą wsuwając w ciebie_  
…każdy ruch tych cudownych rąk na jego skórze. Czy Sherlock w ogóle tego chciał?  
John zaczął się trząść na łóżku, jego zęby szczękały. Sherlock nareszcie wyszedł z szoku na tyle, by powiedzieć:  
\- Nie. John, to nie tak, ja… - Usiadł na łóżku, a John gwałtownie odsunął się jak najdalej od niego. – _Rozpaczliwie_ cię pragnąłem, John. Nadal cię pragnę. – Objął dłońmi głowę.  
 _nawet długimi, leniwymi momentami, które następują później, kiedy kładę się przy Tobie z policzkiem przytulonym do Twej piersi_  
\- Ach tak? I to zaburza ci przebieg eksperymentu?  
\- Nie – warknął Sherlock, zaciskając dłonie na włosach. – Ale… nigdy nie sądziłem, że mogę w ogóle to mieć, że mogę to mieć w jakimkolwiek stopniu, John. Zawsze sądziłem, że… albo jedno życie, albo drugie, że zbyt by mnie to rozpraszało, bo czym byłbym, gdybym nie wiódł życia rozumu? Ale potem… Keynesowi i pannie Whitmore udało się zachować oba aspekty, więc pomyślałem… Boże, John, nie masz pojęcia, jak chciałem… zobaczyć cię w takim stanie z mojego powodu. Więc pomyślałem, że to będzie bezpieczne. Jeśli ograniczę się do twojej przyjemności.  
 _Jakże mam chodzić uliczkami wioski, nosząc w sercu taką bestię_  
John trząsł się tak mocno, że ledwie mógł ustać, ale udało mu się wciągnąć spodnie, wstać z łóżka i stawić czoła Sherlockowi z drugiego końca pokoju. Jego umysł głucho powiedział mu: a więc tu się znalazłeś. Na dnie otchłani, gdzie kręcą się koła wściekłości, pragnienia, rozpaczy.  
\- Sądzisz – powiedział – że doznanie przyjemności ze mną zniszczyłoby twoje „życie rozumu”. – Nie było to pytanie.  
\- Ja… Lękam się. Lękam się tego.  
Koła zatrzymały się w fali czerwieni. Pod powiekami Johna eksplodowała wściekłość. Stanął nad Sherlockiem i cichym, jadowitym głosem powiedział:  
\- Ty sukinsynu. Dwa dni temu niemal wprost powiedziałem ci, że mój poprzedni kochanek…  
\- Strachey – mruknął Sherlock, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. John prychnął.  
\- Poprzednia osoba, którą, kurwa, kochałem, Holmes, zwariowała na moich oczach, a ja nie mogłem zrobić nic, żeby jej pomóc. Pomyślałeś, że trochę się ze mną zabawisz, a potem powiesz, że nie mogę cię dotknąć, bo boisz się, że skończysz jak Daniel? Jak myślisz, Holmes, jak się teraz czuję? Czyżbym był _skażony_?  
Sherlock wydawał się zdruzgotany.  
\- Nie myślałem, że… Nie jesteś… Ty… - powiedział i urwał. John przez dłuższą chwilę dyszał mu ze wściekłości w twarz. Jego dłoń drgała, jakby przygotowując się do uderzenia. W końcu odwrócił się i chwycił leżącą na łóżku koszulę.  
\- Idę – powiedział, zabierając portfel ze stolika nocnego, i wypadł z pokoju.  
  
*  
  
Trzy godziny później, tuż przed pierwszymi iskrami świtu, Sherlock zapukał do drzwi jednego z pokoi. Zapukał ponownie. Musiał zrobić to czterokrotnie, zanim drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich rozespany Keynes, ubrany w zielony szlafrok.  
\- Pan Holmes – powiedział. Sherlock widział, że jego twarz usiłowała przybrać wyraz, który ostatecznie wcale się na niej nie pojawił. – Co, do diabła, pan tu robi?  
Sherlock przełknął ślinę.  
\- Muszę prosić pana o przysługę, Keynes.  
\- Ach. I to nie mogło poczekać do rana, jak rozumiem?  
\- …nie mogło – odparł Sherlock.  
Keynes oparł się biodrem o framugę drzwi, ale nie zaprosił Sherlocka do środka.  
\- Chodzi o Watsona – powiedział Sherlock pospiesznie, zanim miał szansę zrezygnować. – Popełniłem… popełniłem straszliwy błąd. Nie zgodzi się teraz na moje towarzystwo, ale widywałem go już w takim stanie, Keynes, i jest to… on potrzebuje, żeby ktoś teraz z nim był.  
Keynes przycisnął palce do oczu.  
\- Jest w swoim pokoju? – zapytał.  
Sherlock się skrzywił.  
\- Nie. Przypuszczam, że jest na dworcu i planuje złapać pierwszy pociąg do Londynu. – Mówił do miejsca gdzieś między podbródkiem Keynesa a jego obojczykiem.  
Keynes przez kilka sekund patrzył na Sherlocka uważnie.  
\- A może Lytton? – spytał. Sherlock wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze do płuc, wbił wzrok w sufit i zamrugał.  
\- Jeśli pan nie może – powiedział ostrożnie, niemal spokojnym głosem – to, oczywiście, poproszę o pomoc pana Stracheya. – I dalej mrugał, patrząc w sufit.  
Keynes patrzył na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem jego twarz złagodniała.  
\- Będę tam za pół godziny – powiedział i zamknął drzwi przed nosem Sherlocka.  
  
*  
  
Kiedy Strachey zszedł rano do bawialni, ze zdumieniem zastał Sherlocka pochylonego nad stołem i z niesmakiem mierzącego wzrokiem kieliszek do jajka.  
\- A gdzie Maynard i doktor Watson? – spytał, przyciągając sobie krzesło i sięgając po imbryk. – Czyżby poszli gdzieś na spacer?  
\- To możliwe – powiedział Sherlock kieliszkowi do jajka. Po kilku chwilach ciszy westchnął i podniósł oczy na Stracheya. – Londyn jest „gdzieś’, prawda?  
\- Doktor Watson i Maynard… są w Londynie? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Strachey. – Ale zeszłej nocy… Maynard nic nie powiedział. Powiedział tylko, że lepiej się już położy i że z podekscytowaniem czeka, co się wydarzy teraz. Wie pan – machnął nieuważnie ręką nad filiżanką – w śledztwie. – Uniósł filiżankę do ust. Na jego twarzy malował się niejasny wyraz zaintrygowania.  
\- Tak – przyznał Sherlock. – A potem obudziłem go o trzeciej nad ranem, aby towarzyszył Watsonowi w drodze do Londynu.  
Strachey zakrztusił się swoim assamem.  
\- Pan… - wydusił – odesłał Johna Watsona do Londynu? Z _Maynardem Keynesem_? Przecież Maynard wie, że John i ja… - Urwał i poróżowiał.  
\- Nigdzie Watsona _nie odesłałem_ – zasyczał Sherlock. – Niech pan nie będzie idiotą. – Spuścił oczy i znów wbił wzrok w kieliszek. – Ktoś musiał z nim jechać i nie mogłem to być ja. Stąd ta decyzja.  
Na twarzy Stracheya konsternacja walczyła jednocześnie z rozbawieniem i niedowierzaniem.  
\- Nie mógł pan po prostu wrócić tu za kilka dni? Panie Holmes, czy pana fascynacja tą osiemdziesięcioletnią tajemnicą jest naprawdę aż tak istotna?  
\- Nie jest – powiedział Sherlock beznamiętnie, nie wyjaśniając nic więcej. „Noc spędzona ze Stracheyem” – podsunął mu usłużnie jego umysł – „nie sprawiła, że John pospiesznie wrócił do Londynu”.  
\- A więc o co chodzi? Czy był pijany albo ranny, że potrzebował przyzwoitki?  
\- Nie – odparł Sherlock. „Dzień po tym, jak nie całował Stracheya za zamkniętymi drzwiami jego sypialni, John śmiał się nad poezją dokładnie w tym pokoju. John. Roześmiany John”. Sherlock zmusił się, by utrzymać swój obojętny wzrok, dopóki Strachey nie odwrócił oczu.  
\- Dobry Boże – powiedział Strachey, bawiąc się filiżanką. – Wyrówna nasz wynik, zanim pociąg dotrze do dworca Victorii. – Oczy Sherlocka zmieniły się w lód, więc Strachey postanowił szybko wrócić do neutralnych tematów rozmowy. – No cóż, to co teraz? Wybieramy się do archiwum miasta West Lavington?  
  
*  
  
Archiwum w West Lavington okazało się raczej czymś w stylu zagrzybionej szopy, przytulonej do malutkiej miejskiej biblioteki. Co więcej, w niedziele otwierało się dopiero po południu; dzięki swemu późnemu przybyciu Sherlock i Strachey zastali zaspanego urzędnika, który właśnie je otwierał. Wydawał się zdumiony, że w ogóle pojawił się ktokolwiek trawiony głodem jego pleśniejących zbiorów, ale w jego oczach błysnęło rozpoznanie i uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył Stracheya. Sherlock musiał przyznać, że tego człowieka ciężko było zapomnieć. John zapewne… ale tu szybko uciął tok myśli.  
\- Dalej pan szuka informacji o kardynale Manningu? – spytał urzędnik, prowadząc swych gości poprzez labirynt archiwum ku tylnej ścianie szopy. Sherlock patrzył na chaotycznie poustawiane na pólkach, a niekiedy leżące na podłodze, stosy zakurzonych ksiąg biznesowych, pliki krzyżowo napisanych listów, zagrzybione pamiętniki i oprawione w skórę rejestry dawno zapomnianych wioskowych społeczności. Wiek zgromadzonych papierów rósł w miarę wędrówki w głąb pomieszczenia.  
\- Przecież powiedział pan, że z nim skończył – mówił dalej urzędnik do Stracheya – i to na całe szczęście.  
Zatrzymali się przy narożnym stoliku wciśniętym między regał z wygiętymi w łuki półkami a chybotliwą wieżę złożoną z drewnianych skrzyń (wszystko wypełnione było dokumentami). Sherlock postanowił się rozgościć, ruszył w stronę papierów z lat trzydziestych dziewiętnastego wieku i już po chwili przerzucał kartki i wyciągał kolejne księgi.  
\- To prawda, powiedziałem tak – zamyślił się Strachey, opierając o regał. Z zagięcia jego ramienia dyndała wesoło laska. Spojrzał krzywo na skrzynie, które Sherlock przenosił teraz na stół i dodał pod nosem:  
\- Bardzo chciałbym, żeby to była prawda.  
Jednakże mimo zirytowania Sherlocka i swoich własnych narzekań, Strachey ze swoim doświadczeniem w pracy w archiwum okazał się bardzo przydatny. Wkrótce stało się jasne, że o krewnych panny Whitmore z Henfield nie zachowało się nic. Sherlocka to nie zaskoczyło – tylko tego mógł się spodziewać po prostym właścicielu sklepu i jego żonie, obojgu nieżyjących od siedemdziesięciu lat. Po archidiakonie Juliusie Hare’u przetrwało kilka dokumentów – wymieszane listy od dalekiej rodziny z Weimar i od jego nauczycieli z Trinity, a ponadto gruba, oprawiona w skórę księga, w której Hare rejestrował wydatki swego domostwa. Sherlock rzucił się na księgę i zaczął ją przeglądać. Strachey wyglądał na ciężko chorego.  
\- Chyba nie oczekuje pan – powiedział, trzymając listy z Trinity w koniuszkach palców – że zniosę jeszcze więcej tych religijnych andronów. Dość się z nimi namęczyłem, kiedy badałem Manninga.  
Sherlock milczał.   
– Litości, człowieku! – dodał Strachey – Wezmę tę księgę, a pan może… - zrobił szeroki gest dłonią, w której trzymał listy – iść na wojnę z żołnierzami Chrystusa. Bardzo proszę.  
Sherlock mruknął coś nieuważnie.  
\- Listy są zapewne bez znaczenia – wymamrotał. – Niech pan nie czyta, jeśli pan tak woli. – Strachey wyrzucił w górę dłonie w geście rozpaczy, po czym mimo wszystko otworzył pierwszy z listów. Sherlock wrócił do księgi.  
Zapiski Hare’a miały swój początek w 1834 roku, wkrótce po jego przyjeździe do Midhurst. Z początku były to zwykły rejestr przychodów i rozchodów, niekiedy z krótkimi notatkami mającymi za zadanie przypomnieć Hare’owi o przedmiotach jego transakcji. Od wczesnego 1835 notatki robiły się coraz dłuższe – zaczęły pojawiać się niemal przy każdym wydatku, a wiele z nich – na przykład „zastawa niezbędna na przyjęcie Biskupa” lub „komin wymagał czyszczenia od dziesięciu lat” – miały lekko obronny wydźwięk. Zaglądając do roku 1836, Sherlock stwierdził, że oszczędność Hare’a wydaje się nieco obsesyjna.  
I rzeczywiście, gdzieś w połowie 1837 roku typowe księgowe zapiski zupełnie ustąpiły miejsca długim, wypełnionym argumentami esejom, które usprawiedliwiały zasadność niemalże każdej monetę, która opuściła domostwo. Sherlocka, mimo rozkojarzenia, zafascynowała psychologiczna warstwa dokumentu. Hare poszedł na wojnę z własnym skąpstwem i używał narzędzi typowych dla swej profesji, takich jak moralizatorstwo czy perswazja, tylko po to, by zachować normalny standard życia. Sherlock pomyślał, że nie trzeba jedynego na świecie detektywa konsultanta, aby rozpoznać tę piętę achillesową.  
W tym samym momencie Strachey wydał pełen obrzydzenia dźwięk i odsunął od siebie plik listów.  
\- Cele matrymonialne i błogosławieństwa, co za koszmar – wymamrotał. – A może tylko… chrześcijaństwo. – Wstał z krzesła i zaczął nieuważnie przechadzać się po pokoju.  
Sherlock na chwilę się zdekoncentrował – rozpoznał ton, jakim Strachey wypowiedział słowo „chrześcijaństwo”. Takiego tonu używał on sam, wymawiając słowo „nuda”. Ukrył krzywy uśmieszek i znów spojrzał na rejestr.  
Zauważył, że w 1838 wpisy znów uległy zmianie. Hare zatrudnił zarządcę (ta decyzja kosztowała go sześć wypełnionych argumentami stron). Mężczyzna ten, Michael Boyd, był irlandzkim protestantem, a zatem znosił prześladowania zarówno w swojej ojczyźnie, jak i w Anglii. Był inteligentny i pracowity, ale trudne czasy odcisnęły na nim swoje piętno i zaczął topić smutki w alkoholu – jak pisał Hare, była to przywara typowa dla jego ziomków. Hare przekonywał sam siebie, że do jego obowiązków jako człowieka i osoby duchownej należy ocalenie Boyda przed nim samym; musiał więc przyjąć go pod swój dach i zapewnić stabilną posadę oraz uczciwe wynagrodzenie. Następnie pastor przez kilka stron podpierał tę decyzję cytatami z Biblii – Sherlock przekartkował je, szukając dalszych wpisów z tegoż miesiąca, kiedy zauważył, że kręci się za nim Strachey.  
Mężczyzna, nie mogąc usiedzieć w miejscu, zajrzał przez ramię Sherlocka.  
\- Odniosłem wrażenie – warknął Sherlock – że akurat pan wie, jak prowadzi się badania.  
\- Po prostu nie widzę związku - machnął ręką intruz – między tym niesfornym Irlandczykiem, a… a pańską zagubioną służącą albo ładunkiem „Derbyshire”, statku w służbie Jego Królewskiej Mości… albo czymkolwiek innym.  
Sherlock wyprostował się i wypowiedział słowa, do których jego usta nie przywykły:  
\- Skąd pan…  
Strachey ponownie uciszył go machnięciem ręki. Gest ten zaczynał doprowadzać Sherlocka do szału.  
\- Maynard coś wspominał o… o herbacie, tak? O statku, który jutro opuszcza port? Ale chciałem powiedzieć, czy nie powinien pan… - Umilkł, widząc groźny błysk w oczach Sherlocka.  
\- Najwyraźniej Keynes – warknął Sherlock – rzeczywiście jest genialny. Pewnie wypełni sobie resztę popołudnia, wyjaśniając sprawę _Watsonowi_. – Ku ponurej satysfakcji Sherlocka, to wystarczało, aby zamknąć Stracheyowi usta. Ponownie pochylił się nad rejestrem Hare’a, podczas gdy Strachey niepewnie zaglądał mu przez ramię.  
A więc ten zarządca… Boyd, oczywiście, brał udział w dyskusjach na temat finansów domostwa – jego wpływ od razu był widoczny na stronach księgi. Najpierw zaczęły się pojawiać kwieciste dyskusje i kłótnie między Boydem a Hare’em na temat bieżących wydatków. Czy nowa uprząż dla konia naprawdę jest niezbędna? Jaką kwotę należy przeznaczyć na wsparcie biednej wdowy po Harrisonie? Jednakże przez kolejne pół roku zapiski gwałtownie straciły na długości, tak że pod koniec 1839 roku Hare notował zaledwie „Boyd zapewnił, że to niezbędne” przy większości wpisów. Sherlock z zainteresowaniem pomyślał, że wygląda to tak, jakby zarządca stał na straży obsesyjnej oszczędności Hare’a. Jeśli Boyd powiedział, że jakiś zakup jest konieczny, Hare czuł, że zabiera mu się z ramion ciężar odpowiedzialności.  
Strachey zachichotał, kiedy Sherlock przewrócił kolejną stronę.  
\- Nieźle sobie poczynał, prawda? – powiedział, wskazując na linijkę, w której Hare zapisał: „Jałmużna. Boyd wskazał błędy w moim niedzielnym kazaniu na temat problemu irlandzkiego; zaaprobował ten dar na dom dla ubogich jako formę zadośćuczynienia”. Wyglądało na to, że wpływ Boyda na pracodawcę przestał się ograniczać tylko do zarządzania finansami.  
Sherlock mruknął coś nieuważnie. Miał swoje podejrzenia (dokumenty Mycrofta wskazywały na pobyt w okolicy od 1838 roku), ale szukał potwierdzenia w formie jednego konkretnego nazwiska. Znalazł je w 1840 roku. „Podważyłem sens promocji Manninga podczas rozmowy z Boydem” – dopisał Hare do notatki na temat zakupu kościelnych świec. – „Stał się melancholijny, ale nie chciał nic powiedzieć w tym temacie. To daje do myślenia”.  
Strachey zmrużył oczy, patrząc znad czubka głowy Sherlocka.  
\- Cian Lear – powiedział, a potem z większym podekscytowaniem, dodał – Sądzi pan, że pan Boyd to tak naprawdę Cian Lear, tak? Współpracował z panną Whitmore, aby chronić dobre imię Manninga?  
Sherlock, zirytowany, że nie dano mu samemu wyjaśnić toku myślenia, syknął:  
\- Tak właśnie myślę. – I dalej przerzucał strony książki, nie spoglądając więcej ani razu na towarzysza.  
Strachey westchnął.  
  
*  
  
Pół godziny później bardzo niezręczną ciszę przerwało skrzypienie zawiasów drzwi wejściowych do szopy oraz smuga światła, która padła na zakurzoną drewnianą podłogę. Czyjeś delikatne kroki zaszurały po podłodze i wkrótce oczom obu mężczyzn ukazała się szczapowata młoda kobieta – a właściwie dziewczyna – z mysimi włosami uczesanymi w dwa warkocze. Miała chude, wystające łokcie i spódnicę jeszcze odsłaniającą kostki. Dłoń zaciskała mocno na kopercie z telegramem.  
\- Panna Pringle – powiedział Strachey z uśmiechem i wstał. Sherlock rzucił okiem na nowoprzybyłą, po czym znów skierował wzrok na rejestr Hare’a.  
\- Pan Terence w „Czarnym Koniu” powiedział – wymamrotała dziewczyna, przestępując z nogi na nogę – że pan Keynes jest tu z panem i dwoma innymi dżentelmenami, a skoro często tu pana widywałam… a urzędnik, pan Wilson, poszedł na obiad… - Umilkła i wyciągnęła rękę z kopertą, nie patrząc Stracheyowi w oczy. Wziął od niej telegram i przekazał go Sherlockowi, który przez chwilę wahał się, czy otworzyć korespondencję zaadresowaną do kogoś innego. Ostatecznie jednak to on polecił Keynesowi napisać do Sprotta. Przebiegł oczami po tekście i zamruczał:  
\- Breda… Diana… Kathleen…  
\- A jak wam idzie malowanie obrazu? – spytał Strachey, grzebiąc w kieszeni kamizelki w poszukiwaniu monety.  
Panna Pringle poróżowiała, spuściła wzrok i przestąpiła z nogi na nogę.  
\- Mój obraz… eee… idzie dobrze, dziękuję bardzo – powiedziała. Strachey mruknął coś pod nosem, wręczając jej monetę.  
\- Mam przekazać Carrington, że kazałyście ją pozdrowić? – spytał. Dziewczyna wzięła gwałtowny oddech, wciąż na niego nie patrząc, po czym pokiwała głową – szybko i wiele razy – i prawie biegiem wypadła z chatki.  
Strachey zaśmiał się pod nosem i usiadł.  
\- Przyszła z wizytą, kiedy byłem tu poprzednio – wyjaśnił Sherlockowi, który wciąż uważnie czytał telegram. – Carrington to moja… przyjaciółka. Kobieta, z którą mieszkam. – Zakaszlał dyskretnie. – Carrington jest malarką. Jestem raczej… niepoprawny, jeśli chodzi o malarzy. Mam wrażenie, że zupełnie zawróciła pannie Pringle w głowie.  
Sherlock mruknął coś i nieuważnie powiedział:  
\- Nie musi mi pan tłumaczyć, kim jest każdy półgłówek, z którym… - Po czym gwałtownie podniósł oczy, na krótki moment zdekoncentrowany. – Myślałem, że mieszka pan z Patridge’em?  
\- Owszem, mieszkamy – przytaknął Strachey.  
Sherlock uniósł na moment brwi po czym wzruszył ramionami. Organizacja domostwa Stracheya – nawet jeśli mało konwencjonalna – nie miała szczególnego znaczenia. A w treści telegramu było coś… coś interesującego, jakaś nie do końca jasna myśl, która zaczynała się krystalizować w jego umyśle. _Lindsay… Maura… Janthe…_ Było w tym coś znajomego, gdyby tylko był w stanie to zidentyfikować!  
Na chwilę celowo zablokował wspomnienia, żeby wyłowić tę jedną myśl. O co chodziło? _Rose… Kathleen… Janthe…_ Umysł Sherlocka przypominał głęboki staw z wodą, w którego głębinach migoczą malutkie złote rybki. _Brenda… Janthe…_ Co usiłował sobie przypomnieć? Widział coś w druku. Złoty błysk podpłynął bliżej, kusząc go, i oddalił się, kiedy tylko spojrzał w jego stronę. Coś, co miało miejsce w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni… W swoim umyśle dotknął tafli wody, a potem poczuł muśnięcie złotych łusek. _Janthe…_  
Wtem przypomniał sobie własne palce sięgające po książkę trzymaną przez Johna; tom otwarty był na stronie z dedykacją. _Do Janthe_. Otworzył oczy. Zapleśniała chatka wydawała mu się nagle zupełnie innym miejscem, pulsującym jego odkryciem.  
\- To „Czajld Harold”! – wykrzyknął, wymachując telegramem. – Dedykacja! Wiedziałem, że już kiedyś widziałem to imię. Była prababką Callie Summerson.  
\- Słucham? – zapytał Strachey, który nie przeczytał telegramu. Zniecierpliwionemu Sherlockowi przyszło do głowy, że nawet gdyby go przeczytał, byłby równie zmieszany.  
Detektyw gorączkowo przegrzebywał torbę, którą zabrał ze sobą z hotelu.  
\- Prababka panny Summerson – mówił, nie przerywając poszukiwań – nazywała się Janthe Shannon. Od kiedy Janthe jest imieniem irlandzkim? To imię greckie. Och, powie pan, cóż to za zagadka, przecież mogła mieć prababkę z Grecji. – Sherlock wyrzucał rzeczy z torby. Aż promieniował ironią. – Przecież ta prababka mogła wyemigrować do Dublina, nieważne, że taka trasa byłaby bardzo _nietypowa_ jak na tamte czasy. Przecież ta grecka prababka mogła wyjść za Irlandczyka i nazwać córkę Caldonia, chociaż to szkockie imię, które zazwyczaj pisze się przez „e”. Przecież to wcale _nie musiał_ być hołd złożony innej Caldonii-bez-e, którą mogła, ale wcale nie musiała znać kiedyś wcześniej. Ależ oczywiście, że to wszystko może być zbieg okoliczności… - I z tymi słowy wreszcie wyjął z torby książkę, której szukał - …ale musiałby to być doprawdy _ogromny_ zbieg okoliczności, biorąc pod uwagę, że imię Janthe pojawia się również w dedykacji do _tej_ książki. – Sherlock mocno zaakcentował ostatni zaimek, machając tomem Byrona w stronę Stracheya.  
Strachey wybałuszył oczy, próbując nadążyć za tokiem rozumowania detektywa.  
\- Charlotte Whitmore… Sądzi pan, że uciekła do Irlandii?  
\- Tak, tak – powiedział Sherlock, krążąc po pokoju z maniackim błyskiem w oku. – Uciekła po tym, jak konspirowała w celu ocalenia reputacji Manninga. Ktoś musiał odkryć jej przykrywkę. Oczywiście, że udała się do Irlandii, musiała sympatyzować z tamtejszymi ruchami, skoro współpracowała z Cianem Learem. I przybrała nowe imię. Oczywiście, że to zrobiła, została do tego zmuszona. Ale _cóż za imię_ przybrała! Nieustanna pamiątka po czasach, które spędziła w West Lavington. Po wierszu, którego użyła, by zakodować listy miłosne do pani Shuttleworth.  
\- I z pewnością… z pewnością wzięła ślub – powiedział Strachey, podnosząc telegram i wbijając w niego wzrok.  
\- Ślub, tak – odparł Sherlock – i urodziła przynajmniej jedną córkę, którą nazwała na cześć Caldonii Shuttleworth. Co oznacza, że przynajmniej rok po jej ucieczce pani Shuttleworth była obecna w jej myślach. I spodziewała się… - Sherlock urwał na chwilę - …spodziewała się, że tak już pozostanie… na wieczność.  
I nagle, równie nieoczekiwanie jak się pojawiło, elektryczne napięcie znikło z chatki. Szopa znów była zniszczona i zagrzybiona, lizana tylko pojedynczymi promieniami popołudniowego czerwcowego słońca. _John_. Sherlock poczuł, jak na myśl o tym, że na moment zapomniał, trzewia wykręca mu dziwna mieszanka wyrzutów sumienia i sprzeciwu.  
Strachey obdarzył go zaskakująco łagodnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Chyba nie była aż taką zupełną harpią – powiedział wolno. – Mam na myśli Caldonię Shuttleworth. Nie mogła być taka zła, skoro ktoś aż tak ją kochał.  
Sherlock się nie odezwał, więc Strachey wbił wzrok w swoje nogi, odziane w tweedowe spodnie, i mówił dalej:  
\- A może… może zgorzkniała dopiero po wyjeździe panny Whitmore. Utrata najdroższej osoby czasem do tego prowadzi. Zmienia perspektywę. Zmienia zachowanie.  
Żołądek Sherlocka wykręcił się boleśnie.  
\- Czy sugeruje pan… usiłuje pan coś sugerować na temat… mnie i…  
Strachey spojrzał na niego ostro.  
\- Uczucia doktora Watsona nie były dla mnie tajemnicą…  
Niemal zanim skończył mówić, Sherlock syknął:  
\- Ale nie wahał się pan, żeby _odwrócić jego uwagę_ …  
Strachey się wyprostował.  
\- Panie Holmes – powiedział swoim najspokojniejszym głosem – Dżentelmen nie zdradza sekretów alkowy, a ja… - Urwał na chwilę i uśmiechnął się do siebie lekko. – Ja najwyraźniej jestem dżentelmenem przynajmniej w takim stopniu, by raz zastosować się do tych reguł. Jednakowoż czuję się zobowiązany powiedzieć panu, że _nie zwabiłem_ Johna Watsona do swego łoża, _odwracając jego uwagę_ od _pana_. – Sherlock wytrzeszczył oczy. – W gruncie rzeczy, dopiąłem celu, postępując dokładnie na odwrót – dodał cicho i nieco smutno.  
Sherlock oblizał wargi i zmusił struny głosowe do współpracy.  
\- Czy coś… czy jest coś, co chciałby pan…  
\- Nie – przerwał mu nagle zdecydowany Strachey. – Ale proszę posłuchać – stworzyłem domostwo z kobietą, która jest we mnie szaleńczo zakochana i z mężczyzną, w którym ja jestem szaleńczo zakochany, a który z kolei pragnie jej. Jeśli na czymś się w świecie znam, to na nieodwzajemnionej miłości. I mogę stwierdzić z całą odpowiedzialnością, że _nie_ jest to przypadek pana i doktora Watsona. – Sherlock tylko patrzył. Strachey westchnął. – Ten człowiek jest _chory_ z miłości do pana, panie Holmes.   
Szopa zakręciła się wokół Sherlocka, którego serce usiłowało się wyrwać z klatki piersiowej. Przecież John sam to powiedział, prawda? _Poprzednia osoba, którą, kurwa, kochałem, Holmes_. Sam to powiedział po wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, a Sherlock zimno poinformował go, że woli zachować dystans i bezpieczeństwo. Sherlock przecież tylko myślał, że… Sherlock tylko…  
Zaniepokojony Strachey wstał, aby podeprzeć Sherlocka, który gorączkowo uczepił się stołu. Kręciło mu się w głowie i ciężko oddychał.  
\- Panie Holmes. – Strachey zacisnął dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Proszę wracać do Londynu. Nie, niech pan posłucha – przerwał, gdy Sherlock usiłował zaprotestować. – Mamy uzasadnione podejrzenia, że ten cały pan Boyd to tak naprawdę Cian Lear, prawda? Przynajmniej tyle mogę zrobić dla pana i doktora Watsona: zostanę w tym skansenie z zakonserwowaną starą dobrą mateczką Anglią i wygrzebię wszelkie informacje o Hare’em i Boydzie, podczas gdy pan pospieszy do Londynu, by zająć miejsce Maynarda.  
Sherlock był rozdarty, co nie zdarzało mu się często. Popatrzył na Stracheya, otworzył usta i czekał na słowa, które nie nadeszły. Zamknął usta i dalej tylko patrzył, dopóki Strachey, zgarnąwszy jego rzeczy, nie wcisnął mu w rękę torby i nie skierował go do drzwi mocnym klepnięciem w plecy. Sherlock zatrzymał się, spojrzał raz jeszcze na Stracheya, a potem położył mu na moment dłoń na ramieniu i kiwnął głową. Następnie zacisnął dłoń na torbie i wybiegł z szopy w kierunku dworca.  
  
  
  
Przypisy od autorki:  
1\. Julius Hare był postacią prawdziwą i anglikańskim archidiakonem, ale niemal wszystko, co piszę o nim w tym rozdziale, jest fikcją.  
2\. Opinia Stracheya, jakoby „cele matrymonialne i błogosławieństwa” były „koszmarem, a może tylko chrześcijaństwem” pochodzi z listu do Leonarda Woolfa, datowanego na 20 marca 1904 r.  
3\. Dora Carrington jest postacią historyczną; była malarką. Ona, Lytton Strachey i Ralph Patridge mieszkali razem przez wiele lat. To, co wiem o dynamice ich relacji, starałam się ująć w tym rozdziale. W 1921 roku Carrington poślubiła Patridge’a – raczej nie z miłości, a po to, by utrzymać domostwo. Ich historia ma tragiczny koniec – Strachey zmarł w 1932 roku, a Carrington wkrótce potem popełniła samobójstwo.


	9. Twój cień, który wieczorem wstaje na twoje spotkanie

249 16.0 OR WLV 406P 19 CZERWCA 1920  
JOHN WATSON, BAKER STREET 221B, LONDYN, ANGLIA  
WRACAM DO LONDYNU STOP JEŚLI BILLY PRZYŚLE TELEGRAM NIE PROWADŹ POWTARZAM PROSZĘ NIE PROWADŹ ŚLEDZTWA BEZE MNIE STOP WYJAŚNIĘ WSZYSTKO PROSZĘ JOHN STOP HOLMES  
  
*  
  
Nieco wcześniej tego samego dnia, gdy ponure, blade światło poranka zalewało Sussex, John myślał o tych wszystkich chwilach, w których towarzyszyły mu pociągi. Pozwalał, by wspomnienia się nawarstwiały, aż wszystkie stały się głuchym bólem pulsującym w głowie gdzieś za oczami. Pomyślał, że gdyby zlały się w jedno, nie musiałby już nigdy patrzeć na żaden pociąg. Stałby przed tą skondensowaną masą wspomnień i nie patrzył.  
Nie patrzyłby na peron wypełniony ubranymi w mundury młodymi mężczyznami o nienaruszonych ciałach; młodymi mężczyznami, którzy lubili grać w karty i przekomarzali się nerwowo, oczekując na transport mający ich zawieść do Le Havre.  
Nie patrzyłby na peron niedaleko Oise, gdzie pewnego chłodnego listopadowego dnia otulił się szczelniej wełnianym płaszczem, czekając, by wyjechać na pierwszą przepustkę. W jednej dłoni trzymał zapalonego papierosa, a drugą zaciskał w kieszeni na złożonym rysunku, pragnąc wyjąć go i obejrzeć.  
Nie patrzyłby na siebie samego, młodszego i podekscytowanego, wracającego ze swojej trzeciej przepustki pewnego ciepłego, majowego ranka. Wyglądał podówczas przez okno wagonu pełnego żołnierzy, podczas gdy pociąg ze zgrzytem zatrzymywał się na dworcu w Arras. Szukał w tłumie gładkiej twarzy okolonej ciemnymi włosami, chociaż miał pełną świadomość, że Daniel nie dostałby zgody na opuszczenie frontu.  
Nie patrzyłby na wagon trzeciej klasy, także pełen umundurowanych żołnierzy, w którym chronił spanikowanego Daniela przed wścibskimi spojrzeniami. Pociąg pędził w stronę Amiens, a Daniel klął, miotał oskarżeniami i przyzywał Johna, przyzywał mężczyznę siedzącego tuż obok niego.  
Nie patrzyłby też (a jednak spojrzał, nie mógł nic na to poradzić) na marę Sherlocka w tym ostatnim przedziale – detektyw stał z boku, spokojnie obserwując szaleństwo Daniela, owoc związku z Johnem. Sherlock potrząsał swoją idealnie ufryzowaną głową i myślał, że jest szczęściarzem, że w porę się wycofał. John zacisnął pięści we wściekłym pragnieniu chronienia byłego kochanka i w beznadziejnej tęsknocie za ostatnim.  
Pomyślał, że stanąłby przed nimi wszystkimi i nie patrzyłby.  
Bardziej wyczuł niż zobaczył ubranego na czarno człowieka, który opadł obok niego na ławkę. Nie zwrócił się w jego stronę – wiedział, że to nie Sherlock. Ubrana w rękawiczkę dłoń sięgnęła w stronę jego ramienia, na moment zawisła w powietrzu, po czym się wycofała.  
\- Doktorze Watson – powiedział spokojnie Keynes, jakby witał dawno niewidzianego dalekiego znajomego. – A więc znów się spotykamy. Przykro mi powiedzieć, że właśnie musiałem zwlec się z łóżka ze względu na pilny telefon. Kazano mi natychmiast wracać do Londynu. Przykry sposób na rozpoczęcie dnia, zapewniam pana.  
Umysł Johna na moment oderwał się od pociągowych hałasów.  
Keynes nie skomentował jego milczenia ani jego obecności na peronie, lecz prowadził dalej swój uprzejmy, beznamiętny monolog.  
\- Czasem rozpaczliwie marzę, żeby moje domostwo zaczęło działać bez zgrzytów – powiedział. – Pewnego wiosennego dnia tego roku wróciłem z Charleston, ciesząc się na kieliszek wina i popołudnie z gazetą, a tymczasem zastałem mojego kucharza w namiętnych ramionach sklepikarza z okolicy, zaś moją przyjaciółkę, Mary, na piętrze, w podobny sposób obejmującą męża Vanessy, Clive’a. Szczerze mówiąc, liczyłem wtedy na nieco spokojniejszy powrót do domu.  
Umysł Johna… bardzo powoli… zdawał się wracać do rzeczywistości. Hałas pociągów zaczynał dobiegać go jakby z oddali.  
\- Z kolei innym razem… słyszał pan o Alix Sargent-Florence? Potworna kobieta, związana z jednym z braci Lyttona… No cóż, wróciłem do domu i zastałem istne pandemonium. Nie działały toalety, służba się buntowała. Uciekłem przed zamieszaniem do mojej sypialni i zastałem Bunny Garnett śpiącą w moim łóżku. A jakby tego wszystkiego było za mało, w domu zjawiła się Alix i zapowiedziała, że zostaje na miesiąc. Słyszał pan kiedyś coś takiego?  
John znów był w stanie ogarnąć wzrokiem dworzec. Odchrząknął. Zaskoczyła go zwyczajność tego dźwięku.  
\- A… a co tym razem? – zapytał, wciąż patrząc przed siebie.  
\- Ach, _tym razem_ … - Keynes sięgnął za siebie, podniósł czarny pakunek i położył go na jego kolanach. Był to johnowy płaszcz, zabrany z jego pokoju w zajeździe. John po podjęciu pewnego wysiłku zrozumiał, że Keynes spodziewał się zastać go na stacji.  
\- No cóż, _tym razem_ … – kontynuował Keynes wesoło – Widzi pan, moi przyjaciele nigdy zbyt dużo nie zdradzają przez telefon. Myślą tak: „Wkrótce sam się dowie, po cóż mamy wydawać pieniądze?”. Przekonamy się. Przypuszczam, że pękła kolejna rura – nie spodziewam się, że ktokolwiek w domu wpadnie na to, by sprowadzić hydraulika.  
John wciągnął rękawy płaszcza na zdrętwiałe ramiona i otulił się starannie jego połami. Jego zęby przestały szczękać tak mocno.  
\- A może – mówił dalej Keynes – Vanessa znów zniknęła na miesiąc bez zostawienia służbie jakichkolwiek instrukcji. To oznacza, że Clive zastał dom bez pościelonych łóżek i obiadu na stole. Vanessa zawsze beznadziejnie radziła sobie ze służbą… ale, dzięki Bogu, nie aż tak źle, jak jej siostra.  
John oddychał już niemal normalnie. Odwrócił głowę do Keynesa, który patrzył w drugą stronę wzdłuż peronu.  
\- Ach, proszę bardzo. – Keynes wstał i wyciągnął do Johna rękę. Była sucha, ubrana w rękawiczkę i najzupełniej zwyczajna. – To chyba nasz pociąg.  
  
*  
  
Tego samego dnia po południu śladami Johna i Keynesa podążał Sherlock. Przeklinał każdą idylliczną wioskę i małomiasteczkową stacyjkę, którą mijał pociąg, a która spowalniała jego podróż. Przeklinał samego siebie. Przeklinał przyjacielską – i głęboko niemoralną – rywalizację między Stracheyem i Keynesem. Przeklinał niezwyczajny chaos w swojej głowie.  
Dzień wcześniej – gdy już opętała go niespodziewana furtka, dzięki której Charlotte Whitmore i Maynard Keynes mogli kochać i nie tracić na bystrości swych umysłów – zaledwie dzień wcześniej zapewne zupełnie pochłonęłaby go sprawa nowej tożsamości panny Whitmore. Oto znalazł dowód, że John i Keynes mogli mieć rację. Że uczucia panny Whitmore wobec jej kochanki mogły być wystarczająco silne i trwałe, by dożyła do końca swoich dni z imieniem, które miało jej przypominać o czasie spędzonym z panią Shuttleworth. O jej miłości i o jej zdradzie.  
Niekończące się żywopłoty odsunęły się na bok, aby ustąpić miejsca kolejnej opuszczonej, wiejskiej stacyjce; pociąg zwolnił w kakofonii zgrzytu hamulców. W tyle głowy Sherlocka kłębiły się pytania, ale jego samego zdumiewał fakt, że wydawały mu się raczej błache. Czy imię Janthe było pokutą, na którą zdecydowała się panna Whitmore, czy też może hołdem dla utraconej miłości? Wiedział, że musi istnieć jakiś dokument, który świadczy o późniejszych meandrach umysłu Charlotte Whitmore – ostatecznie Callie Summerson skorzystała ze skrytki w kościele, która należała do jej prababki, a więc skądś musiała się o niej dowiedzieć. Najprawdopodobniej istniał jeszcze jeden list albo spisane wyznanie – skoro nie było go nigdzie w domu panny Summerson, najprawdopodobniej zaginiona miała go ze sobą. Sherlock żyjący w minionym dniu wpadłby w ekstazę, zdawszy sobie z tego sprawę; według jego wczorajszej logiki tak pokuta, jak i hołd oznaczałyby przyzwolenie na zbliżenie się do Johna.  
Ale dzisiaj te wszystkie dane wydawały się dziwnie małostkowe. Zdecydowanie mniej ważne niż wspomnienie szczerej, wściekłej twarzy Johna, jego spuchniętych od pocałunków warg, syczących, że kochał Sherlocka, a Sherlock go skrzywdził. Mniej ważne niż bolesna sugestia, że Sherlock uważa Johna za skażonego czy trującego; niż John sądzący, że Sherlock wini go za szaleństwo byłego kochanka. Mniej ważne niż niesmak wywołany faktem, że Sherlock przegapił tak oczywistą zależność. John przez dwa lata zachowywał dla siebie istnienie Daniela – dlaczego Sherlock nie zastanowił się nad powodami stojącymi za tym przemilczeniem? Pomyślał, że gdyby to było śledztwo w sprawie o morderstwo, nigdy nie rzuciłby się w wir akcji bez rozważenia motywacji wszystkich zainteresowanych. Pociąg minął rząd nieznośnych ceglanych chatek i niezmiernie irytujących stad owiec. Sherlock wyciągnął papierośnicę i zapalił papierosa, dysząc z wściekłości.  
Ponadto, jeśli wnioskować z osobistych doświadczeń, w ogóle nie powinien myśleć o Johnie, a o toczącym się śledztwie. Zazwyczaj bez reszty koncentrował się na sprawie, zwłaszcza kiedy – jak teraz – nici tak sprawnie splatały się w spójny materiał. Sieć najprawdopodobniej zaczynała już oplatać pannę Summerson i jej wspólników; w każdej chwili na Baker Street mógł dotrzeć telegram Billy’ego, a wkrótce potem Sherlock najprawdopodobniej uzyska satysfakcjonujące rozwiązanie tajemnicy, która fascynowała go od dzieciństwa. Po dwóch dniach spędzonych w stertach wierszy i między pleśniejącymi pułkami powinien czuć ekscytację na myśl o bardziej aktywnym zbieraniu poszlak, co niewątpliwie nastąpi, gdy będzie podążał śladami panny Summerson.  
Tymczasem nie czuł żadnej z tych rzeczy. Zamiast tego był niespokojny i podminowany. Kręcił się na swym miejscu w przedziale – czuł się fizycznie źle. Odpalił nowy papieros od poprzedniego i próbował oderwać umysł od wizji Johna i Keynesa zajmujących może ten sam przedział (to nie było wykluczone) kilka godzin wcześniej. Nie umiał się jednak od nich uwolnić. Oto Keynes pocieszał Johna – dokładnie tak, jak poprosił go Sherlock – ściskając w braterskim geście jego ramię, a John obrzucał go spojrzeniem pełnym wdzięczności. Sherlock cierpiał, myśląc, że chciałby, aby to spojrzenie skierowane zostało na niego. Potem scena ulegała zmianie – teraz dłonie Keynesa zaciskały się na sztywnych, jasnych włosach Johna, obejmowały go w ramionach i pasie, a jego usta wykrzywiały się w tajemniczym uśmieszku ponad ramieniem Johna, gdy myślał, że właśnie remisuje ze Stracheyem. Sherlock z wściekłości wbił paznokcie w spody dłoni. To on wyprawił Keynesa w drogę, to jego wina, że John został tak okrutnie wykorzystany. Sceneria znów się zmieniała i teraz John powierzał Keynesowi swoje sekrety, opowiadał mu historie ze swojej przeszłości, o które Sherlock nigdy nawet nie zapytał; opowiadał mu o Sherlocku. Keynes kiwał głową, słuchał ze współczuciem i – cichym, smutnym głosem – sugerował, że może będzie lepiej dla Johna, jeśli opuści Baker Street. A Sherlock _cierpiał_.  
Pociąg zwolnił, zbliżając się do kolejnej wioski pośrodku niczego. Zapadał zmierzch. Do dworca Victoria pozostawało pięć stacji.  
  
*  
  
Zegar na kominku w lokalu numer 221B wybił dziewiątą, kiedy Sherlock wpadł przez drzwi wejściowe i, zdyszany po wbiegnięciu po schodach, obrzucił wzrokiem salon. Zwyczajność scenerii – w porównaniu z żywymi wyobrażeniami z pociągu – sprawiła, że zalała go rozkoszna ulga. John i Keynes siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie, dzierżąc na kolanach do połowy pełne szklanki z whisky. Ich twarze, szyje i ubrania były niedomyte po poranku spędzonym w pociągu, ale poza tym nie nosiły żadnych śladów. Widoczne wgniecenia na leżance oraz zagniecenia na spodniach Johna wskazywały, że mężczyzna zdrzemnął się po południu; Keynes natomiast nie spał. Atmosfera panująca w pokoju była przyjacielska – i tylko tyle. Sherlocka zalała przygniatająca i absurdalnie wielka fala wdzięczności za zwykłą ludzką przyzwoitość Keynesa.  
Który odstawił szklankę na bok i wstał, gdy tylko Sherlock stanął w drzwiach.  
\- Ach, pan Holmes – powiedział. – Cieszę się, że pan dotarł; właśnie miałem wychodzić. Doktorze Watson, _bardzo_ dziękuję za gościnność. Jestem pewien, że robotnicy do tej pory uporali się już z wodnymi problemami.  
Ruszył do drzwi, po drodze zabierając z wieszaka swój kapelusz. Sherlock rzucił mu swoje najbardziej przenikliwe spojrzenie, chcąc okazać mu wdzięczność. Keynes nie odwzajemnił spojrzenia, ale przekraczając próg, musnął czubkami palców ramię Sherlocka, dodając mu otuchy, po czym zbiegł po schodach.  
Wtedy John wstał, przybierając nieokreślony wyraz twarzy.  
\- Holmes – powiedział. – Ja… eee… otrzymałem twój telegram, ale nie spodziewałem się ciebie tak szybko. Czyżbyś zamknął wszystkie wątki w… - Umilkł, kiedy Sherlock machnął obojętnie dłonią, wbijając w niego wzrok i usiłując ubrać w słowa swoje myśli.  
\- Posłuchaj. – John odetchnął głęboko. – Nie powinienem był tak się do ciebie odzywać w nocy. To był… to był zły pomysł – nas dwóch. Myślę, że powinniśmy po prostu zapomnieć…  
Jakby go coś ugryzło, Sherlock podskoczył i ruszył przez pokój, własną wypowiedzią zagłuszając słowo „zapomnieć”.  
\- To było podłe z mojej strony – powiedział szybko, mając wrażenie, że jego słowa padają w otchłań. – Podłością było, że usiłowałem zabezpieczyć samego siebie, a nie… a nie ciebie.  
John jęknął cicho. Pokręcił głową i zacisnął oczy, jakby słowa Sherlocka przelały czarę goryczy. Po chwili, nie otwierając oczu, wymamrotał:  
\- A więc twierdzisz, że byłbyś równie… równie _ostrożny_ wobec każdego innego człowieka. Że lękałbyś się o… o równowagę swego umysłu? Wobec każdej innej osoby?  
Sherlock na krótką chwilę wpadł w stupor.  
\- Na miłość boską, Watsonie – powiedział po chwili ciszy. – Dla jakiejkolwiek innej osoby nawet bym _nie spróbował_.  
Pokręcił lekko głową. „To oczywiste” – mówił ten gest. Jeden z kącików ust Johna drgnął niemal niedostrzegalnie. Bolesna czułość zastąpiła w piersi Sherlocka bardzo niewielką część rozpaczy. Detektyw ostrożnie zbliżył się do Johna.  
\- Nie, ja… Powinienem był wiedzieć – mówił dalej Sherlock, ponownie kręcąc głową i mówiąc z coraz większym naciskiem. – Głupiec, zupełny głupiec. Ale _nigdy_ nie myślałem, że jesteś… _skażony_ albo że _powodujesz_ … - Potrząsnął głową, jakby próbując ją oczyścić. – Nigdy. Jestem egoistycznym draniem, John, ale jestem… - Zrobił krok do przodu i szepnął – John. Czy moglibyśmy… chcę… spróbować jeszcze raz.  
Sherlock spoglądał w dół wielkimi, błagającymi oczami, ale nie dotykał przyjaciela. Zapadła pełna napięcia cisza. John uniósł dłoń i szorstkimi czubkami palców zaczął wodzić przez koszulę po wypukłości obojczyka Sherlocka. Milczenie przeciągało się; Sherlock odetchnął; wtedy, unosząc dłoń, by położyć ją na karku Sherlocka, John odezwał się cichym lecz twardym głosem:  
\- _Czego_ chcesz spróbować jeszcze raz, Sherlocku?  
Oddech Sherlocka przyspieszył. Detektyw nabrał nadziei, wyczuwając pewność w głosie Johna i słysząc swoje imię.  
\- Boże, _czegokolwiek_ – westchnął. John uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, jakby Sherlock zachowywał się naiwnie albo usiłował być układny.  
\- Naprawdę – powiedział Sherlock. W obliczu niedowierzania Johna czuł narastającą desperację. – Naprawdę, _cokolwiek_ , John, proszę, możesz zrobić cokolwiek, możesz mnie posiąść albo zrobić, co tylko chcesz, tylko… _proszę_ … Ja…  
John jęknął cicho, ale potem wyprostował się i uciszył Sherlocka. Popchnął go lekko w tył i usadził na leżance, gładząc jego ramiona i przedramiona.  
\- Spokojnie, Sherlock – powiedział, a Sherlock ponownie szepnął:  
\- Proszę.  
John stał nad nim i wciąż głaskał jego ręce. Westchnął.  
\- Nie wiem, czy… - Urwał na chwilę. – Zniszczyłeś je, Sherlocku. Wszystkie moje… mury ochronne. Myślę, że połączyłeś na nowo moje kable, a ja nie… nie mogę tak z tobą żyć, o ile nie dopuścisz mnie do siebie. – Na moment wbił palce w ramiona Sherlocka, a potem znów je rozluźnił. – A nie jestem pewien, czy _potrafisz_ , Sherlock. Nie wiem nawet czy… czy mam prawo cię o to prosić.  
Sherlock wiedział, że nie do końca wszystko rozumie i jakaś część jego umysłu była z tego powodu wściekła, ale nie mógł zatrzymać gonitwy swych myśli na tyle, by coś na to poradzić. Zaczynał panikować. Chciał tylko, by John mu uwierzył.  
\- Właśnie ci _powiedziałem_. W porządku, wszystko jest w porządku, możesz zrobić ze mną co zechcesz…  
\- Nie. – John znów uśmiechnął się smutno. – Nie o to chodzi, Sherlocku. Nie o działanie. Nie może być… nie może być między nami przepaści. Nie, kiedy ja… - Przez długą chwilę patrzył na Sherlocka; wbijał wzrok w jego twarz, jakby próbując wyryć ją sobie w pamięci. Potem westchnął i osunął się w dół, z kolanami po obu stronach nóg Sherlocka; zanurzył palce w jego lokach, językiem dotknął jego warg, a potem… och, ciepłe, mokre, cudowne usta. _John_. Pocałunki Johna. Sherlock był ich głodny. Chciał swoimi wargami, zębami i językiem sprawić, aby John mu uwierzył.  
Po chwili John odsunął się odrobinę. Kiedy się odezwał, jego oddech owiewał usta Sherlocka.  
\- Czy możesz mi pozwolić, żebym cię _zobaczył_? W takim stanie, w jakim chciałeś zobaczyć mnie?  
Czas zatrzymał się w miejscu. Sherlock słyszał uderzenia swojego serca; brzmiały jak bicie w bęben – mocne, gwałtowne. Rzeczywiście, czy _mógł_? Odetchnął z wysiłkiem, przesunął suchym językiem po spierzchniętych wargach. Zmusił swoją ściśniętą krtań do współpracy, zawahał się jeszcze chwilę, po czym szepnął:  
\- Tak.  
John jeszcze raz cicho jęknął, zamknął oczy, jakby to było dla niego za dużo, i oparł czoło o czoło Sherlocka. Powietrza z ich płuc mieszały się ze sobą.  
John w końcu otworzył oczy.  
\- Dobrze – powiedział. – Sprawdźmy.  
Sherlock wstał jak w transie i poszedł za Johnem, żywiąc w rozpaczliwej panice nadzieję, że to „Tak” było prawdą. Pomyślał o minionej nocy, o Johnie leżącym pod jego ciałem, zarumienionym, drżącym, rozpalonym pragnieniem. A potem wyobraził sobie samego siebie na jego miejscu. Fala uczuć, która go zalała, niemal zbiła go z nóg; częściowo było to pożądanie, a częściowo – przerażenie.  
Kiedy Sherlock wrócił do siebie, John trzymał go za rękę i prowadził na górę po schodach. Rozszalałemu umysłowi Sherlocka sypialnia Johna wydała się chłodna i czysta; wszystko tu było poukładane, poskładane, znajome. John, kierując go w stronę łóżka, nie przestawał go dotykać; gładził delikatnie jego ramiona i pierś. Sherlock był na tyle spanikowany, że jego erekcja zupełnie opadła od chwili, gdy pocałowali się na dole, ale John cały czas _uspokajał go_ , głaskał ciepłymi dłońmi ramiona Sherlocka, pomógł mu się położyć na kapie, składał najdelikatniejsze pocałunki na ustach, dłoniach, policzkach, łopatkach i biodrach. Urwista krawędź przerażenia powoli przybierała postać spokojnej tafli wody, pod którą głęboko buzowało pożądanie. Penis Sherlocka drgnął; detektyw odwrócił głowę, szukając ust Johna, pragnąć pogłębić pocałunek. John łagodnie zatrzymał go, nie urywając strumienia dotyku – delikatnego, jak najdelikatniejszego.  
Kiedy przed Sherlockiem stawiano nowe wyzwanie, jego podstawowym odruchem było rzucić się w nie z głową – katalogować, analizować, _działać_. Ale John powstrzymywał go, przytrzymywał – delikatny dotyk budził wszystkie nerwy pod skórą. John rozpinał koszulę Sherlocka, gładził zgrubiałymi palcami jego brzuch i sutki, wsuwał palce we włosy i przyciskał do ust. Detektyw utracił całą kontrolę minionej nocy; John tak zręcznie unikał każdej próby przyspieszenia sennego tempa, że Sherlockowi nie zostało nic innego, jak po prostu _utrzymać_ całe to pragnienie w granicach własnego ciała. Czuł, jak nawarstwia się w nim napięcie. Miał wrażenie, że płonie, nie czuł się więc zaskoczony, gdy podniósł głowę i zobaczył gwałtowne ruchy własnej klatki piersiowej i członek napierający na rozporek spodni. Nadgarstek Johna nieznośnie delikatnie musnął wciąż okrytą materiałem erekcję. Sherlock jęknął.  
Nie było już strachu ani wahania. Sherlock pragnął _więcej_ , ale w jakiś niepojęty sposób pragnął też własnym ciałem pokazać Johnowi wszystko to, co czuł przez ostatnie kilka dni. Jakaś część jego umysłu na myśl o tym zupełnie się uspokoiła, nie nalegał więc na zwiększenie tempa. Wszystkie jego nerwy się obudziły, wibrując pod ledwie wyczuwalnym dotykiem Johna. Miał wrażenie, że wykraczają poza granicę jego ciała – czuł więc delikatne mrowienie pod ustami Johna na moment przed tym, jak te muskały wewnętrzną stronę jego ramienia albo dotknięcie palców Johna, zanim dotknęły jego pasa. Kiedy dłoń Johna w końcu wsunęła się pod jego ubrania, uwolniła go od spodni i bielizny, po czym delikatnie, tak nieznośnie delikatnie, zaczęła przesuwać się po jego erekcji, Sherlock pomyślał, że zaraz rozpadnie się pod napięciem oczekiwania.  
A potem, nie przerywając tych nieznośnie delikatnych pieszczot, John pochylił się do jego ucha i powiedział:  
\- Powiedz mi, Sherlocku. Powiedz, jak to było – chcieć zobaczyć, jak tracę kontrolę.  
Jeszcze dzień wcześniej Sherlock nigdy nie zmusiłby się, żeby wypowiedzieć takie słowa, ale teraz czuł taką ulgę, że dano mu jakąś drogę ujścia dla emocji, że jęknął i szybko powiedział:  
\- Boże, John, nie mogłem _myśleć_.   
John zamruczał. Sherlock poczuł najdelikatniejsze skubnięcie zębów na płatku ucha.  
\- Ja… zgodziłem się – powiedział – pojechać do domu Summerson, chociaż już wiedziałem, co tam znajdę, bo nie byłem w stanie… nie byłem w stanie zobaczyć niczego poza kurzem na twoich kolanach poprzedniej nocy, a powiedziałeś, że nie lubisz klęczeć, więc… - John zaśmiał się i wytyczył delikatnymi pocałunkami ścieżkę wzdłuż spoconego kręgosłupa Sherlocka.  
\- …zastanawiałem się, czy przekonał cię wbrew tobie albo czy… _och_ … czy pragnąłeś go tak bardzo, że tego chciałeś, chociaż zazwyczaj nie chcesz, i… _och_ … - Bo John, _nieznośnie_ delikatnie, ssał sutek Sherlocka, jednocześnie drażniąc partnera delikatnymi pieszczotami penisa. – Mogłem stwierdzić, że on nie… że cię nie pocałował, i zastanawiałem się, czy nie lubisz pocałunków, i myślałem o całowaniu… o całowaniu ciebie, ja… myślałem o twoich wargach na moim ciele i tak cholernie tego pragnąłem, nie mogłem… _och, Boże, John_ …  
Słysząc ostatnie zdanie, John mimowolnie zacisnął palce i przez moment Sherlock czuł dokładnie tyle nacisku, ile potrzebował, po czym przeklęta delikatność powróciła. Część jego mózgu, odpowiedzialna za mowę, wyłączyła się. Jego biodra poruszyły się rozpaczliwie, szukając utraconego kontaktu. John przerwał ssanie sutka i, owiewając skórę gwałtownym oddechem, powiedział:  
\- Chryste, Sherlocku, mów dalej. Ukląkłbym dla ciebie bez wahania.  
Sherlock niemal zaszlochał.  
John sięgnął w dół ręką, która nie dotykała penisa Sherlocka, i uniósł jego dłoń, do tej pory zaciskającą się na pościeli. Przyciągnął ją do ust i lekko, _tak bardzo_ lekko polizał opuszki palców i kłykcie. Różowy język musnął delikatną skórę u nasady sherlockowego kciuka, wargi otuliły same koniuszki palców wskazującego i środkowego, ujęły je zaledwie do pierwszego kłykcia. John ssał z potworną czułością, patrząc Sherlockowi w oczy.  
Sherlock _nie był w stanie_ mówić dalej; nie było więcej słów. Czuł się jak rozwinięta nić. Ale pochłaniało go też pragnienie, by coś Johnowi zaofiarować, by się porozumieć, więc z jego ust bez zastanowienia wypłynęły słowa:  
\- Boże, John, byłem przerażony… Ja… Pragnąłem cię, ja… Pragnę… Proszę, _potrzebuję_ …  
I nareszcie, _nareszcie_ , bez przerywania kontaktu wzrokowego John ujął głęboko w usta trzy środkowe palce Sherlocka, ssąc mocno i przyciskając język do ich spodniej strony, a jednocześnie zacisnął palce na penisie Sherlocka, i w tej samej chwili Sherlock doszedł tak mocno, że miał wrażenie, jakby wywrócono go na drugą stronę. Ale nawet gdy miotały nim fale rozkoszy, nawet gdy rozpadał się na kawałki, trzymał go przy ziemi kompas dłoni Johna. Miał oparcie. Był bezpieczny.  
W jakiś czas później – sam nie wiedział czy minęły sekundy, czy minuty – doszedł do siebie, zastał Johna zwiniętego obok siebie w kłębek, wciąż mocno ssącego jego palce i dotykającego gwałtownie samego siebie. Sherlock aż wstrzymał oddech i poczuł ukłucie rozczarowania, kiedy w kilka sekund później John jęknął cicho i doszedł na jego biodro.  
\- Przepraszam – wydyszał John, obsypując pocałunkami ramię i pierś Sherlocka. – Nie mogłem czekać. Chryste, jesteś taki _piękny_ , Sherlock, nie mogłem…  
Sherlock przyciągnął do siebie Johna mimo nasienia pomiędzy nimi. Potrzebował był blisko niego. Czuł się, jakby pozbawiono go skóry.  
Kiedy oddech Johna uspokoił się i Sherlock czuł tylko równe podmuchy na swojej piersi, odezwał się do czubka głowy kochanka:  
\- A więc tak właśnie lubisz?  
John spojrzał na niego i uniósł brwi. Sherlock, nie odrywając wzroku od sufitu, mówił dalej:  
\- Wolno i delikatnie… tego chcesz?  
\- Czego chcę? – John oblizał wargi i przesunął się, aby mówić wprost do ucha Sherlocka. – _Chcę_ żebyś przyparł mnie do drzwi sypialni, przytrzymując moje dłonie nad głową, chcę objąć cię nogami w pasie i chcę, żebyś pieprzył mnie ze wszystkich sił, aż dojdę, szlochając.  
\- Pro… proszę? – skrzeknął Sherlock, a John roześmiał się, słysząc, jak doskonałe maniery w szoku biorą nad nim górę. – To dlaczego, wielkie nieba, nie zrobiliśmy… nie zrobiliśmy właśnie tego? Na miłość boską, John!  
John uśmiechnął się szeroko i musnął ustami pierś Sherlocka.  
\- Jeszcze zrobimy – powiedział, a potem uśmiech zniknął mu z twarzy. – Ale o to błagałeś mnie wczoraj całym sobą… poza swoim głosem. Nie mogąc ci tego dać, czułem się, jakbym… jakbym odcinał własne ramię.  
Sherlock otworzył usta, odczekał chwilę, po czym znów je zamknął. Odetchnął, przyciągnął do siebie Johna i ułożył się u jego boku.  
  
*  
  
Pół godziny później Sherlock wciąż czuł się tak nagi, że niemal oskórowany, ale – dziwne – napełniało go to szczęściem. Wtedy poprosił Johna, żeby opowiedział mu o Danielu. Dzielili popielniczkę, a smugi dymu unosiły się nad oświetloną księżycowym światłem pościelą, na której leżeli w swoich objęciach. John odetchnął, a potem przekręcił się na plecy i wbił wzrok w sufit. Sherlock uniósł się na łokciu i delikatnie pogładził palcami jego pierś.  
\- W pewnym sensie to wydarzyło się nagle – John wreszcie przerwał ciszę. – Choć z drugiej strony… później, kiedy oglądałem jego szkicowniki, zdałem sobie sprawę, że już od dawna zanosiło się na coś złego. Był wciąż uczniem, rzucił liceum, żeby się zaciągnąć. – John uśmiechnął się sucho, widząc uniesione brwi Sherlocka. – Tak, wiem, był prawie o dziesięć lat ode mnie młodszy… był jeszcze chłopcem w złotym okresie młodości. I był taki… - westchnął, wydychając z płuc strużkę dymu. – Taki oddany sprawie. Wierzył, że walczy o zachowanie świętego angielskiego stylu życia, że chroni świat, aby oddać go w cywilizowane ręce Króla i Ojczyzny. – John skrzywił się. – Ja nigdy… Wiedziałem, że robię tam coś dobrego, walczyłem o ludzkie życia, ale nigdy nie żywiłem takiej wiary. Myślę, że w jakiś sposób czułem, że będzie to miało na mnie zły wpływ, jeśli będę… zbyt blisko. – John rozgniótł peta w popielniczce, a Sherlock w milczeniu podał mu kolejnego papierosa. Przez chwilę doktor w zamyśleniu tylko obracał go w palcach.  
\- Tak czy inaczej – podjął opowieść – po wszystkim, co się stało, przejrzałem jego szkicowniki, i było dla mnie jasne, że dość szybko stał się… niespokojny. W swoich rysunkach dokumentował front – na początku rośliny, broń, codzienne życie obozu. Ale potem, kiedy już zobaczyliśmy nieco akcji, skupił się na szkicach masakry. To oczywiście zrozumiałe… Ale Daniel wszystko tak bardzo _odczuwał_ , a styl rysunków był… bardzo szczegółowy. Obsesyjna dbałość o detal, w której dawało się wyczuć… emocjonalną obsesję. – W irytacji wzruszył ramionami. – Nie umiem tego wyjaśnić.  
Sherlock wolną ręką pogładził linię miękkich włosów biegnących wzdłuż brzucha Johna.  
\- Dobrze ci idzie – powiedział i pocałował go w ramię. John uśmiechnął się do niego – krótko, wymuszenie.  
\- Myślę, że zaczął sobie… wyobrażać różne rzeczy – powiedział. – Myślę, że był przerażony. To znaczy wszyscy byliśmy, ale… Zaczął łączyć te rysunki masakry z innymi scenami, z innymi ludźmi. Rysował… och, na przykład swoich rodziców, tyle że leżących martwych w błocie w okopie, z dziurami po kulach w piersi. Albo… Pewnego tygodnia zajmowałem się ludźmi, którzy przeżyli atak gazem musztardowym. Mieli uszkodzony układ oddechowy, łapali tlen tak, jakby tonęli na świeżym powietrzu, i mieli otwarte rany na całym ciele. A potem odkryłem… Daniel naszkicował studium jednej z ofiar, tyle że byłem to ja. Zamiast twarzy i ciała ofiary… były tam moja twarz i ciało.  
John wziął głęboki wdech, wypuścił powietrze z płuc, a potem przekręcił się do Sherlocka, żeby odpalić od jego papierosa swój własny. Sherlock pogłaskał palcami jego policzek i nic nie powiedział.  
\- Nie sądzę, żeby wtedy był już… Hm, zdezorientowany – kontynuował, układając się znów na materacu. – Myślę, że wiedział, że jego rysunki nie ukazują rzeczywistości. Ale, Chryste Panie, był tylko dzieciakiem. Był przerażony, a codziennie patrzył na tyle śmierci. A ja? No cóż, z większości zdałem sobie sprawę później, miałem własne obowiązki. Nie spędzaliśmy razem dużo czasu, a kiedy już się widywaliśmy… robiliśmy co w naszej mocy, żeby przynieść sobie nawzajem trochę ukojenia.  
Sherlock zamknął na chwilę oczy, po czym znów je otworzył i kiwnął głową.  
\- A potem nastąpił ten dzień – kontynuował John. – Znajdowaliśmy się niedaleko Ypres, wkrótce po ataku gazów musztardowych. Wcześnie rano byliśmy pod ostrzałem, wszędzie eksplodowały pociski. My… okrutnie się pokłóciliśmy. To straszne, darliśmy koty o jakąś bzdurę. Straciłem pacjenta, co do którego miałem nadzieję, że przeżyje… no cóż, to zdarzało się cały czas. Ale tego dnia… to mnie zdruzgotało, miałem tak cholernie dość całej tej beznadziejnej, bezsensownej wojny. A Daniel… zawsze miał do mnie pretensje, kiedy wpadałem w taki nastrój. Nie wiem, może go to przerażało. Musiał mieć jakiś… punkt oparcia. I chciał, żebym wszystko naprawiał, a nie rozrywał na kawałki. Tamtego wieczoru naprawdę potraktowaliśmy się nawzajem podle.  
\- A potem wszędzie spadały pociski i obaj musieliśmy wrócić do swoich kompanii. Straciłem go z oczu. Wróciłem do… w mojej kompanii był jeszcze jeden lekarz, Bob Vaughn, z którym zazwyczaj współpracowałem. On… Nieco mnie przypominał, był blondynem, krępy, raczej niski. Żartowano sobie z nas – lekarskie bliźniaki, Vaughn i Watson.  
\- Tego dnia Bob i ja wspólnie segregowaliśmy rannych podczas przerwy w ostrzale, próbowaliśmy opatrzyć chłopców, którzy mieli szansę przeżyć w karetkach. Zazwyczaj nawet nie przebywaliśmy na polu bitwy, ale w tym miesiącu straciliśmy wielu spośród kierowców karetek, więc musieliśmy ich zastąpić. Bob znajdował się… kawałek ode mnie, pochylał się nad ciałem, a ja nie miałem pojęcia, gdzie jest Daniel, byłem tak cholernie wyczerpany i… byłem po prostu zupełnie skupiony na pracy. – Roześmiał się lekko i zerknął na Sherlocka. Sherlock uśmiechnął się, przyznając, że znany jest mu ten specyficzny rodzaj koncentracji, i poczuł nagły przypływ dumy – coś związanego z nim mogło wygrać z mrocznym wspomnieniem i przyprawić Johna o uśmiech.  
John uścisnął jego ramię i zaciągnął się papierosem.  
\- A potem nagle chwila spokoju minęła. Znów zaczęli nas ostrzeliwać, a my znajdowaliśmy się na otwartej przestrzeni. Patrzyłem na Boba, kiedy go trafili. Podniosłem wzrok, kiwnął w moją stronę głową, a potem błoto obok niego po prostu eksplodowało. Widziałem, jak odrzuca go na bok, i… jego szyja po prostu pękła.   
\- Zza miejsca, w którym przed chwilą znajdował się Bob, zobaczyłem, jak Daniel biegnie w kierunku ciała i… i _wrzeszczy_ z całych sił. Usiłowałem ściągnąć na siebie jego uwagę, nakazać mu, żeby padł na ziemię, bo… wiesz, pomyślałem, że widział Boba od tyłu, nasze mundury były identyczne, Daniel mógł pomyśleć, że to byłem ja. Ale on… był ogarnięty rządzą dotarcia do ciała, nie widział mnie i biegł dalej, kiedy kolejny kawałek gruntu eksplodował tuż przed nim.  
John i Sherlock wspólnie oddychali w milczeniu. John po raz ostatni zaciągnął się papierosem i zgasił go w popielniczce. Przesunął się na łóżku tak, by jego plecy przytulone były do piersi Sherlocka. Detektyw oddychał mu w kark i wodził palcami po jego boku. Gdy dotykał Johna, niemal czuł ciężar we własnych dłoniach – ciężar tego skrzywdzonego chłopca, który już zawsze miał mieszkać w jego piersi.  
Po chwili John podjął opowieść.  
\- Ja dotarłem do Boba pierwszy, ale i tak wiedziałem, że zginął na miejscu. Daniel tylko stracił przytomność… boże, nawet pod wpływem adrenaliny czułem nieskończoną ulgę. Wsadziłem go do ambulansu i razem z kierowcą dotarliśmy do szpitala polowego. Nadal był nieprzytomny, ale wszystkie parametry życiowe miał w normie. Potrzebowano mnie, cholera, w dziesięciu namiotach na raz, ale upewniłem się, że Daniel ma łóżko i najlepszą opiekę, podczas gdy ja zajmowałem się innymi rannymi. Miałem poczucie winy, że nie mogłem przy nim być tej nocy, ale kiedy zajrzałem do niego nad ranem, wciąż jeszcze nie odzyskał przytomności.  
\- No cóż, kolejne trzy dni dla nas wszystkich były czystym piekłem. Pracowałem niemal całą dobę, drzemiąc na łóżkach polowych, kiedy już nie byłem w stanie ustać na nogach. Nie tylko Daniel był problemem, traciliśmy chłopców na potęgę, ale nie chciałem też na dobre opuszczać namiotu, kiedy wciąż był nieprzytomny. Cztery dni później obudziłem się z drzemki, i, jak zawsze, przede wszystkim sprawdziłem, jak on się miewa. A on…  
Johna zawiódł głos, jakby coś utknęło mu w gardle. Jego oddech był chrapliwy. Sherlock objął ramionami jego pierś i pas i trzymał go mocno. Doktor odezwał się ponownie dopiero po kilku minutach.  
\- Obudził się, nawet siedział, podparty na łokciach, jakby… szukając kogoś w tłumie. Wyglądał całkowicie przytomnie i zalała mnie fala ulgi. A potem spojrzał wprost na mnie i jego… jego oczy były cały czas zdezorientowane, więc podszedłem bliżej. Myślałem, że może mnie nie dojrzał, było dość ciemno. Ale on… patrzył na mnie cały czas z dezorientacją, a potem jego twarz zobojętniała. Powiedział: „Pan musi być jednym z braci. Jednym z braci kapitana Watsona”. Widział, ale nie… nie poznawał mnie. – Sherlock syknął i przygarnął Johna mocniej.  
\- Oczywiście, próbowałem… no cóż, nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Wyciągnąłem rękę, żeby dotknąć jego ramienia, a on raptownie się odsunął. Cały czas powtarzał, że kapitan Watson nigdy nie wspominał, żeby jeden z jego braci służył tak blisko. Ach, więc także jestem lekarzem? Powiedział, że rodzinne podobieństwo jest zadziwiające, a potem… potem powiedział: „Jak sądzę, przysłali pana do mnie, bo widziałem, jak umierał. Powinien pan wiedzieć, że nie cierpiał”.  
\- Próbowałem… wyjaśnić, że widział, jak umiera Bob, nie ja. Ja jestem John, przecież mnie zna. Wtedy się bardzo zdenerwował, zaczął krzyczeć, że chyba widzi różnicę, dlaczego podaję się za kapitana Watsona… i sądzę, że był też zaniepokojony tym, jak wiele mój rzekomy brat wiedział o tym, co się działo między mną a nim, bo krzyczał, żebym go nie dotykał. Krzyczał: „Nie wiem, co pan sobie wyobraża na mój temat, ale niech się pan odpierdoli”. Wtedy chciałem go już tylko uspokoić i pocieszyć. Więc powiedziałem, co mogłem, udawałem, dopóki nie zabraliśmy go w lepsze miejsce.  
\- Nie miałem pojęcia, co o tym sądzić. Przez chwilę myślałem, że może mnie karze za tę kłótnię. – John westchnął głęboko. – Ale to nie było to; tak już miało zostać. Nigdy więcej nie rozpoznał we mnie Johna Watsona.  
Sherlock milczał, przyciskając się do Johna dłońmi i biodrami, a potem oplótł nogi wokół niego, jakby pragnąc być jak najbliżej. Po długiej ciszy zapytał:  
\- Czy to z powodu tego, co widział? Co sądził, że widział?  
John westchnął ponownie i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Sherlocka.  
\- Naprawdę nie wiem. – Uniósł jedną z dłoni detektywa i obrócił ją, gładząc i wyczuwając swoją własną dłonią różnice w gładkości skóry. – Na początku tak, tak się wydawało. Ale potem stało się jasne, że uraz jest długotrwały, podjąłem więc kroki, by go powierzyć stosownej instytucji; przyjechały do nas jego matka i siostra. I… myślał, że one też się podają za kogoś innego. Patrzył na nie tymi zimnymi oczami i powiedział im, że jego prawdziwa rodzina nie żyje, że poznałby swoją prawdziwą rodzinę i o co im tak naprawdę chodzi? – Sherlock ponownie syknął. John skinął głową. – Po tym spotkaniu dość szybko wyjechały. Ja dzień później musiałem wracać na front. Tylko dwa miesiące zostały do zawieszenia broni.  
Sherlock, przeraźliwie świadom, że nie wie, co powiedzieć, przyciągnął Johna do siebie, przycisnął jego dłoń do swojej piersi i pogładził go po włosach.  
\- Dziękuję ci – powiedział w końcu do czubka głowy Johna. Doktor objął go mocno. Pół godziny później obaj już spali.  
  
  
  
Przypisy od autorki:  
1\. Wspomnienia Johna na temat pociągów sugerują, że on i Daniel spotkali się około pierwszej bitwy pod Sommą (1916), że trzecia przepustka Johna mogła przypadać tuż przed albo zaraz po bitwie pod Arras (1917) – kiedy z Danielem jeszcze wszystko wydaje się być w porządku – i że choroba psychiczna Daniela ujawniła się równolegle z drugą bitwą pod Sommą (1918) – tuż przed końcem wojny.  
2\. Wszelkie wygłupy odbywające się w domu przy ulicy Gordon Square 46 są albo historycznymi faktami, albo oparte o fakty historyczne – można o nich przeczytać w drugiej części „John Maynard Keynes – Economist as Savior” pióra Roberta Skidelsky’ego. Osobą, która wróciła do domu, by zastać nieczynne toalety i Bunny Garnett w swoim łóżku, był w rzeczywistości Clive Bell, a Vanessa Bell radziła sobie lepiej ze służącymi, niż odmalowałam to w tym rozdziale; poza tym wszystko jest prawdą.  
3\. Siostrą Vanessy była Virginia Woolf, która przez całe życie bała się zarządzać służbą.  
4\. Poza PTSD Daniel cierpi na rzadkie, lecz prawdziwe zaburzenie, [zespół Capgrasa](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zesp%C3%B3%C5%82_Capgrasa), które czasem może być rezultatem poważnego urazu głowy. Chorzy zachowują normalne umiejętności poznawcze, poza tym, że są przekonani, że osoba lub osoby (albo przedmioty) z którymi są związani, zamieniono na identyczne, lecz obce. Dziękuję Emmie de los Nardos za to, że pomogła mi zrozumieć neuropatologię tego zespołu i mogłam ją dołączyć do moich pomysłów na postać Daniela.


	10. Z okna zwieszone niebezpiecznie, schną

150 11.0 SE LON 715A 20 CZERWCA 1920  
SHERLOCK HOLMES, BAKER STREET 221B, LONDYN, ANGLIA  
PENNYFIELDS ROAD 59 PRZYBYĆ NIEZWŁOCZNIE BILLY  
  
*  
  
W pięć minut po wyrwaniu z najgłębszego, najlepszego snu, jaki mógł sobie przypomnieć, John przeskakiwał z nogi na nogę, wciągając na stopy skarpetki i dopominając się wyjaśnień od rozemocjonowanego pioruna – swojego współlokatora.  
Od kiedy Sherlock zerwał się z łóżka, nie zatrzymał się już nawet na moment. Gdy John otworzył oczy, ujrzał tylko, jak przyjaciel chwyta jego szlafrok z wieszaka przy drzwiach, narzuca go na siebie i wypada z pokoju. Mózg Johna zaczął pracować i zbierać fragmenty wspomnień: nagi Sherlock w jego łóżku; pieszczoty i wyznania minionej nocy. Może Sherlock znów panikuje… ale nie, słychać było dzwon u drzwi wejściowych. John zrozumiał, że Sherlock pobiegł przyjąć listonosza z telegramem.  
Zalała go fala ulgi. Sherlock nie panikował, nie uciekał… w każdym razie: jeszcze nie. I nie uciekł minionej nocy, nawet po tym, jak John opowiedział mu – po tym, jak _sam był zapytał_ – o Danielu. Po raz pierwszy John opowiedział komukolwiek całą historię. Czuł się… lżejszy, może odrobinę przerażony, ale lżejszy. Wciąż też nieco kręciło mu się w głowie, kiedy wspominał drżącego, jęczącego Sherlocka pod własnym ciałem; Sherlocka, który dopuszczał go do siebie. Czując, że nic nie jest pewne, ale wszystko jest nieprawdopodobnie możliwe, John przeciągnął się, uśmiechnął, a potem roześmiał cicho. Ten szlafrok na Sherlocku był naprawdę skandalicznie przykrótki. John miał nadzieję, że listonosz nie będzie mu się zbyt uważnie przyglądał.  
Westchnął i stanął na podłodze. Ta szczególna intensywność ruchów Sherlocka najprawdopodobniej sygnalizowała przełom w śledztwie… i zapowiadała długi dzień.  
John sennie grzebał w swojej szafie, szukając kamizelki, i nasłuchiwał dźwięków świadczących o tym, że listonosz się oddalił, kiedy Sherlock wpadł z powrotem do pokoju i zganił go za powolność ruchów.  
\- Billy dał _sygnał_ , Watsonie! – powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko i potrząsając Johna za ramiona. – Gra nareszcie się rozpoczyna!  
\- Poczekaj, my… że co, proszę? – John śmiał się z oburzenia Sherlocka, w jednej ręce trzymając kamizelkę, a w drugiej zwinięte skarpetki. Ale detektyw już się oddalał – pocałował Johna krótko i mocno, po czym, wciąż w jego zbyt krótkim szlafroku, ruszył biegiem korytarzem, wykrzykując instrukcje. John wycofał się do pokoju, aby się ubrać.  
\- Dokąd idziemy? – zawołał w którymś momencie, ale Sherlock odpowiedział tylko:  
\- Zabierz swój rewolwer!  
John przewrócił oczami, po czym włożył broń za pas spodni.  
Dopiero kiedy znaleźli się w taksówce – John wciąż był rozespany i cierpiał z braku herbaty, ale jednocześnie radowało go pełne spektrum możliwości – Sherlock zaczął odpowiadać na pytania. Musiał zaczynać trzy razy: aż w końcu udało mu się zwolnić umysł do prędkości zrozumiałej dla śmiertelników i John dał radę się skupić na leżącym przed nimi zadaniu.  
\- Nie wiem, ile zrozumiałeś już wtedy – mówił detektyw – ale istnienie kontaktów z przemytnikami było jasne od momentu, w którym pani Summerson… co takiego?  
\- Ach, niewiele – John uśmiechnął się. Doskonale znał ten etap. – Nawet tyle nie zrozumiałem.  
\- Nie? – Sherlock wydawał się niemal urażony. – Co więc robiłeś, kiedy przerzucałeś stertę moich papierów? Naprawdę chcesz powiedzieć, że przez cały ten czas nie widziałeś związku?  
\- Ach – powiedział John. – Sterta papierów, oczywiście, niech zgadnę. Panna Summerson pracowała _incognito_ jako kucharz w La Fermette Marbeuf, tak? Specjalizowała się w kotletach z cielęciny? A może w sekrecie była szwaczką podczas zimowego sezonu w roku pańskim 1912?  
Sherlockowi drgnęły kąciki ust.  
\- Nie – powiedział. – Ale… twoja pamięć się najwyraźniej poprawia. Bardzo dobrze, Jo… Watsonie.  
John zdusił chichot.  
\- Muszę za tobą nadążyć, prawda? – powiedział. Sherlock uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym odwrócił wzrok, wyglądając za okno taksówki.  
\- Nie chodzi o _carte du soir_ albo przymiarki ubrań – powiedział. – Nie, najważniejszy dla nas szczegół to niedawny – i, szczerze mówiąc, dość idiotyczny – pomysł rządu, aby zakazać kokainy i opium. Od momentu, w którym o tym przeczytałem – no dobrze, od momentu, w którym usłyszałem o tym z ust mojego napuszonego brata – wiedziałem, czego szukam… o co teraz chodzi?  
Uśmiech Johna zmienił się w grymas.  
\- O nic, po prostu… założyłem, że zatrzymałeś ten wycinek ze względu na twoje… twoje osobiste zainteresowania.  
Sherlock zastukał palcami w okno. Przez ostatnie lata jego zażywanie kokainy było powodem kilku ich najbardziej zapalczywych kłótni, ale teraz wydawał się być nie tyle zirytowany, co pod wrażeniem. Tak jakby uznał, że John wykazał się przenikliwością, wspominając osobistą historię Sherlocka w tym konkretnym momencie.  
\- Ach. – Detektyw uniósł palec. – Ale ja mam na podorędziu wielu wdzięcznych mi lekarzy, którzy mogliby wypisać zupełnie legalną receptę, prawda? – Zamilkł. John wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił od niego wzrok, usiłując odróżnić zawodowe niezadowolenie od osobistej zazdrości. – I jednego lekarza – dodał cicho Sherlock – który odwodzi mnie od poproszenia o nią.  
John gwałtownie odwrócił głowę. Sherlock wpatrywał się w niego z wyrazem twarzy, którego John nie umiał do końca określić. Intensywnym, ale łagodnym. John odniósł wrażenie, jakby w jego piersi napięła się nić, przewodząca zarówno ból, jak i słodycz, strach i czułość. Po chwili cicho pękła; Sherlock wpatrywał mu się jeszcze przez chwilę w oczy, a potem odchrząknął.  
\- Pomyśl, Watsonie – powiedział, przyjmując swój zwykły rześki, pedantyczny ton. Taksówka toczyła się w stronę doków. – To dokładnie taka sama sytuacja, jak cały ten cholerny nonsens, zwany prohibicją, który wprowadzili w Ameryce. Bierzemy środek odurzający i przez wiele lat nie utrudniamy do niego dostępu. A potem zakazujemy go w majestacie prawa. Chyba nawet _ty_ jesteś w stanie przewidzieć, co nastąpi.  
John wywrócił oczami. Najwyraźniej nawet noc spędzona na rozpływaniu się w jego rękach nie mogła stłumić holmesowskiej protekcjonalności. Doktor pomyślał, że to zarazem irytujące, jak i dziwnie uspokajające.  
\- No cóż, pewnych ludzi to powstrzyma – powiedział.  
\- Owszem. A co z innymi?  
\- Ci uzależnieni zdobędą receptę…  
\- Ci uzależnieni, majętni i mający dostęp do _lekarzy_ zdobędą receptę – poprawił go Sherlock. – Ale dla tych, którzy nie spełniają tych trzech warunków, albo dla tych, których pociąga działanie poza prawem, pozostanie podziemie.  
John wolno kiwnął głową, a Sherlock się uśmiechnął.  
\- To prawo zapewne – w dłuższej perspektywie – doprowadzi do zamknięcia palarni i wymusi używanie opium w prywatnych domach. Limehouse, Watsonie, to tylko jedno miejsce. Prywatnych domów jest pełno w całym kraju.  
Pochylił się nad Johnem z krzywym uśmieszkiem.  
\- Gdybym był farmaceutą żyjącym na bakier z prawem – powiedział – wiedziałbym, co robić. Musiałbym być obłąkany, żeby nie skorzystać z popytu i z okazji na zwiększenie przychodów. Zabezpieczyłbym dostawy i szukał pewnych… szczególnych typów. Młodych ludzi, pochodzących z klasy robotniczych, ale pragnących się wspiąć po drabinie społecznej. Takich, którzy nie chcą tkwić przez całe życie w fabrykach, zafascynowanych cyganerią, szukających dreszczyku emocji. Szukałbym potencjalnych partnerów. – Uniósł brew. John otworzył szeroko oczy.  
\- Myślisz, że Callie Summerson…  
\- Jest takim właśnie partnerem. Owszem – powiedział Sherlock, gdy taksówka skręciła w Pennyfields Road. – Myślę, że znalazła bardziej interesujące źródło dochodów niż szycie fartuszków na Sloane Street. Wiedziałem, czego szukam – jej klasa społeczna, rozczarowanie domem rodzinnym, powiązania z cyganerią, nagła zmiana zachowania rok temu – więc nie musiałem się zbytnio wysilić, aby wszystko to zauważyć, kiedy pani Summerson stanęła na naszym progu.  
Sherlock brzmiał, jakby był zdekoncentrowany – wyglądał przez okno, przyglądając się zakurzonym wykuszom i pokruszonym frontonom po południowej stronie ulicy. John także się rozglądał. Słyszał legendy o nielegalnych atrakcjach orientalnej części Limehouse i wiedział, że Sherlock nierzadko odwiedzał to miejsce w poszukiwaniu informacji oraz kokainy, ale jego ostatnie doświadczenia z pierwszej ręki z tą okolicą dotyczyły dzieciństwa spędzonego w pobliskim Stepney. Minęło kilka lat – dwadzieścia, stwierdził z niedowierzaniem – i ulice stały się bardziej tłoczne, a krzepkich, czerwonolicych niemieckich i norweskich marynarzy zastąpili żylaści Chińczycy o zbrązowiałej skórze. Spłowiałe od słońca i splamione deszczami budynki sprawiały wrażenie, że jeśli kiedykolwiek je remontowano, to mniej więcej wtedy, kiedy John był tu ostatni raz.  
Niemniej pomyślał, że w porównaniu do historii w gazetach, trąbiących o palarniach opium i białych kobietach zmuszanych do prostytucji, ulica wydawała się zaskakująco zwyczajna. Sklepikarze wystawiali na chodniki stragany i szyldy, czyścili witryny, układali świeże warzywa na półkach. Mała dziewczynka – blondynka o ciemniejszej cerze – przyciskała do piersi opakowaną w papier paczuszkę, gdy wychodziła ze sklepu, który wyglądał na aptekę. Niemłody już właściciel uśmiechał się do niej, przytrzymując jej drzwi. „No cóż” – pomyślał John – „zapewne niewiele miejsc wygląda na niebezpieczne o ósmej rano w poniedziałek”.  
Sherlock zastukał w szybę, dając woźnicy znak. Zatrzymali się w najbliższej alejce po południowej stronie. Sherlock rzucił dorożkarzowi kilka banknotów i rozejrzał się dookoła. Wbił wzrok w jakieś miejsce po drugiej stronie ulicy, po czym uderzył dłonią w dach dorożki, żeby odjechała.  
W ich stronę biegł piegowaty, rudy młodzieniaszek. John rozpoznał w nim Billy’ego Morrigana, jednego z urwisów Sherlocka. Sherlock rzucił okiem na chodnik przed sklepem (żadnych gości), po czym skrył się w cieniu alejki. Billy poszedł za nim i oparł się o mur, stając obok niego.  
\- Dzisiaj rano pojawiała się częściej – powiedział Billy.  
\- Na pewno widziała cię przez ostatnie kilka dni? – spytał Sherlock. Billy skinął głową.  
\- Bardzo dobrze. Ma już niewiele czasu. Ile jest wyjść ze sklepu?  
John w pogodnym niezrozumieniu przenosił wzrok z przyjaciela na chłopca.  
\- Tylko dwa – odpowiedział Billy. – Główne od strony ulicy i tylne, wychodzące na podwórze. – Wskazał palcem. John odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć w głąb alei, gdzie mury rozszerzały się, przepuszczając więcej światła. Mógł dostrzec całe rzędy widzącego na sznurach prania. Od czasu do czasu migała między nimi jakaś postać, ale nikogo nie było po ich stronie wiszących ubrań – nikt więc nie mógł ich dostrzec.  
\- Dobrze – powiedział Sherlock, po czym przytulił się do ściany i wyjrzał za róg, patrząc w okna numeru 59. Wyglądało na to, że nie doczekają się żadnego innego wyjaśnienia, więc John i Billy rozglądali się dookoła przez kilka minut. John słyszał dźwięki dziecięcej zabawy – odległe, radosne wrzaski odbijały się echem od muru.  
W końcu Sherlock powtórzył:  
\- Dobrze. – Schował się w alejkę. – Zobaczyła, że już cię nie ma. Poczekaj jeszcze minutę, a potem pójdź na tyły. Nie daj się zobaczyć, ale obserwuj drzwi. – Wyjął z kieszeni niebieski szalik i podał go chłopcu. – Zawiąż to wokół słupa – wskazał na drewnianą kolumnę stojącą kilka metrów od alejki – kiedy ona wyjdzie. Idź za nią, ale trzymaj dystans; nie zbliżaj się do niej. Przypuszczam, że wiem, dokąd się uda, ale potwierdzić nie zaszkodzi. Rozumiesz?  
John pokręciłby głową, ale Billy przytaknął.  
\- Dobry chłopak – powiedział Sherlock. – Chodź, Watsonie. – Skręcił za róg na Pennyfields Road, ruszył w dół chodnika, po czym przekręcił gałkę odrapanych drzwi numeru 59.  
Zobaczywszy uprzednio zrujnowaną fasadę budynku, John z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że wnętrze sklepu jest uporządkowane i jasne. Pomieszczenie było malutkie; na jego końcu znajdowały się schody, które, jak podejrzewał, prowadziły do kryjówki Callie Summerson. Wzdłuż ściany po lewej stronie ciągnęła się długa, drewniana lada, na której leżał czerwono-pomarańczowy bieżnik. Za ladą stał regał z licznymi szufladami i skrytkami – z tego, co widział John, wszystkie wypełnione były ziołami i liśćmi herbacianymi albo zawierającymi je torebkami z papieru ryżowego. Pomyślał kpiarsko, że ten system z pewnością podobał się Sherlockowi – wszystko miało tu swoje miejsce, ale to miejsce było oczywiste tylko i wyłącznie dla osoby, która wymyśliła system.  
Sherlock z nonszalancją przyglądał się półkom. Już rozmawiał o czymś z właścicielem – drobnym mężczyzną ubranym w niedopasowane, czarne ubranie i miękki cylinder – który co chwila zerkał w górę schodów.  
\- …jakiegoś oolonga – mówił Sherlock. – Czegoś z regionu gór Wuyi. Ma pan coś takiego?  
Właściciel kiwnął krótko głową i odwrócił się do szuflad; w jego długich, czarnych włosach zaplecionych w warkocz widać było kilka srebrnych kosmyków. Wyjął jedną z szuflad i położył ją na ladzie.  
\- Czarna Bohea – mruknął znudzonym głosem. Skinął głową i znów zerknął w stronę schodów.  
John tylko częściowo zwracał uwagę na Sherlocka; poza tym interesowało go głównie wyposażenie sklepu. Ruszył wzdłuż prawej ściany sklepu, gdzie wysokie, cylindryczne, drewniane słoje – niektóre udekorowane rzeźbieniami – kryły w sobie intrygujące drewniane utensylia. Zauważył długie, drewniane knoty do świec; narzędzie przypominające tępo zakończone szczypce i coś, co wyglądało na małe, brązowe miseczki pozbawione denek. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad ich – bez wątpienia egzotycznym – przeznaczeniem.  
Sherlock kręcił głową przy ladzie.  
\- Coś mniej wędzonego – powiedział. Właściciel obrzucił go podirytowanym spojrzeniem. Chyba po raz pierwszy skierował całą uwagę na problematycznego europejskiego klienta – zmierzył wzrokiem rozczochrane loki i ekstrawagancki płaszcz Sherlocka.  
\- Sherlock Holmes. – Sherlock wyciągnął rękę. Właściciel sklepu skinął krótko głową, ale nie podał mu swojej.  
\- Li Yuen – powiedział tylko.  
\- Panie Li – mówił dalej Sherlock, kiedy mężczyzna znów odwrócił głowę w stronę schodów. – Tak się składa, że pewnej nocy, jeszcze przed wojną, spędziłem popołudnie w Petersburgu z człowiekiem pochodzącym z Nanping. Był na tyle łaskawy, że podzielił się ze mną doskonałą… chyba nazwał tę herbatę „oolong”. Mineralna nuta zawieszona w powietrzu pośród skalnych urwisk, mogłem niemal… niemal mogłem poczuć ją na języku.  
Li Yuen wydawał się zaskoczony, nawet niedowierzający, ale teraz naprawdę zwrócił uwagę na Sherlocka. Podobnie zresztą jak John – głos, którym Sherlock wypowiedział słowo „poczuć”, sprawił, że po plecach przebiegły mu ciarki. Ledwie usłyszał szelest u szczytu schodów.  
\- Przypominam sobie, że smak.. – mówił dalej Sherlock, krążąc po pomieszczeniu i wykonując dokładne gesty dłońmi w powietrzu. – …smak zmieniał się z każdym zaparzeniem. Rozumie pan, gawędziliśmy przez wiele godzin. – Umilkł na moment. Pan Li skinął głową i uniósł brwi. John oblizał wargi.  
\- Pierwsze kilka filiżanek cechowało się bogatym, głębokim smakiem, nie było przygniatającej aromat nuty dymu, jak w tych… - Wskazał dłonią na półkę z herbatą Bohea. – Potem, im dalej w wieczór, tym smak stawał się bardziej ziemisty, kamienisty. Tak jakby drążył w głąb ziemi. Moje dłonie… - Sherlock rozcapierzył palce. - …moje dłonie zaczęły _mrowieć_. – John wydał z siebie cichy, stłumiony dźwięk – modlił się, żeby nikt poza nim samym go nie usłyszał. Pan Li kiwał teraz głową, śledząc oczami każdy ruch Sherlocka. Rozkrzyżował ramiona. Szelesty na górze schodów oddalały się teraz od sklepu.  
\- A kiedy uniosłem filiżankę do ust – mówił dalej Sherlock – już po ostatnim łyku i zaciągnąłem się zapachem, poczułem w głębi gardła delikatną słodycz, naprawdę tylko jedną nutę. Nie umiałem jej umiejscowić. Węszyłem… - zamknął oczy i zawiesił dłoń przed ustami. John lekko otworzył usta. - …węszyłem, próbując zrozumieć, czym jest ten aromat, ta znajoma, ciemna słodycz, przypominająca skarmelizowany owoc w moim gardle, u szczytu podniebienia, jak…  
\- Śliwka – powiedział pan Li, a na jego wargach wreszcie pojawił się niechętny uśmiech. John dyszał, ale usiłował nie zwracać na siebie uwagi i opierał się o jedną z witryn stojących pod ścianą. Na szczęście pan Li patrzył teraz tylko na Sherlocka, który odwrócił się do niego z uśmiechem.  
\- Śliwka! – wykrzyknął z zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy, który John nauczył się już rozpoznawać. Był zarazem zadowolony, że jego cel współpracuje i jest rozkojarzony, ale też rzeczywiście cieszył się z rozmowy.  
\- Tak – potwierdził ponownie. – Śliwka. Myślałem potem wiele razy o tej herbacie.  
Pan Li odwrócił się powoli, podszedł do końca lady i, stanąwszy tyłem do Sherlocka, przykucnął, po czym podniósł kratę w podłodze. Sherlock wykorzystał ten moment, aby przejrzeć kilka dokumentów leżących na ladzie obok kasy – były tam listy po angielsku i mandaryńsku, rachunki od dostawców (niektóre oznaczone jako pilne), niedawno wystawiony rachunek z gabinetu lekarza o nazwisku Connolly, a także dokumenty po mandaryńsku, które wyglądały na listy przewozowe. Sherlock już dawno zabrał rękę, gdy pan Li znów się wyprostował i popatrzył na niego z mieszaniną podejrzliwości i uznania.  
\- Zwykle tego nie sprzedaję – powiedział. – Anglicy… _większość Anglików_ preferuje Boheę albo Lapsang Souchang. A chińskich marynarzy na to nie stać.  
Wyciągnął w stronę Sherlocka czerwoną jedwabna saszetkę. Detektyw zaciągnął się aromatem i wydał z siebie pełne uznania gardłowe mruknięcie. John poczuł ukłucie zazdrości i szybko zdusił je w sobie, wiedząc, że zachowuje się absurdalnie. Równie absurdalne było chyba tylko uczucie podniecenia wywołane przez sherlockowy opis cholernej herbaty. Odchrząknął i potrząsnął głową. Gdzieś w tle usłyszał cichy dźwięk drzwi zamykanych po drugiej stronie schodów.  
\- Teraz nie mam tego dużo – powiedział pan Li. – Dostałem ją w prezencie od mojej matki z Fuzhou. Mógłbym panu odsprzedać… - Mężczyzna popatrzył z zastanowieniem na torebkę w swojej dłoni – pół uncji? Za piętnaście szylingów.  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się szeroko, ale powiedział tylko:  
\- Pańscy krewni handlują herbatą? To pański rodzinny biznes?  
\- Mój ojciec jest lekarzem – odparł pan Li krótko. – Piętnaście szylingów.  
\- Dwanaście – zaprotestował Sherlock. Pan Li zmierzył go surowym spojrzeniem.  
\- Nie sprzedałbym jej panu wcale, gdyby nie opisał pan tak dokładnie jej smaku. To z moich osobistych zapasów. Piętnaście szylingów.  
Sherlock, zdając się rozważać ofertę, omiótł wzrokiem półki. John kątem oka dostrzegł przez witrynę sklepu falujący na wietrze niebieski szalik.  
Detektyw skinął głową.  
\- Zapłacę funta. I dołoży pan pu erh cha – powiedział, wskazując na półki ze stosikami sprasowanych, herbacianych gniazdek wielkości pięści, owiniętych w czerwony i biały papier ryżowy, taki jak ten, który zabrali z domu panny Summerson w West Lavington.  
Pan Li przez chwilę wydawał się zaskoczony, ale potem ostrożnie skinął głową.  
\- Raz pu erh cha – potwierdził – i pół uncji da hong pao. Jeden funt.  
Sherlock wyciągnął monety z kieszeni, podczas gdy pan Li ważył oolonga. Odmierzył ponad połowę całej zawartości saszetki. Kiedy mała, papierowa torebeczka zmieniała ponad ladą właściciela, w gestach obu mężczyzn dało się wyczuć pewne nabożeństwo. John ponownie odchrząknął i prezentował już całkiem przyzwoicie, gdy Sherlock podziękował panu Li, pożegnał się, odwrócił i dał mu znak, by podążył za nim przez drzwi wejściowe.  
  
*  
  
Kiedy wychodzili z herbaciarni Sherlock prawie nucił z satysfakcji. Gdy śledztwo toczyło się sprawnie, kiedy wszystkie koła zębate jego planu, doskonale naoliwione i zadbane, nakręcały się wzajemnie, zawsze miał wrażenie, że jego umysł i ciało pracują w idealnej harmonii. Odwiązując niebieski szalik z drewnianego słupa, pomyślał, że dzisiaj wszystko idzie wyjątkowo dobrze. Zazwyczaj niewiele lub zgoła wcale przejmował się – pozytywnymi lub negatywnymi – konsekwencjami, które znosić musiały osoby zaangażowane w jego śledztwa, ale musiał przyznać, że tym razem jest zadowolony: jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, nikt nie ucierpi.  
Cierpko pomyślał, że może na dobre zaszkodziły mu zawroty głowy z wczorajszej nocy i to one były powodem tego przypływu dobroci. Jego zadowolenie z chwili obecnej miało głębokie korzenie; triumfowi z doskonale idącego śledztwa towarzyszyło coś jeszcze. Zeszłej nocy miał wrażenie, że John niemal usunął jego skórę – teraz to poczucie zmieniło się w niezwykłą wrażliwość. Zawsze czerpał przyjemność z towarzystwa Johna, ale teraz czuł się jakby bez patrzenia, bez nasłuchiwania, samymi tylko wrażeniami na skórze, mógł określić miejsce, w którym znajdował się John. Był niesłychanie uwrażliwiony na fizyczne reakcje przyjaciela i własne na nie reakcje. Dla osoby, która zawsze polegała na samej sobie, było to fascynujące, chociaż odrobinę niepokojące, przeżycie. Miał całkowitą świadomość, że nieco podbił sensualność opisów w herbaciarni tylko po to, by poeksperymentować z tą nową pętlą odczuć – zmianami w oddechu Johna, które powodował dźwięk głosu Sherlocka, który zmieniał się z powodu oddechu Johna.  
Przypuszczał, że to wszystko tylko jego wyobrażenia, tym bardziej, że nie _poczuł_ , że John próbuje mu przerwać przemyślenia, aby zadać pytania. Sherlock potrząsnął głową nad samym sobą, gdy kierowali się w stronę doków.  
\- To nie ma sensu – mówił John półgłosem. – Jeśli panna Summerson zamierała się ukryć na pięć dni w pokoju nad sklepem przy Pennyfields Road, dlaczego napisała do swojej matki, że przyjeżdża w zeszły czwartek?  
\- Ach. – Sherlock odchrząknął. – No cóż. To jasne, że jej plan zakładał, że przyjedzie w czwartek wcześniejszym pociągiem, załatwi swoje sprawy na statku przed szóstą i wróci na dworzec, w samą porę, by spotkać się z matką. Wtedy, w razie potrzeby, jej list i zeznania matki zapewniłyby jej mocne alibi.  
\- Ale zamiast tego…? – powiedział John, gdy nie pojawiły się dalsze wyjaśnienia.  
\- Obawiam się, że opóźnienie wynikło z mojej winy. _To ja_ powiedziałem Lestrade’owi, żeby zwiększył tajne działania w tej okolicy, a ten idiota uznał, że to oznacza więcej nalotów. Bóg jeden wie, jak udało mu się tak długo piastować to stanowisko. W czwartek był pierwszy – mam na myśli nalot – i lokalna policja zapewne uprzedziła wcześniej pana Li, więc wszystkie zaangażowane osoby zajęły się ukrywaniem bądź pozbywaniem się dowodów. Panna Summerson przegapiła zarówno statek, jak i spotkanie z matką, a kiedy pojawiła się kolejna okazja…  
\- Billy? – zgadł John. Skręcali teraz w King Street, mijając rozklekotane, porzucone rusztowania. John zniżył głos, chociaż dookoła nie było nikogo widać.  
\- Billy – potwierdził Sherlock. – Nakazałem mu wyraźnie, żeby dał się _zobaczyć_ z okien sklepu. Ona ma może rok doświadczenia w tym biznesie, więc wciąż jest dość paranoiczna. – Zamyślił się na moment. – Tak czy inaczej, Billy trzymał ją na miejscu. Ale wzbiera w niej desperacja. Z moich kalkulacji wynika, że jedyny statek, na jaki może oczekiwać, ma odejść z portu dziś po południu, co tylko pot… wierdza…  
Sherlock umilkł, a po chwili pchnął Johna w bok, przyciskając go do muru przybudówki przy starej fabryce. Jedną dłoń przycisnął do jego ust, a drugą oparł o ścianę nad jego ramieniem, podczas gdy młoda, czarnowłosa kobieta skręciła w ulicę tylko kilka metrów od miejsca ich kryjówki. Miała na sobie brązową, płócienną suknię; była bledsza od pani Summerson, ale podobnie korpulentna; miała też jej pulchne palce i zadarty nos.  
Dziewczyna pospiesznie ruszyła w stronę doków, podobnie jak oni jeszcze przed chwilą. Sherlock wyjrzał zza rogu, wbijając wzrok w jej plecy; dłoń cały czas przyciskał do ust Johna. Całą uwagę kierował na to, co się dzieje w dole ulicy, i mówił:  
\- To musiała być ona. Na pewno nie usłyszała nas w całym tym hałasie dobiegającym z… - I wreszcie odwrócił się, i zobaczył roześmiane oczy Johna, wpatrujące się w niego znad jego własnej dłoni.  
\- Och – powiedział z lekkim zmieszaniem i zabrał rękę, przez moment słysząc w głowie: „chcę, żebyś przyparł mnie do drzwi, przytrzymując moje dłonie nad głową, chcę objąć cię nogami w pasie…”.  
\- Nie o takim miejscu myślałem – powiedział John, jakby mógł zajrzeć w myśli Sherlocka i nagle obaj chichotali bez opamiętania, opierając się o brudną, białą, kamienną ścianę. To było bardzo… _razem_ , ten pozbawiający tchu śmiech dzielony z Johnem w bocznej alejce. A potem atak śmiechu dobiegł końca, wymknęli się spod przybudówki – i podążyli w pewnej odległości za ubraną w brązy kobietą.  
Sherlock pomyślał, że nawet John miałby problem, aby dopisać nutę romantyzmu albo przygody do tej sceny. W gruncie rzeczy nigdy wcześniej nie śledził nikogo w mniej złowieszczych okolicznościach. Chociaż raz jasne, ciepłe, czerwcowe słońce oświetlało Londyn wraz z dokami Indie Zachodnie – miejsce to bez wątpienia byłoby bardzo nastrojowe o północy, oświetlane tylko przez uliczne latarnie, ale teraz wydawało się bardzo zdecydowanie zwyczajne. Marynarze i pomywaczki kręcili się wokół w sennym uporze; drobni mężczyźni o różnorodnych rysach twarzy wykłócali się bez przekonania z dostawcami; słońce oświetlało brud i szlam na wielkich burtach statków. Trudno było wyobrazić sobie mniej malowniczą scenerię.  
Sherlock i John trzymali się z tył, podczas gdy drobna, brązowa figurka Callie Summerson dołączyła do grupy równie prosto odzianych kobiet. Starsza, przysadzista, posiwiała kobieta o rozkazującym głosie udzielała im instrukcji, podczas gdy one patrzyły na nią, sennie mrugając. Następnie chwyciły wiadra i szmaty i, w gwarze rozmów, weszły gęsiego na trap statku Jego Królewskiej Mości, Derbyshire.  
Kiedy panna Summerson zniknęła im z oczu, John odwrócił się do Sherlocka:  
\- Jaki mamy plan? Wejść na pokład? Przyłapać ją na gorącym uczynku? Chyba słusznie uważam, że nie śledziliśmy jej, żeby patrzeć, jak zmienia swoje życie i przyjmuje szanowaną posadę pomywaczki.  
\- Patrz i czekaj, Watsonie – powiedział Sherlock. – To może zająć dłuższą chwilę, ale nie sądzę, by ta konkretna pomywaczka przepracowała całą zmianę.  
John skinął głową, po czym wykonał znaczący ruch. Po drugiej stronie ulicy aromat ryby z frytkami przeciskał się przez dziurę w ścianie. Sherlock przewrócił oczami, ale John nie jadł nic od poprzedniej nocy, a Sherlock… No cóż. Sherlock chyba nie jadł nic od wczorajszego śniadania w Czarnym Koniu. Ruszył więc śladem Johna i już wkrótce opierali się o biały mur, pochłaniając tłustą rybę i frytki z poplamionej gazety. Sherlock pomyślał, że pełne zadowolenia pomruki wydawane przez Johna zdecydowanie rekompensują paskudną konieczność przyswajania żywności.  
  
*  
  
Jednakże po czterech godzinach nawet Sherlock musiał przyznać, że dreszczyk emocji zniknął. Słońce przestało przyjemnie przygrzewać i stało się nieznośnie gorące; żołądek z nieprzyjemnie pełnego stał się niebezpiecznie pusty, a oni ledwie ruszyli się spod bocznego murku, przy którym wcześniej jedli.  
\- Gdybym wcześniej wyobrażał sobie śledzenie przemytnika przez Limehouse do doków – powiedział John pod nosem – to wymyśliłbym to raczej inaczej.  
Wargi Sherlocka drgnęły w rozbawieniu.  
\- Co byś sobie wyobraził, Watsonie? – wymruczał. – Powieść Saxa Rohmera? Tajemnych, orientalnych mistrzów zbrodni i mroczne labirynty nieprawości?  
John wydał z siebie pomruk niezadowolenia.  
\- Obecnie nie miałbym nic przeciwko pewnej nieprawości. Chyba zdrętwiała mi noga. – Tupnął o bruk, próbując pozbyć się podskórnych mrówek. Sherlock zwrócił na niego wzrok, otworzył usta i znów je zamknął.  
Chociaż nalegał, że jest inaczej, Sherlock bardzo dbał (i niezmiernie to lubił) o to, by wyjawiać swoje rewolucyjne wnioski w odpowiednich momentach dla większego efektu dramatycznego. Instynkt zrodzony z wieloletnich nawyków nakazywał mu zostawiać swoje dedukcje dla siebie do momentu, w którym mógł zadziwić słuchaczy w pełni ukształtowaną opowieścią o przebiegu zdarzeń; a przynajmniej do momentu, w którym miał pewność, że jego wnioski będą pełniejsze niż kogokolwiek innego. Bardzo nie po holmesowsku byłoby wyjawiać informacje, o które nieco później ktoś mógł poprosić (albo, jeszcze lepiej, błagać o nie).  
Ale John stał przy murze i wyglądał na takiego zmęczonego, takiego znużonego… takiego _szczęśliwego_. W skórze wokół jego oczu i ust widniała plątanina zmarszczek; był wyraźnie odwodniony i pobladły po kilku ostatnich męczących dniach. Ale nawet nienośna nuda i dokuczliwa noga nie sprawiły, że jego miękkie wargi zacisnęły się; nienapięte ramiona zwisały luźno. Był zmęczony, ale promieniował szczęściem… i przyczynę obu tych emocji stanowił Sherlock. A to było… nadzwyczajne. I dlatego Sherlock pokonał zaskakująco upartą niechęć i, udając nonszalancję, gdy popatrzył na statki, znów otworzył usta:  
\- Nie martw się, Watsonie – wydusił z siebie. – Przypuszczam, że pani Li lada chwila będzie miała przerwę na obiad.  
Odniósł oczekiwany efekt. John przestał się kręcić i odwrócił się wolno, by spojrzeć na Sherlocka.  
\- Pani… słucham? – powiedział, a Sherlock poczuł przypływ znajomej radości pod skórą. John zawsze reagował tak żywo. Cudowne.  
\- Pani Caldonia Li. – Nie chciał zrezygnować z rozegrania tej niespodzianki. – Chociaż możliwe, że po ślubie nie odrzuciła swojego nazwiska. Słyszałem, że w kraju jej męża tak się raczej nie robi.  
John patrzył na niego pustym wzrokiem przez dziesięć-piętnaście sekund. Potem odrzucił głowę do tyłu i roześmiał się suchym, pełnym podziwu śmiechem. Sherlock był z siebie _niezmiernie_ zadowolony.  
\- Caldonia Summerson jest _żoną_ pana Li. – John pokiwał głową, jakby usłyszał niezwykłą opowieść. W kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się kurze łapki. – Pana Li z herbaciarni. Ależ oczywiście, ależ oczywiście. No dobrze, Holmes, niech cię diabli, zadziwiasz mnie. Skąd wiedziałeś?  
Sherlock odchrząknął i potrząsnął głową, by pozbyć się chociaż trochę głupawego uśmieszku z twarzy.  
\- Ależ to oczywiste, Watsonie! – wykrzyknął, odgrywając swoją rolę jak aktor na scenie. John uśmiechnął się szeroko i oparł o ścianę, by mieć lepszy widok. Sherlock sięgnął do kieszeni marynarki i wyjął owiniętą w ryżowy papier paczuszkę z herbatą.  
\- To rzadki delikates – powiedział, wymachując nią teatralnie. – Naprawdę, Watsonie, kiedy zamkniemy tę sprawę, zaparzę ją dla ciebie i przyznasz mi rację. To, owszem, delikates, ale – jak przyznał sam pan Li – mało znany i doceniany w Anglii. Nie wspominam już o tym, że miał tej herbaty bardzo mało, mniej niż uncję, trzymał ją w torebce przeznaczonej specjalnie do tej ilości. Nie jest to więc jego towar na sprzedaż – sam powiedział, że to prezent od krewnych z ojczyzny. Nie wiem, na ile ostatnio śledziłeś sytuację międzynarodową – znacząco spojrzał na Johna – ale mój drogi brat nie omieszkał mnie powiadomić, że sytuacja w Chinach jest dość…  
John skinął głową.  
\- Niestabilna.  
Sherlock kolejny raz uniósł dłoń z paczuszką.  
\- Dokładnie – powiedział. – Co podczas obalania rządu i terytorialnych zakus różnych watażków motywuje rodzinę, by podjęła wysiłek związany ze zdobyciem i posłaniem takiego delikatesu przez dwa kontynenty? Na jaką okazję kochający rodzic posłałby mieszkającemu w dalekim kraju synowi rzadką herbatę w czerwonym, jedwabnym woreczku na szczęście, który już sam w sobie jest indykatorem szczególnych okoliczności? Ojciec pana Li jest lekarzem, co oznacza, że stać go na takie ekscesy, ale nie ma odpowiednich kontaktów. Warto byłoby to robić tylko na jakąś szczególną okoliczność, która wymaga świętowania – powiedziałbym, że na ślub albo narodziny dziecka.  
John uśmiechał się szeroko, ale Sherlock znów uniósł rękę.  
\- Ale wszystko to byłoby czczymi przypuszczeniami – mówił, zerkając w stronę statku – gdyby nie rachunek od…  
\- Od? – spytał z niepokojem John, gdy Sherlock chwycił go za ramię i pociągnął w tył, w drzwi od pubu z rybą i frytkami. Podążył za wzrokiem Sherlocka i zobaczył znajomą, postawną, ubraną w brązy sylwetkę Callie Summerson, która schodziła po trapie. Nie miała już ze sobą wiadra ani szmat.  
\- Doktorze – mruknął gardłowym głosem Sherlock. John poczuł dreszcz, po czym ruszył za przyjacielem, który szedł śladem dziewczyny.  
  
*  
  
Godzinę później John pomyślał, że ten pościg – zaskakująco nudny przez większość poranka – zmienił się w jeden z najdziwniejszych, w których kiedykolwiek brał udział (co wiele mówiło, biorąc pod uwagę zwyczaje jego i Sherlocka). Kucając przy kolejnej alejce i z trudem łapiąc oddech, musiał zrewidować swoje założenia. Na przykład zawsze zakładał, że dwie główne zasady pościgu brzmiały: po pierwsze, złap cel jak najszybciej; po drugie – staraj się jak możesz, by być niewidocznym.  
Sherlock najwyraźniej kierował się zupełnie innym zbiorem zasad.  
Na przykład czterdzieści pięć minut wcześniej, kiedy szli śladem panny Summerson – pani Li, poprawił się John – dziewczyna przystanęła obok opuszczonego rusztowania, żeby porozmawiać z kobietą, którą najwyraźniej znała, a która szła w drugą stronę. Chociaż znajdowali się dość daleko od nich, John natychmiast zwolnił, rozejrzał się za stosowną kryjówką i skierował Sherlocka do wystawy zrujnowanego lombardu po przeciwnej stronie ulicy. Dla niego było to działanie niemal mimowolne; miał też pewność, że nie zostali dostrzeżeni, był więc prawdziwie zaskoczony, gdy Sherlock pochylił się do niego i powiedział półgłosem:  
\- Przejdź przez ulicę i pokaż się im.  
\- Słucham? – syknął John. – Na pewno nas nie zauważyła, my…  
\- O to właśnie chodzi – przerwał Sherlock. – Nie widziała nas.  
John wbił w niego wzrok, a potem lekko wzruszył ramionami, ale nie doczekał się wyjaśnienia.  
\- No, idź – powiedział Sherlock po chwili, więc John odwrócił się i przeszedł przez ulicę, nie mając pojęcia, dlaczego robi coś, co zupełnie przeczy jego doświadczeniu. Czego niby od niego oczekiwano? Sherlock jak zwykle był tajemniczy.  
John stanął na chodniku po drugiej stronie – nadal trzymając spory dystans od pani Li – i obejrzał się. Sherlock, po swojej stronie ulicy, ruszył w stronę kobiet, oglądając się przy tym kilkakrotnie na Johna. Ten zrozumiał aluzję i poszedł chodnikiem. Kiedy znajdowali się kilkadziesiąt metrów od miejsca, w którym rozmawiała pani Li, dojrzał, jak dziewczyna sztywnieje i odwraca głowę, dostrzegłszy Sherlocka. Odwróciła się i na chwilę położyła dłoń na ramieniu koleżanki, po czym pospiesznie ruszyła chodnikiem w przeciwną stronę.  
John , łapiąc powietrze w futrynie drzwi i myśląc o wypadkach dnia, pomyślał, że od tego momentu pani Li wiedziała, że ją śledzą. Oczywiście. Nie do końca rozumiał, czemu Sherlock zdecydował się na tę zagrywkę, ale ona z pewnością ożywiła ich ofiarę. Dziewczyna znała okolicę i to działało na jej korzyść – znikała w bocznych uliczkach i podwórkach bez większego pośpiechu, a John i Sherlock z trudem utrzymywali ją w polu widzenia. Raz czy dwa niemal ją zgubili i tylko dzięki sokolemu oku Sherlocka – który wypatrzył ją w tłumie albo dostrzegł, jak wynurza się z bocznej alejki – cała sprawa nie zakończyła się fiaskiem. John nie szczędził Sherlockowi złych spojrzeń, które posyłał, kiedy tylko zatrzymywali się, by złapać oddech, ale za każdym razem Sherlock wydawał się dziwnie z siebie zadowolony.  
W końcu udało im się zmniejszyć dystans i wygnać panią Li z bocznych uliczek na ruchliwą ulicę – West India Dock Road. Gorliwie drobiła naprzód, dobrze udając zajętą pracą dziewczynę, która ma wiele spraw do załatwienia, ale oni byli w stanie robić dłuższe kroki. Gdyby chciała iść jeszcze szybciej, musiałaby biec. Dystans się skracał, kiedy mijali zakład takielarski i tawernę „Pod Niebieskim Szyldem”, i John przyspieszył, chcąc wyciągnąć rękę i zatrzymać kobietę. Nagle Sherlock zaklął i siłą wciągnął go w boczną uliczkę.  
\- Do diabła, Holmes! – wykrztusił John, opierając dłonie na kolanach, żeby złapać oddech. – Co ty, u licha, wyprawiasz?!  
\- Właśnie wyszedł z cholernego pubu – powiedział Sherlock, któremu również brakowało tchu, ruchem głowy wskazując wyjście z uliczki. John zobaczył oddalające się plecy posterunkowego. Potem znów spojrzał na Sherlocka – był pewien, że na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz zdumienia.  
\- Holmes, na miłość boską – warknął. Jego wcześniejszy dobry nastrój zniknął. – Czy my _nie próbujemy_ uciąć przestępczych ciągot tej dziewczyny? Czy nie powinniśmy biec za nim – wskazał bezradnie ręką na dalekiego już posterunkowego – i zaciągnąć go za nią? Dlaczego _kręcisz głową_?  
\- Nie próbujemy oddać jej w ręce policji – wydyszał Sherlock, wciąż kręcąc głową. – Na pewno nie w ręce lokalnej policji i nie w ręce Yardu, jeśli to tylko będzie możliwe.  
\- My nie… - John ściszył głos, który mógł ściągnąć na nich niepożądaną uwagę, i dalej mówił szeptem - …a więc po co, do cholery, w ogóle za nią podążamy? Chcesz ją prosić do tańca czy co?  
\- Naprawdę nie obchodzi mnie, czym ona się zajmuje, o ile pojawi się w domu swojej matki, żeby ta absurdalna kobieta nie niepokoiła nas więcej. – Sherlock odzyskał oddech i wyglądał teraz ostrożnie zza rogu uliczki.  
John wytrzeszczył oczy.  
\- Nie mówisz chyba poważnie.  
Sherlock mruknął coś nieuważnie i przyzwał Johna ruchem ręki.  
\- No cóż, chciałbym też rzucić okiem na list, który ma przy sobie.  
\- Na co? Na… nie, nie, nieważne. Holmes, zapomniałeś o przemycaniu opium? Czy to nie o to chodziło w całej tej…  
\- Ciszej, Watsonie. I zobaczymy, co będziesz miał do powiedzenia na temat przemycania opium, kiedy porozmawiasz już z panią Li.  
Po tych słowach poszli dalej. Co dziwne, pani Li niemal nie ruszyła się z miejsca, w którym ostatni raz ją widzieli. Johna ten fakt zaskoczył niemal w tym samym momencie, w który dostrzegł, że policjanci są _wszędzie_. Byli rozproszeni równomiernie po całej okolicy, patrolowali zakamarki ulic i rozmawiali z robotnikami. I tak dwie strony krążyły wokół siebie jak psy w popołudniowych alejkach Limehouse.  
John nie miał pomysłu, jak się skończy ta przedziwna parodia pościgu, w której ofiara wiedziała, że się zbliżają, ale nigdy jej do końca nie dogonili. Jeszcze dwa, trzy razy podchodzili do niej, by skryć się w ostatnim momencie, gdy ujrzeli zbliżającego się posterunkowego. Pani Li w sposób oczywisty grała w tę samą grę – krążyła po patrolowanej okolicy, nie dając się zapędzić w boczne uliczki.  
Musiała minąć kolejna godzina, zanim impas został przełamany. Sherlock dał Johnowi kuksańca łokciem w żebra, znacząco spojrzał na jedynego posterunkowego, którego akurat było widać, a potem na panią Li. John skinął głową, chociaż nie do końca rozumiał.  
W ułamku sekundy Sherlock zmienił swoją postawę, sposób stawiania kroków, wyraz twarzy. Wydawał się starszy o dwadzieścia lat – sztywnym krokiem podszedł do policjanta, przywołując na twarz uśmiech, którego używał tylko do uspokajania słabych i oczarowywania łatwowiernych. Afektowanym, przerażony głosem rozpoczął opowieść: nie miał _zielonego pojęcia_ jak znalazł się tak daleko od zajazdu, przecież wyszedł tylko na chwilę, żeby zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza i zapalić papierosa, a potem stracił orientację, bo szukał popołudniowej gazety; pan posterunkowy musi mu wybaczyć, jego pamięć nie jest już ta sama, co kiedyś, ale można się _tak bardzo_ zdenerwować, czytając o bolszewikach, co też może z tego wyniknąć; właśnie tak musiało być, bo zanim się spostrzegł, nie rozpoznawał już otoczenia; no cóż, można się było tego spodziewać, minęły całe lata, od kiedy ostatnio był w Londynie, dobry Boże, całe _lata_ jeszcze przed wojną, chyba aż w tysiąc dziewięćset ósmym roku, i…  
To była doskonała robota. John patrzył na artystę przy pracy, śmiejąc się pod nosem, gdy posterunkowy zwrócił uwagę na intruza i próbował przerwać falę nonsensów, która się na niego wylewała. W tym samym czasie John kątem oka zauważył, że również panią Li zainteresowała ta rozrywka, i postarał się ukradkiem zbliżyć do niej. Miał szczęście, że oboje stali po dwóch stronach pubu „U Charlie’ego Browna”, który teraz, w porze herbaty, zaczął zbierać gości. John wmieszał się w tłum robotników i pierwszych możnych, udało mu się więc ukryć swoje poczynania do chwili, w której znalazł się tuż za kobietą.  
Obejrzał się na posterunkowego, który teraz wydawał się zupełnie skupiony na własnej niechęci, spowodowanej tym, że musi się męczyć z Sherlockiem. John z żalem pomyślał o strachu, którego na chwilę musi dziewczynie napędzić, spojrzał w uliczkę za sobą, a potem zrobił szybki ruch. Pociągnął panią Li w tył, za stos pordzewiałego złomu ze statków oraz starych koszy leżących obok tylnego wejścia do pubu.  
\- Niezmiernie mi przykro – syknął jej do ucha, kiedy zaczęła się szamotać. – Proszę mi wierzyć, nie zamierzamy pani skrzywdzić _w jakikolwiek sposób_ i musiała już pani zauważyć, że nie zamierzamy jej oddać w ręce policjantów. Na pewno nie chce pani zwrócić na siebie ich uwagi. Podobnie jak my.  
Przestała się wyrywać i spojrzała na niego gniewnie znad dłoni, którą przyciskał do jej ust. Powoli skinęła głową, patrząc w szeroko otwarte oczy Johna. Odwzajemnił spojrzenie i skinął głową; chciał wzbudzić jej zaufanie. Po dłuższej chwili rozluźnił ramiona i odsunął się od niej.  
\- A więc czego panowie chcą? – syknęła, gdy tylko John zabrał dłoń z jej ust. – Dlaczego mnie panowie śledzą? Chcecie czegoś, co mam? Jest nieprzygotowane, na nic się panom nie przyda.  
\- Nie, zdecydowanie nie. Ja… - zaczął John i musiał zdusić chichot, zdając sobie sprawę, że naprawdę nie zna odpowiedzi na te pytania. – My… mój kolega i ja chcielibyśmy zadać pani kilka pytań – dokończył bez większego sensu. Wydawało się, że dziewczyna zaraz wybuchnie.  
\- Pytań? O co? - powiedziała, a w tej samej chwili z wejścia w uliczkę odezwał się inny głos.  
\- O list pani babki, pani Li – powiedział. John odwrócił się, by zobaczyć spieszącego w ich stronę Sherlocka, który porzucił już swoją nieznośną, profesorską manierę. – Został w sklepie czy ma go pani ze sobą?  
Wydawało się, że Caldonia Li zastygła w zaskoczeniu. Potem, powoli, szeroko otwierając oczy, odwróciła się od obu mężczyzn, rozpięła dwa guziki, sięgnęła do stanika i wyjęła plik pożółkłych kartek. Sherlock wyciągnął rękę.  
  
*  
  
\- To nie jest coś, co Yuen… to nie jest coś, co mój mąż chce, żebyśmy robili – mówiła pani Li kilka minut później. Stali blisko siebie – nadal ostrożni, ale nieco mniej spięci – w alejce przy ulicy z pubem „U Charlie’ego Browna”. Wszyscy palili papierosy. John rozejrzał się, aby mieć pewność, że są sami. Sherlock skierował przeszywający wzrok na panią Li, która najwyraźniej zdecydowała, że skoro wyznała już odrobinę prawdy, to wyzna ją całą.  
\- Nie chcę, żeby panowie myśleli źle o Yuenie – powiedziała. – Mnie to za bardzo nie przeszkadza, to znaczy, nie jest bardzo źle – rano sprzątam na statku i coś wynoszę. Przed wojną wszystko było legalne, ale chyba wolę tak, jak jest teraz. Można zarobić dwa-trzy razy więcej za tę samą ilość i nie sprzedajemy już tylko Chińczykom. Mamy zamówienia ze szkół, od pisarzy i od aktorek. Yuen – mój mąż – uważa, że powinniśmy się wycofać, sprzedawać tylko herbatę, ale mi to naprawdę nie przeszkadza. – Przygryzła wargę. John uśmiechnął się do niej zachęcająco. Chociaż to on ją zaczepił i zaciągnął w głąb alejki, wydawało się, że jest bardziej skłonna zaufać jemu niż Sherlockowi.  
\- Słyszymy słówko od marynarzy – mówiła Callie Li – kiedy coś jest na statku w porcie, a mnie, Angielce, jest się łatwiej tam dostać. Nikt nie przygląda się za bardzo białej dziewczynie, a jeśli już, to boją się mnie przeszukać. Mogłabym zacząć wrzeszczeć, gdyby mężczyzna zaczął mnie obmacywać, prawda? Kiedyś-kiedyś szliśmy razem, i to w nocy. Czekaliśmy przy statku, był cały system ciągnięcia za liny. Jak szyfr. Ciągnęliśmy liny w określonym rytmie, a potem ktoś z drugiej strony też ciągnął i wiedzieliśmy, że za kilka minut mogliśmy linę wyciągnąć i zabrać narkotyki. Szczerze mówiąc, wolałam chodzić razem z nim. To było jak gra.  
John wzdragał się w duchu. Jej granicząca z entuzjazmem otwartość wydawała mu się bardzo młodzieńcza. Słuchając, jak opowiada o najważniejszych momentach zabierania opium z londyńskich doków, pomyślał, że dla niej to wszystko zabawa. Wielka przygoda.  
Nie żeby John Watson miał na ten temat jakiekolwiek pojęcie.  
\- Czy więc Sussex był pani pomysłem? – spytał wprost Sherlock. Pani Li otworzyła szeroko oczy i skinęła głową.  
\- Przeglądałam rzeczy w starym kufrze mojej matki – wskazała papierosem na kartki w dłoni Sherlocka – i znalazłam ten list. Nie wiem nawet, czy go kiedykolwiek przeczytała. To było podczas… tuż przed moim ślubem. Nadal mieszkałam w domu, ale mąż mojej mamy… nie dogadywaliśmy się. Próbowałam przekonać Yuena, że powinniśmy razem zacząć jakiś biznes albo co. Poszliśmy kilka razy do doków, ale powiedział, że nie chce tego robić, kiedy się pobierzemy, że chce tylko sprzedawać herbatę. Ale jeden z naszych marynarzy ruszał na inny kurs, przez Brighton. I pomyślałam, że w ten sposób mogę się na coś przydać albo co. Że nie będę tylko na jego utrzymaniu, nie? Nawet gdybym wracała do Londynu tylko raz na kilka miesięcy, pomagałabym mu w jakiś sposób. I mogłabym się trochę zabawić przed ustatkowaniem.  
John pomyślał, że Sherlock przybierał bardzo szczególny wyraz twarzy, kiedy zastanawiał się nad pytaniem, które zmusiłoby świadka do zaprzestania bezsensownego paplania i zaczęcia mówienia z sensem.  
\- Bo Brighton to najbliższy port od West Lavington? – zapytał. Pani Li znów skinęła głową.  
\- Jakieś czterdzieści mil – powiedziała. – A młodzi ludzie we wsiach _umierają_ z chęci, żeby się trochę zabawić. Miałam klientów z Crawley i Billingshurt, i Amberley, och, z całej okolicy. No, może nie klientów, raczej pośredników. Wszyscy przyjeżdżali do West Lavington, żeby ode mnie kupować, spotykaliśmy się podczas mszy, więc wszystko wydawało się porządne, nikt nigdy nie zauważył. To był mój pomysł, wzięłam go z listu. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – I kulki z herbaty, żeby ludzie od razu nie zauważyli, co…  
\- Miałam – przerwał Sherlock. Pani Li spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem. – Powiedziała pani, że _miała_ klientów w Crawley i Billingshurt. – Obserwował ją uważnie.  
\- Och, no cóż… - Przygryzła wargę.  
\- Kończy z tym pani – powiedział Sherlock. – Teraz pani z tym kończy, skoro spodziewa się pani dziecka.  
John zawsze był gotów zdumiewać się dedukcjami Holmesa, ale Caldonia Li niemal wyszła z siebie. Otworzyła usta, wytrzeszczyła oczy i spojrzała w dół, na swoją odzianą w gorset talię.  
\- Niech pani nie będzie śmieszna. – Sherlock podążył za jej spojrzeniem. – Z jakiego innego powodu pani mąż miałby rachunek od europejskiego lekarza? I to takiego, który ma praktykę bliżej domu pani matki niż Limehouse.  
Po raz pierwszy od momentu, kiedy John zaciągnął ją w głąb uliczki, pani Li wydawała się przestraszona.  
\- Widzieli się panowie z Yuenem? – zapytała. – Ale nie… policja, oni…  
\- Nie – uciął Sherlock. – Sprzedał mi tylko doskonale pachnącą herbatę oolong z Wuyi Shan i odwróciłem jego uwagę, gdy wymykała się pani tylnym wyjściem.  
Odetchnęła głęboko. Nagle wydawała się znacznie starsza.  
\- Po prostu… policja jest teraz okropna. Tylko dlatego pozwolił mi, żebym mu pomagała. No, tylko dlatego zgodził się zostać w biznesie. Agenci działający w ramach ustawy o obcokrajowcach są wszędzie i… mówiłam Yuenowi, mówiłam, że nie szukają Chińczyków, że chcą tylko trochę utrzeć nosa Żydom. Ale nie chce mnie słuchać, a teraz dziecko… on mówi, że trzeba udowodnić, że jest się w stanie wykarmić swoją rodzinę albo cię odsyłają. A dziecko i ja… mówi, że byśmy musieli zostać. Nieźle zarabia na tej herbacie, ale czasem krucho z pieniędzmi i on… on się martwi. Nienawidzi policji.  
Przemyślny taniec, który Sherlock zaaranżował wokół posterunkowych, nagle nabrał sensu.  
\- Wszystko w porządku – powiedział John. – Nie ma się pani czym martwić.  
To, oczywiście, nie było prawdą, ale miał nadzieję, że i tak napełni ją otuchą.  
Sherlock pacnął listem Charlotte Whitmore o swoją dłoń.  
\- Pani Li – powiedział – nie doniesiemy na panią na policję. A już na pewno nie, jeśli pani działania w Sussex mają się ku końcowi. – Uśmiechnęła się, a Sherlock uniósł dłoń. – Nie skonfiskujemy też opium, które ma pani ze sobą, chociaż myślę, że powinna pani wiedzieć, że coraz trudniej będzie pani unikać policji. – Przez chwilę się namyślał. – W zamian chciałbym poprosić o dwie rzeczy.  
Dziewczyna znów wydawała się zdenerwowana.  
\- Po pierwsze – Sherlock zagiął palec – chciałbym zatrzymać ten list, przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Przy okazji, czy wie pani, że Charlotte Whitmore była pani praprababką?  
Pani Li zdumiała się dwukrotnie podczas tej krótkiej przemowy.  
\- Ja… nie – powiedziała. – Naprawdę? Nie miałam pojęcia. Mam nadzieję, że nie będę tak smutna jak ona. – Zastanowiła się przez chwilę, a potem pokręciła głową. – I myślę, że proszę bardzo, nie potrzebuję tego listu.  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się.  
\- Dziękuję – powiedział i brzmiał tak szczerze, że John aż drgnął z zaskoczeniem. – Po drugie – mówił dalej – proszę, _proszę_ panią, pani Li, na wszystko, w co tylko pani wierzy, proszę w ciągu kilku dni złożyć wizytę swojej matce albo będzie ścigać doktora Watsona i mnie aż na krańce ziemi.  
Caldonia Li wpatrywała się w niego nieśmiało. Zarumieniła się i otworzyła usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale Sherlock już odwracał się na pięcie.  
\- Nie, nie chcę tego słuchać – mówił, krocząc ku wyjściu z alejki, kiedy John podawał pani Li rękę. – Nie żywię wątpliwości, że ma pani poważne powody, by unikać tej kobiety, ale ona jest prawdziwym żywiołem i, proszę mi wierzyć, pod koniec tygodnia pośle pani śladem policję…  
Zanim skręcił w ulicę, John zerknął jeszcze w tył. Pani Li siedziała na stosie skrzyń, trzymała się za brzuch i zanosiła śmiechem.  
  
*  
  
Gdy dorożka zatrzymała się przed ich domem na Baker Street, a Sherlock płacił, John czuł się naprawdę wyczerpany, ale również zadowolony z pracy, którą wykonali w tym dniu. Wszedł z wysiłkiem po schodach na górę, zauważając przy okazji, że na stosiku poczty leży list z londyńskim znaczkiem i adresem zwrotnym na Gordon Square 46. Odwiesił kapelusz na hak i opadł na leżankę, na moment zamknął oczy, i w ostatnim przebłysku świadomości usłyszał echo kroków Sherlocka, który wchodził za nim po schodach. Potem świat rozpłynął mu się przed oczami.  
Gdy się obudził, było już zupełnie ciemno. Miał sztywny kark od spania w niewygodnej pozycji. Sherlock siedział naprzeciwko niego, pijąc herbatę i czytając długi list Charlotte Whitmore. W świetle lampy wyglądał tak spokojnie, tak _rozkosznie_ , i w Johna na ułamek sekundy uderzyła melancholia wynikająca z nieosiągalnego piękna, po czym przypomniał sobie wszystko, co się wydarzyło. Sherlock nie był nieosiągalny. Napełniła go radość. Wstał z leżanki, podszedł do niego i zanurzył nos w czarnych lokach. Sherlock mruknął coś nieuważnie i uniósł dłoń, żeby dotknąć twarzy Johna.  
\- Zwykły Earl Grey? – zapytał John, odsuwając twarz od czubka głowy Sherlocka, aby powąchać herbatę. – Dziwi mnie, że nie testujesz swoich nowych nabytków.  
Sherlock odłożył list na mały stolik i odchylił głowę w tył, sięgając do ust Johna w odwróconym pocałunku. John uśmiechnął się na te nietypowe doznania – zęby i język pod dziwnymi kątami, ale nadal ciepłe. Doskonałe.  
Gdy Sherlock się odsunął, również się uśmiechał z łagodnym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Nie pleć bzdur, Johnie – powiedział. – Czekałem na ciebie.  
Wydawało się, że wyrwał się ze swego spokojnego nastroju – uderzył dłońmi w oparcia krzesła i zerwał się na równe nogi.  
\- Usiądź wygodnie! – powiedział, chwytając torebkę z papieru ryżowego ze stołu, i pognał do kuchni. – Przeczytasz list panny Whitmore, a potem skosztujemy herbaty.

 

  
Przypisy od autorki:  
Ojej, to teraz przygotujcie się na solidną porcję przypisów.  
1\. Dużo myślałam o orientalistycznych tendencjach odcinka „Ślepy bankier” w „Sherlocku” BBC i bardzo, bardzo starałam się przedstawić tu realistyczny i historycznie prawdziwy obraz Limehouse w tamtym okresie. Jeśli coś pomyliłam, poprawcie mnie. Jestem biała i nie mam większego doświadczenia z chińską kulturą, opieram się więc na researchu z drugiej ręki.  
2\. Moje źródła stanowiły przede wszystkim fragmenty o Limehouse, Pennyfields i Ming/King Street w [Survey of London](http://www.british-history.ac.uk/survey-london/vols43-4/pp111-113), strona w Wikipedii poświęcona [Brytyjczykom pochodzenia chińskiego](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/British_Chinese) oraz opowieść Annie Lai, białej kobiety, która poślubiła Chińczyka – jej historia była inspiracją dla historii Callie Summerson (Oral History, Vol. 14, No. 1 [Spring 1986], pgs. 18-30 – dostępne poprzez JSTOR, jeśli ktoś ma dostęp).  
3\. Od 1920 przez całe lata trzydzieste londyńskie Chinatown leżało po dwóch stronach West India Dock Road i znajdowało się głównie na dwóch ulicach – Limehouse Causeway i Pennyfields Road. Większość mieszkających tam mężczyzn była chińskimi marynarzami. Chińczycy żenili się zazwyczaj z Europejkami, bo rzadko kiedy byli w stanie opłacić statek dla żony sprowadzanej z Chin.  
4\. Pierwsza z książek Saxa Rohmera z serii Fu Manchu ukazała się w 1913 roku i uczyniła wiele dla spopularyzowania stereotypu złego, enigmatycznego, brudnego i niemoralnego czarnego charakteru z Azji oraz niemoralnych ekscesów mających miejsce w Limehouse. W rzeczywistości była to kolejna okolica zamieszkiwana przez klasę robotniczą; jej niektóre części były przeludnionymi slumsami, ale nie wszystkie. Cytując „Survey of London”: „Pennyfields stała się miejscem, które wiele wysoko urodzonych osób z West Endu chciało zobaczyć. Od lat dziewięćdziesiątych XIX wieku aż do lat dwudziestych wieku XX wiele osób zapuszczało się tam w nocy, szukając dziwów i moralnej degeneracji. Zamiast tego znajdowały zupełnie zwyczajną ulicę. Pennyfields z legend zawsze była bardziej ekscytująca niż rzeczywista ulica”. Pennyfields Road w pobliżu (fikcyjnego) sklepu pana Li w tym okresie zobaczyć można [tutaj](http://www.british-history.ac.uk/image.aspx?compid=46571&filename=figure0369-016-a.gif&pubid=369).  
5\. Bardzo poruszył mnie drobny szczegół rozbieżności między zniszczonymi/brudnymi z zewnątrz budynkami a ich czystymi wnętrzami. Za „Survey of London”: „Od wczesnych lat dwudziestych wiele domów zamieszkiwanych przez Chińczyków opisywano jako »bardzo stare, a w wielu przypadkach zrujnowane z zewnątrz«. Wewnątrz pomieszczenia były czyste, nieprzeludnione, pozbawione pasożytów i mniej gościnne dla zaraźliwych chorób niż mieszkania angielskich sąsiadów”.  
6\. **Legalizacja narkotyków** : przed 1916 opium i kokainę można było w Wielkiej Brytanii kupić w sklepie. Podczas wojny parlament przyjął ustawę o obronie Królestwa, która zapewniała władzę nad wieloma aspektami życia społecznego (coś jak współczesny nam USA Patriot Act). Między innymi przestępstwem stało się posiadanie, rozpowszechnianie i sprzedaż opium i kokainy, poza przypadkami przypisania ich przez lekarza. Jako wymówkę podano konieczność wojenną.  
Co mało zaskakujące, gdy tylko wojna dobiegła końca, zmiany utrwalono przy pomocy ustawy o niebezpiecznych lekach z 1920 roku. Zalegalizowaniu uległ system, który stał się znany jako „system brytyjski” – niektóre leki (teraz, poza kokainą i opium – chociaż nie laudanum – także morfina) stały się nielegalne, chyba że zostały przypisane przez lekarza. Co zabawne, aż do 1931 roku jedną z dolegliwości, dzięki której było można uzyskać receptę na kokainę i/lub opium było co? Uzależnienie od kokainy i/lub opium. Hej, to choroba.  
Tak czy inaczej, przewidywania Sherlocka, oczywiście, sprawdziły się co do joty. Opium przestało się palić we wspólnych palarniach, a zaczęto w prywatnych domach, co swoją drogą odegrało znaczną rolę w przyjęciu przez klasę średnią zwyczaju rekreacyjnego zażywania narkotyków. Za artykułem „Oral History”: „Dzięki ustawie zwyczaj raczej się rozpowszechnił niż ograniczył. Stało się to poprzez przeniesienie palarni do prywatnych domów, a tym samym – zwiększenie liczby miejsc, w których można było palić opium”.  
W międzyczasie prasa robiła, co w jej mocy, aby upowszechnić pogląd, że używanie opium to tylko chiński problem (nawet nie będę wspominać, że to Brytyjczycy przemocą rozpowszechnili sprzedaż opium w Chinach).  
Chodzi mi głównie o to, że kultura otaczająca opium była w owych czasach zupełnie inna i bardziej przypomniała współczesne (przynajmniej w Oregonie) podejście do marihuany. Teoretycznie opium było nielegalne, ale ludzie, którzy je rozpowszechniali, byli pochodzącymi z klasy średniej kupcami, którzy nie mogli (albo nie chcieli) porzucić interesu bezpośrednio po zmianie prawa.  
7\. Przedmioty, które ogląda John, to tradycyjne chińskie akcesoria do herbaty. Tępo zakończone szczypce używane są do trzymania gorących kubków, kiedy obmywa się je wrzątkiem. Kubeczek bez denka to rodzaj lejka, przez który wkłada się liście herbaty do czajników o wąskich szyjkach, zaś długich akcesoriów używa się do przetykania dzióbka czajnika albo oczyszczania naczyń z liści po użyciu.  
8\. Historia herbaty pełna jest legend i często trudno odróżnić je od prawdziwych historii. Jednakże legenda o Lapsang Souchang, która stanowi podstawę mieszanki czarnej herbaty Rosyjska Karawana, opowiada o tym, że powstała ona przez przypadek, po przesuszeniu liści herbaty nad płomieniem rozpalonych na korzeniach sosny lub świerku. W przekonaniu Chińczyków ten farmer zepsuł herbatę, ale ten rodzaj stał się ona niezwykle popularny i pożądany w Europie.  
9\. Oszukuję z cenami herbaty. Zwykła pakowana herbata (niezbyt jakościowa) była sprzedawana w cenie dwóch funtów za funt w 1920 roku, więc uznałam, że piętnastokrotna wartość brzmi nieźle jak na super wykwintną herbatę wuyi oolong. Piętnaście szylingów w 1920 roku to około 20 funtów szterlingów albo 40 amerykańskich dolarów za pół uncji herbaty.  
10\. Lokalna policja a Scotland Yard: Jeśli wierzyć Annie Lai, lokalna policja była albo zamieszana w interesy w Limehouse, albo łatwa do przekupienia; naloty na sprzedawców opium czy palarnie były robotą Scotland Yardu. Jednakże lokalna policja wiedziała z wyprzedzeniem, kiedy do dzielnicy wejdzie Scotland Yard i często informowała o tym palarnie i sprzedawców. W gruncie rzeczy te najazdy były bardziej niedogodnością niż większym problemem. Oznaczało to dla wszystkich więcej pracy i może nieco wydatków, jeśli ktoś decydował się na pozbycie narkotyków, a nie ich ukrycie, ale w sumie nie było większego niebezpieczeństwa.  
 _Notabene_ , uwikłanie lokalnej policji było mieczem obosiecznym – kiedy zmarł mąż Annie, uznali, że jest dostępna jako obiekt seksualny. Kiedy ostatecznie stała się prostytutką, aby wykarmić dzieci, miejscowy policjant był jej pierwszym klientem.  
11\. Chiński rząd w tym czasie był zupełnie rozbity. W 1912 roku obalono ostatniego monarchę z dynastii Qing (teoretycznie pozwolono mu abdykować), ale siły imperialne i rewolucyjne walczyły o władzę. Na ring wstąpili też watażkowie, którzy zaczęli _de facto_ panować na poszczególnych terenach rozbitego kraju. Rewolucjoniści (którzy do tego czasu staną się komunistami i wejdą w sojusz z Sowietami) nie umocnią swojej pozycji aż do późnych lat dwudziestych.  
12\. Większość opowieści Callie została zainspirowana przez transkrypcje z opowieścią Annie Lai o prowadzeniu opiumowego biznesu w latach dwudziestych w Limehouse. Dwie duże różnice: Annie i jej mąż nigdy nie próbowali rozszerzyć swoich działań, a Annie nie miała drugiej, „przykrywkowej” pracy jak Callie, więc z całą pewnością nie zarabiała tyle, żeby kupować perły i futra (Callie może też nie zarabiała aż tyle, ale CHCIAŁA być na takim poziomie, więc mogła być trochę rozrzutna). Jednakże wiele elementów historii się zgadza – praca jako pomywaczka na statku, kiedy usłyszała o przesyłkach z narkotykami; to że strażnicy i policja niechętnie przeszukiwali białe kobiety, więc jeśli już miały przy sobie narkotyki, to raczej ich nie znajdowano (to mnie w sumie zaskoczyło, ale tak mówiła Annie); to, że stosowano system pociągnięć za liny, żeby dać znak współpracownikom na pokładzie).  
13\. Ustawy o cudzoziemcach z lat 1905 i 1919 były prawami o podłożu ksenofobicznym, uchwalonymi w ramach protestu przeciwko falom emigracji rosyjskich i polskich Żydów uciekających przed caratem. Angielskie władze winiły ich za pogarszający się stan budynków i standardy mieszkaniowe na londyńskim East Endzie. Zgodnie z ustawami, obcokrajowców można było deportować, jeśli nie przedstawili dowodów, że stać ich na utrzymanie własne i tych, którzy byli od nich zależni (oraz jeśli imigranta zaklasyfikowano jako „szaleńca”; jeśli został skazany w jakimkolwiek kraju za nielegalne działania albo jeśli wcześniej był deportowany na mocy ustawy o cudzoziemcach). Annie Lai w wywiadzie mówi o tym, jak urzędnik działający w ramach ustawy o obcokrajowców szantażował ją seksualnie. Więcej informacji [tutaj](http://www.20thcenturylondon.org.uk/aliens-acts-1905-and-1919).


	11. Dwa życia znający, choć ślepy

_John usadowił się w fotelu Sherlocka i zaczął czytać:_  
  
19 sierpnia 1851  
Najdroższa moja,  
Dzisiaj dowiedziałam się o wydaleniu Manninga z Kościoła Anglii. A potem cały wieczór myślałam o Tobie.  
Pozwól, że opowiem Ci pewną historię. Nigdy jej nie przeczytasz, ale w ten sposób zabiję czas i będę przez moment się czuła, jakbym znów z Tobą rozmawiała.  
Powiadają, że całe wieki temu, na wyspie, którą zwą Kretą, żyła dziewczyna o imieniu Ifis. Z woli ojca wychowywano ją jak chłopca. Jako chłopiec wspinała się po stromych wzgórzach, wśród których leżało Knossos, i jako chłopiec wpatrywała się w głęboką toń Morza Egejskiego. A kiedy wyrosła na młodą kobietę (żyjąc wciąż jako młody mężczyzna), zakochała się w pięknej Janthe, córce przyjaciela ojca. Poeta twierdzi, że Janthe odwzajemniła uczucie Ifis: _dziewczyna płonęła uczuciem do dziewczyny_. Lecz choć wymieniały pocałunki pod pergolami i kolumnadami, Ifis rozpaczała: będąc kobietą, nie mogła poślubić Janthe.  
Pewnej więc nocy, przy świetle pełni księżyca, Ifis wybrała się z ofiarą do świątyni i ze łzami w oczach błagała, aby bogini Izyda zmieniła ją w mężczyznę. Izyda się ukazała, poruszyła ołtarzem, jej rogi błysnęły w świetle księżyca, a bramy świątyni, choć zrobione z kamienia, zadrżały. A gdy Ifis, dopiero co dziewczyna, opuściła świątynię, była już mężczyzną.  
Dowiadujemy się o szczęśliwym triumfie pana młodego i radości całej wioski, gdy Ifis i Janthe wzięli ślub. Dowiadujemy się, jak ujmował jej smukłe nadgarstki poprzez welon, gdy stali ramię w ramię przy płonącym stosie usypanym z jej dziecięcych lalek i sukienek. Jak jej matka obcięła jej włosy, jak jej ojciec ujął prawicę jej oblubieńca, mówiąc „Daję ci ją wraz z trzema talentami posagu” i… _Ifis posiadł swoją Janthe_.  
Lecz poeta nie wspomina o sercu Janthe, które niegdyś płonęło uczuciem do dziewczyny.  
*  
Zawsze zapewniałam Cię, że pochodzę z Liverpoolu, i jest to prawdą. Często mówiłaś, że słyszysz to w moim akcencie. Mój ojciec handlował płótnem i zarabiał wystarczająco dużo, byśmy z moją matką nigdy nie musiały marzyć o jedzeniu lub dachu nad głową.  
Poznałaś jego córkę, więc raczej nie zaskoczę Cię informacją, że mój ojciec był jowialnym, towarzyskim człowiekiem. Często widziałam, jak dobija targu w domu, w Liverpoolu, rozkochując w sobie właścicieli sklepów dowcipem i pasjonującymi opowiastkami; kiedy banknoty zmieniały właściciela, jego klienci czuli się niemal zaszczyceni, że mogli kupić od niego towar. Nie będzie więc zaskoczeniem, że bardzo szybko zdobył lojalny krąg współpracowników także w Dublinie, podobnie jak w Liverpoolu i w Londynie. Później usłyszałam – chociaż nigdy nie widziałam tego na własne oczy – że gdy wieczorem brzmiał dzwonek zwiastujący koniec dnia pracy, a kamerdyner zamykał szafki z materiałami, cała wesoła kompania wspólnie szła rozkoszować się lokalną gościnnością. Znam mojego ojca, więc jestem gotowa się założyć, że stawiał kolejki w każdym pubie od Church Street do Pill Lane. Następnego ranka wstawał późno i upewniał się, że wszystkie jego transakcje zostaną dokonane. Promem płynął do Holyhead, a ostatni odcinek drogi pokonywał następnego dnia dyliżansem pocztowym. Do domu wkraczał zmęczony, ale szczęśliwy.  
Gdy byłam młodą kobietą, mój ojciec znal tych Dublińczyków od wielu lat, nawet dziesięcioleci. Wielu spośród nich uważał za bliskich przyjaciół. Kiedy odwiedzali Anglię, mieszkali u nas w domu. Pamiętam, jak długie wieczory spędzałam, siedząc przy kominku, chłonąc ich opowieści i przyjacielskie pogawędki, aż poza moją zwyczajowa godzinę udania się na spoczynek. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, nie byli to skromni, wstrzemięźliwi protestanci, których można spotkać w Belfaście i innych miastach północy, lecz rubaszni katolicy, często któryś z rzędu synowie, chwilowo odnoszące sukcesy dzieci farmerów, którzy pracowali na roli pod Dublinem. Wielu wysyłało do domu pieniądze, aby wspomóc rodzinę albo zapewnić wykształcenie młodszemu rodzeństwu. Niemniej kiedy powracała plaga albo właściciele ziemscy podnosili czynsze, ich rodziny ledwie wiązały koniec z końcem.  
Ale to historie ich sióstr przyciągały moją uwagę. Siedziałam przy rodzinnym palenisku, wciąż jeszcze ubrana w krótkie spódnice, a na kolanach trzymałam powieść. Słuchałam opowieści mężczyzn i czułam, jak opętańczo bije moje serce. Ich historie były do siebie podobne, niezależnie od tego, czy mówili o siostrze, kuzynce czy przyjaciółce. Młoda kobieta opuszczała dom, aby podjąć pracę w fabryce w Londynie. Gdy przyjeżdżała do miasta, dowiadywała się, że posady tak naprawdę nie ma albo zaczynała pracę, zostawała ranna w wypadku i odprawiana, albo też podupadała na zdrowiu z powodu długich roboczych godzin i musiała zrezygnować z pracy. Przyjaciele mego ojca dowiadywali się później – czasem pół roku, czasem rok później – że ich siostry i przyjaciółki ich sióstr nie mają pracy, nazwiska, reputacji. Że są kobietami upadłymi.  
Kochana moja, rozgniewałabyś się na mnie, ale prawda wygląda tak, że wstydziłam się być Angielką. Słuchałam, jak ci jowialni, serdeczni mężczyźni, przyjaciele mojego ojca, opowiadają, że ich wujowie chcieli robić karierę jako prawnicy albo urzędnicy, ale nie mogli. Albo że ich bracia, powróciwszy do domu ze studiów na Królewskiej Akademii Rolniczej, usiłowali wprowadzić bardziej nowoczesne metody rolnictwa, ale angielscy właściciele ziemscy nie widzieli sensu w takiej inwestycji. Siostry i córki tych rodzin w potępieńczym korowodzie przemykały mi przed oczami. Myślałam, że mogłam być jedną z nich, gdyby nie ustalenia rządu.  
  
 _John na chwilę podniósł wzrok i potarł czoło ręką. Sherlock usiadł naprzeciwko z imbrykiem i filiżankami w dłoni. Oczy byłego żołnierza zasnuły się mgłą. Sherlock spojrzał na niego, przechylił głowę na bok i powiedział:  
\- John?  
John potrząsnął głową.  
\- Stałem z Danielem nad dołem z wapnem. Tuż przed jego wypadkiem. Patrzyliśmy na ciała jego kolegów ze szkoły, ułożone jeden na drugim, a on powiedział mi, że nie powinienem być taki smutny._  
  
I tak oto [pisała panna Whitmore] zaczął się ten okres mego życia, o którym nie miałaś pojęcia: kilka lat po tym, jak założyłam dłuższe spódnice, spakowałam trochę książek i nieco mniej sukien, opuściłam dom rodzinny i pojechałam do Londynu. Wyruszyłam tam sama, bez opiekuna, wbrew woli moich rodziców, ale za ich niechętną zgodą. Byłam niedoświadczona i pełna gorliwości. Pałałam rządzą ocalenia tych upadłych kobiet – cór przyjaciół mego ojca.  
Aż się wzdragam, gdy przypominam sobie własną niewinność. Nie wiem, co uważałam, że mam do zaoferowania kobietom z Holywell Street. Rzeczywiście, szybko się przekonałam, że radzą sobie lepiej ode mnie – ja dysponowałam jedynie nędznym kieszonkowym, one zaś cieszyły się stałym dochodem. Ja byłam sama jedna w nieznanym mi mieście, one zaś miały siebie nawzajem. Ja bałam się wyjść z domu, aby nie narazić się na nagabywania, podczas gdy one cieszyły się nietypową swobodą i możliwością odwiedzania wesołych publicznych przybytków, których szacowne kobiety unikały. Pracowały mniej niż niegdyś w fabryce, a wiele z tych, które nie podupadły na zdrowiu, po pewnym czasie nawet wychodziło za mąż.  
Moje ambicje mogły być wzniosłe, ale to ja potrzebowałam pomocy, a nie te kobiety, które przyjechałam zbawiać. Nauczyłam się od mego ojca fachu na tyle, by z pewnym wysiłkiem zapewnić sobie posadę w sklepie sprzedającym materiały i pościel. Udało mi się też znaleźć bursę przeznaczoną dla młodych pracujących kobiet, położoną w pobliżu mego miejsca zatrudnienia. Ale godziny mej pracy były długie, a ja nie przywykłam do zarabiania na własne utrzymanie. Radzenie sobie z tymi aspektami życia nie zostawiało mi dużo czasu na zaprzyjaźnianie się z paniami nocy.  
A przede wszystkim – i tego naprawdę nie przewidziałam – byłam rozpaczliwie samotna. Czasem przez miesiąc albo dwa nie odbywałam żadnej znaczącej interakcji z drugim człowiekiem, może poza sprzedawaniem pościeli zarządcom i nowożeńcom oraz wręczaniem czynszu właścicielce bursy co poniedziałek rano. Byłam przyzwyczajona do tego, że stanowię centrum zainteresowania głośnej, choć niewielkiej rodziny; że mam wielu znajomych. I oto znalazłam się sama. Chociaż moi rodzice wiedzieli, gdzie jestem (nawet jeśli nie do końca znali moje zamiary), moja decyzja tak bardzo nas poróżniła, że nie chciałam, by z moich listów wyczytali coś poza całkowitym triumfem.  
  
 _\- Myślisz, że każdy jest idiotą, gdy ma dziewiętnaście lat? – spytał John. Sherlock zastanawiał się przez chwilę, kręcąc herbatą w niedużym, glinianym imbryku. Marszczył brwi. – Oczywiście, wykluczając wielkiego Sherlocka Holmesa – dodał John.  
\- Och, John – powiedział z żalem Sherlock, wciąż kręcąc imbrykiem. – Zdecydowanie niesłusznie mnie wykluczasz._  
  
I tak [pisała panna Whitmore], kiedy już udawało mi się wyrwać kilka godzin, aby spędzić je na mojej rzekomej misji na Holywell Street, przypominałam bardziej błagalną petentkę niż anioła miłosierdzia. Wydaje mi się, że mam przyjazną naturę i umiem kogoś oczarować, jeśli mi na tym zależy, ale nie pamiętam, żebym kiedykolwiek przeżyła bardziej niezręczne chwile niż te dni, w ciągu których usiłowałam nawiązywać tam rozmowy. Kobiety, które spotykałam… chyba bawiły je moje rozpaczliwe próby zaprzyjaźnienia się i litowania się nad nimi. Najpierw usiłowały mnie ignorować, potem mnie wyśmiewały i kwestionowały moje działania. Przypuszczam, że byłoby mi łatwiej, gdybym pozwoliła im litować się _nade mną_. A tak trzymałam się na dystans, chociaż stałam się stałym elementem w ich otoczeniu.  
Ostatecznie zaczęły mnie chyba traktować jako swego rodzaju kuriozum. Lucy i Amanda, dwie kobiety, do których najbardziej się zbliżyłam, czasem dawały mi jakieś zadania, kiedy przytrafił się im nieoczekiwany klient, albo zabierały mnie do pubu, w którym siedziałam przez wiele godzin z jednym kuflem _ale_ , podczas gdy one kupowały sobie jedną kolejkę za drugą; albo też siedziałyśmy w buduarze Amandy, pijąc herbatę i się śmiejąc. Jeśli mam być szczera, często śmiały się _ze mnie_ i dopytywały o powód moich częstych odwiedzin w takich okolicach. Chyba wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że moje zachowanie jest absurdalne. Nie próbowałam już dłużej nawrócić moich przyjaciółek ani ich ratować, jedynie pławiłam się w możliwości kontaktu z drugim człowiekiem.  
Pławiłam się także w ich bujnej cielesności. Prychnęłabyś teraz na mnie (jakże cudowne są Twoje usta, gdy prychasz!), ale wtedy Cię jeszcze nie znałam. Szczególnie Amanda była bardzo piękna, wysoka, o jasnej karnacji; jej uroda przypominała piękno pomalowanej na różowo-złoto porcelany albo postaci z fresków Botticellego. I miała też coś smutnego w oczach.  
I Lucy, i Amanda były sierotami. Lucy co miesiąc posyłała pieniądze młodszej siostrze, ale Amanda zarabiała wyłącznie na siebie. Jej mieszkanie było więc o wiele przyjemniejsze od mieszkania mojego czy nawet Lucy – cieplejsze, przytulniejsze, mniej spartańskie. Któregoś grudniowego wieczora ona i Lucy naśmiewały się, że zaprzyjaźniłam się z nimi tylko po to, by mieć schronienie przed zimnem. Zaczerwieniłam się i, jąkając, usiłowałam jak najszybciej zaprzeczyć – wstydziłam się, bo wiedziałam, że _naprawdę_ kończy mi się węgiel, a nie mam pieniędzy, by kupić go więcej. A one śmiały się ze mnie jak z młodszej siostry. Wtedy Lucy powiedziała, że może jestem naprawdę przebiegła i postanowiłam uwieść Amandę, żeby spędzić na jej pokojach całą noc.  
To była bezmyślna, mimochodem rzucona uwaga, ale moje zmieszanie i zaniepokojenie jeszcze się zwiększyły. Nie miałam pojęcia, co myśleć – nigdy nie słyszałam, by ktoś mówił o uwiedzeniu w kontekście dwóch dziewcząt. A jednocześnie przecież często rozmyślałam o Amandzie. O tym, że chciałabym być _bliżej_ niej, o tym, że pragnę poczuć pod własnymi dłońmi materię jej jasnej, niemal przezroczystej skóry. Amanda i Lucy dalej się śmiały, ale Amanda spojrzała na moją twarz i nagle ucichła. Przypuszczam, że wyglądałam już nie tyle na zmieszaną, co naprawdę zdenerwowaną; patrzyła na mnie z łagodną drwiną. Lucy śmiała się chwilę dłużej – ucichła dopiero, gdy Amanda położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu. Następnie Amanda zmieniła temat rozmowy na bardziej neutralny, zaczęła mówić coś o politycznym skandalu, o którym pisały wszystkie gazety, i który nieco wpłynął na interesy jednego z jej klientów. Byłam jej bardzo wdzięczna, a jednocześnie… zaciekawiona. Gdybyśmy nie urwały rozmowy, to może… może.  
  
 _Rozległ się plusk i John podniósł wzrok. Sherlock przechylał mały imbryk najpierw nad jedną, a potem nad drugą filiżanką. Białe wnętrze porcelany wypełnił napój o głębokim, bursztynowym kolorzej. Sherlock uniósł palec, podniósł jedną z filiżanek pod nos, zamknął oczy i wciągnął powietrze. Potem zerknął na Johna i uśmiechnął się._  
  
Mijały tygodnie [pisała panna Whitmore], miesiące nawet. Spędzałam z nimi poranki i wolne popołudnia, a także rzadkie wieczory, kiedy żadna z nich nie pracowała ani nie była zajęta. Nadeszła wiosna, zrobiło się cieplej, ciemności nie zapadały już tak szybko… i właśnie wtedy pewien wieczór spędzałam tylko z Amandą. Lucy wraz z koleżanką poszła na przedstawienie. Amanda i ja siedziałyśmy w jej mieszkaniu. Otworzyłyśmy szeroko okna, pozwalając wpadać przez nie wiosennej bryzie. Amanda była w cudownym, radosnym nastroju; poczęstowała mnie winem, do którego nie byłam przyzwyczajona.  
Kręciło mi się w głowie, ale byłam taka szczęśliwa – gdzieś daleko odpłynął sklep, tłumy i nawet zwykłe przekomarzanki Amandy i Lucy, z których zawsze byłam trochę wyłączona. Straciłam więc rachubę, ile kieliszków wina wypiłam. Nie nadążałam już też za rozmową, którą Amanda próbowała ze mną prowadzić; przypuszczam, że wino należy winić za to, że przerwałam jej w pół słowa i, bez żadnej kozery, wyznałam, że wciąż myślę o tym, co Lucy powiedziała minionej zimy. Chyba potem zamilkłam – niejasno zrozumiałam, że powinnam być przerażona, więc zdenerwowałam się nieco. Ale Amanda tylko na mnie popatrzyła i uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
\- Lucy kpiła ze mnie – powiedziała. – Wie o mnie… wie, że kiedy się poznałyśmy, żyłam z inną kobietą. To nie jest… to tu nic nadzwyczajnego.  
Kiedy przypominam sobie tę rozmowę, sama się z siebie śmieję. Dobry Boże, byłam taka prostolinijna. Pamiętam, że zapytałam:  
\- Jak damy z Llangollen?   
Słyszałam kiedyś, że mój bohater z dzieciństwa, Walter Scott, raz odwiedził te stare panny w ich domu w Walii.  
\- Mniej więcej – powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem. A potem dodała – Przynajmniej tak wtedy myślałam.  
  
 _Sherlock stanął za fotelem z filiżanką w dłoni. Pochylił się i musnął językiem krawędź ucha Johna, po czym podsunął naczynie pod jego nos. John posłusznie odetchnął; poczuł ziemisty, niezbyt mocny aromat; nutę minerałów, ale i kwiaty. Mruknął z uznaniem i wyciągnął rękę po filiżankę, ale Sherlock odstawił ją na stolik.  
\- Poczekaj chwilę – szepnął Johnowi do ucha – aż ostygnie._  
  
Zapytałam ją [pisała panna Whitmore], co stało się z jej przyjaciółką. Amanda odparła, że zaproponowano jej małżeństwo – _prawdziwe_ małżeństwo – którą to ofertę przyjęła. „Tak musiało być” – powiedziała Amanda. – „Lata mijały, a ona chciała mieć stały dochód na stare lata”.  
Och, byłam tak szczerze poruszona, taka niezręczna, a przy tym tak pijana! Odstawiłam kieliszek z winem i przysunęłam się do niej na kanapie, na której siedziałyśmy. Powiedziałam, że nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, że mogłabym mieć szansę, by spędzić życie _z nią_ , a zamiast tego wybrać małżeństwo z mężczyzną. Wyciągnęłam dłoń, dotknęłam jej spódnic, a potem jej nogi pod spodem, ale wtedy chwyciła mój nadgarstek.  
\- To nie przystoi – powiedziała ostrzegawczo, przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
Byłam gorzko rozczarowana. Taka ostra odmowa, i to tak szybko, po tylu miesiącach bez prawdziwego ludzkiego dotyku! Wypite wino sprawiło, że byłam jednocześnie lekkomyślna i ostentacyjna. W moich oczach stanęły łzy i zaszlochałam:  
\- Chciałam cię tylko dotknąć.  
Odparła:  
\- Wypiłaś zbyt dużo wina.  
Łkając w chusteczkę, powiedziałam, że to prawda, ale że myślę o niej bez przerwy, każdego dnia, a wino zaczęłam pić zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej. A potem… myślę, że próbowała mnie nieco zawstydzić albo pokazać, że nie mam pojęcia, o co proszę, bo zacisnęła mocniej dłoń na moim nadgarstku i wykręciła ją na moje plecy. Nagle leżałam na kanapie, przygnieciona jej ciałem, a ona powiedziała twardym, niemal gniewnym głosem:  
\- A więc tego chcesz?  
  
 _\- John – powiedział łagodnie Sherlock. John gwałtownie podniósł głowę znad listu. Sherlock siedział naprzeciwko na leżance i uśmiechał się lekko. Wskazał na stolik i powiedział:  
\- Twoja herbata jest już gotowa.  
John roześmiał się krótko.  
\- Dokładnie wiesz, do jakiego momentu doczytałem, prawda?  
Sherlock popatrzył tylko znacząco na filiżankę. John uniósł ją do ust i czytał list dalej. Na języku czuł ziemisty posmak, a w gardle – ledwo wyczuwalną nutę karmelu._  
  
Myślę, że spodziewała się [pisała panna Whitmore], że się odsunę albo krzyknę z bólu. Raczej Cię nie zaskoczy (choć może zezłości) informacja, że zamiast tego zupełnie rozluźniłam się pod jej rękami. Nie pamiętam, czy byłam w stanie cokolwiek powiedzieć – jeśli tak, musiało to być przyzwolenie. Tak czy inaczej moje odprężenie i – najprawdopodobniej – zdumiony okrzyk zadowolenia zaskoczyły ją. Wyprostowała się, puszczając mnie, ale ja nie byłam w stanie się podnieść. W głowie mi wirowało.  
\- Ach tak – powiedziała. Przez kilka minut milczałyśmy.  
Ostatecznie odesłała mnie tej nocy do domu pijaną i drżącą na wspomnienie jej dłoni. Zapłaciła za dorożkę i powiedziała, że porozmawiamy następnego dnia. Że zapomnimy o wypadkach tej nocy, jeśli tak zdecyduję.  
Oczywiście, nie zdecydowałam tak. Teraz już znasz odpowiedź na pytanie, które czasem mi zadawałaś, a na które ja nie chciałam odpowiedzieć – jakim cudem jestem tak doskonale zaznajomiona ze słowami i czynnościami powiązanymi z kobiecą intymnością. Ona nauczyła mnie swoich sztuczek i zupełnie mnie zepsuła (jak często stwierdzała, gdy nachodziła ją melancholia), ale przede wszystkim była dla mnie dobra, dotykała mnie, sprawiała mi rozkosz i pozwalała mi się nieco odwzajemnić.  
Nie podjęłam jej profesji – dalej pracowałam w sklepie z pościelą – i nie przeniosłam tych kilku przedmiotów, które posiadałam, do jej mieszkania, gdyż często przyjmowała w nim klientów. Ale spędzałyśmy razem tyle czasu, ile tylko mogłyśmy. Pławiłam się w miłości i wdzięczności – przez dziewięć miesięcy byłam najszczęśliwszą osobą pod słońcem. Budowałam zamki na lodzie i stawiałam je na fundamencie Amandy. Myślałam o tym, że wyprowadzimy się z miasta i kupimy gospodarstwo. Zaczęłam nawet pisać częściej do rodziców – byłam tak pełna szczęścia, że dla nich umiałam nawet opisać moje życie sprzedawczyni jako bajeczne i kolorowe.  
Dopiero na trzy tygodnie przed ślubem powiedziała mi, że mnie opuszcza, tak jak jej przyjaciółka kiedyś opuściła ją. Że bierze ślub z byłym klientem o stałym dochodzie. Oczywiście, nie chciałam w to uwierzyć. Krzyczałam i płakałam. Ale powiedziała, że powinnam była to przewidzieć: zawsze powtarzała, że zbyt wiele we mnie z romantyczki.  
  
 _Sherlock znów stanął za fotelem i nalał do filiżanki Johna bursztynowej herbaty z drugiego parzenia. Stanął potem obok z pustym imbrykiem w jednej dłoni, z drugą dłonią na oparciu fotela i podbiciem jednej bosej stopy opartym o kostkę drugiej nogi. „Jak tancerz” – pomyślał John, a następnie – „Zawsze powtarzała, że zbyt wiele we mnie z romantyczki”. Kiedy uniósł filiżankę do ust, smak był bardziej kamienisty, a gdzieś głęboko pojawiała się jak najdelikatniejsza, jakby owocowa, słodko-kwaskowata nuta._  
  
Gdy więc całe lata później przyjechałam do West Lavington [pisała panna Whitmore] na polecenie znajomego Lucy, który poświęcił się dla sprawy irlandzkiej niepodległości, uważałam się za twardą kobietę. Byłam starą panną, która miała za sobą złamane serce i całe lata oddanej pracy dla sprawy, w którą wierzyła. Nie interesowało mnie, czy zaaresztują mnie za rażącą nieobyczajność, stracą za zdradę stanu czy też dożyję moich dni w West Lavington, usługując mojej chorej ciotce z Henfield. Nie interesowało mnie też – chociaż wmawiałam sobie, że jest inaczej – czy Manning zostanie wybrany na pozycję archidiakona. Nic mnie tak naprawdę nie obchodziło – sądziłam, że przeżyłam już moją wielką miłość. Nigdy nawet nie śniłam o tym, że zmaleje ona, zblednie i zniknie w porównaniu z uczuciem do Ciebie.  
  
*  
  
Dzisiejszej nocy myślę o Tobie, moja Ifis. Myślę o tym, kim dla Ciebie byłam. Kochanie moje, tak bardzo chciałabym być tylko Janthe, która Cię kochała, i którą kochałaś Ty. Próbuję przypomnieć sobie blask Twoich oczu, gdy na mnie patrzyłaś, gdy pochylałaś się, by pocałować mnie umazanymi miodem ustami; gdy wyglądałaś iście diabelsko.  
Ale przecież byłam też ojcem Janthe – wszak wyciągnęłam dłoń i sprzedałam mą miłość za garść monet. Wykorzystałam Cię, ukryłam i nie ma takiego dnia, kiedy nie poddawałabym mojej decyzji w wątpliwość. Od początku chciałam pognębić samą siebie i ukryć me prawdziwe intencje przez zakamuflowanie mych instrukcji jako listów miłosnych. Ale przecież mogłam napisać listy, które nie miałyby przełożenia na moje życie. Mogłam je wymyśleć. Ale skoro już Cię poznałam – skoro już Cię pokochałam – nie umiałam wyobrazić sobie listów miłosnych napisanych do kogoś innego. Gdybym kochała Cię mniej, być może kochałabym Cię lepiej.  
A przecież – i być może to jest najgorsze – byłam też dla Ciebie Izydą. Wszak na piśmie przemieniłam Ciebie – dopiero co kobietę – w mężczyznę. Mówiłam sobie, że czynię tak dla Twojego bezpieczeństwa. Był to mocny argument. Do teraz czasem udaje mu się mnie przekonać. W oczach innych – gdyby ktoś odkrył moje listy, ukryte w północnej ławie – będę kobietą upadłą, straconą, nienaturalnym dziwem – kuszącą Ewą. A Ty musiałaś stać się wszystkim, czym nigdy w rzeczywistości nie byłaś – miernym, pasywnym kochankiem, który nigdy nie podejmuje żadnych działań, zupełnie uwiedziony moim czarem. Nigdy Cię nie znajdą. Tak będzie bezpieczniej – a przynajmniej tak sobie mówiłam.   
Ale gdy powiedziałaś mi w nocy, przy ruinach zamku w Cowdray, że przeze mnie zapragnęłaś być mężczyzną, chociaż wcześniej zawsze cieszyłaś się z płci, z którą się urodziłaś, nie mogłam opanować poczucia winy, które kłuło mnie za każdym razem, gdy do Ciebie pisałam. Przypominałam sobie jak tamtej czerwcowej nocy przyciskałaś mnie do zrujnowanego muru, jak napierałaś na mnie. A gdy nocny dyliżans zaterkotał na twardo ubitej drodze, że – szalona – nie mogłaś powstrzymać słów; mówiłaś, że gdybyś była chłopcem, zbiegłabyś w dół wzgórza i porwała pojazd. Mówiłaś, że przejęłabyś go dla nas, przyjmując w ciemnościach postawę osoby uzbrojonej; że zawiozłabyś nas – w dzień i w noc, kradnąc wypoczęte konie, gdy nasze słaniałyby się już ze zmęczenia – do Gretna Green*. Pamiętam, że mówiłaś coraz szybciej i unosiłaś mnie w górę, przyciskałaś do muru; mówiłaś, że gdybyś była mężczyzną, mogłabyś zarabiać dzięki swej cygańskiej urodzie. Przepowiadałabyś przyszłość, kradła konie, a może nawet otworzyła sklep jak przyzwoity człowiek. Powiedziałaś, że Twoje zajęcie nie miałoby znaczenia. Znaczenie miałoby tylko to (Twe dłonie pod moją spódnicą przyprawiały mnie o dreszcze), że jako mężczyzna mogłabyś mnie pojąć i zachować; że byłabym Twoja.  
Ale, moja Ifis, miłości moja, co ja najlepszego uczyniłam? Wszak nigdy nie chciałam Cię jako mężczyzny.  
Wszak poeta pisze, że  
 _Ifis towarzyszyła jej w drodze, ale szła dłuższym niż zazwyczaj krokiem_  
i wciąż widzę Cię oczyma mej duszy w blasku księżyca, biegnącą przez ogród w przemokłych rosą rannych pantoflach, stawiającą energiczne, lecz krótkie kroki, i nie mogę się zmusić do pragnienia, byś stawiała je rzadziej. Albo też poeta mówi, że  
 _Jej twarz straciła swój blask_  
a jeśli przez blask rozumie się jasnoblond loki i różaną cerę, to Twoja twarz nigdy blasku nie miała. Ale jeśli blask może oznaczać oliwki i migdały w kącikach Twych oczu i w zagięciu twego łokcia, jeśli może oznaczać, że obsypywałam Twoją ogrzaną słońcem skórę aż do zawrotów głowy, aż do upicia się Tobą, to, och, byłaś najjaśniejszym stworzeniem jakie w życiu widziałam. I nie mogłabym Cię utracić.  
Poeta zaś mówi że  
 _Przybyło jej sił, rysy stały się ostrzejsze_ ,  
a jednak lękam się myśleć – nawet po tylu latach – że mogłabyś być jeszcze silniejsza, jeszcze ostrzejsza niż wtedy, gdy rzucałam choćby najdrobniejszą krytyczną uwagę na temat Twej Królowej lub Twego Kościoła. Nie mam się za szczególnie bojaźliwą kobietę, ale, och, w swej furii byłaś przerażająca, a ja nie umiem powiedzieć, czy poddawałam się ze strachu, czy też pełnej szacunku miłości. A on pisze, że  
 _nieczesane włosy wydawały się krótsze niż dawniej_  
choć przecież pamiętam Twe cudowne, czarne loki, które opadały kaskadą na Twe plecy, kiedy rozplatałam Twój warkocz, a potem unosiłam je, by ucałować Twe plecy. Krótkie? Nieczesane? Cóż za okrutne słowa. Nie mogłabym tego pragnąć. Nigdy.  
Cóż to za godny potępienia list miłosny. Przez tyle stron opowiadałam Ci (choć, oczywiście, nigdy tego listu nie ujrzysz) o dawnym płomieniu – żaden kochanek nie mógłby sobie tego życzyć. A przecież… chciałabym, byś wiedziała to wszystko, kiedy jeszcze byłyśmy razem. Chciałabym nigdy nie opuścić Cię w przekonaniu, że pragnęłam, abyś była kim innym. Chciałabym cofnąć czas, zaufać Ci i powiedzieć Ci wszystko. Chciałabym przeżyć z Tobą życie – z Tobą, z Twoimi humorami, z Twoimi potępiającymi spojrzeniami, z miękkimi łukami Twych bioder pod moimi dłońmi.  
Och, moja Caldonio, jak bardzo żałuję. A jednak pozostaję, nawet teraz  
Twoją  
Charlotte Whitmore  
  
*  
  
 _John zamrugał dwukrotnie. Odłożył list na bok. Sherlock wciąż stał obok z imbrykiem w dłoni, zgiętym kolanem i stopą opartą o drugą kostkę. John, nie patrząc na niego, wyciągnął dłoń. Sherlock zrobił krok w przód, ujął ją w swoją, a John uścisnął ją mocno._  
  
  
  
Przypisy od autorki:  
1\. Charlotte używa „Metamorfoz” w tłumaczeniu Henry’ego T. Rileya, które musiała kupić natychmiast po publikacji, gdyż ukazały się w 1851 roku. Historia Ifis i Janthe jest ostatnią w dziewiątej księdze. Charlotte zmieniła pewne fakty, by dostosować ją do swoich celów.  
(W tłumaczeniu posługiwałam się „Metamorfozami” Owidiusza w tłumaczeniu Anny Kamieńskiej i Stanisława Stabryły – przyp. tłum.)  
2\. Wśród weselnych rytuałów starożytnych Greków znajdziemy m.in. ceremonię, podczas której panna młoda składa w ofierze swoje zabawki, lalki i ubrania z dzieciństwa. Obrzęd ten określano nazwą _proteleia_ i oznaczał on jej wkroczenie w nowe, dorosłe życie jako zamężnej kobiety. Ceremoniał miał też wybłagać łaskę bóstw małżeństwa i dzieciństwa oraz ułatwić przejście.  
W innej części ceremonii pan młody oraz ojciec panny młodej wymieniają ceremonialne słowa, które przekazywały pannę młodą spod władzy jednego pod władzę drugiego: „Daję ci tę dziewczynę, aby powołała dzieci na świat w tym małżeństwie […]. Zgadzam się dać ci ją wraz z trzema talentami posagu”.  
Kolejnym obyczajem był także pochód pożegnalny. Cytując powyższe źródło:  
„Pochód zaczynał się bolesnym rytuałem odejścia; odgrywano ból, który panna młoda czuła, opuszczając dom rodzinny. Pan młody chwytał jej nadgarstek, podczas gdy ojciec panny młodej oddawał ją we władzę męża, mówiąc: »W obecności świadków daję ci tę dziewczynę, abyście spłodzili prawowite potomstwo«. Potem panna młoda była traktowana jako symboliczny zakładnik; dla niej pochód symbolizował kryzys, który trzeba znieść i pokonać; ostateczne przejście z dzieciństwa do małżeństwa”.  
3\. O Linen Hall w Dublinie poczytać można [tutaj](http://www.herald.ie/entertainment/the-very-fabric-of-dublins-past-27884232.html). W czasach dzieciństwa Charlotte (początek XIX wieku) okres świetności tego centrum handlu właśnie dobiegał końca – zaczynał zastępować go Linen Hall w Belfaście (który znajdował się bliżej centrum produkcji płótna na północy Irlandii). Pan Whitmore jednak mógł nie chcieć opuścić swojego kręgu kontaktów w Dublinie, aby zacząć od nowa w innym miejscu.  
4\. Charlotte wyprzedzała swoje czasy w swych reformatorskich ciągotach, ale „ratowanie upadłych kobiet Londynu” stało się czymś w stylu hobby klasy średniej w środkowej i późnej epoce wiktoriańskiej. Staram się w skrócie zawrzeć poglądy klasy średniej w tym, co Charlotte słyszy na temat tych kobiet przed przyjazdem do Londynu, oraz poglądy klasy robotniczej w tym, czego ostatecznie doświadcza. [Za tym źródłem](http://www.english.uwosh.edu/roth/Prostitution.htm):  
„Prostytutki zazwyczaj cieszyły się lepszym zdrowiem niż inne kobiety pracujące, zazwyczaj znoszące czternastogodzinny dzień pracy. Żyły w lepszych warunkach niż inni z podobnym zapleczem klasowym; miały pieniądze, ubrania i mogły sobie opłacić własne mieszkania. Chadzały też do pubów, służących jako centrum społecznego i politycznego życia, ale niedostępnych dla cnotliwych kobiet. Prostytucja dawała młodej kobiecie ekonomiczną i społeczną niezależność, na którą nie mogłaby liczyć w innych okolicznościach.  
Jedyny czynnik, który miał rzeczywisty wpływ na zwrócenie się kobiety do życia prostytutki, to migracja zarobkowa. Jeśli kobieta zostawała odcięta od swojej społeczności i traciła pracę, prostytucja mogła się jej wydawać najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Statystycznie większość prostytutek pochodziła z biednych rodzin i tylko jeden z ich rodziców żył. Oczekiwano od nich, że będą się w stanie utrzymać, bo rodziny zazwyczaj nie było na to stać. Coraz częstsze stawało się oczekiwanie, że młoda kobieta będzie finansowo niezależna. I tak przyjmowały postawy, które zmuszały je do zmiany miejsca zamieszkania (zazwyczaj na tereny miejskie) – czy to z powodu konfliktów w rodzinie, czy finansowej konieczności.  
W przeciwieństwie więc do wiktoriańskich mitów na temat losu upadłych kobiet, prostytucja była – i nadal jest – przejściowym źródłem zarobków dla około dwudziestoletnich kobiet z klasy robotniczej. Dopóki dziewczyna miała wybór, kiedy z tej pracy zrezygnować, jej możliwości na przyszłość nie były ograniczone. Większość prostytutek zmieniało zawód i ustatkowywało się, wiele z nich poślubiało byłych klientów”.  
5\. [Damy z Llangollen](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ladies_of_Llangollen) to znana para arystokratek: Eleanor Charlotte Butler i Sarah Ponsonby. Pochodziły z klasy wyższej i były na tyle bogate, że pod koniec XVIII wieku mogły zignorować konwenanse, uciec razem i osiąść w domu w Walii. Dla brytyjskich romantyków stały się czymś w stylu atrakcji turystycznej. Wizytę złożyli im: Walter Scott, Percy Shelly, Lord Byron i William Wordsworth.  
  
Przypisy od tłumaczki:  
*Gretna Green to miejscowość w Szkocji, popularna destynacja zakochanych uciekinierów (w Anglii bez zgody rodziców małżeństwo mogły zawrzeć osoby mające minimum 21 lat. W Szkocji to prawo nie obowiązywało i wystarczyło dwóch świadków, by niemal każda osoba mogła udzielić ślubu – Gretna Green słynęło ze ślubów udzielanych przez kowali).


	12. Jesteśmy tylko ty i ja (epilog)

Poniedziałek, 20 czerwca 1920  
Charleston, Sussex  
Maynardzie,  
Większą część dnia spędziłam, malując razem z Duncanem, i dopiero teraz zauważyłam telegram od Ciebie. Co, u licha, masz na myśli, pisząc, że wróciłeś do Londynu? Spodziewaliśmy się, że przyjedziesz do nas na trzy dni – kiedy możemy się Ciebie spodziewać?  
Jeżeli nie zjawisz się wkrótce, istnieje niebezpieczeństwo, że wkroczysz w środek zupełnego pandemonium. Virginia zabarykadowała się przed światem, zajęta planowaniem nowej książki o Thobym, a Sebastian pod Twoją nieobecność tylko apatycznie snuje się z kąta w kąt. Możesz sobie wyobrazić podirytowanie Duncana, któremu obiecaliście, że będzie miał okazję ograć Ciebie i Lyttona, a teraz nie ma tu żadnego z Was (podziel się, proszę, informacjami o Lyttonie, co się z nim dzieje? Sebastian utrzymuje, że obaj spędziliście weekend pięćdziesiąt mil stąd, w West Lavington. Czy on nadal jest z Tobą? Naprawdę nie wiem, co mam sobie myśleć). Mnie do towarzystwa zostaje Leonard, który głównie się ze mną drażni, oraz chłopcy, którzy drażnią się ze sobą nawzajem. Naprawdę, pod Twoją nieobecność jestem najbardziej poukładaną osobą w tym towarzystwie – sama się śmieję, pisząc te słowa. Przyjedź i wybaw mnie z mąk, abym mogła uciec z Duncanem i skończyć sadzenie kwiatów w zachodnim ogrodzie albo też zacząć malowanie altany (tej z cudownymi antycznymi elementami).  
Wygląda mi na to, że zupełnie straciłeś głowę dla pana Holmesa i doktora Watsona – Sebastian sugeruje, że kryje się za tym jakaś fascynująca opowieść. Maynardzie, przywieź ich ze sobą. Clive i Mary pojechali do Europy – mamy wolny pokój gościnny na co najmniej sześć tygodni. Bylebyś tylko dotarł w końcu do Charleston albo rozum stracę przez całą tę menażerię.  
Twoja,  
Vanessa  
  
*  
  
Słońce dopiero co wzeszło i cytrynowym blaskiem oświetlało wschodnią ścianę posiadłości Charleston; wszystko dookoła zdawało się błyszczeć. Przed sztalugami, twarzą w stronę tonącego w bluszczu, goździkach i szałwii domu, siedziała kobieta odziana w zwiewne, kremowe ubrania i duży kapelusz z szerokim rondem. Sceneria przed nią niemal promieniała blaskiem; podobnie jak jej płótno promieniało śmiałymi, wyrazistymi pociągnięciami pędzla i feerią barw. Ale na obrazie, nieco z brzegu, kompozycji dopełniał ciemny kształt, którego brakowało w krajobrazie przed nią. Kiedy wiedziało się, gdzie powinien się znajdować, rzeczywistej chatce czegoś brakowało, jakby głębi purpury.  
Drzwi otworzyły się; skrzypienie zawiasów zakłóciło poranny spokój. Na dwór, niosąc dwie filiżanki z herbatą, wyszedł Keynes, który podszedł do kobiety, by postawić jedno naczynie u jej boku. Przez chwilę stał w milczeniu. Za murem odgradzającym ogród zaćwierkał i zaśpiewał jeden ptak, a z sadu zawtórował mu drugi. Vanessa westchnęła i odłożyła pędzel na półeczkę sztalug. Sięgnęła po herbatę i upiła łyk, po czym łagodnym głosem przerwała milczenie:  
\- To moja ulubiona pora dnia – szepnęła. – Zanim zacznie się cały harmider.  
\- Myślałem, że nie możesz się doczekać, aby rozpocząć pracę nad drzwiami altany – powiedział równie cicho, przenosząc wzrok z jej płótna na chatkę.  
\- Mmm – mruknęła. – Ale altaną mogę się zająć w towarzystwie całej ferajny. To natomiast wymaga samotności.  
\- Nie musisz pełnić funkcji… niańki całej menażerii, kiedy mnie brakuje, wiesz? Jeśli wszystko pójdzie do diabła, nie będziesz bardziej odpowiedzialna niż ktokolwiek inny.  
\- Myślisz, że kiedykolwiek w to uwierzę? – Westchnęła i upiła łyk herbaty, po czym spojrzała na dom. – Nie wiem, czy Virginia i ja kiedykolwiek wygrałyśmy z naukami, które zakorzeniła w nas nasza matka. Zawsze pomagać mężczyznom i tak dalej. – Zamilkła na chwilę. – Ona pisze o Thobym, wiesz? – Ruchem głowy wskazała cień na płótnie.  
Keynes odchrząknął.  
\- Wspominałaś.  
Przez chwilę milczeli.  
\- To sprawia, że znów o nim myślę. – Vanessa spojrzała na dom, jakby spodziewała się dostrzec purpurowy cień w drzwiach.  
\- Wydaje mi się – zamyślił się Keynes – że to tamtego lata po raz ostatni widziałem go żywego.  
Vanessa podniosła pędzel i nieuważnie pomazała nim miejsce tuż obok sylwetki. Nie odpowiedziała.  
\- No cóż – powiedziała w końcu. – W dzisiejszych czasach chyba każdy nosi po kimś żałobę. – Uśmiechnęła się czule do Keynesa. – Cieszy mnie, że przynajmniej ty tu jesteś.  
Jego śmiech był zdławiony. Przez chwilę wspominali razem w milczeniu.  
\- A czy twoi goście dotarli wczoraj bezpiecznie? – zapytała. Jej głos zdawał się wracać do normalnego tonu. – Twardo spałam.  
\- Są w najdalszym pokoju gościnnym. – Wskazał filiżanką północną ścianę. Kiedy kobieta uniosła brwi, dodał – Och, _daj spokój_. – Przewrócił oczami. – Lytton i ja pracowaliśmy nad nimi przez całą naszą przygodę w West Lavington, a potem wyciągaliśmy z Londynu na pewno nie po to, żeby teraz położyć ich spać w _osobnych pokojach_.  
Wybuchła głębokim, dźwięcznym śmiechem. Duchy zmarłych oddaliły się.  
\- Och, w takim razie niech będzie. – Otarła oczy i uderzyła dłonią w oparcie krzesła, a następnie wstała. – Musisz opowiedzieć mi wszystkie pikantne szczegóły. – Znów spokojna, przyjacielsko ujęła go pod ramię. Keynes się uśmiechnął.  
\- Ależ nie poradzę sobie bez pomocy Lyttona – powiedział, a ona znów wybuchła śmiechem.  
\- Och, tak – zapewniła go. – Poczekamy na Lyttona.  
  
*  
  
John obudził się w plamie maślanego słońca, ciasno otoczony ramionami Sherlocka oraz kolorową kołdrą Vanessy. Przez chwilę, zanim na dobre się rozbudził, był zdezorientowany, po czym z niemalże niedowierzającym westchnieniem się rozluźnił. Jeszcze tydzień temu nie słyszał o Lyttonie Stracheyu czy Vanessie Bell i usiłował nie zauważyć, że zakochał się w Sherlocku Holmesie. A teraz… teraz obejmowały go zalane słońcem ramiona śpiącego Sherlocka.  
Przez otwarte okno dobiegał go cichy trel ptaków i jeszcze cichsze urywki rozmowy kobiety i mężczyzny. John zamrugał, popatrzył na długie, blade cienie na ścianie i pomyślał w otępieniu, że musi być jeszcze bardzo wcześnie. Wyprostował lekko bolącą lewą nogę, która była uwięziona między łydkami Sherlocka, a detektyw wydał z siebie pomruk sprzeciwu i przyciągnął go bliżej. John poczuł, że na jego wargi wypływa szeroki uśmiech.  
Czuł jednak także, że potrzebuje skorzystać z toalety. Ostrożnie wyswobodził się z uścisku Sherlocka – na tyle wolno, że mógł poprowadzić swego kochanka z powrotem na materac. Tamten mruknął coś cicho i przygarnął do piersi poduszkę Johna. John podniósł się z materaca, stanął i spojrzał w dół, na Sherlocka.  
Przez chwilę zabrakło mu tchu w piersiach, chociaż powinien się tego spodziewać, a Sherlock – skulony wokół poduszki Johna, ze spłaszczonym o materac policzkiem, który nadawał mu dziwnie dziecięcy wygląd – nie stanowił najelegantszego widoku. Na jego czole i policzku widniały wgniecenia od prześcieradła, a loki dziko okalały jego twarz. Wzbierająca w Johnie czułość przypominała płacz.  
Otrząsnął się, podszedł do drzwi i wyszedł na korytarz. W domu ostatnio zamontowano wewnętrzną sieć hydrauliczną. John był za to głęboko wdzięczny – nie tylko dlatego, że stanowiło to znaczące udogodnienie, lecz także ze względu na to, że czuł się zbyt wytrącony z równowagi przez sen oraz nową miłość, aby rozmawiać ze swymi gospodarzami. Keynes był dokładnie tak przyjacielski i jowialny jak zwykle, kiedy wyszedł po nich na dworzec minionej nocy, a następnie wrzucił ich bagaże do starego santlera należącego do Clive’a i zabawiał ich rozmową przez całą podróż po mrocznych drogach, ale wszyscy inni już spali, gdy dotarli do posiadłości. Johnowi i Sherlockowi wystarczyło energii, żeby zerknąć na łukowate, dwuskrzydłowe drzwi i utrzymane w pomarańczowych barwach murale; żeby unieść brwi, kiedy Keynes – wyraźnie niezmiernie zadowolony z siebie – nalegał, aby położyć ich obu w jednym pokoju; i żeby zaspokoić się nawzajem dłońmi, a następnie zasnąć głęboko.  
Teraz, gdy John zamknął za sobą drzwi do toalety, które wydały z siebie ciche kliknięcie, pomyślał, że jest jeszcze wystarczająco wcześnie, żeby wrócić do łóżka. Nie wykaże się nieuprzejmością, jeśli jeszcze przez kilka godzin będzie unikał pozostałych domowników. Mijając stertę poczty leżącą na stoliku przy drzwiach wejściowych, stwierdził, że biorąc pod uwagę zamiłowanie Keynesa i Stracheya do plotek, najpewniej wszyscy już tu wiedzieli o Sherlocku i o nim. Nie będzie w tym nic złego, jeśli…  
Nagle coś mu się przypomniało i odwrócił się w stronę stolika. Leżał na nich wybór trzech różnych gazet z czterech ostatnich dni. John zabrał „Evening News”, a potem przerzucił listy… a raczej koperty. Przecież Strachey powiedział… koperta. John znalazł list zaadresowany do męża Vanessy, Clive’a, który – wedle słów Stracheya – przebywał na wycieczce po Europie. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i – z gazetą w dłoni i listem w kieszeni szlafroka – ruszył korytarzem. Kiedy dotarł do pokoju, wyjął zapalniczkę i roztopił odrobinę wosku na pieczęci listu; potem przez chwilę skupił się na drzwiach, a następnie zamknął je cicho za sobą i wrócił do łóżka.  
  
*  
  
\- I _nie skorzystałeś_? – spytał zadbany, trzydziestokilkuletni mężczyzna, palący z pewną nonszalancją papierosa i śmiejący się Keynesowi w twarz. W piątkę rozsiedli się na krzesłach, ławkach i trawie w otoczonym murem ogrodzie obok sadzawki lustrzanej – która jednakowoż w tamtej chwili nie miała w sobie wiele z lustra, gdyż brakowało w niej wody i tylko do połowy wyłożono ją kafelkami. Było to jednak niezwykle przyjemne miejsce do opowiadania sobie nawzajem o wydarzeniach minionych dni.  
\- Och tak, pomyślałabym, Maynardzie, że będziesz chciał wyrównać rachunki – zawtórowała Vanessa nieco roztargnionym głosem, rozglądając się po ogrodzie w poszukiwaniu swoich synów.  
\- Vanesso, _nie mam pojęcia_ – warknął Keynes – dlaczego ty i Duncan zakładacie, że z jakiegoś powodu nie mogę się oprzeć wszystkim podbojom Lyttona…  
\- Maynardzie, naprawdę nie wiesz, dlaczego? – Strachey siedział na krześle niczym król Salomon wydający wyrok. Udał, że głęboko się namyśla. – Zastanówmy się. Chyba musiałeś zapomnieć o kochanym Hobbym, to było tak dawno temu… Ledwie zdążyłem złożyć mu propozycje, kiedy ty…  
\- Na miłość boską, Lyttonie.  
\- Ach, ach – przerwał Strachey, unosząc palec w górę. – Nie przeszkadzaj wspomnieniom. Kto był potem? Norton, prawda? Złoty chłopiec z naszych młodych lat? A może był to…  
\- Zaraz zrobi się trochę niezręcznie – mruknęła Vanessa do Sebastiana Sprotta. Uśmiechała się jednak zza papierosa. – Nie traktujesz tego _personalnie_ , prawda?  
\- Och, Panie w niebiosach, inaczej odpierdoliłbym się dawno temu – odparł Sprott, po czym kaszlnął. – I to nawet dosłownie – dodał, a Vanessa zaczęła walczyć z atakiem chichotów.  
\- Norton?! – wykrzyknął Keynes. – To _ja_ poznałem go z _tobą_ , Lyttonie.  
\- Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś mnie z nim poznał _w sensie biblijnym_ – odparł Strachey podniesionym głosem. – Chyba nie przyłapano nas na gorącym uczynku, prawda? A może byłem aż tak pijany?  
Keynes się skrzywił.  
\- Tak czy inaczej… – Ściszył głos. – Czy naprawdę chcesz przeprowadzać te rozmowę w… w towarzystwie tu obecnych? – Ruchem głowy wskazał na roześmiane oczy Duncana Granta.  
\- _Nie ważcie się_ prowadzić jej gdziekolwiek indziej! – wykrzyknął Grant z zachwytem. – Tylko ze względu na nadzieję na taką właśnie rozmowę skróciłem mój pobyt we Włoszech. – Zobaczywszy wzrok Vanessy, dodał – No dobrze, także ze względu na upały. – Kobieta uniosła brwi. – I… och… I trochę znudził mnie pewien chłopiec. – Vanessa parsknęła śmiechem. Strachey cmoknął z potępieniem. Keynes wywrócił oczami.  
\- Och, boże – powiedział Grant kilka sekund później z rosnącym przerażeniem. – Czyżbym się właśnie przyznał, że wolę słuchać przekomarzanek moich byłych kochanków niż kopulować z dwudziestojednoletnim Włochem? Czyżbym się zestarzał? Czy od zniszczenia dzieli mnie już zaledwie kilka kroków? – Sprott i Keynes rzucali w niego kępkami trawy, a Grant śmiał się tak niepohamowanie, że przewrócił się i nie był w stanie podnieść.  
\- Dobrze, dobrze _zrozumiałem_. – Keynes wreszcie zaczął się śmiać ze wszystkimi, patrząc na Granta tarzającego się po trawniku.  
\- Ale doprawdy, Maynardzie – naciskał Grant, gdy zaczął dochodzić do siebie i już tylko chichotał. – Nawet nie spróbowałeś? Czyżby był mało wyględny? Nie oglądałem go jeszcze zbyt dokładnie.  
\- Jest _cudowny_ – odparli unisono Strachey i Vanessa, co spowodowało, że Grant znów ryknął śmiechem, a Keynes zaczął ciskać wzrokiem pioruny.  
\- Naprawdę _jest cudowny_ , Maynardzie. – Oburzona Vanessa walczyła z czkawką. – Nie możesz się z tym kłócić. Blond włosy, ogorzała skóra… wojskowa postawa… i to, jak stawił czoła Ralphowi – Zamilkła, patrząc w dal rozmarzonym wzrokiem.  
\- Po pierwsze – zaczął Keynes tonem człowieka broniącego wszelkich zasad moralnych. – Zauważcie proszę, że Sebastian siedzi _tuż obok_.  
\- Och, proszę, nie przejmuj się mną. – Sebastian uśmiechnął się szeroko i zamachał papierosem. Tym razem to na niego Keynes spojrzał ze złością.  
\- I, przyznaję, John Watson nie jest w żaden sposób _wstrętny_ – mówił Keynes dalej. – Ale, na miłość boską, ten człowiek jest straumatyzowany przeżyciami wojennymi i szaleńczo zakochany w kimś innym.  
\- Hm. – Vanessa posłała Grantowi złośliwe spojrzenie. – Dlaczego żadna z tych rzeczy nie powstrzymała _ciebie_ , Lyttonie?  
\- Dokładnie, Lyttonie. – Grant wyprostował się i uśmiechnął szeroko. – Dlaczego _ty_ nie zawahałeś się, zanim zaciągnąłeś do łóżka chorego z miłości weterana wojennego?  
Strachey ciskał wzrokiem pioruny.  
\- Duncanie Grancie, czyżbyś to nie ty kiedyś utrzymywał – zaczął pogardliwym głosem, a Vanessa znów zaczęła się śmiać – że powinieneś dostać medal za niesienie ulgi angielskiej armii przy pomocy gołych rąk?  
Teraz już i Grant chichotał, a kiedy Keynes dodał:  
\- Słyszałem, że to nie do końca były _gołe rękami_ …  
Strachey odrzucił głowę w tył i zawył ze śmiechu.  
\- Poza tym – wykrztusił, dochodząc powoli do siebie – przypuszczam, że Maynard nie zajął się Watsonem tylko dlatego, że wolał Holmesa.  
\- Boże, tak, on jest zachwycający – zgodziła się Vanessa.  
\- Ciekawe, że nie zostajesz w tyle podczas takich rozmów – powiedział do niej z podziwem Sprott. Kobieta pochyliła się, by zapalić kolejnego papierosa.  
\- Umarłabym z samotności, gdyby w moim towarzystwie milkli tak, jak przy Virginii – powiedziała. – Nie mam wielu przyjaciółek, musiałam więc się nauczyć kilku rzeczy.  
\- Sebastianie, jeśli ona zacznie ci wmawiać, że to nie jest dla niej naturalne, to jej nie wierz – wtrącił się Grant. – Złamała równie wiele serc, co pozostali tu zebrani.  
\- W gruncie rzeczy chodzi o to – przerwał Strachey, który nie lubił skupiać się na łamiących serca kobietach – jak dobrze wszystko się ostatecznie ułożyło. Jestem przekonany, że gdybym _nie uwiódł_ Watsona albo gdyby Maynard _go uwiódł_ , wszystko potoczyłoby się dużo mniej satysfakcjonująco. Dzięki temu mogę uwierzyć w miłość.  
\- Tak, tak, Lyttonie, postąpiłeś bardzo altruistycznie. – Grant wywrócił oczami, a Keynes zachichotał i dodał:  
\- Jak ty się poświęcasz dla przyjaciół…  
Strachey jęknął, a pozostali wybuchli śmiechem. Dźwięki ich rozmowy uniosły się ponad ogrodowy mur i żwirowane ścieżki aż do kęp goździków i bluszczu przy północnowschodniej sypialni, pod oknami której dwaj chłopcy coś do siebie zawzięcie szeptali.  
  
*  
  
Słońce wspinało się coraz wyżej po niebie, a John siedział na krześle przy oknie, od czasu do czasu zerkając znad gazety na swoich kolanach na śpiącego Sherlocka. Detektyw często nadrabiał braki we śnie po zakończonym śledztwie, a John skądinąd wiedział, że w ciągu ostatnich czterdziestu ośmiu godzin nie sypiał zbyt wiele.  
Poza tym nigdy wcześniej nie miał tak oczywistej zgody na obserwowanie szybkich, ledwie dostrzegalnych ruchów sherlockowych oczu pod cienkimi powiekami; na pogładzenie dłonią zmierzwionych loków, z których czerni słońce wydobywało rudawe refleksy; na śledzenie zmiennego kąta, pod jakim rzęsy Sherlocka rzucały cień na jego policzki. John czuł się nieco pijany tak serdecznym przyzwoleniem.  
To papierosowy dym sączący się przez otwarte okno sprawił, że Sherlock drgnął i przeciągnął się. Otworzył oczy, spojrzał w stronę krzesła i na pełną czułości, uśmiechniętą twarz Johna.  
\- Dlaczego jesteś tak dale… - Jego senny głos się łamał. Wyciągnął ramię spod kołdry, przyzywając go do siebie. John jednakże położył palec na ustach i ruchem oczu wskazał okno.  
Rzeczywiście, gdyby Sherlock był mniej senny, wcześniej zarejestrowałby stłumione dźwięki spod ściany domu, a chwilę później szepty dwóch chytrych chłopców. A więc synowie Vanessy. Jeśli dodać do równania dym papierosowy, łatwo można było założyć, że wypalali na spółkę podprowadzonego dorosłym papierosa.  
John, nie odrywając palca od warg, odłożył gazetę na bok. Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. John osunął się na materac na tyle wolno, by nie skrzypnąć sprężynami. Sherlock znów zaczął mówić, ale John uciszył go, przyciskając dłoń do jego ust i muskając językiem szyję. Czubkiem języka śledził ścięgna i żyły, a następnie przygryzł płatek ucha. Zacisnął mocniej dłoń, kiedy obawiał się, że Sherlock jęknie.  
\- Nie wiedzą, że ktoś jest w tym pokoju – szepnął John w delikatną skórę ucha Sherlocka i zabrał dłoń. – Zazwyczaj pewnie stoi pusty.  
\- To oczywiste – syknął Sherlock ściszonym głosem. – Dlaczego ma mnie obchodzić, czy będą wiedzieli, że tu jestem?  
John przekrzywił głowę i liznął kark Sherlocka, nasłuchując przyspieszonego oddechu przyjaciela.  
\- Chcesz, żeby szybciutko pobiegli i powiedzieli wszystkim, że się obudziliśmy? – szepnął. – Już jesteś gotów na śniadanie?  
Sherlock jęknął, ale tak cicho, że John poczuł tylko delikatne wibracje na ustach, które właśnie przyciskał do szyi detektywa. Uśmiechnął się, zdjął Sherlockowi przez głowę koszulę od jego piżamy i w milczeniu smakował jego wargi, policzki i obojczyki, podczas gdy obaj czekali na moment, gdy chłopcy Bellów skończą palić papierosa.  
Wreszcie dało się słyszeć oddalające się kroki drobnych stóp. Sherlock odsunął się trochę, by spojrzeć na Johna.  
\- Nie sądzę, bym na twoim miejscu poczekał, aż się obudzisz – powiedział. – Ale dziękuję ci.  
\- Byłeś wyczerpany. I mogłem patrzeć, jak śpisz.  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się.  
\- Ach tak? Podobało ci się? – Leniwym ruchem rozpinał koszulę od piżamy Johna.  
John przytaknął i zamknął oczy.  
\- A co w międzyczasie dotrzymywało ci towarzystwa? – Sherlock, obejmując ramieniem pierś Johna, ruchem głowy wskazał gazetę. John otworzył oczy i jęknął na wspomnienie porzuconego artykułu.  
\- Czytałem… eee… bardzo _barwną_ opowiastkę w „Evening News”. Wybuchł skandal – nawiasem mówiąc, niedaleko mieszkania państwa Li. – Wyciągnął ramię, by chwycić gazetę bez wysuwania się z objęć Sherlocka, a potem wyprostował ją na boku i odczytał – „BIAŁE DZIEWCZĘTA HIPNOTYZOWANE PRZEZ ŻÓŁTOSKOREGO MĘŻCZYZNĘ”. – Wywrócił oczami. Sherlock roześmiał się i przesunął dłonią po podbrzuszu Johna, sprawiając, że jego spodnie od piżamy zahaczyły o penis. John wciągnął powietrze przez zęby, a Sherlock powtórzył ruch.  
\- Chciałem powiedzieć – John brzmiał odrobinę bardziej rzeczowo niż można by się spodziewać, biorąc pod uwagę wędrującą dłoń detektywa – że przez cały czas myślałem o pannie Summerson… to znaczy o pani Li. I o tym, jaka… _och_ , to przyjemne… jaka… niezahipnotyzowana była.  
Sherlock prychnął śmiechem i odsunął się w niedowierzaniu, pozwalając, by jego dłonie opadły na pościel.  
\- To „Evening News”, John – powiedział, brzmiąc mniej jak leniwy gad, a bardziej jak zgryźliwy on sam. – Czego się spodziewasz, obiektywizmu? Etyki dziennikarskiej?  
\- Nie, nie, wiem – powiedział John z lekkim zażenowaniem, przeciągając paznokciami po udzie Sherlocka i wodząc wzrokiem za swymi palcami. – Po prostu… nie mówię, że bym w to uwierzył. Ale teraz… to trochę dziwne, prawda? Dziwna jest myśl o histerii, jaką takie wiadomości wzbudzają, i o ludziach takich jak panna Summerson i pan Li. Wcześniej raczej nad tym nie rozmyślałem.  
Sherlock namyślał się przez chwilę. Potem na jego twarz wpłynęła chytra mina.  
\- Nie? – powiedział, przysuwając się znów bliżej, ujmując w zęby dolną wargę Johna i delikatnie ją przygryzając. – Czyżbyś nie zauważył – mruczał, przyciskając się do niego i mówiąc niemal prosto w jego usta – nagłówka sprzed dwóch tygodni?  
John pochylił się, aby pocałować Sherlocka, który odchylił się tylko tyle, by, drażniąc się z przyjacielem, uciec przed jego ustami.  
\- Nie, ja… - John znów się odsunął, a Sherlock przysunął bliżej, pilnując dystansu między ich ustami. – Nie jestem… pewien. – John wbijał wzrok w dolną wargę Sherlocka. Niemal mimowolnie przysuwał się bliżej na kolanach, aż obejmował nimi kolana Sherlocka.  
Detektyw pochylił się w jego stronę i przycisnął usta do jego ucha.  
\- Cytuję – wymruczał. – „Bal inwertytów…” – Pochylił się do drugiego ucha – „…demoralizuje chłopców…” – i wrócił do pierwszego – „…z Mayfair” – szepnął i liznął płatek ucha Johna.  
\- Na… naprawdę? – John ledwie był w stanie oddychać.  
\- Mhm – przytaknął Sherlock, zsuwając piżamę z jednego ramienia Johna i liżąc skórę pod materiałem. – Jak sądzisz, który z nas – powiedział – zdemoralizował drugiego? Czyżbyś był zahipnotyzowany… - Ściągnął piżamę z drugiego ramienia. - …kiedy błagałeś mnie, żebym włożył w twoje ciało tyle palców, ile będę w stanie?  
John jęknął, a Sherlock skubnął jego szyję.  
\- Jasna cholera – szepnął John, znów przysuwając się odrobinę bliżej i wsuwając dłonie pod spodnie piżamy Sherlocka. Chwycił go za biodra, chcąc przyciągnąć bliżej.  
\- A może – mówił dalej Sherlock, tym razem mrucząc w obojczyki Johna – to _ty_ zdemoralizowałeś _mnie_. To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego po _jedynym spojrzeniu_ na zakurzone kolana twoich spodni nie mogłem myśleć o niczym innym, jak tylko o tym, żeby spuścić ci się w usta.  
Zdyszany John siedział teraz na kolanach Sherlocka, robiąc, co w jego mocy, by przycisnąć do siebie ich biodra.  
\- Boże, Sherlock – powiedział – Chcesz tego teraz? Wezmę cię w usta i możemy zrobić to przy ścianie, jeśli chcesz patrzeć, jak klęczę.  
Sherlock gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze i przestał lizać pierś Johna. Wydawał się dziwnie wytrącony z równowagi.  
\- Uch… - Wydawało się, że zabrakło mu słów. – Tak, to byłoby… miłe.  
John poczuł ukłucie zaskoczenia poprzez falę pożądania – nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał.  
\- Tak? – Zrobił co w swojej mocy, żeby zatrzymać ruch swoich bioder; nie do końca mu się to udało.  
\- _Tak_. Boże, John.  
\- Na pewno? – wykrztusił John, nadal mając wrażenie, że nie do końca wszystko rozumie i że zwykle to nie prowadziło do niczego dobrego, zwłaszcza, gdy chodziło o Sherlocka. Jego głos był zduszony z wysiłku, a biodra wciąż obcierały się o brzuch Sherlocka. Sherlock jęknął i rzucił się ku ustom Johna – wysunął się spod niego, aż klęczał nad nim, ujmując jego głowę w dłonie i gryząc oraz liżąc usta. Można było uznać, że to wystarczająca odpowiedź.  
Sherlock pchnął Johna w tył, aby wstał z łóżka i – ani na chwilę nie przerywając pocałunku – pchnął go na brzoskwiniową ścianę pokoju Vanessy; przywarł do niego, wykorzystując przewagę swego wzrostu, by otoczyć go ze wszystkich stron. Wbił palce w jego biodra, przyciskając go do malowanych kwiatów i ocierał się o niego, aż John chwycił go ramieniem i zahaczył stopą o jego kostkę, i szybkim, płynnym ruchem odwrócił ich dookoła. Sięgnął w górę i ugryzł Sherlocka w szyję. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że Sherlocka zawiodą kolana.  
\- Tak? – spytał John ponownie, przyciskając go do ściany. Sherlock wydał z siebie zduszony dźwięk i szepnął:  
\- Tak.  
…ale John ponownie ugryzł miejsce, w którym szyja Sherlocka przechodziła w ramię, więc dodał:  
\- Proszę, tak.  
…ale John nadal stał i całował i ssał ugryzione miejsce, więc Sherlock powiedział:  
\- Jezu, Boże, _proszę_ , chcę cię zobaczyć, John, chcę twoich ust…  
…i John, opadając na kolana, sam szepnął:  
\- Tak.  
Wsunął kciuki pod gumkę spodni od piżamy Sherlocka i pociągnął je w dół; Sherlock prawie hiperwentylował, ale wyszedł z nogawek i ruchem nogi odrzucił spodnie na bok. Przez chwilę John tylko _patrzył_. W plamie cytrynowozłotego światła słonecznego blada skóra brzucha i ud Sherlocka promieniała blaskiem, pożądaniem i wgnieceniami po lekkiej bawełnie. Jego członek wyraźnie odstawał barwą od reszty ciała, był nabiegły krwią, z maleńką kroplą preejakulatu na czubku. John wydał z siebie zduszony jęk. Sherlock zaciskał i rozluźniał wiszące po bokach ciała pięści. W końcu szepnął ponownie:  
\- Proszę.  
John wziął go w usta.  
Zatracił się nieco w zapachu rozgrzanej słońcem skóry Sherlocka i jego ciężarze na swoim języku; w gładzeniu dłonią biodra Sherlocka, aby go przytrzymać; w powolnym ruchu warg na miękkiej skórze; w delikatnym ssaniu czubka członka; w śledzeniu językiem buzujących krwią żył. W pewnym momencie z piersi Johna zaczęły się wydawać mimowolne dźwięki, podobne tym dochodzącym z gardła Sherlocka; zamknął oczy i zacisnął palce na własnym członku, podobnie jak usta na Sherlocku. Nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, dopóki nie usłyszał, jak Sherlock wykrztusza z siebie:  
\- John, nie, przestań, John.  
John jęknął, jakby w bólu (Sherlock także wydał z siebie cichy jęk), ale odsunął się i spojrzał w górę zamglonymi oczami.  
\- O co chodzi? – zapytał. – Czy coś jest nie tak?  
Sherlock był zarumieniony i spocony; wydawało się, że z trudem odnajduje słowa.  
\- Nie rób tego – powiedział z zamkniętymi oczami i zanurzył palce w zalanych słońcem włosach Johna – nie dotykaj się, nie… nie dochodź, ja chcę cię do tego doprowadzić.  
\- Tak – powiedział John zduszonym głosem, przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Dobrze, ale… ale daj mi chwilę. – Oparł czoło o udo Sherlocka i odetchnął głęboko. Potem podniósł obie ręce i zacisnął dłonie na biodrach Sherlocka. Podwinął pod siebie nogi, żeby uniknąć pokusy ocierania się o nogi Sherlocka, i ponownie wziął Sherlocka w usta. Jego przyjaciel nie zabrał dłoni z jego włosów.  
Był mniej zdekoncentrowany, więc mógł się skupić na tym, co mówi Sherlock, na litanii:  
\- Taki piękny, Chryste, tak dużo…  
I:  
\- John, nie wierzę…  
I:  
\- Jeszcze raz, _boże_ , jeszcze raz…  
…która wypowiadana słodko-słonym głosem Sherlocka doprowadzała go do krawędzi nawet bez dotyku. Wciągnął więc policzki i…  
\- …tak…  
…przesunął językiem…  
\- … _jeszcze raz_ …  
…zaczął ssać coraz mocniej i…  
-… _John!_  
…wziął członek tak głęboko, jak tylko był w stanie. Sherlock zacisnął pięści na jego włosach, pulsując w jego usta.  
Wtedy kolana Sherlocka wreszcie się poddały; mężczyzna odsunął się na podłogę. John wciąż go podtrzymywał, pociągnął więc go za sobą. Leżeli spleceni na drewnianej podłodze w posiadłości Charleston; noga Johna w piżamie uwięziona między nagimi nogami Sherlocka; biodra Johna drgały pod ciężkim, rozluźnionym ciałem Sherlocka. Kiedy detektyw doszedł do siebie, zaczął szeptać w skórę Johna:  
\- Poczekałeś na mnie.  
I:  
\- Pozwolisz mi…  
I:  
\- Jesteś idealny, John, idealny.  
Podniósł się na łokciu i spojrzał w twarz Johna, który przygryzał wargę i próbował nie zacząć błagać.  
Sherlock zdjął z niego spodnie od piżamy i cisnął je na łóżko. Kiedy znów na niego spojrzał, jego oczy lśniły.  
\- Na co masz ochotę?  
Biodra Johna znów drgnęły. W oszołomieniu pokręcił głową.  
\- Na cokolwiek.  
\- Mam wyjąć… - Sherlock ruchem głowy wskazał swój kufer. John jęknął.  
\- Nie wytrzymam. Po prostu… twoje dłonie, daj mi swoje piękne dłonie.  
Więc Sherlock sięgnął jedną długą, bladą dłonią w dół i ujął w nią Johna. Drugą musnął pierś przyjaciela i przytrzymał nią tył jego głowy, kiedy ten uniósł z podłogi wygięte w łuk plecy i, podczas gdy Sherlock dotykał go, całował jego ramię i policzki, i usta, wydyszał:  
\- Sherlock…  
I:  
\- Tak.  
I:  
\- _Sherlock!_  
Po czym uniósł się na spotkanie dłoni Sherlocka i doszedł.  
  
*  
  
\- No dobrze – powiedział John z podłogi, kiedy udało mu się złapać oddech. – Co to było?  
\- Co było co? – Sherlockowi też nieco brakowało tchu. Nadal głaskał dłońmi wibrującą skórę Johna.  
John przewrócił oczami.  
\- Nie zachowuj się jak tępak. Doskonale wiesz, o czym mówię. Czemu byłeś zaskoczony, kiedy powiedziałem, że chcę wziąć cię w usta? Z mojego punktu widzenia wyglądało to na rozsądny krok.  
Sherlock odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Ja… to nic.  
Kiedy John ostrzegawczym głosem powiedział „Holmes”, Sherlock znów spojrzał mu w oczy.  
\- To głupie. – Sherlock przygryzł wargę i usiadł, twarzą w stronę Johna, obejmując ramionami kolana. Ja… Po prostu… Chyba zawsze czułem się trochę zagubiony w seksualności. Nawet wcześniej, zanim… kiedy jeszcze miewałem okazje. Ostatnio było to… szczerze mówiąc, w Cambridge. – Odchrząknął. John wyciągnął rękę i pogłaskał jego bosą stopę. Pomyślał, że ze swoim wyglądem Sherlock _zawsze_ miewał okazje. Zapewne więc chciał powiedzieć: „Kiedy sobie na to pozwalałem”.  
\- Nigdy do końca nie wiedziałem, jak się za to zabrać, i… Studiowałem wtedy chemię, większość czasu spędzałem w laboratoriach, więc nabrałem nawyku… w sumie najbliższy wzorzec to było… - Sherlock kręcił się niespokojnie.  
John obserwował go spod zmrużonych powiek. Powoli otworzył usta.  
\- Opracowywałeś seksualne scenariusze… jak naukowe eksperymenty? Nawet lata temu?  
Sherlock odetchnął szybko.  
\- To pomagało mi się uspokoić – powiedział. – Miałem plan, kontrolowane parametry, mapę zachowań… _Nie dlatego_ – dodał szybko – że myślę o tobie jak o eksperymencie, Johnie. A w każdym razie… nie w ten sposób – poprawił się.  
John wolno kiwnął głową.  
\- Nie miałeś mapy zachowań zeszłej nocy – powiedział, ważąc słowa. Sherlock pokręcił głową.  
\- To był pierwszy raz – przyznał swoim kolanom, nie patrząc Johnowi w oczy. – Pierwszy raz, kiedy nie miałem kontroli… kiedy pozwoliłem komuś innemu… a dzisiaj po raz pierwszy pozwoliłem komuś zmienić swoje plany.  
John zaborczym ruchem zacisnął dłoń na kostce Sherlocka. Myślał, że zrozumiał, o co chodziło z listami Charlotte Winterson. Ale nie rozumiał do końca, ile od Sherlocka wymagało oddanie komuś kontroli nad sytuacją. Nie rozumiał, na ile jego samozachowawcze instynkty _naprawdę_ nie miały nic wspólnego z Johnem albo jego przeszłością. Poczuł, że z jego klatki piersiowej znika ciężar, zastąpiony niemal niemożliwą do kontrolowania czułością.  
\- _Dziękuję ci_ – powiedział, ściskając kostkę Sherlocka. Poczekał, aż Sherlock odwróci głowę i spojrzy mu w oczy. Przez minutę albo dwie patrzyli tylko na siebie, po czym John usiadł i bardzo delikatnie pocałował wykrzywione w zmartwieniu wargi Sherlocka.  
\- A skąd brałeś pomysły na te… scenariusze? – zapytał John w końcu, kiedy przerwał pocałunek i przykucnął obok. Sherlock roześmiał się – nadal nerwowo, ale z wyraźną ulgą.  
\- Z książek. Z fantazji. Z przepracowywania drobnych sugestii kochanków. To, hm… - wskazał gestem łóżko – droczenie się i szepty ktoś kiedyś wypróbował na mnie.  
Nadal wydawał się nieco zdenerwowany, ale John czuł narastające rozbawienie.  
\- Rozumiem – powiedział, udając powagę. – Hm, mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu, ze zapytam, jak miał wyglądać ten poranek? Zanim zepsułem wszystko i zaproponowałem, że uklęknę? – Kąciki jego ust drgały.  
Sherlock zaczął kręcić się nerwowo.  
\- Przepraszam, John – powiedział. – Nie chciałem… tylko… ciężko zerwać ze starymi przyzwyczajeniami.  
\- Ciii – powiedział John opiekuńczo, dotykając jego twarzy. – To nie jest tak niespotykane, jak może ci się wydawać. Ty po prostu poszedłeś o krok dalej niż większość ludzi. Ale naprawdę, powiedz mi, jak to się miało rozegrać?  
Sherlock westchnął, dalej się kręcąc. John walczył z uśmiechem.  
\- Miałeś… miałeś mnie posiąść – wymruczał Sherlock, wbijając wzrok w sufit. – twarzą w twarz. Siedziałbyś przy ścianie, a ja na twoich kolanach, z nogami wokół twoich bioder, i całowałbym cię z góry.  
John nie mógł zdusić cichego jęku. Zacisnął palce na udzie Sherlocka.  
\- Zrobimy to wkrótce – powiedział.  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się wolno.  
\- Nie przeszkadza ci to? – wymruczał. – Wiem, że może się to wydawać nieco… perfidne. Jakby… - Wzruszył ramionami. - …podejmowanie decyzji w ukryciu.  
John, uśmiechając się szeroko, opuszką palca prześledził usta Sherlocka.  
\- Opowiedz mi wszystkie – powiedział – i będziemy mogli podjąć decyzje wspólnie.  
  
*  
  
Szybko idący korytarzem Keynes zatrzymał się w pół kroku na widok drzwi do północnowschodniej sypialni. Zawahał się; odwrócił wzrok; spojrzał jeszcze raz. Potem uśmiechnął się, obrócił na pięcie i udał się z powrotem w stronę ogrodu.  
Strachey dalej rozmawiał z Vanessą. Prawie podskoczył, kiedy Keynes pochylił się nad jego ramieniem i szepnął mu do ucha:  
\- Opowiadałeś o mnie różne rzeczy doktorowi Watsonowi, prawda, Lyttonie?  
Strachey zerknął w jego stronę i uśmiechnął się pod wąsem.  
\- Witaj, Maynardzie – powiedział głośnym, nonszalanckim tonem. – Myślałem, że udałeś się do swojej książki. O jakich to rzeczach mówisz?  
Kaynes nie wyprostował się ani nie podniósł głosu.  
\- Opowieści o moich latach w Cambridge – mruknął do ucha Stracheya. – O moim pokoju. W Cambridge.  
Strachey odwrócił głowę. Uśmiech grał teraz już nie tylko na jego ustach, lecz także w oczach.  
\- Ja, eee… Mogłem coś wspomnieć. Jak na studenta miałeś bardzo czyste pokoje, Maynardzie.  
\- Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi – mruknął znów Maynard do jego ucha. – Chodź i zobacz.  
Po czym wyprostował się i zaoferował Stracheyowi ramię, które ten drugi ujął. Kiedy przestąpili próg domu, Keynes położył palec na ustach. Strachey skinął głową.  
I oto i on – na samym końcu korytarza. Zakodowany sygnał, który Strachey niegdyś witał z gorzką niechęcią (Hobby, potem Norton, potem Duncan), ale którego nie widział już od wielu lat – mała, biała koperta wetknięta między drzwi i framugę, na wysokości klamki. Zza drzwi dobiegały stłumione dźwięki. Poczuł, jak usta wykrzywia mu uśmiech. Spojrzał na Keynesa, a po chwili obaj opierali się o ścianę korytarza, przyciskając dłonie do ust i śmiejąc się, śmiejąc, śmiejąc.  
  
  
  
Przypisy od autorki:  
1\. Kilka słów o relacjach w grupie Bloomsbury w tym okresie: Thoby Stephen był bratem Virginii Woolf i Vanessy Bell, który zmarł na dur brzuszny w 1906 roku. Książka Woolf „Pokój Jakuba”, nad którą mniej więcej w tym czasie rozpoczęła pracę, była częściowo oparta na jego życiu. Clive Bell był mężem Vanessy, ale oboje byli dość otwarci, jeśli chodzi o życie miłosne; Clive miał romans z Mary Hutchinson. Vanessa miała córkę Angelikę (która w tym okresie miała około dwóch lat i w trakcie przedstawionych scen zapewne pozostawała pod opieką niani) z Duncanem Grantem, w którym w 1920 roku nadal była zakochana, ale już z nim nie sypiała. Dwóch synów Vanessy, których ojcem był Clive – Julien i Quentin – mieli w tym okresie około 10 i 12 lat.  
2\. Pomysł na brakującą postać w obrazie Vanessy (reprezentującą osobę, która tam kiedyś siedziała, ale umarła) zaadaptowałam z powieści „Do latarni morskiej” Woolf, w której Lily Bart maluje dom Ramsayów z panią Ramsay siedzącą przed nim:  
„Wyjąwszy scyzoryk z kieszeni pan Bankes z całym swym chłodnym spokojem pukał jego kościaną oprawką w płótno. Co chce wyrazić przez ten trójkątny, purpurowy kształt, o tu? – pytał. – To pani Ramsay, czytająca Jamesowi – powiedziała. Zgadywała jego zarzut, iż nikt by w tej postaci nie mógł jej poznać, ale odparła, że nie starała się wcale o podobieństwo. A w takim razie po co wprowadziła tę figurę do obrazu? – zapytał. Rzeczywiście po co? – chyba tylko dlatego, że jeżeli w tamtym rogu dała jasną barwę, to w tym odczuwała potrzebę ciemnej. Choć to takie proste, oczywiste i banalne, pan Bankes zainteresował się. Matka i dziecko – przedmioty powszechnego szacunku, a w tym wypadku matka była ponadto sławna ze swej urody – mogą być sprowadzone do purpurowej plamy, bez uszczerbku dla ich godności.  
Ten obraz nie miał wcale ich przedstawiać, powiedziała Lily. A w każdym razie nie w tym sensie, w jakim on myślał. Są przecież inne sposoby, przy pomocy których można ich uczcić”. (za tłumaczeniem Krzysztofa Klingera – przyp. tłum.)  
Lata później, po śmierci pani Ramsay, Lily wraca i dokańcza obraz.  
3\. „Hobby” to Arthur Hobhouse, a „Norton” – Henry Tertius James Norton. Obaj byli podbojami z czasów studiowania na Cambridge tak Keynesa, jak Stracheya.  
4\. „Białe dziewczęta hipnotyzowane przez żółtoskórego mężczyznę” to prawdziwy nagłówek z „Evening News” (5 listopada 1920 roku).  
5\. Nagłówek o tym konkretnym balu inwertytów jest zmyślony, ale [tu](https://www.theguardian.com/uk/2004/jul/03/gayrights.world) można przeczytać artykuł z „Guardiana” na temat tego fenomenu i sensacyjnych nagłówków, które ukazały się po nalocie policji na podobny bal w 1933 roku. Autor artykułu zauważa, że: „paradoksalnie lubieżne artykuły w tabloidach o tej sprawie mogły wręcz dodać sił innym homoseksualnym mężczyznom, pokazując im, że nie są sami. Doktor Houlbrook przywoływał przykład mężczyzny z Liverpoolu, zaaresztowanego za przebieranie się w kobiece ubrania, który przyznał się, że proces zainspirował go do „eksperymentowania”.  
  
KONIEC


End file.
